


The Dragon Club

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Elements, Drama, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, Slow Burn, Smut, perhaps?, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 99,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Jon Snow is an online blogger who gets an interview with the sort after Daenerys Targaryen, the Editor of Valyrian, a multi-million dollar fashion magazine. He'd heard so much about the silver-haired and silver-tongued woman and the running of her business; he would have to be smart to get anything more than five minutes. Will he be safe walking into the Dragon's lair or will he get thrown to the Lions?





	1. Billboards and Downpours

_Shoot._

Jon looked at his watch and realised he was going to be late if he didn't hurry his ass up. Going over his notes in the car; he scribbled down extra little comments which came to him as he thought everything over. 

He was in debt to his sister Sansa, whose face had been plastered over the billboards throughout town. She had gotten him a small interview with Daenerys Targaryen, the owner of Valyrian magazine, in which Sansa was on this month's cover (Hence the billboards). Jon didn't normally cover fashion on his blog; but he loved business and what better person to do an interview with than the woman who three years ago was living in her car to the multi-million dollar empire she had today.

It was an astonishing achievement in business; and Jon was looking forward to getting a one on one to find out the details of how she'd done it. 

At the very thought of sitting opposite a woman who was more than likely going to be wearing something worth more than his house; he felt his skin tingle as his goosebumps stood on end. 

 _You got this, Jon. Don't screw it up._  

He turned the key in the ignition and drove off down his road. The radio was quietly playing through his personalised playlist on Spotify and helped keep his nervous tension at bay. 

As he passed by houses and bungalows; suburbs and villages, the scenery changed the green and yellows of country life to the blues and blacks of the city. Valyrian tower was a new building, six months old and protruded the King's Landing skyline with it's elegance and style. Underneath the huge 10 ft x 40ft sign atop the building saying 'Valyrian' was the magazine's now infamous logo, the three dragon heads. He was still twenty minutes out from the tower, but he could see it protruding the horizon. 

 _A bit much really_ , Jon thought, I  _can see her ego all over it_. 

The heavens opened then and small drops of rain tumbled from the sky and landed on the window and bonnet of Jon's black Golf GTI. The car handled the ran well though, still smooth over the paved roads as traffic seemed to be non existent. It was unusual for the traffic to be this light on a Wednesday nearing lunch time. But as if the gods knew Jon had somewhere to be, the roads were quiet. The rain started to slash down, visibility really down as Jon's wipers worked overtime. 

 _Not now,_ he thought angrily. He didn't need the delay of driving slower, he was making good time. Trying to not think about possibly arriving late he thought about what questions he was going to ask first. He had over a hundred questions but he would be lucky if he got to ask more than five or six. Jon also brought his camera in the hope that he was allowed to get a couple of photo's, he was an amateur photographer and had taken all the photos used on his site wherever possible. 

He wanted to make sure he asked about her attitude which built her empire so quickly, but he also didn't want to come across rude. He'd thought about trying to plan what he said very carefully and constructively but he wasn't about to look rehearsed in that room with her. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he slowly drove through the rain; his wild curls uncontrolled in his rear-view mirror. His bearded face looked worrisome; he hated that he always looked like he was in a constant state of misery and brooding. Not much made him smile these days; not since... _her_.

He'd always busied himself with his blog which was now a phenomenon. He got a million hits a day and whether it was social issues he was tackling or political intrigue amongst the world leaders he put the same amount of effort into it. Robb had said he was a workaholic and needed a good shag; Jon had found his comment crude and distasteful. That was Robb in a nutshell. He was always commenting on Jon's sex life (or there lack of) and bragging about his own to him. 'Robb, you're married' Jon would say but Robb said that Jon being unmarried was all the more reason not to be a celibate for the rest of his life. 

Jon wasn't becoming a celibate; he just had other priorities and focus' in his life that didn't revolve around his junk. Arya had told him that he needed to meet someone, but it just didn't feel right. And now his younger sister was getting married before he was; in four weeks no less. Sansa, like him, was still single but he thought he'd heard her and Arya chatting at Robb's house the other night about another model she'd met while working with Louis Vuitton. Jon hadn't said anything but if he wasn't careful, his youngest brother Rickon would be married before him and he was currently fourteen. 

_Sigh._

He was being hopeless again; thinking of anything that would distract him as he pulled into the city centre. The Valyrian building was even more menacing from lower on the streets, it was easily 100 floors. There were women and men in fashionable suits and powersuits walking into the building. Jon was transfixed with some of them; they looked like some of the richest people on the planet but Jon was sure they'd only be making just above minimum wage. 

He pulled into the parking lot which had valet availiable but Jon hadn't been given access to that. So he waited for the ticket barrier to rise and drove through and travelled down a winding path that took him to some empty parking spaces. He found one he liked out of the way of the big Range Rovers and Volvo's which like to park over two spaces and smoothed into the white lines. 11:52, he was early. His 15 minutes wasn't until 12:15. For a few minutes he browsed his own hand-writing as he gave himself one final prep before walking into the Dragon's lair. 

He walked through the big front doors, white and looking as if they were polished that day. He straighten his tie out of habit and strolled up to the front desk, his folder in arms. The woman on the front desk had an impatient smile as the person on the other end of the phone didn't seem to stop talking. She smiled apologetically at Jon who shrugged as if to say it was fine; even if the long wait was making him more nervous.

 _You got this_ , he kept on telling himself. 

It suddenly occurred to Jon by glancing around the tower's lobby, he felt very out of place. He was used to a more homey setting (considering he worked from his office most of the day; with the occasional interview making him leave his abode) and everything in this building did not scream homey. It almost screamed medicinal, sanitation and surgery to him. Everything looked like it could've been buffed clean ten minutes ago. 

"Good morning, sir. Apologies for the wait. Welcome to Valyrian Magazine, how may I help you today?" The woman on the counter spoke as she grabbed a visitors clipboard. 

"Err, hello. I'm Jon Snow from The Wolf Online; I have an interview with the Editor" He felt so much tension inside himself. It was almost as if someone had set every nerve in his body on fire with a match. He felt it in every creak of his bones, with every breath of his lungs. He'd heard so much about her, he was expecting so much from her that he was worried he'd be disappointed. He was given the visitors board to sign before being clocked into the building. The woman told him the necessary fire routes and gave him a 'visitor' badge. "Thank you"

"No problems, you'll need the 101st floor. From there you'll be shown to the Editor's room to wait until Miss. Targaryen is ready for you" Jon nodded in thanks once again. He felt unprepared; he knew he should've spent more time doing research last night but the three glasses of red he'd had drank had made him confident and now, he was regretting his actions. 

He sloped off to the only spare elevator and walked inside. Pressing floor '101' he watched the lobby disappear behind sliding white doors and waited for the long trip to the top. He didn't fair well in heights, but he still found himself wondering what the view would be like from the top floor. He wondered what it would be like to own a company this big; that was as renowned worldwide as Valyrian was, what it was like to see the view everyday. 

There was no going back; no cancelling no rescheduling. _I must thank Sansa later_ , the thought of her suddenly entering his mind as the lift doors open on the 101st floor and he's greeted with her face on the wall opposite. She did look beautiful on that campaign, he'd have to embarrass her later by taking a photo with the one he'd spotted outside the building and post it to his instagram page. She would hate that, and the thought of it makes his stomach feel at ease. Even if he did make a tit of himself in this interview at least he'd be able to laugh at it afterwards. 

He was immediately shown to a waiting chair outside her office and took a seat as various people walked by him and in and out of the office he was to go in himself. He could here no shouting, no wails of tears from anyone. He was almost disappointed already; perhaps she was a more menacing threat face to face. Perhaps she was someone who didn't make you cry until you got home and readdress your life choices. It was some ten minutes before he was pulled out of his thoughts, the last thing he remembered was that he was cooking for Arya and Gendry tonight which meant he had to get home by four as to not end up getting takeaway. 

"We're ready for you, Mr. Snow" An assistance with brown hair and deep caramel skin spoke as she walked to him in a pantsuit. He nodded and got off of his chair; one last fix of the tie before grabbing his Polaroid and his folder. 

The woman moved the door aside so he could step in, on last intake of breath before he entered the lair. 


	2. Chaucer and Violins

She had her back turned to him; glancing out of the big bay window as the city buzzed with life below. She seemed in a sort of trance, not even turning her head when he stepped through the door. The office was not large, but it had the same surgical cleanliness that Jon had disliked in the rest of the building. There was a clean white desk which held her computer and a phone; her mobile to the side of it.

There was a violin on a stand in the corner; A Primevera 200 by the looks of it, Brandon had thought about getting it for Jon one Christmas but had ended up getting the Stentor Conservatoire instead. In the opposite corner there was an old record player in a stand with at least 100 vinyls. The room felt the most homey part of the whole building, but there was no coats hung up or mugs of coffee anywhere; no bookshelves with the classics on them. Jon preferred his own office. 

All of this went through his head withing a few seconds; and as he turned his gaze back to the woman in front of the window, he could see her reflection in the mirror. A look of tranquillity graced her features. The infamous purple eyes; the puffy yet chiselled cheeks and her full lips. Her infamous silver-blonde locks were in braids and travelled all the way down the arch of her back. She was short, shorter than Jon expected and suddenly as he processed her appearance in his mind, his eyes fell to her garb. An all black pantsuit with a black flowers embroidery with gemstones all over it; a very peculiar thing that on anyone else Jon may have found himself laughing at, but on her it looked good. All previous nerves from sitting outside the office went. She was just a person at the end of the day; and Jon was ready to grill her for his website. 

The women who entered with Jon spoke once more, bringing the Editor out of her trance. "Madam, the writer from The Wolf Online is here to speak with you"

"Thank you, Missandei" Daenerys spoke still gazing out the window. Missandei bowed her head in a low nod and exited the room. Instantly Daenerys stood a few inches taller and turned to meet Jon's eyes. Jon thought he saw fire in hers, actual purple flames as the lights in the room made her pupils glisten. Jon thought he saw surprise in her face; he didn't know why he would've seen that particular expression on her face or why she would be surprised in his appearance but he still saw it nonetheless.. Jon cleared his mind instantly; he needed to be focused on getting the best interview he possibly could. After all, it was known that she didn't do many. She spoke as if she could read his mind. "Jon, is it?"

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss. Targaryen" Jon spoke politely as she took a seat in her large white desk chair. 

"Please take a seat, and if it's fine with you, call me Dany" She held authority when she spoke; she wasn't giving Jon a choice really, he was telling her that was how she wanted to be addressed. It did surprise him though; he'd have thought she'd wish for him to address her as Miss. Targaryen seeing as they didn't know each other and they were conducting a formal interview. "You've come to ask me some questions; I believe"

"Aye, I have" Jon's northern accent purred in the room; it was a burden in situation likes these however; no one took him seriously. They always thought he sounded rough or as if he didn't care about what he was speaking of but he did. He was passionate about the world and passionate about pointing out everything wrong with it; that's why Journalism had such an appeal to him. He could use his voice to raise issues and change the world one blog post at a time. "That's a nice Violin; you play much?"

"From time to time" She leaned back in her chair, her arms leaning on the rests. She looked like she was a queen on her throne. A small smirk enveloped her lips. "Not that has anything to do with my business"

"No it doesn't; but it sure will humanise you more when I write my article" Jon could see she wanted the power in the room, it only spurred him on to try and rattle her cage. And he knew he'd done so when the smirk disappeared off of her lips. He decided to start of small. "Let's forget the violin. I've heard many accounts but I want to hear it straight from the Dragon's mouth, how did you come up with the idea of Valyrian magazine?"

"The Dragon's mouth, such nice terminology for someone you've only just met" Dany's eyebrows were raised, a small amount of venom in her mouth. 

"I've heard stories" Jon coolly replied. 

Daenerys stared at him with almost a mark of respect, an appreciation for his honesty. She was smiling as this random man spoke to her in a way other had dared not to; or at least Jon felt like she was. He'd heard about Journalists been thrown out of this very room after only a few minutes. He'd also heard of a so called list of people banned from the building. He didn't want to be one of them but he still wanted to tread the line very carefully. Before his brain acted; she continued to talk. 

"I've always enjoyed fashion; while living at home I often loved to dress up in my mothers vintage pieces. She collected fashion from all over the world and from different time periods. I used to spend hours lost in the fabrics and sequins, lost in dresses and corsets and leather bags and delicate shoes. I always thought to myself 'If my mother catches me in here; I am in trouble' and yet I still never left. I was enraptured with them all. She had two rooms in the house full of vintage pieces; and I can still remember them all"

"My father collected Literature; we had shelves and shelves of first editions of all the classics, Chaucer and Shakespeare and Mary Shelley. It was the smell more than anything that made me want to go into writing, the dusty feel of them" Jon nodded in understanding. 

"Chaucer is a favourite of mine" Jon found himself slightly put off as Daenerys didn't take her eyes off of him. "' _Who shall give a lover any law?’ Love is a greater law, by my troth, than any law written by mortal man_ "

"The Canterbury Tales" Jon appreciated the classics, and it looked as if she did too. Jon decided to test her. " _In every cloud, in every tree-filling the air at night, and caught by glimpses in every object, by day I am surrounded with her image_ "

"Wuthering Heights" Dany's paused for a small moment. " _Whoever you are—I have always depended on the kindness of strangers_ "

"A Streetcar Named Desire, a little more modern than Chaucer but still a classic play. My sister's did a performance of it when they were 13 and 11 in our garden. Arya is still the best Blanche I've ever seen" Jon laughed. He noted the time by the large metal clock on the wall to the right; he'd been in the interview five minutes; and he'd not been kicked out yet. "Chaucer and the Bronte's and Tennessee Williams and all the rest, were what got me into writing; you say your mother's vintage collection made you compelled to be apart of fashion"

"Indeed; her and my father's complete hatred for it. I've always been a stubborn child and anything my father says I'm not to do I've disobeyed; whether that is going to Nordstrom and buying a Chanel purse or opening my bedroom window and climbing out of the house when I had been grounded. The usual things" 

Feeling like things were going semi to plan; he decided to bring out the big question.

"Recently your company has been under fire for some comments a former employee made about your working relationship with your staff; I believe the term 'Evil bitch' was used liberally in the New York Times. Care to comment?" Jon went straight for it; he knew it was a long shot that she'd answer the question but he wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't ask. 

"And here I was thinking we were having a good time, Jon" She stood up from her chair and turned her back to him; staring out of the window once again. 

"So you don't deny them" He leaned back in his chair; scribbling noted while she continued to ignore him. "It's a funny word, bitch isn't it? When did it become acceptable to use it to defame a woman's self confidence and assurance in the workplace?" He could see her petite frame rigid with anger, the infamous Dragon's fire. He continued as she never spoke. "Now all stories have some form of truth to them; there was quite clearly an issue with the lady in question. A Miss. Doreah Qarth?"

Daenerys snapped. 

"Miss. Qarth's decision to part from this company is none of your concern. It is of no one's concern but hers and mine" Jon felt like he'd been smacked in the face by a metaphorical door. She'd closed the conversation on her former employee straight away; but Jon found himself wanting to know more, wanting to find out the ins and outs of her company. "She didn't like the way I worked; we had a disagreement and she went crying to the newspapers. I'm not saying I'm not assertive when the time comes; but if it pleases you, this conversation is now over" 

That was it; the interview was done. He'd asked two proper questions and spoke of classic literature. He didn't get a chance to ask about her large donation last month to the WWF or the cover she'd done with his sister Sansa. She didn't look at him again; she just continued to star out of the bay window.

Annoyed that he'd wasted his time; not sure he could make anything out of this small ten minute exchange with her he got up off the seat and shoved his notes into his folder, leaving her with one last scathing line as he walked to he door. 

"Thank you for your time, Miss. Targaryen. This is an honest piece I am looking forward to writing" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of you said that you really like this idea, don't worry tho, it will NOT be like fifty shades. There will be no plotless sex or obsessive Dany or ANYTHING that relates to Domestic Abuse. It will be love and lust.


	3. Thoughts and Family

Daenerys was frustrated. Frustrated because the photographer for the March cover of Valyrian had cancelled leaving her three hours to find one before they had to reschedule the shoot. Frustrated because Missandei had fallen ill at work and had to go home due to being unable to stop her stomach throwing up it's entire contents. Frustrated because she'd given Jon Snow the one thing he as a journalist wanted; confirmation of her fiery side by abruptly ending their interview. It was all she'd thought about since he left her office seven hour previous. And now here she was at seven in the evening; the last one in the building besides her security guard Jorah who was still stood outside her door waiting for her to leave. 

 _Stupid woman_ , she angrily thought to herself as the thought of Jon Snow's last scathing word would not leave her mind. _'This is an honest piece I look forward to writing'_ he had said. She would be due some back lash from that interview... if only she could've spun it differently, her Targaryen temperament had got in the way instead.

She'd spent her free time that very afternoon looking at his blog. He was an incredible writer; social issues and political intrigue seemed to be what interest him the most. He'd written pieces on the political unease in Korea; the commentary of women's equality in the UN's He for She campaign. He'd also done some on animal welfare and the neglect and poaching of endangered species. 

They were interesting reads and Daenerys found herself even more wound up that she'd gone off on one the more she read them. His site was very popular; there was lots of comments on the forums and on the different articles from women who thanks him for his support in their fight for equality; Animal lovers who were gracious for his hatred towards mistreatment of almost forgotten species and from people all over the world just thanking him for reporting Journalism as it should be. 

For the millions of blog pieces he'd written; he'd never got one that had gone completely viral from the looks of it and she feared that her company would be the one thing to make that happen. She also did not know how to go about changing his mind. She did not have his number to ring and apologise for her behaviour. Even if she did would he think she was just trying to butter him up to write a fluff piece on her instead of the hard truth he was bound to write now. She did not know where he lived; to visit him and apologise, he probably wouldn't even answer the door. 

And it was at these thoughts that she decided decisively that she was beginning to sound like a stalker. _Grow up, Daenerys_ , she mocked herself, _if you get bad press, deal with it, you always have done._ And with this final thought; she turned off her computer, packed her things into her bag and made way her way to flick the lights off. She glanced at the Violin in the corner of her room, reminding herself of the embarrassing interview one last time before she opened the door to see her security guard, stood waiting in his nicely formed grey suit. 

"Penny for your thought, Madam" The bearish man asked as she locked up the door and threw her key in her chanel bag. She breathed in deeply, exhaling the last of her anger out of her system. 

"I think that I need to be put permanently on Valium to help keep my hotheadedness at bay" She smiled at him as they walked together towards the elevator, she flicked off the last light in the hall as they waited for the elevators journey up. "Nothing I cannot handle, my love" 

"Is it the Journalist that was here?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. Daenerys glanced at him; wondering if he'd always been so good at reading her mind. "Your receptionist was eyeing him as he left the building; I was doing my security checks while you were on the phone with New York"

Daenerys just smiled; the elevator had popped up while they spoke and so they both climbed in and didn't utter another word until they reached the bottom. Her mind began to work in overtime as it wouldn't think of anything except Jon Snow, the mysterious journalist. He'd had a tenacity which Daenerys appreciated. Not very many people had that quality anymore, however he had a soft edge to him and he was not scared of her imposing character. Daenerys was so inside her own thoughts that she did not realised Jorah had already stepped out of the elevator and was waiting for her to leave. She shakes her head and walks out of the elevator, the night time receptionist taking her seat as she answers the phone. She bows her head in goodbye as Daenerys and Jorah leave the building.

Her car had been brought round by Valet and Jorah opened the door for her to climb inside the back. As soon as she did she kicked off her shoes and felt herself sink into the seat. She put her seat belt on and found herself spread across the seat even still. It was in this moment of peace that her phone rang. It was her brother, Rae. 

"Hello brother" She spoke as she answered. There was a muffled sound on the other end of the phone as she could hear a foreign accent purring as it told someone off. Elia was in one of her moods again; Dany could tell. 

Jorah drove off from the building then; they began the journey back to Daenery's penthouse. 

"Hello sweet sister" Her brother's voice was like velvet on the other end of the phone. It was so strange to her how he sounded; he didn't have an ounce of Targaryen temperament in him. He was always so calm in any situtation, even when his children were throwing things at him. "How is life treating you this evening?"

"What do you want, Rae? I'm a busy woman" She said impatiently. 

"So nice of you to speak to me in such a way" She could hear his grin down the phone. "You've probably forgotten since you're all Miss. Look at me, I've got an empire, but Elia is 40 next week and we're having a party to celebrate" 

 _Shoot_ , she had forgotten. She'd been so busy with her magazine she'd forgotten about her own family. She felt incredibly stupid. "Forgive me, I've been very busy"

"I know you have; which is why you don't have to worry about a present if you don't want to. If you end up showing up it'll be a miracle" He was trying to guilt trip her; he hadn't done that in years, he'd mellowed a lot since Dany was a teenager but he still knew how to play dirty. "Viz is coming"

"And which bag of trash is he bringing this time?" Dany laughed down the phone. Neither herself nor Rhaegar spoke to their brother Viserys much. He was a many who travelled the world with one different woman after another. They were all the same plastic bimbo type and Dany had had the misfortune of meeting three of them. "Is it the one who had her nipples pierced or the one who was very much into cocaine?"

"Neither, this one is into sex in public places Viz told me" Dany found herself screwing her face up. She didn't like to hear about it; especially since it reminds her that her own sex life was practically non-existent. "I don't remember her name so don't even ask. Now are you going to come or not? Even if it's just for an hour, Dany. The children miss their Auntie"

"Fine, I'll come. I'll make room in my schedule for a visit" She sighed as she got her planner out. "What day is it?"

"Thursday next week, the 22nd" Rhaegar softly spoke as Dany could hear Rani singing in the background. "And it's a formal event so look nice, shouldn't be too hard for you. Mother and Father are attending too so you need to be on your best behaviour" 

"Fantastic" Dany spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Are you not happy about that? Do you not like being told you look like you've been eating too much? Or that you need to find a man because you're getting old?" Rhaegar's laugh filled the car to the point Dany could even see Jorah smiling. Jorah admired Rhaegar a lot; a war hero. Fought in Iraq and Afghanistan just like Jorah had done. Jorah went into personal security; Rhaegar became a family man instead. And as for Rhaella, their mother; well Dany was not looking forward to having every aspect of her life nitpicked by her. She hadn't seen or spoke to her since Elton John's New Years Party last month. 

"No, but I cannot wait for her to see how many drugs Viz is on; should make me look semi-normal, even next to her golden child" Dany laughed too, she felt like it had been ages since she'd done that properly; but it also pained her, made her realise she'd been a terrible sister to Rae and an even worse Auntie. "I'll be there; I'll bring Rani some nice clothes and Aggy some toys like I always do" 

"And what about me? What do I get?" He asked cheekily.

"You get to spend time with me"

"I'd rather have the toys" Dany felt slightly offended at his comment. "I'm joking sweet sister. We look forward to seeing you, but please, don't bring the helicopter. It's Elia's special day and I don't want you overshadowing her" 

"I won't, love you Rae" She said to let him know she wanted the conversation on the phone to be over now. All she wanted was to go to sleep watching a movie. 

"Love you too sweet sister, see you next week" And he hung up leaving Dany to rub her head in exasperation. The thought of even just one minute alone with her mother was enough to make her stomach flip. And it was at this she realised how hungry she was. She asked Jorah what the closest place was for food and simply got the reply of 'the pizza place on Rowan's street'. Her mouth watered and she gave a nod; the thought of ham and pineapple pizza was appealing to her now. 

And as she rode the elevator half an hour later, a slice of deep pan in her hand, the thought of her brother and of the journalist left her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra age info: 
> 
> Rhaegar is 41, Elia is 39, Rani (Rhaenys) is 15 and Aggy (Aegon) is 9. Viserys is 32.


	4. Wine and Dine

Daenerys glared at the TV as E! News reported the sensational story of Jon Snow's blog. It was two days after their fiasco interview and Dany woke up seething after receiving phone call after phone call from news outlets wanting her comments. She phoned Missandei (who was back at work and healthy) to cancel her meetings that day and that she was going to work from home on editing the March issue of Valyrian (February's was coming out in two weeks so she needed this one in the bag by the end of the week). But she couldn't concentrate as she received a message from her brother telling her to turn the tv on. 

" _Sensational news coming out of Valyrian magazine today as respected Journalist, Jon Snow, releases a candid and honest report of meeting Editor-in-chief and owner Daenerys Targaryen. It comes just a week after the scandal of former employee Doreah Qaarth's reports that the multi-millionaire owner is an 'evil piece of work'. The following reports contains flash photography..."_

Dany grinned her teeth as she seethed at the TV. 

_'A Hot Head at best, vindictive at worst; Daenerys Targaryen's attitude to simple questions over the scandal that rocked her magazine is to dodge furiously and lash out as her volatile nature supersedes her ability to talk like a normal adult'  These are the scathing words Journalist , Jon Snow said as he wrote a 2000 word essay on his impressions of the Editor-in-chief. 'Mr. Snow, your piece was a joy to read' one commenter said as the post has gone viral on the Internet. However it wasn't all bad for the 26 year old, there were high praise for her love of fashion that says she claims comes from her mother, Rhaella, who is seen with her here at Elton John's New Year's eve bash last month. He also says she has a fine taste in literature, which can be seen by her extensive knowledge on Chaucer..."_

Daenerys turned the TV off immediately. She'd been told by Missandei that his blog was the number 1 trend on twitter currently and he was receiving praise for his piece from critics. 'Hot head at best' he'd said of her; he had been very rude which she had expected; just not like that.  She wasn't a bad person; and Doreah was not her fault; she had just lashed out at the wrong time and now Valyrian was going to pay for it. There would be boycotts from people buying her magazine. 

"Stupid Bastard" She grumbled as she threw all her paperwork on the floor in anger. "I'm not a horrible person, I'm not a Horrible person"

She suddenly found herself trapped; wishing she was allowed out of her home into the open world. She wanted to breath in the cool January air, to feel the breeze as it rolled over her skin, not to feel the papers and books of her work or look at the workings of people's articles on her computer screen. She sighed, _it's no use_. She just sunk back into her desk chair and began to pick up the papers which she had thrown down. 

Throwing herself into her work; it wasn't until her cleaner and cook let themselves in a 17:00pm that she realised she needed to get ready for her dinner guest that would be arriving soon. She closed down her files and tidies the papers on her desk. She nodded a small hello to her helping hands and retreats to her beauty closet to get ready for the company that will be joining her. She stares at the dresses and fabrics in front of her; Wang, Versace, Chanel, McQueen, Chloe and many more. She can't help but be drawn to a white number which was a custom made dress her mother made for her many years ago (one of the only things she'd done for Daenerys that was a positive thing in her life).

"You're the one" She whispered as she began to change; her pale milk like skin revealed from underneath her jumper and trousers she'd been wearing for the day. She took the white dress out and smile. A figure hugging bardot topped dress which had a fashionable cape added. It had a slit up to the thigh in the left side which when paired with silver strappy heels meant she looked a lot taller than she actually was. Getting into the dress and calling her cleaner in to help zip it up at the back she fashioned it with a dragon choker. 

She heard the doorbell ring then and after putting her hair into a fashionable ponytail; she walked to the apartment entrance where her five guests were waiting already. Her eye caught that of her assistant Missandei who looked like she'd got changed in her car from running the office for a day. A low whistle sounded out from one of them. "Hello all"

"Thank you for having our company once again Daenerys" 

"It is my pleasure, Sir Tyrion" She smirks as she pokes at her guests recent knighthood from the Queen of England. "Dinner will be ready soon, please come into the guest lounge where we'll have some wine" 

Dany often thought of her life three years previous. When she'd spoke of her wish to leave her father's company and start her own fashion magazine he'd thrown her out of their house with £2000 only and two bags of clothes. She only could have the internet on her phone from wifi spots in Cafe's so she started an online blog called 'Valyrian Life' but laid it all out like a magazine. When people came into the cafe's she'd tell them about the site and got people interested. She soon got ads on her site and within the first year she had a backer willing to invest in a printed version of her site. And that had been Tyrion Lannister, Sir Tyrion. 

"It's been a bit of a strange day for you I could imagine" He commented as they entered the Lounge, a large smile present on his face. "Hot-headed at best and Vindictive at worst, what did you do to the poor man?"

"Didn't give him the information he wanted" She commented back, immediately going for the wine that her cook had laid out for them. "A rather inquisitive soul; a love of classic literature. I thought the interview was going well and then the issue of Doreah came up. I panicked so I threw him out" 

"A shame, one would have thought you'd have learnt to keep a cool head by now but alas you are your father's daughter" Varys spoke to her. He'd been apart of her father's business for 10 years as his right hand man but had recently fallen out with him. So now he runs communications in Daenerys' instead. Another reason her father despises her. 

"I am not my father" She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"And thank god for that" He laughed as he too sipped the wine. 

"If it had been me; I'd have locked the door and told him he wasn't allowed to leave until he promised to write a fluff piece" Daario, her friend of 2 years spoke. She'd met him while working in the Coffee shops, he'd been an aspiring weightlifter and now worked the nightshift of security while Jorah, who was drinking the wine quicker than he could pour it, did the days. Daario had always had a thing for Daenerys and three or four times they'd ended up in bed together but for her it had been nothing more than a fling. 

"And what would that have accomplished? Jon Snow is a well respected Journalist he'd have just told the world she tried to coerce him into lying and her reputation would've suffered even more" Tyrion was a very intelligent man, and he nearly always had a solution for when things went pear shaped. "You need to be smarter than him"

"Do you propose something?" Daenerys was intrigued. 

"Twitter was flooded with opinions and mislead comments about this article, you need to get on social media. Make a twitter and and instagram. People need to see you as a person who is human and not this cold-hearted bitch you've been portrayed as in the papers. Yes you have a temper on you; but it does not come out often"

Daenerys blinked. She'd never bothered with social media herself. She'd keep an eye on competitors and used it in that sense, but her own account? "I am unsure about this,  Tyrion. If I do this now; people will know it's a direct response to his article!" 

"Good; people will realise that you've gone to great lengths to actually go about doing something. They'll become intrigued in you and your magazine and the prints will increase once again. Let's do it now while we're flowing on wine as to not lose our coverage, where's your tablet?"

And so for the next thirty minutes until dinner was served all six of them, Daenerys, Tyrion, Daario, Missandei, Varys and Jorah argued over what to put on her account as handles and display pictures. There was a lot of back and forth but after much disagreement Daenerys decided to name her account 'The Dragon Club'. "The Dragon Club? You mean the horrible name you tried to give this dinner us six have once a week?"

"It's not a horrible name; it's good" Daenerys retorted as she finally signed up to twitter and Instagram. "Now what do you propose I do? I don't take photos, I'm not particularly funny either"

"You are very dry, Daenerys. Tweet the journalist; if he's on there" Daario suggested and for once Tyrion agreed with him. "Be nice obviously, but follow me first" 

Daenerys followed her own company and then followed the five guests in the room who were online (Jorah didn't bother). She then searched for Jon's account and saw the last thing he tweeted ' _Thank you for the positive feedback on this article, it's good to report honest subject matter_ '. She mentally found herself getting fired up again and she didn't think she could contain it as she stared at his words on her tablet screen. But taking a deep breath she replied to his tweet. ' _No legacy is so rich as honesty_ '. 

It was at this that she was interrupted by her cook to say dinner was served. Her mind was all on talking to her guests about their lives; Missandei had just moved in with her boyfriend Jacob, also known to most as indie singer Greyworm. Tyrion had recently lost his wife Shae and was talking of how her parents had come to Tyrion with some of her stuff they wanted him to have. Varys had received an invite from Dany's brother Rhaegar for Elia's 40th birthday party next week and Jorah's niece had made him wear fairy wings at her 11th birthday party. They were all getting along swimmingly and it wasn't until they moved from the dining room back into the guest lounge that she saw lots of notifications on her phone. She'd have to turn them off later. 

Checking to see what all the fuss was about, she saw Jon had replied to her and followed. ' _Shakespeare_ ' was all he'd said. But it was still enough to make Daenerys smile. 

Perhaps she may be able to sway him round. 


	5. Identity and Support

Jon couldn't quite believe the praised he'd received for his honest opinion on Daenerys Targaryen; he would've been thankful for it all if he didn't feel like he'd possible gone a little overboard in his anger towards her. But he had felt almost humiliated when she chucked him out that he needed to expel the worked up aggression inside him. But he'd had so many messages and emails from fellow Journalists in congratulations and many news outlets had wanted to interview him. He'd said no to them all; he didn't need that fame at all. 

And then out of nowhere; Daenerys had tweeted him on twitter. He hardly looked at anything on Twitter, he replied to comments he received occasionally, before this article he'd only had 14 thousands followers. But she tweeted him ' _No legacy is so rich as honesty_ _'_ and he'd felt confused by everything that followed for the rest of the evening. Had she appreciated the article? Did she think it was an accurate assessment of herself? Was she just putting on a front to make him believe that? All these questions ran through his mind as he replied to her ' _Shakespeare_ ' and watched as his follower count went up tenfold.

He'd been on his own that evening which was very unusual in his family. Either Arya would be round without Gendry eating Jon's chocolate as Gendry would only allow healthy stuff in the house or Sansa would sleep in his spare room after arguing with her mother profusely. Sometimes Robb would even sleep on his sofa after been kicked out by Talisa because he refused to give her anymore cream cakes during her current pregnancy craving. But Jon only had his husky Ghost as company that night and even he was staying in his bed rather than joining Jon in the study. So he'd had to navigate through the weird evening by himself, which was unfortunate because he wasn't good in social situations such as this. He wrote his articles and that was it. And now here he was; parading through twitter as people began to comment on their exchange online. 

After he'd replied with 'Shakespeare' She'd put up a photo on her instagram of her and five other people with the caption. 'Welcome to the Dragon Club' it was her first post and she'd linked it to her twitter page. Jon was clicking the link and looking at the photo before he could tell himself to stop. She was wearing a white floor length dress with some sort of cape and all her guests were dressed up just as smartly. They all had wine in their hands which made Jon get up and go to the cooler for his own wine. Looking around the room he suddenly felt lonely, no one to drink his wine with and no one to celebrate his success with. Of course the family had texted him and congratulated him; even Catelyn whose number he had in case of an emergency had said he'd done a good job. 

His relationship with his father's wife was a strained one at best. After she'd had Robb; both she and Jon's father Eddard had engaged in a period of estrangement. Eddard had had a short term relationship with another woman who Jon knows by the name of Wylla Snow and Jon had been conceived. She'd died after giving birth to Jon; pneumonia taking her in the night and so Eddard was left with Jon to care for. He gave Jon her surname instead of his own to honour her death. He and Catelyn had re-connected and Jon had been apart of their life ever since. Catelyn did not particularly like Jon; he wasn't her son; he was a reminder of the lowest point in both Eddard and Catelyn's relationship and that had weighed heavy on him. She'd never been mean to him; and when he'd been poorly she'd stayed with him throughout the night and when he'd been hurt by words from bullies at school she'd listened to his tears and gave him advice. But as Jon got older it became a different relationship after he found out everything that happened. 

Robb had served in the army and had come home after retiring even at the age of 29 that was almost unheard of but when he went off to fight, Catelyn had been so proud of him. He now worked with Eddard at his Art restoration company in human resources and married the medic he'd met on tour in Iraq and they both were expecting their first child. Sansa had got a modelling contract and had been in many famous adverts and fashion collections over the last four years but recently got on the cover of Valyrian and Vogue within four months of each other, Catelyn had been so proud of her. Arya and Gendry ran a gymnasium together and offered different courses in lots of different martial arts and olympic sports such as fencing. Catelyn has been so proud of them when they got the keys to the The Wolf and Bull gym.

Yet when Jon started his online blog and began travelling with his then Girlfriend Ygritte; she'd said he needed to get an actual job, and not one which wasn't going to pay him. That had always stuck with Jon; he'd always been motivated by Catelyn's lack of faith in him. And Ygritte... _her_... she'd been so supportive of him and his vision while they were together. Everything he did now was because of her faith and his defiance over Catelyn's lack of faith in him. 

Now; the following morning Jon awoke with those words fresh in his mind and felt compelled more so than ever to write to the best of his ability. So showering and getting dressed he took Ghost for a walk around the countryside and looked for inspiration. There had been several things happen in the news of late that he thought he could commentate on. A woman had been assaulted outside an abortion clinic not far from where he lived and being an advocate for choice he thought about covering this. it was different from the previous stuff he'd done. He'd always shown positive sides of the fight, women's march and and protests. But as he thought it over he felt more compelled to get on it. 

Making sure Ghost had had enough exercise they walked back home. Jon fed him before feeding himself and getting to work on his research. It was hours before he was pulled out of his computer and heard his front door bang. Life, his first human interaction in a while, since before the article went viral. "Jon?" 

It was his sister, Sansa. "In here"

Sansa entered his office and Jon leapt from his chair as he looked at the sight of her. Holding two bags of clothes and tears streaming down her face. Her red hair was strewn all over the place and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She held a look of fury that he associated with the fire Tully side of her mother's genes. "Can- Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course!" He took her bags from her and led her to his spare bedroom in which Ghost was laid on the fresh sheets. He dumped the bags on the rug by the bed and turned to see her face in the proper light of the window. "What happened?" 

"I met someone"

"That's great, right?" Jon wondered why she was crying if she'd met someone.

"They don't approve" Sansa said sadly. "A fellow model of mine asked me to dinner tonight and as I was getting ready Mother said I was not to go on the date. I got angry and came to the one person who doesn't judge me like everyone else does"

When Jon looked at Sansa, she was dressed in a nice outfit; he wondered why his father and Catelyn did not approve of someone that she's dating? They'd never had an issue with Ygritte and she was more of a free spirit than any of the other partners the stark children have. Even Bran's stoner girlfriend Meera was loved by Eddard so he didn't know why there would be an issue. He furrowed his brow in confusion and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's his name?"

Sansa breathed deeply before sitting next to Jon on the bed. "She's called Margaery"

Jon's mouth formed into an 'o' shape as he understood what had happened. Eddard and Catelyn had never commented on Jon's LGBTQ pieces when he wrote them for his blog, he didn't think anything of it but now it made sense. Surely they didn't have a problem with Sansa being interested in a woman? But as he looked at this crying mess on his spare bed he knew they'd said some horrible things about it, they must've.

"I was getting ready and mother asked me where I was going and who I was meeting. I said I had a date with one of the models on the agency with me. She seemed excited and pressed me for details. As soon as I said 'she plays the flute' Mother's expression turned dark. 'I will not have any of that lesbian nonsense in my house', she was so horrible Jon. Father didn't say much; just the odd few nods in agreement with her. So I stormed up to my room and grabbed my bags before yelling at them I was coming here and leaving them behind"

Jon realised he had to be careful of what he says. "What's she like? Margaery that is"

"Bold, really out there. She's super chill though, doesn't take rubbish from anyone" Sansa half smiled while she was wiping away her tears with a small tissue. 

"Does she like you?" 

"I think she does, she asked me to dinner so I suppose so" Sansa's sniffles calmed down then. 

"And do you like her?" Jon already knew the answer. 

"Yes" 

"Then I believe you have a date to get ready for; I'll take you" He offered.

"Thank you, Jon" He kissed his sister on the forehead in support before leaving her to get changed. Enraged at the state she'd arrived at his house in, he picked up his house phone and dialed his father's number furiously. How could they treat their own daughter like this? They have five children in Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon, all who Jon loved dearly. So what if Sansa is gay? She might not be, but she's excited about the fact she's met someone and why can't they be happy for her? They'll get grandkids from all the other children no doubt (maybe not Arya). What is their problem?

Jon waited as the dialling tone rang and rang before his father picked the phone up. "H-hello?"

His father's voice was coarse; perhaps he'd been arguing with Catelyn he did not know. All he knew was that his sister was at his house upset all because of the fact she likes someone of the same sex. Jon felt the anger inside him burst out. "Why did you say those things?" 

"Jon..." His father started. 

"No, you don't get to talk Father. Sansa is so excited about her date tonight and Catelyn and yourself have been horrible about it. So what if it's a girl? It doesn't mean she's gay and even if she is it's not a problem. She's still Sansa, this doesn't change her in any way; just because she's going on a date with a female does not mean she's any less than the daughter you raised. She wanted to share with you both her excitement about tonight and you told her her feelings were invalid, they were nonsense. Margaery asked Sansa and Sansa said yes and I'm taking Sansa to her date whether you like it or not"

"Son, it's not that simple. You can't just expect us to not be shocked and confused about this" Eddard was trying to reason with Jon but when Jon was on the roll he was now he wasn't going to have any of it. "She didn't even come out to us"

"And why does she have to? She has never dated a girl before only boys. She's never had to come out as straight to you when dating the boys she has. She wanted you to be happy for her; to support her during this relationship that's blossoming and all you've done is devalue her" Jon spat in a tone that was quieter than his normal speaking voice; he did not want Sansa hearing his outburst to their father on the phone. "I don't want to hear excuses; I want you to apologise to Sansa tomorrow and ask her how her date went. And I want you to be happy that she is happy! Is it really so hard to do?"

Jon hung up after that and started tidying a few things in his house while he waited for Sansa to finish getting ready. It wasn't long after that she was and so they got into Jon's car and he drove her to the centre of King's Landing to let Sansa meet Margaery for her date. They said goodbyes and she thanked him again for his support. He told her to let him know when she needed picking up to which she cheekily replied that she was a 'supermodel' she didn't need to be picked up. Jon cheekily remarked that perhaps she should get her own place instead of living at home if she was a 'supermodel' to which Sansa flipped him off. 

Jon decided while he was in town centre, he'd go do some shopping. it was early evening and as he walked through malls and roads he found himself spotting something out of the corner of his eyes. Silver hair, small and large sunglasses covering her face. 

"Hello Mr. Snow" 

"Daenerys?"


	6. Arguments and Insults

Daenerys was shopping, it was the only thing that helped clear her head when things got too clouded. And after her twitter interaction the day previous she certainly needed to do that. Why was it such a big news piece? 'the plot thickens' 'new developments' 'false impressions', it was all too much for her and so here she was; shopping in Chanel for new bags. Jorah was with her; she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her security because of the last few days. She decided on a red satchel with the infamous backwards C's logo and a baby blue clutch purse. She paid for her fancy wears and left the store with her bags.

She roamed up and down Fifth street; the designer shopping street to go to in King's Landing. She had her hair up in a ponytail (people tended not to recognise her like this) and she had large sunglasses on her face.The shopping district was lively and being here when there was lots of people meant she had less chance of being recognised. She went into YSL and bought new makeup; she went into Clinique and bought new skincare and she bought new clothes in Levi's. 

She was having a good day to herself (and Jorah) when they decided to stop for lunch. She had a craving for sushi so they stopped at the closest restaurant and both ate while discussing the company's plan to unveil a limited edition magazine where the proceeds go to the WWF found. It had been Missandei's idea and Daenerys had hopped on it like a moth to a flame. She'd already done the planning but it was still quiet secretive. So as they sat in their private booth in hush voices she explained all her ideas to him. They finished up lunch and left so Daenerys could finish shopping.

They walked for hours as Daenery's bags began to pile up and up. They were almost done; only a few shops left for her to visit as the early evening began to show. As she decided to stop by Versace; something in the corner of her eye caught her interest. She didn't realise what it was straight away: Brown curly hair, thin silver framed glasses and a solemn expression on his face. But when she did, she found a smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Snow" Her voice purred as he turned to look at her. His eyes widened in shock at the woman holding several large shopping bags with her security stood Jorah stood menacingly behind her. Jorah had not been fond of the comments he'd made about Daenerys in his article, he' told her so. But she said she did give him the bait.

"Daenerys?" His mouth twitched as if he found something very amusing, she didn't. His face was weary; as if tired from something that had been bothering him. Daenerys could see it in his face. "Things have changed since the last interaction we had, I'm glad we can be civil once again"

"They have changed- my magazine sales have gone up 200%" Daenerys was the one smirking now. Tyrion's plan had worked. It's not even been 24 hours and the business had had a sharp increase after her tweet to him. She'd have to send Tyrion some fine wine to thank him for his advice. "Thank you, for the honesty in your piece. It has really helped me out"

"The honest of my piece also help me; my site has had 12 million hits in the last 24 hours" Daenerys sensed that Jon was not the bragging kind. But in this intimate exchange they were having stood outside the Versace store, he wasn't going to be walked all over. She admired it in all honesty and she found herself smiling in approval. "Such a shame your reputation had to suffer for it"

"I did think you were a tad unreasonable" Daenerys hit him with her words like a bat. Jon was almost taken aback she could see. 

"Unreasonable?" He said in shock. "I asked you a very simple question, Miss. Targaryen and you threw me out of the interview"

"A reasonable response given the matter on which you were asking questions; It is not for you to know or anyone for that matter" She said as she began to walk off, her heels clicking as she did. "Have a nice day, Jon Snow"

"Walking off instead of answering my question?" He teased as she walked away. She stopped and turned on her heels, her winter coat flowing right near her ankles. She had a smirk on her face. Daenerys felt as if there was no one else on the street except the two of them. As if this was some form of West side Story musical in which they are two opposing sides who fight and no one else around them matters. 

"You just don't know when to stop snooping, do you?" She said with a delicate smile that spoke a thousands of words. Jon's brow furrowed as if not impressed by her snark. "I almost respect that, almost. A man that won't quit, much like myself of course. I am a woman who wants to succeed until the bitter end. We're very similar you and I"

"If that's the case then you wouldn't have kicked me out" He said, having the upper hand on her this time. Her face faltered. Jorah was silently glaring at Jon the entire conversation. She could feel his eyes burning as they glared. 

"I think it's time you stepped away, young sir" Jorah said threateningly. Jon turned his attention to the older man. _What is he thinking?_ Daenerys though, _What is that complicated brain of his thinking?_ Before she could have the answers she wanted Jon took a pace back. 

"Thank you, for proving me right again" Jon smirked a final time. He then looked at her shopping bags. "I see you've bought from Chanel, if you could point me in the direction of the store, please?"

"Chanel? What do you want with Chanel?" She laughed this time; she hadn't meant to but she found it quite funny. He didn't strike her as a fashion forward mind or someone that wore designer clothes. She couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Finally buying something that's not from GAP?"

"Not for me; I like dressing like I could be homeless. Gives me more edge" He said adjusting his glasses. So a special lady in his life? This annoyed Daenerys for some reason. Why was Jon Snow allowed someone to love and not Daenerys? He was just as volatile as she was; why does he get someone? "My sisters feeling a bit... down at the moment, so I thought I'd treat her to something nice"

"Your sister? Sansa?" She asked, the only family member she knew of his. She couldn't remember what the other one was called, he had mentioned her performing Streetcar as Blance. So it hadn't been a girlfriend? He was buying something for his sister? What could've happened that she would need cheering up? So many questions came through her mind. 

"Aye, the very one" He nodded, a sudden brooding look took over his face.

"Is she okay?" She asked, genuine concern she felt in this moment. 

"Like my sister would be okay with me telling you her problems" Jon snorted at her questions. "Just point me to where I need to go?"

"I'll come with you and help you pick something out" She said before her mouth could comprehend it's own movement. Jon looked at her as if she'd just started flying and casting spells in the middle of the street. A look of horror on his face. Daenerys didn't know if he actually hated her or not; she was trying to not be hot headed and she'd actually done an okay job at containing herself in this small interaction. "You don't strike me as someone who knows what they're actually looking for Jon Snow, forgive me for judging a book by it's cover but if you were, you'd already know where the Chanel shop is. You need someone to help; I'm offering my help"

"The part I don't understand is why?" Jon croaked as if a lump was stuck in his throat. 

"Yeah; that's the part I'm struggling with too" Jorah spoke as he stood and watched this interaction. 

"Jorah, my love. Please take our bags back to the valet. Jon and I will go to the Chanel shop, you can pull up in front and pick me up then" She said handing her bags over. 

"I'm not leaving you unprotected" He said rather stupidly Daenerys thought. There was hardly anyone around on the street now and Jon was going to be with her; he looked as if he could handle himself. She explained this too him and reluctantly he gave in and took her bags away. They walked in silence as Daenerys led the way, passersby began to notice the two of them and small whispers are heard. 

"Do you get this everywhere?" He asked; was he half wondering what the headlines will be tomorrow?

"I've gotten used to it" She laughed. She changed the subject then. "I do respect your writing you know"

"Thank you, I guess" 

"And I don't really blame you for what you wrote - I mean vindictive, that hurt a little. But I gave you the ammunition to go after me"

"I just write what I see" He shrugs. "You may not think you look like you could be vindictive; but it's what I saw. What are you so resentful about?" 

"Many things, Mr. Snow" She said with a resounding sigh, Jon was really trying to get his claws into her but Daenerys was defiant. They were outside the shop now. "Mother and Father have made me resent many things; but you won't find out any of them. What makes you think I would open up to you?"

Jon opened the door for her and they both stepped through. He didn't say anything for a while; just looked around at the bags instead. Pinks, purples and blues on one side of the room, greens and yellows and reds on the other. White and black on the front stand. Purses and clutches and body bags and satchels and backpacks. Jon was looking round in confusion. Daenerys was on the other side of the room having a little browse again more for herself than actually helping Jon. A shop assistant comes up to him. 

"Can I help you with anything at all?" Daenerys was listening intently, hoping to get some scoop on him she could use a bribery later on. 

"I'm looking for a present for my sister... um" Jon scratched the back of his head.

"What's the occasion?" She asked intrusively. Daenerys was surprised when Jon answered honestly. 

"She's started dating a girl and well our parents aren't taking it well. I wanted to treat her to something nice"  Daenerys felt her mouth drop. Sansa had come out to her parents and Jon was the only one being supportive? Suddenly Daenerys felt for Jon. She didn't know where the emotion came from but it was present anyway. He had a sensitive side? "Her favourite colour is green" 

"Jon" Daenerys said pulling herself out of her trance. She'd just gone by the backpacks and had seen a beautiful one there. She pointed to a dark green one with gold detailed embroidery. It was gorgeous but one of the most expensive things in here. 

"That's it; that's the one" He pointed the assistant to that one and immediately it was being packed away. Daenerys saw Jorah enter the shop; the car parked just outside the front. She nodded to him. "Thank you for your help; she's going to love it"

"Jon... I heard what you said to the assistant, how is she doing?" Daenerys didn't know Sansa very well but she seemed sweet when they'd met for the cover. 

"She's sleeping on my sofa" Jon sighed carrying the bag out of the store. 

"That's terrible" She said solemnly. 

"You don't strike me as someone who would be an ally to the LGBTQ community" He said ruffling his nose. 

"Oh Mr. Snow, I used to experiment in my younger years. I am perfectly fine with people being themselves; I'm not stuffy as well as resentful" She said stiffer than she wanted it to be. "Well It's been a meeting I'll remember, Jon Snow. But I'm afraid it's not all shopping; I actually have work to do. Good luck with your sister; I do hope she likes the bag that I picked out for her" 

"I'm sure she will" He said as Dany climbed into the passenger side of her Rolls Royce. 

"Until next time" She winked and closed the door. She looked in the rear view mirror as he stood on the path and watched them drive off. 

_Oh Jon Snow what will our relationship be tomorrow._


	7. Plans and Promises

When Jon woke up the following morning he was still very confused about the events that had occurred the night before. He'd had an argument with his father over Sansa's date; took her to that very date and stumbled upon Daenerys who was very frosty towards him (as she would be) about his article. She then proceeded to follow him to Chanel and help him pick out a bag for Sansa. She was a confusing person, he had concluded.

Jon rolled over but was stopped half way by a large and smelly shape. 

"Ghost you stink" He grumbled as he shoved his Husky away from him. Ghost barked in annoyance at being shoved but got off the bed anyway. He'd have to wash him today; oh how that was going to be fun. He was preparing for the claw marks already. Deciding he couldn't go back to sleep for he needed to wash his sheets to get rid of the dog smell, he sat up. It was as he stood up he saw the Chanel bag in the corner of his room. Sansa had still been out the night previous when he's gone to bed so he'd never got chance to give it to her; he'd be able to surprise her this morning however. 

"JON GET UP LAZY ARSE" Was the next thing he heard. What on earth was Arya doing here? He grumbled again not happy at the wakeup call. He stood up and grabbed his dressing gown before exiting his room. 

"Do you have to shout about so early?" He heard Sansa grumble as he entered the living room. She'd fallen asleep in last night's clothes on his sofa and was currently being licked by Ghost. She too didn't appreciate the smell of the husky first thing in the morning. "Ghost you stink"

"What are you doing here?" Arya furrowed her brow. "Since when do you ever visit Jon?"

"Don't be rude" Sansa snapped as she sat up on the sofa. 

"She's staying here for a few days" Jon spoke as he began to walk to his Kitchen. "So be nice to her or I'll throw you out"

"I'm always nice to Sansa" Arya said following Jon into the Kitchen. 

"Debatable" Jon scoffed. He turned the kettle on in the kitchen leaving Sansa to be accosted by his dog in the lounge while he made coffee for everyone. "Just... be nice to her"

"What happened?" Arya said in a small whisper. 

"She had an argument with Father and came to stay here for a few days" Jon didn't want to say what had happened; it was Sansa's private life not his to tell. "So she's sleeping in the guest room while she gets herself sorted; I think it's time she got her own place anyway; she earns enough to be able to afford it. I might help her get set up"

"Since when have you ever been like this for Sansa?" Arya was suspicious. 

"Just because you're my favourite doesn't mean I don't love all my siblings" He shrugged as he poured the ready kettle water into the four coffee mugs. He assumed Gendry wasn't far behind Arya and he suspicions were correct when he heard his front door bang. 'In here' Arya shouted. Gendry walked in then with his gym clothes on, his short haircut and his car keys in his hands. 

"Bloody nightmare getting down this road" Jon knew what he meant. It was a very old country road and had lots of deep pits you had to be careful driving over or you'd ruin your suspension. "Lots of paps at the end of the road"

"Paps?" Jon said confused. Gendry just rolled his eyes. 

"I'm guessing it's Sansa that's running the shower? They were all yapping about seeing her stumble down this way last night" Arya rolled her eyes and waited for a reaction from Jon. Jon grumbled as he angrily stirred his spoon. 

"This is literally the last thing I need" Jon moaned as he passed Gendry and Arya their coffee's. He left Sansa's on the side before going back to his room to get changed. He closed his door and left Arya and Gendry stood in the Lounge awkwardly. He needed a few minutes to process what was happening; the Starks were getting more and more famous and this meant his blog would never be the same. Why did Sansa also have to be famous? And why did Arya and Gendry's wedding have to be so close? And why did Daenerys Targaryen not leave his brain? And why was Jon still having an inner monologue with himself when he had a house full of people? 

Shaking his head he opens his door and walks back into the living room. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Seriously Jon? Dangit!" She gave Gendry $10 and slumped in the chair she was sat, her arms folded in frustration. 

"She's just mad because I said you'd forget why we was here" Gendry's laugh nearly bought the house down; as he flung his head back. Jon just blinked at it all. "We're getting you fitted for the wedding remember, I can't have my best man looking like a trash bag!" 

 _Drat_ , Jon thought. He'd forgotten that today he was getting fitted for his suit. He just moaned before slumping in his chair. He heard the shower turnoff and it immediately reminded himself he needed to bathe Ghost. "What time is the fitting?" 

"12 'o'clock" Gendry nodded as Arya still sulked on the corner chair. "It's 10 now; we need to leave by 11 at the latest to get there in time"

Jon nodded in defeat. "Well then; if you're here you can help me bathe ghost. If I try and do it by myself I always end up with thirty thousand scratches"

"Fine" Ghost's head lifted up to stare at Jon as if he knew what's coming. "Where's your dog cleaner?"

"Dog cleaner?" Jon laughed then. "His dog SHAMPOO is in the cupboard under the sink in the kitchen" 

And so when Sansa left the bathroom Arya dragged Ghost into the room while Gendry filled the tub and Jon got his gloves on to try and protect himself from some form of scratches. He helped Arya drag him into the tub where both she and Gendry then held him in as he tried to squirm around to get free. Jon smothered Ghost in shampoo, he really did smell as if he'd been running through puddle after puddle and mud patch after mud patch. It was a full twenty minutes later but Jon emptied the bath with Ghost still in and began filling up jugs to rinse him of bubbles. The Huskie whimpered as it shook. Jon wasn't falling for it; he'd leap out of the bath as soon as they'd let him go. 

Another few minutes and they were drying Ghost off. The dog was not happy but was fine after Jon fed him some treats. Sansa was in fresh pyjamas as she lounged on Jon's sofa with the fireplace on. It was very cold this day and so she was curled up there before being joined by Ghost; who was the only person not involved in the bathing incident. As she sat there; Jon remembered his present for her. Gendry and Arya left to get into the car and wait for Jon. He went to his room and grabbed the bag. He hoped she liked it. 

"Sansa" He shouted. "I have a present for you"

"It better not be chocolate boobies; Margaery got me some last night and I didn't find the joke funny then" He heard her huff.

"No, not chocolate" He walked into the Living room holding up the Chanel bag. Her eyes went wide. 

"W...What's in there?" She gulped. 

"Have a look, it's for you" He said as he passed the bag over. Her curiosity peaked and she peered into the bag. Her hand went to her mouth as she saw the green embroidered backpack inside. 

"Jon... it's beautiful" She leapt off of the sofa and flung her arms around his neck. "It's so expensive though"

"I'll take it back then if you don't want it" He laughed. She just hugged him tighter. "I love you as you are, Sansa. You don't need to change that for anyone; if you're happy with Margaery then I'm happy for you"

"Thank you so much for your support" She buried her head into his neck in comfort. 

"Always"

He left her to stay with Ghost that day as he went and got fitted for his suit. It was three weeks and six days until their wedding and while Jon had previously been fitted; the style Arya wanted had arrived at the Tailors so they had to make sure they all fit properly without any needs for adjustment. All the journey there he thought about Sansa, there were no paps by the time they left the end of his road; perhaps they all found more interesting news to cover than his sister having a night out. She'd clearly enjoyed her date and Jon was happy for her. He thought about the fact that in just under three weeks time his baby sister would be getting married, the second of all Starks to do so. Jon would've put thousands on Rickon marrying before she did. 

And finally he thought of Daenerys Targaryen once again. The encounter in the street the evening previous still playing heavily on his mind. She'd been pleasant almost... _almost._  

Still fiery and obnoxious; but pleasant all the same. 


	8. Mothers and Fathers

Daenerys pulled up to the beautiful six bedroom house on the outskirts of King's Landing in her Rolls Royce, well Jorah did. Dany was in the back with her sunglasses on wondering which shoes to wear. Jorah shrugged as he stopped the car. Jorah was wearing a shirt into trousers and a nice tie. Dany was wearing a black floor length dress which also had a red cape on the back. She was into capes at the moment, it made her feel like a superhero. "Either pair, Madam. You'll look lovely in either" 

"Which pair will my mother approve of?" Daenerys asked frankly, taking her glasses off, it was January after all. "I want to give her no excuses to go after me"

"But she will, all the same" Jorah smiled. "The black"

Daenerys nodded and threw the silver pair into the abyss that was the space behind the passenger's seat. She strapped the black ones to her feet and waited for Jorah to open the door for her. She climbed out and walked to the boot. She had a nice bag for Elia and some gifts for the children. She'd even bought a fine wine for Rhaegar. As a valet man took her car to be parked, she could see her mother already in the window looking out from the second floor. Daenerys felt her angry rise slightly. If she made one unnecessary comment about her she would be leaving straight away. 

"Come, Jorah. Let's go be mercilessly teased" She laughed and attached herself to his arm. As her spare hand held the bags with the presents in. A man dressed in fine clothes opened the front door and allowed for her to enter. The house had looked better then when Daenerys was last here. Rae and Elia had only just moved in and the place was covered in boxes and sheeting covered the furniture. Now the entrance hall was covered in fine reds and oranges, bright and happy like Elia loved. 

Down the steps came Rhaella, looking as beautiful and graceful as the Daenerys can remember. Even in her old age she was a thing of beauty. Her graying silver blond hair fell in loose curls, her violet eyes shone under the light of the chandelier and her full length red dress hugged her body in the right places. Daenerys had mentally prepared herself for this, she knew it was coming. "Child, you decided to show up" 

"I did, does that bother you?" Daenerys was cold towards her mother, she always had been since they'd both thrown her out of the house three years previous. 

"No, I'm glad" She said cryptically. Daenerys couldn't see the angle her mother was trying to play. She was always so nice to her at face value but then she'd say something which set Daenerys off and they wouldn't speak to each other for months. "You've been busy"

"Obviously" Daenerys was still being cold, she wasn't going to let her guard down. "I am the Editor and Owner of a magazine, Mother" 

"Yes, _Hot-headed and Vindictive_ owner of Valyrian magazine I believe" Dany's eyes widened. Her mother had read the article. "Good writer that man is"

"And wildly mistaken" Dany spat, her mother already sneaking under her skin. 

"So you did throw him out of the interview?" Rhaella smirked as she sipped on her wine from the fancy dragon encrusted wine glass. She could read Dany like a book, and that irritated the hell out of her. "Thought so"

"What do you want, Mother?" Dany huffed impatiently. 

"Your niece and nephew have missed you" Her honey voice purred. 

"And what about you?" Dany said with a raised eyebrow. "Have you missed me?" 

Rhaella blinked before laughing loudly. "Don't flatter yourself. Why would I miss a daughter who is too self-obsessed with her own business than to give her mother a quick phone call to see if she's alright? Oh I've missed you terribly, child!"

Daenerys scowled. "You know why I don't call you, mother"

"Because you can't take constructive criticism" Rhaella began to move passed Daenerys. "Have a nice half an hour, or however long you plan to stay for" 

Jorah coughed after what felt like a lifetime of Daenerys just staring at the place her mother had stood. _How dare she?_ Daenerys angrily thought, _What gives her the right to be so rude to me as soon as I walk into the room?_ Taking a deep breath, Dany began to walk towards where all the noise was coming from. Her mother's words searing into her brain. She wasn't self obsessed, was she? As the door parted and Dany stepped through she was hit with a wall of noise that made her forget all about her mother. 

"Sister" She heard and glanced over to see where the noise came from. It was Viserys; who had his arm around a leggy girl who was not appropriately dressed for the occasion she was attending. She was different from his usual conquests, she had a short brown pixie cut instead of the usual blondes Viserys went for. Viserys was shorter than Rhaegar but he still towered of Dany who'd got her mother's short gene. He had his hair messily shoulder length and when Dany looked at his violet eyes, they were bloodshot. "My how I have missed you"

"What drugs are you on today, Viz?" She sighed as Jorah glanced around the room, anything to not look at Viserys who was swaying on his feet. 

"No hello? I should've known" He said as he looked around the room. It was starting to creep, Dany out. She glared at him; it reminded him to introduce the girl on his arm who was also swaying uncomfortably as she clung onto Viserys. "This is Tyene"

"The one who likes public sex?" She raised an eyebrow. Viserys nodded before bursting out laughing. Why was Rhaegar and herself the only normal ones in this family? "I'd love to stay and chat with you but I really don't want to. Where's our brother?"

It was at this moment there was piercing scream.

"AUNTIE DANY!" Aggy came running full pelt at her she almost had to hold onto Jorah for fear of being knocked over. He hugged her within an inch of his life and was shaking with happiness. "Auntie Dany We missed you!"

"Thank you, I missed you too" She said messing his hair up. Daenerys reached into one of her bags and pulled out a remote control helicopter, a fidget spinner and a couple of water pistols, she knew what Aegon liked. "I've got you some toys" 

"Oh cool!" He said excitedly. "Thank you, Auntie Dany!"

"Your welcome, now where's your sister?" She said as Aegon ripped apart the packaging on one of the water pistols. he just shrugged before running off to presumably the sink to fill it up. As long as he didn't get her she'd be fine with it. Jorah place the toys to one side so as not to cause a trip hazard and they continued to walk down towards the festivities in the garden. 

When he walked through the patio, there was a lot of women around Elia's age stood around chatting and then the men were congregated by the outdoor oven which she saw her brother in a chef's hat. She rolled her eyes and began to walk over to him. "Brother, my dear" 

He turned to look at her, wide eyed at her appearance. He smiled brightly then and came jogging over. "Daenerys!"

They embraced. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, sweet sister" He let go of her embrace before noting Jorah's appearance. "Sir"

He saluted, they had both been in the army. "It's been a while, Rhaegar" 

"Too long, Mr. Mormont" He smiled. Daenerys loved her brother, the only member of the family who had cared about her over the last few years, and even when she'd been cold and distant, he'd always had her back. He always cheered her up and sometimes had even been a shoulder to cry on. "Did you find Elia yet?"

"No, I have run into mother however" Daenerys said with a chill in her throat. 

"Oh, I see" Rhaegar took one look at Dany's expression and laughed. "Nothing's changed then?"

"No; but I never expected it too. Viserys and Tyene though, for all my mother taunts me I can see where's she's coming from. That however; is something I don't understand. How many different types of drugs is he on do you reckon?" Dany laughed as she caught up with her brother. They chatted for ten to fifteen minutes before Elia made herself appear. "Elia, darling"

"Hello, sweet sister" She said, hugging Dany. Her foreign accent purred. 

"Happy birthday" She handed Elia a paper bag from Chloe, something she'd picked up on her shopping trip a few days previous (the one where she ran into Jon, of all people) and though she hadn't bothered to wrap it; the thought still counted. Elia opened the bag and stared inside; a gleeful smile appearing on her face for a brief second before being replaced with confusion. 

"I can't accept this" It was a brand new Chloe handbag in orange, Elia's favourite colour.

"You can and you will" Dany said, placing a hand on hers.

"This was expensive" She said stating the obvious.

"Every mother deserve a nice gift, one you can get use out of every day" She said smiling. 

"It's a shame you cant treat your own then" Rhaella had appeared with her father, Aerys then. Daenerys found herself scowling at them both, wishing they were anywhere but here. "Do you really think buying gifts for them is going to make up for the lack of effort on your half? These people are your family; and how often do you call them, speak to them? When did you last speak with Viz?"

"Mother not now" Rhaegar insisted but she did not stop. 

"We are your parents, Daenerys. And you don't speak to us! You just think about yourself and your business and your silly little get together club you have in your penthouse" Daenerys was shocked beyond belief.

"Grammie Targs" It was Rani that spoke. "When did you last buy Aegon a water gun? Or a remote control helicopter? Aegon doesn't want the endless Chanel socks and coats your keep buying him; he's 9! He likes toys and playing outside. When did you last get Mum a nice bag because she deserved it? Mum doesn't want lots of diamond necklaces, she doesn't go out enough to wear them"

Everyone went quiet. It was the most out there thing Dany had ever heard Rani say, but she had and there was stunned silence. Aerys stared at his wife with a small grin on his face. Had he agreed with Rani?

If the stunned silence of that hadn't put a weird mood on Elia's party, then Aegon pumping his water gun and shooting it at Rhaella's face certainly did. 


	9. Goodbyes and Hellos

Daenerys was stood at Rhaegar's front door saying goodbye. After the Rani and Aegon fiasco, both her Mother and Father had left sharply. Daenerys had enjoyed the afternoon and after giving Rani some new clothes and finding out she wanted to do her Work Experience with her they arranged for something to be done. As Rhaegar lived a long way out from the city, Rani was going to stay with Daenerys for the week when she does her work experience. This way she can come and go to and from work together and she doesn't have to commute for nearly two hours in the morning and at night. Elia had some reservations about whether she was comfortable being away from her daughter for so long but after some pleading on Rani's part it was set in stone. 

And now here Daenerys was saying goodbye after a full four hours in her family's keeping. It had been fun, even to catch up with Viserys had been a blast and she chastised herself for not being in contact with all of them more often. She was going to have to squeeze fortnightly visits in. "Goodbye, dear brother"

"Goodbye to you, sweet sister" He said as they parted their embrace. "I will call you later about Rani's work experience" 

"Please do, I look forward to it" She smiled before walking down the steps to where her Rolls Royce had been brought back round to the front. Jorah had the car door open for her, waiting for Dany to get inside. "Thank you for the cake, I'll make sure it goes straight to my hips" 

"Mother will be furious" He laughed. 

"When is she not?" Dany smiled before waving and climbing into the car. She sighs as she sinks into the leather seat and begins to fumble for the seat belt. It clicks into place and Jorah is in the car then. They slowly move away and Dany flashes one last smile and wave of the hand towards her brother on the doorstep. "Well that was... different"

"Your brother is a good man, Khaleesi" Jorah laughed. 

"Khaleesi? Are we bringing the old nicknames back again, _Ser Jorah_?" Instantly Jorah regretted mentioning the Khaleesi nickname. Changing the subject he spoke of Rhaegar once again. "A man so very different from the Targaryen surname he bares" 

"And whatever do you mean by that?" Dany smirked. 

"He's so laidback he may aswell be horizontal" Jorah laughed. A text message came through on Jorah's phone. It read aloud across the Roll's Royce sound system. Daenerys cook was unwell; Thursdays were the days she'd go shopping for Dany. "Looks like we'll have to make a detour, Madam. Where to?"

"Whatever's closest please, my love" She said as she sank deeper into the leather. While Jorah drove she closed her eyes and relived the events of the afternoon; she hadn't stood up to her mother; the words had got stuck when she wanted to. But Rani had said something; something to cause her mother to leave. She longed to know what Rani and Aegon really thought of her, was she a bad auntie? She knew she needed to see them more. 

Her mother's words rang in her head like lightbulbs going off; self obsessed. She wasn't that was she? And did Rhaella not care about Dany at all? They had thrown her out of the house when she said she wanted to start a magazine. Perhaps they didn't care at all; perhaps Rhaegar was the only one they loved. Dany was surprised at her own thoughts, not at the thought of her parents not loving her, she had entertained that thought before, but at the way she was thinking. So what? Her brother loves her; Missandei, Jorah and Daario loved her. So why is her mother's comment freaking her out, she wasn't lonely, was she?

Being pulled out of her thoughts she arrived at the closest supermarket and noted her appearance wasn't really for shopping attire. "Do you know what you need, Madam?"

"Jorah, I make the list every week I'm sure I'll be fine" She changed her heals for some flats and took the cape part of her dress off to make her look some semblance of normal. She then took her long coat which was sat next to her and waited to put it on once Jorah parked. The car park was pretty empty. "Park out of the way, as hidden as possible, I don't want the car being stolen or damage" 

She climbed out of the car once it was parked and put her coat on. The January air was bitter and even though the sun had been shining earlier it was gloomy now, as if it was going to rain. She picked up her umbrella just encase along with her purse. They walked to the store, Dany surprised at how comfy her shoes were, she should wear flats more often. As they entered the store, she saw it was dead inside. The large supermarket only had workers filling shelves and and restocking baskets and trolleys. Jorah grabbed a trolley, ever the gentleman even when he was on duty as a bodyguard. 

The first aisle was fruit and veg, Dany began to load up all her favourite fruits and vegetables into the trolley, brown paper bags separating them as they lined the bottom of her trolley. Then came the cakes and chocolate. Dany had to exercise restraint but still managed to put several large bars of milk chocolate, lots of cupcakes and brownies into the trolley. She loved cake more than anything. As she came to the butcher's section next to the fresh fish counter, she sent Jorah off to go get her some frozen hawaiian pizza from the freezer section. It was then she overheard a rather strange and x-rated conversation. 

"Gendry hates fish, one bit him on his penis when we went fishing" The girl voice spoke. Dany's eye went wide.

"Do I want to know why he was naked while fishing?" The other female voice spoke, she recognised it but she couldn't place where she'd heard it from. 

"He says he likes to fish naked, makes him feel at one with nature" The first voice laughed. "I'm not going to complain that my fiance is getting naked now, am I?"

"I don't want to know any more of that horrific story"

"So no fish, Jon should know that anyways. I don't like Beef and you don't eat Pork, It's either Lamb or Chicken! Where is Jon anyway?" The younger voice wasn't really bothered. Daenerys felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. The butcher looked at her while she was wide-eyed at the conversation behind her. 

"Erm - I'll have some Lamb shanks, 2lb of your best sausages and some Turkey mince please" She said quietly. "Have you got some Scotch Eggs too? I'll have 4 please" 

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Daenerys" She heard. As she turned round, Jon Snow, the journalist was stood there with his two sisters gawking at her. That's why she'd recognised once of the voices, it had been Sansa Stark. "What are you doing somewhere that isn't Harrods? Or more importantly why are you doing your own shopping, doesn't someone do it for you?"

"Mr. Snow, hello to you to" She said slightly coldly. Arya glared at her immediately. Jon just laughed. "That's twice since I kicked you out of my office we've met. I'm starting to think you're stalking me"

"Stalking isn't my style, sorry to disappoint" He laughed. Daenerys felt her hardened exterior fall slightly. She'd been spending too much time with her brother, she was becoming laidback, she didn't like that. "This is my sister Sansa, who you've already met and my sister Arya"

"Ah, the best Blanche impersonation" Dany nodded. Arya went pink.

"Forgive them for their conversation, they sometimes forget they are not at home but in public. Or that they're with me because I don't want to hear about it either"

"I didn't know you was behind me!" Arya grumbled as she put a lamb leg in their trolley. 

"Why are you shopping here anyways?" Jon asked out of curiosity. He peeked into Dany's trolley and saw the cakes piled high. "Good choice, although I prefer toffee cupcakes myself"

"That's because you're an idiot, everyone knows chocolate is the best" Sansa patted him on the shoulder. Arya began to push the trolley down the condiments aisle. "Arya and I are gonna continue to get the stuff for tomorrow; we'll leave you to it"

Sansa followed her sister leaving Jon and Dany to stand next to each other. Daenerys looked at him intently; trying to read his face. He was giving nothing away. It was however then that Daenerys properly looked at his features. His eyes, grey as slate, held lots of torment, lots of history. His beard framed his face and lips symmetrically on both sides. His lips were flush with a rosy pink, they were full but dry from the January winds. He was quite handsome when Dany thought about it; but she didn't allow herself to do such a thing; especially as she hadn't said anything and if she didn't soon it'd look creepy her just staring at him. 

"What's tomorrow?" She asked curiously. 

"Birthday for my sister's Fiance; cooking a meal for the family" He said coolly. 

"Sansa still at yours?" Dany felt good when she spoke to him this time around; there was no fire in her that was setting ablaze the way he'd riled her up previously. Dany did wonder if it was because she'd felt all the tension with her mother not hours beforehand. 

"Yeah, we've been looking at apartments in the city she could afford, it's been a hassle for her to get to jobs the past few days living as far out as I do" He said as the Butcher passed over the sausages, mince and lamb shanks. Jorah arrived back with 3 large hawaiian pizzas and put them in the trolley. 

"Mr. Snow, I might have to start thinking you're a security threat for stalking Miss. Targaryen" Jorah smiled. Dany was surprised, the last time they'd seen Jon, Jorah had ordered him to step away. Why the sudden change? "The pizza's are on a three for two I thought you'd appreciate it as it's your favourite"

"Why, Jorah you know me too well" Dany laughed. "Better than my mother at this point"

"Your mother is not a woman who bothers to get to know people so I'm unsure if this is a compliment or not" They were both laughing and Dany could see Jon was thoroughly confused. "We've been to Miss. Targaryen's sister-in-laws birthday gathering today, hence why the fancy outfits"

"Aye, I was gonna say you're a little over dressed for buying cakes" He had a very boyish grin to his face. "Well I best get back to my sisters, if they've murdered each other father will kill me"

He started to walk away and before she knew it, Daenerys found her mouth moving before her mind was catching up.

"Jon, wait" He turned around and looked directly into her eyes causing her to feel a tingle run down her spine She did not know why, but it was there. "I know you don't think I'm all those things you said I was in the article, or at least I hoped my civility towards you has gone someway to helping you think that. I can't help but feel the need to rectify this between us"

"What's done is done" He said with a shrug. Dany's grabbed her purse and tore the bottom off of one of her receipts in there. She grabbed a pen from Jorah's pocket, she knew he always had one in there and wrote down her phone number. 

"Once a week I host a dinner for my close companions, The Dragon Club, I like to call it" Daenerys said with confidence. He raised an eyebrow. "Only I call it that no one else likes it. But I would like you to attend next week. It's formal wear but informal conversations so do not worry on that part. Let me know what day you're available and I'll text you the details of our dinner" 

Dany felt Jon's eyes burning on her, he was being really serious about something, she was unsure what. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" She asked. 

"I'm not a... formal man" He said cryptically. 

"I'm counting on that, Mr. Snow" Dany grinned. "See you next week" 


	10. Brooding and Feasting

Jon was staring intently at the oven as he watched the Lamb joint slowly roast in honey and rosemary sauce. He'd been sat here for almost an hour now just going over everything in his head and he still couldn't make sense of anything that had happened over the last week. His life had changed greatly; his blog had reached new heights and his personal life was more common knowledge than ever before. News outlets were reporting on him daily as the great tale of his involvement with the Editor and Owner of Valyrian Daenerys Targaryen was all people seemed to talk about wherever he went. He was either being congratulated on a great article or hounded over the nature of his relationship with the woman. 

What even was his relationship? Jon was under the impression that they didn't have any form of relationship, but they kept running into each other, in town and at the supermarket. She'd invited him to her evening dinner she throws for her close friends and yet she'd invited him, of all people! He wasn't a close friend; he barely knew her. He only knew the hot-headed business woman who threw him out of the interview and has since tried to be a nicer person to him to save her reputation. 

"What's he doing?" He heard a soft female voice speak. He recognised it but he couldn't place it.

"Brooding" His brother, Bran. "He does it often, don't worry about it"

"Why is he brooding?" The female asked. It was Meera, Bran's on and off again girlfriend. 

"I actually don't know why he does it" Bran pondered. 

Jon ignored both the voices and continued to stare at the lamb as he sat on the kitchen floor. The fan span and the lights burned as the lamb spat and hissed inside the pan. He thought perhaps that if he stared hard enough then the lamb would be able to either tell him what he needed to do or maybe give him something to think about other than Daenerys Targaryen. 

As he watched, he heard his front door close and the chatting voices in the lounge had stopped talking. Gendry, Arya, Meera and Bran were already here. Who was it? Pulling himself away from the roasting lamb he walked into the lounge where Sansa had arrived with a girl. She was a little smaller than Sansa, her mousy brown hair was fashioned into an intricate braid down her back. Her eyes were wild and she smiled as if she had several massive secrets to keep. Arya was blinking as she saw them holding hands. Sansa had not told Arya about Margaery, Jon had not said anything either, it was not his place to say. 

"Everyone, this is Margaery" She introduced the girl to all the family members and Margaery said pleasantries in return. "We're dating" 

"Err, okay" Arya said still blinking. She kept looking between the two of them and before Jon knew what was happening, she stared at him accusingly. Jon just turns redder from her gaze. "You knew about this?"

Jon just nodded.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" 

"Not my place to say anything, I told you to be nice to her though" Jon shrugged as he began to back away slowly. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because I was not told before you" She said grumpily. Jon could see Sansa breathe a little easier. "I'm your best friend, Sansa, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I... I didn't know if you'd approve" She held her head down in shame. 

"Approve? Of course I would, I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that you couldn't confide in me on this" She got out of her seat and hugged her sister with so much force Sansa was turning blue almost. "You can talk to me about anything!"

"Okay" Sansa wheezed before gasping for air after being let go of. Jon watched as the scene played out in front of him. Margaery was looking slightly awkward between the two sisters so he decided to intervene. He offered her a glass of wine which she graciously accepted before being seated on the sofa next to his dog Ghost who she began to coo and give belly rubs. Ghost was indifferent but still his tail wagged behind him. "Oh, happy brithday Gendry"

"Thank you very much" He nodded as he sat down with Arya on his lap. Sansa sat next to Margaery eventually and before Jon knew it his house was packed. Only his father, Catelyn and Rickon were missing, if they were coming at all. But as if the gods had decided to test this family's limits, Jon heard a car pull up outside his house. 

As he turned to Sansa he saw the beads of sweat began to fall on her face, the look of fear was in place of where the adoration for her sister once was. She was raspily breathing too, slumping into the chair as she realised this was going to be an awkward birthday meal for Gendry.

"Don't deflate in front of them; you've done nothing wrong, Sansa" Jon reassured her as he walked to his front door to welcome them. He opened the door and his father was just locking up their car while Catelyn fussed over Rickon who looked thoroughly annoyed by this. "Hello"

"Hello son" Eddard said rather stiffly. They hadn't spoken since he shouted at them on the phone about Sansa, he was secretly dreading this meal. His father was holding a cake in one hand and a bottle of fine vintage in another. Catelyn had a bag with a balloon attached to it for Gendry. Rickon had his phone in his hands and was more interested in that than anything else. 

"Come in" Jon replied just as stiffly. He moved aside and allowed them all to step inside. He gave Catelyn a kiss on the cheek (he was trying to be nice) and took her coat and hung it up next to everyone elses. He guided them into the Living room where everyone was laughing and joking, except Sansa who looked as if she was going to throw up. "Everyone's here already, dinner will be in half an hour"

Jon took the wine and the cake into the kitchen and set them on the side. When he came back, gendry was opening his presents that he'd been waiting to open until everyone got there. He opened Ned and Catelyn's first as they just gave it to him. They got him some new gym trainers and some healthy living cookbooks which he was really grateful for, plus a large box of Catelyn's handmade sugar free chocolates which he wasn't too happy about. Jon knew he was trying to stay healthy for his wedding day, at least they were sugar free.

Bran and Meera had made him a scrapbook from the very first time he met the Starks, filled with funny memories which had them all smiling and laughing (especially Margaery who was hearing these stories for the first time). The most recent post was only a few weeks old and was of Gendry posing with Bran's tired body on the floor after making him work out. "You could've done better, Bran"

"What can I say I am unfit" 

Sansa had bought him a fashionable wang jacket that she'd modelled in a runway she'd done recently for King's Landing Fashion Week. It was a brown leather bomber jacket and was right up Gendry's alley. Margaery had managed to get him and Arya some tickets to her and Sansa's next runway show for Marc Jacobs in a weeks time. "I had to pull some strings but I thought you'd enjoy it, seats right opposite the Lannister family"

"The Lannisters?" Gendry said in shock. Cersei Lannister was a widowed wife of the former Army General Robert Baratheon and now her children were big in the fashion circles. She and her brother Jaime were often spotted on the front rows of the big shows like Chanel and Dior. He nodded impressed. Jon didn't like celebrity culture; he hated the idea that just because lots of people know your name that means your private life is up for scrutiny the way normal people's isn't. So this didn't impress him. 

Jon handed him over his present; a brand new Fitbit as Gendry's broke not three days before. He also bought Gendry a card which shouted 'you're so fucking old' everytime you opened it. Something which out of the corner of Jon's eye he could see did not amuse Catelyn. He swore he did see his father stifle a chortle though. The first buzzer Jon set dinged which meant it was time to put the Runner Beans on and the Yorkshire Pudding in. He went into the kitchen for five minutes and listened to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the wall. 

"Didn't you get him anything, Arya?" He heard Bran ask. 

"He's got me as a future wife, Bran, I don't need to buy him anything" Arya snorted. "Anyway we agreed not to because we've got out wedding to pay for"

"You say that like it's a burden" Sansa quietly wisps.

"It is" Arya cackled.

"I love you too" Gendry said deadpan. Jon rejoined after that. 

"Not much longer, just waiting on a few things and we'll be done" Jon sighed, he'd done big dinners like this often but there was always an immense pressure to them. "If you all would go to the dining room, please"

Everyone got up and as people filed in one by one, Jon felt the air be sucked out of the room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stark I've not formally introduced myself, Margaery Tyrell"

Sansa glanced nervously, even Arya raised her eyebrows. Catelyn looked slightly frustrated for a moment before smiling, or at least putting on a smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Tyrell. Sansa tells me you've worked on some of the same campaigns as her?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Jon breathed easy again, perhaps they could have a normal dinner after all? 

_Normal? Us starks aren't, normal._


	11. Chances and Exceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I love da starks but yo gimme dat jonerys 1n!11!!1!'
> 
> Calm yourselves people. It's coming.

Jon's dining table looked glorious. In the centre, the large lamb leg covered in it's honey roasted glory was displayed proudly as he placed it down. Roast Potatoes and parsnips and honey roasted carrots were in large serving dishes dotted around the table, crispy on the outside, fluffy on the in. Broccoli and Runner Beans and Peas and Corn on the Cob were piled in large mounds while the Yorkshire Pudding's were bulbas. Three gravy boats also decorated the oak table and as soon as he placed the leg in the middle; he carved off everyones meat so they could get to the potatoes and veg. 

"Jon this looks incredible!" Meera Reeds mouth was watering at the sight. She grabbed six large roast potatoes and two Yorkshire Puddings and instantly drowned them in gravy. Everyone started tucking in and the sounds everyone was making led Jon to believe it tasted good.

He finally sat down with his own plate at one head of his table, his father at the other. To Jon's left was Meera, Bran, Rickon and Catelyn. To his right, Sansa, Margaery, Gendry and Arya. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Even ghost who was sat in the corner fast asleep hadn't caused havoc (like he usually does). Conversations began to flow. Arya spoke first. "Talisa still not popped yet, mother?"

"No darling, she was sorry she and Robb couldn't make it but she's so uncomfortable at the moment she didn't want to go into labour while here" Catelyn replied, a small smile on her lips. "Exciting times"

"You're going to lose the bet, brother" Rickon said to Bran. He'd heard about this. Rickon thought it was a boy and Bran thought it was going to be a girl. This made Jon join the conversation. 

"I think it's going to be a boy too" Jon laughed. Arya then cheekily said it was definitely going to be a girl as Jon was always clueless about everything. She earned a middle finger from him. "How's school, Rickon?" 

"Okay" He said shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't very communicative when it came to school, even though he was very smart. He was particularly good at science. "Just did a History test yesterday, I think it went well"

"Good, well as long as you tried your best!" Arya smiled, stabbing her fork into a roasted carrot. "What about you Bran? How's university life treating you?" 

"Good, Meera and I have created a conspiracy theorist club" He said. He began going into a whole rant about how the earth was flat and that there was experiments you can do at home to test this theory. Jon just tuned them out; he'd had the spiel from Bran and Meera before. And as he watched Rickon become more annoyed by the second he knew he too had heard it all. They also mentioned that our birth certificates are governments right to kill us all when they want to. Jon had to smile to himself; his brother smoked too much grass. 

"But that's not a far enough distance to test the hypothesis" Rickon barked. "You are saying someone in HOLLAND, i.e one of the flattest countries on earth, said the earth was flat because he measured the curvature in a one mile marker? That's really funny, Bran"

Arya stifled a giggle at her brother's bickering. Only this family would start moaning about conspiracy theories. She decided to change the subject and Jon was thankful. "Father, how is work?"

"Good thank you, child" He smiled as he wiped some gravy that had dribbled into his beard. "We've had a lost Monet come in for restoration, it'll be worth millions once we've done it up. We've already had interest from the wealthy asking to buy it, including your fashion editor, Jon" Jon froze as he was about to put some peas into his mouth. Daenerys. He'd completely forgotten about her and here she was being brought up at the dinner table with his family. "She said she was a collector of fine art and would love to get her hands on the piece. But alas I think it will be going to the Musée Marmottan where the majority of his stuff is"

"She just keeps popping up everywhere, doesn't she Jon?" Sansa said slyly. Jon glared at her. "Almost as if it's on purpose"

"It's not on purpose" Jon grumbled. "We live in the same city"

"And yet before that interview you'd never met her" She smirked again. 

"I was only in the designer district because I bought you that bag, sweet sister" He shrugged as he put the peas in his mouth finally. "And I was shopping with you yesterday when we ran into her again so it's just a coincidence"

"What did she say to you anyway? You came back to our trolley looking spooked" Arya was intrigued. Conspiracy theories and schoolwork did not matter now. Everyone was interested in Jon's personal life. 

"You saw her again?" Catelyn asked. She was never interested in anything to do with Jon's life but the look on her face said she saw something fishy. "Jon you need to be careful, you've clearly rubbed her up the wrong way with that article!"

"She invited me to a dinner she's hosting next week" Jon said. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at him with shock. 

"What did she say?" Bran. 

"Are you going?" Arya.

"She likes you!" Sansa.

"Woah calm down everyone, firstly she doesn't like me. She clearly stated that she wanted to change my opinion of her. Secondly, she invites all her close friends to a dinner once a week so I think she wants me to see her in a more natural environment other than work where she is most comfortable. Thirdly, no I'm not going" Jon huffed largely, he was fed up of the spanish inquisition already and he knew he still had a few rounds to go. 

"Why not?"

"I don't wish to spend time with her" He shrugged. He was lying.

"Oh come on Jon, don't give us that" Gendry cackled loudly. "Your journalistic mind is begging for a chance to see more of her, to get underneath her skin. We all read that article, it sounded like you enjoyed firing the shots at her"

"Gendry, we've talked about this" Arya said putting a hand on his. "Nobody says firing the shots anymore" 

"Of course they do" He smiled gleefully as he shoved lamb into his mouth. Arya just rolled her eyes. 

"Guys can we change the subject?" Jon grumbled more, suddenly not interested in his food. His broody nature coming out. He got a harmonious 'no' in reply from everyone except his father and Catelyn. "I don't see the big deal!"

"She's one of the most powerful women in the world and you're saying you're not going to dinner with her all because you wrote a scathing article about her and don't want to be wrong in your initial impression" Sansa said with a raised eyebrow. Jon couldn't reply; he just glared intently. "Give me your phone" Jon dutifully handed it over, smacking it into her hand and crossing his arms as if he was a child. She unlocked his phone, Jon didn't know how he knew the code but she smirked when it opened. "So no plans to go but you did put the number in your phone, Jonathan"

"He's not called Jonathan" Eddard rolled his eyes. He hated that Sansa called him Jonathan sometimes. His protests went unnoticed. 

"Miss. Targaryen, I am free on the 30th next week, it would be my pleasure to attend your dinner. Let me know of the details" Sansa spoke as she typed. 

"Why so formal?" Margaery screwed her nose up. "Is she posh as well as rich?"

"She didn't seem it when we met her" Arya shrugged. 

"She was wearing a full length gown in the middle of a supermarket!" Sansa laughed at her sister. Jon still had his arms folded as everyone giggled at his misfortune. "Okay sent, let's see if she replies"

Everyone carried on with the dinner and before Jon knew it the thought of Daenerys Targaryen was pushed to the back of his mind. He served birthday cake (after a chorus of happy birthday for Gendry) and soon after that Arya and Sansa were washing up while Eddard and Catelyn fussed over Bran and Meera. Eventually everyone left one by one leaving Jon, Sansa and Margaery in his living room with the latter stroking ghosts ears. It wasn't until they were about to leave (they were going out for the evening) that Jon's phone beeped. 

Sansa's eyes went wide but before she said anything Jon was shoving her out the door and closing it on her. He sighed in relief as his eventful evening was over and plopped on to the sofa next to Ghost who curled up in his lap. Grabbing his phone he sees its from her. 

**_Thank you for giving me a chance, I very much look forward to seeing you again X_ **

Jon groaned.

_Curse you Sansa Stark._


	12. Jolts and Zaps.

As Daenerys stared at her reflection in the mirror she wondered why she even cared. Her hair was so long now and while it was usually fashioned into a long braid, she wore it down. It flowed all the way down her dress; which was black and floor length with a slit up the right side. Her earrings were large diamonds and her makeup looked perfect; but she still found herself wondering why she bothered. And the inner voice inside her always came back to the same answer; Jon.

She wanted to make the effort, she wanted to impress him. She wanted so badly to prove she's not the bitch she gave off in that first interview. She sighed at how petty she was being and stood up. "Seven hells" 

Her guests would be here now; they'd all be gathered in the foyer of her penthouse as they do every dinner and she'd leave them hanging as to make the perfect entrance. She didn't care for the entrance it just helped with her self-esteem. _You love it Dany, don't lie to yourself._ Her inner thoughts nastily chastised her. She shook them out of her mind and left her beauty room. She strutted down her hallway as if she was on a runway for Chanel and found the stairs. Being careful not to trip she held the handrail. She made it to the foyer to only see Jorah, Missandei and Tyrion. 

"Where is everyone?" She said annoyed she didn't get her entrance. 

"The lift is not working, Daario offered to carry Tyrion up the stairs, I think he's regretting it" Jorah smirked. 

"Oh, okay" She said a little disappointed. Jon was here yet. Tyrion came in then smiling happily while Daario looked like he had been running a half marathon. He was harping about how Tyrion was surprisingly heavy for a dwarf. Tyrion just retorted that it was his years of wisdom that made him heavy. Jorah sensed Dany's worry. 

"He'll be here" He said in reassurance. 

"Who will?" Varys questioned as he glanced suspiciously between them both. It was then that there was a knock at the front door. 

"I invited a special guest" She smiled as she gracefully walked over to it. 

"A guest?" Missandei said rather confused. Dany ignored them all. She smoothed her dress down and checked her reflection in the nearby glass decorative bowl to check she looked presentable. Breathing deeply in she twisted the door handle and opened it with a little bit more force than was needed. 

There he was. 

He was wearing a soft blue shirt tucked into grey skinny trousers with some tan brogues. His thin glasses framed his face and his curly hair was free. His beard was again looking sharp as ever and his lips pink and soft. His eyes, they were what Dany liked the most. Deep, grey and full of mystery. Dany wondered to herself why she even was looking at him so intensely. _You like him, he's tenacious and driven and doesn't do listen to you. Everyone listens to you, he challenges you._ She answered herself in her head. She didn't know when it occurred to her that she liked him, perhaps in that very first meeting. But he made her feel out of control; she'd never felt that; she'd never felt the power from someone else. She almost wanted to feel more of it. 

"Hullo" He gruffed. That was another thing that Dany liked, his accent. The list was getting longer...

"Welcome, Jon" She stood aside to let him in, remembering she wasn't allowed to stare at him all day and analyse him. "I do hope we can put aside the horrible interview we had and actually become civil to each other"

"I'll be the judge of that" He said handing over a bottle of red. 

"I'm counting on it" She smiled. He just meekly smiled back. What was it that was rattling his brain? Was he reading her, reading into everything that was going on? Was the interview now? Was he going to ask questions or was he just going to write his findings without the questioning? "Thank you for the wine"

"Mr. Snow" Jorah held out a hand. He motioned for Jon to join the other's. "May I introduce Daenery's guests. This is Tyrion Lannister her financial backer and good friend. Varys here works in communications, he's an old family friend of Dany's. This is Daario, he works the night shift as her security guard. And this is Missandei, Miss. Targaryen's most trusted assistant"

"Nice to meet you all" Dany saw a small smile on Jon's mouth, one that was a little too smug for her liking. She felt her own face fall into a frown. _What was that man's problem? What was his issue? What was he thinking in that head of his?_ Daenerys shook her head and led her companions into the Guest Lounge where wine was served and they all took their places on the chairs and sofa's. Dany wondered if Jon had ever been to anything so formal as he sat uncomfortably on the lone chair. 

"So Mr. Snow, that article of yours was a marvelous piece of writing, if not a little too harsh" Tyrion had started already, Dany wondered how long it was before someone mentioned it. And as he did, she saw Jorah give Daario a $50 bill. Tyrion always had a mouth on him. 

"I write what I see Mr. Lannister" Jon shrugged as he sipped his wine. Dany didn't look at Tyrion, her eyes were transfixed with Jon. She watched as he placed his lips on the glass edge and become almost stained from the alcohol. "And I've said before on my blog that opinions change and people change, wouldn't be here if I wasn't6 willing to see if my initial statements stand true" 

"And what have you seen so far?" He asked intrigued. 

"Editor has a dinner once a week to keep her financial backer paying and to keep her employees happy after the fiasco that was Doreah Qaath" Dany felt her blood boil up. Anything she was thinking of before hand was gone, he like and intrigued in Jon was gone. It was replaced with resentment and rage. She didn't let it boil over though, she refused. Tyrion however nodded as if he was impressed.

"You're good, Jon Snow" He laughed. "Of course, Varys originally worked for her father and after their relationship fell through Daenerys offered him a job in which he was to be respected and that was best suited to his skills; a job in which he wouldn't be spat at like when he worked for her father"

"She did indeed" Varys nodded when Jon raised an eyebrow. "Missandei here was homeless and being used as a sex worker when she wandered into the Cafe where Daenerys was working on her site before she had Tyrion as a financial backer. Since then she's protected her and named her successor of her magazine. She gave Missandei liberation"

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Jon said respectfully to Missandei. 

"It was three years ago; it feels like a lifetime. I owe everything to Daenerys; so yes she 'keeps' me happy by being my friend" Dany felt her own face smirk. _Is this what you thought, Jon Snow? That you could assume things about me? Well you're so wrong, you know nothing._ "She also helped Tyrion get through one of the toughest times in his life. His wife has recently passed and she has been nothing less than a friend"

"Everyone here owes something to Daenerys; we're not just employees or money for her to drain" Tyrion sipped his wine slowly. "I know your father, his company restored a painting for me a few years back. He doesn't come across as a man who would raise a son to be so presumptuous of people he does not even know"

Jon stared at Tyrion in disbelief. "He taught me that there are no lies or secrets so damaging that they are worth being kept in the dark over. So do tell me, Sir Tyrion, if you're so ready for me to understand the nature of your relationships to Dany here then why can't the world know what happened with Doreah?"

"Touche" Tyrion raised his glass. "I'm not saying a word; it's not my place to say"

"So Daenery's reputation as being a heinous bitch in the media is better than the truth?" Jon was holding his own against Tyrion Lannister, a man Dany believed to be the smartest person she knows. Dany felt herself question this for the first time. Was he right? Was the truth better than this mirage that had been created of her? She did not know; but she certainly could see Tyrion's clogs working overtime. "I said I hated the word bitch. Daenerys is a business woman; she has to have an element of assertiveness to show she's in control. So why has Doreah been allowed to spread such hatred after her dismissal?"

Everyone looked between each other. Dany had been so tight lipped on the incident that she didn't want anything to remind her of it; the ordeal was horrific. But as she looked into Jon's intense eyes; it spilled from her. "She lost her child; to cancer"

"Daenerys-" Tyrion protested but she held a hand up. 

"She was grieving; I told her she needed to take some time off, her work had been sloppy, her mind wasn't in the right head space  all through her kid's deteriorating condition" Dany felt the emotions flood her, the fear, the guilt. "She cornered me in the street a few days later, it was my fault she said. Her wage wasn't good enough; she hadn't been able to afford the correct medical care for her child as a single mother. She said I cared too much about what pretty earrings I wore or what nice car I was going to buy and that I didn't care about my workers"

Dany felt her eyes become wet with emotion. She held her head down in shame. "It's okay Dany, it was all dealt with"

"Jorah managed to get her away that time; I climbed into the car and drove home quickly. I fell asleep that night thinking it over. I could've saved that child, $20'000 is nothing to me; that all she needed and I didn't do anything" Dany had felt the weight of this since then. "I should've done something"

"You did what was right at the time; hindsight is a wonderful thing" Varys reassured her. 

"But I should've done more" Dany was glum. Her whole body ached with guilt everytime she thought of her; of the child. "The next morning Jorah escorted me to work; I was quick to enter the building and the receptionist said I was the first to arrive. We got to my office and there she was; sat in my chair looking out at the skyline. I wished I could've got through to her. But she took one look at me and came at me with such rage. She'd looked so peaceful, so serene. I couldn't have her arrested for assault or battery; she was grieving, she was in pain. But it was clear she couldn't work at the company anymore; so I paid her off. $100'000. And I paid for the funeral arrangements for the child too"

"Miss. Qaath was an exceptional writer, it was sad to see her go" Missandei's head fell in sympathy for the woman. 

"Thank you" Jon spoke then and immediately Dany was pulled out of her own thoughts to look at him. His face was soft and gentle, calm with sympathy and empathy. He took a handkerchief from out of his pocket and crossed the room to Dany. He kneeled next to her and smiled brightly. _What was going through his head? Tell me what you're thinking, Jon. Let me understand you better!_   "Thank you for being honest, you're only seventy-five percent a hot-head now"

"It's a start at least" She laughed too. She handed back the handkerchief after wiping her watery eyes. As she did, her finger slightly traced the back of his hand. No one noticed, except them, maybe not even him.

But she felt the electricity; the zap and the jolt. 


	13. Gazing and Connecting

The rest of the evening, Dany was on edge. Why had she done that? Why had she just given the man who wrote a scathing review of her online the biggest piece of information about her company that people had been hounding her employees over? She didn't know, and as she sat opposite him eating her Lamb Tagine, she found herself not listening to conversations that were happening. Instead she was staring at him, intently and often. His features, his clothes, trying to get inside his mind. _What are you thinking?_ She kept asking herself over and over. A couple of times he caught her looking; he'd just smile, and that infuriated her more.

And the brief touch of their hands, the electricity that ran through them; she was mesmerised. She didn't fancy him, it wasn't that, there was a different attraction. It was as if she enjoyed him; enjoyed his challenging nature, he ability to not play by the rules. But what was the touch about? What did the jolt to her skin mean?

"My sister is usually a horrible woman; such a surprise her children turned into normal human beings" Tyrion laughed as he was on his seventh glass of wine. "I mean Joffrey thinks he's a brat; but he's a softie really"

"I remember seeing her at one of my sisters shows" Jon spoke as he too sipped the red nectar. "Came across as a bit of a witch, I'm going to be honest"

"Indeed; I don't know why my brother likes her so" Tyrion stared off into the middle distance, as if he was looking for the answers to life's biggest questions. It's honestly how Dany felt, but to her, the biggest mystery of them all was Jon Snow. "She's changed since mother died. I mean she always hated me but she seems to have got worse, or seemed to. And then she attended my wife's funeral, she was respectful. She didn't speak much, just the usual; I'm sorry for your loss. And then she left"

"Maybe she's losing her edge" Varys smirked. 

"As long as my brother is there to give her praise she'll be a monster. She needs validation like a sword needs a whetstone" Tyrion laughed as he finished his main meal and continued to sip his wine. "What about you, Snow? You come from a large family, surely you all don't get on?"

"We have our moments, but for the most part we're good" He shrugs. Daenerys found him very closed off. She wanted answers. They were like two sparring swords, one not getting the better of the other. She decided to take control. 

"How is Sansa doing? Has she moved out of yours yet?" She asked innocently. Jon's eyes found hers and they were almost on fire. She just raised an eyebrow. _What_ , she thought, _just an innocent question..._ Of course it wasn't that; and he knew what she was doing. 

"She moves next week" He said cryptically. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Missandei looking directly at her with a smirk on her face. Dany tore her eyes from his glances and finished the last mouthful of her dinner. Desert would be soon... she wanted dessert now though...

"Always exciting when homeowners get their first place" Jorah spoke. "Daario do you remember the first home you owned?"

"Aye, it was straight out of college; my parents didn't give a rats ass about me until Dany came along. They've tried to get into contact with me since but I don't care for them" He shrugged. "Wasn't the nicest house"

Daario was a dear friend to Dany; he'd saved hers and the lives of many after someone had held the cafe up she worked on her article in by gunpoint. He managed to knock the offender out after he pointed a gun straight at Dany. She'd never be able to repay him for that. Since then she promised him a job as soon as she secured the financial backer she was hoping to receive. And as soon as she did, she gave him a desk job in the office space she got. Six months after that the planning for Valyrian building had completed and Dany was a multimillionaire. She hired him to be her security guard on the nights and the rest as they say was history. 

"Is she speaking with her parents again?" Dany asked innocently. Again, the focus switched from Daario back to Jon who's grey eyes burned into her own. 

"Yes" He said through gritted teeth. "Thanks for asking"

Dany was having fun, more fun that she'd had in ages. "Your welcome, thought as we're getting on so well we could know more about you. You've all heard our big secrets, what's yours?"

"My sister's sexuality is not a secret and even if it was it's certainly not my biggest" He shrugs. "It's not my business to say anything. Even though she was photographed with Margaery, it's all out there for everyone to know"

"So what is your big secret?" Daario jumped in. 

"I'm not telling you what's wrong with me" Jon was being mysterious and broody again. He glowered at everyone and gulped the rest of his wine down in protest. It was then, that he was thankful for an interruption. Dany's cook came in and spoke to them. 

"Forgive me, Miss. Targaryen. The  Sticky Toffee Puddings will still be fifteen minutes away from being ready, my apologies" She bowed her head and retreated to the kitchen. Dany nodded before they all continued their conversations. She forgot she'd specified Toffee instead of chocolate and as she glanced at Jon he raised an eyebrow. Dany and Jon didn't say a word, they just kept staring at each other, assessing each other out. His gaze stirred something within her, what was it she was feeling?

"Jon, would you care for a tour?" She'd said the words before they even escaped her mouth. Everyone else went quite, even Jon didn't know what to say. She got up out of her seat, the slit in her dress almost showing too much skin. She pushed her chair in and made her way to the door. She stood and waited. He shook his head and got out of his seat. He smirked slightly as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Grabbing a bottle of wine he poured it slowly into his glass, before placing it back on the table, Taking the glass with him; he walked around the table, everyone began to talk again as to not seem too obvious. 

Dany pushed open the dining room door and he stepped through. She did too and it closed behind her.

"Thanks for the toffee dessert, that and the Spanish Inquisition" 

"Sorry, but you've done nothing but investigate my life, I thought it was time to get even" Dany smirked at Jon's annoyed face. "Nothing will leave that room; we always talk in confidentiality" 

"That's not the point" Jon grumbled. Dany just rolled her eyes and walked away from him towards the living room. He followed begrudgingly. "Why did you really invite me?"

"I told you; I wanted you to see I wasn't all bad" Dany spoke quietly as she opened that door and walked in. The view of the city in the glass walls was still breath-taking to her, she loved it a lot. She came her to think, and as she walked into the lounge she felt her breath falter as she took it in once again. She could see her building on the other side of town. "I hope I haven't scared you away further"

"Why? Are you glad I'm here?" He said with almost a hint of flirtation which made Dany double take. 

"That's not w-what I meant; I respect y-you I told you that" She said stuttering, confused by the small flirtation.

"Hardly" He rested a hand on the window as he looked out, his other in his pocket. "Are you cold?"

"N-no, why?" She was still reeling. 

"Then I must be making you nervous" His gaze fell on hers and she froze. 

"What makes you think that?" She said, trying to be full of confidence. "Wouldn't you be nervous if a man who had already written a horrendous blog piece on you had just found out your worst secret"

"I hardly think it's your worst secrets" He was suddenly full of intensity. "It pales in comparison to mine"

She suddenly felt on edge; what secrets lurked beneath his skin? "D-did you kill someone?"

"No, worse. I-er, left someone" He took his hand off of the window and instantly closed up again. "She was going down a dark path, a path I couldn't steer her away from, not into the right direction. So I left her behind, left her to continue on the path she was taking; she was buried three weeks later"

Dany felt guilt before; she knew it when she saw it and it was written all over his face. "The ones we love never really leave us; my highschool boyfriend was my first love. He was abusive; but I still loved him, he would apologise, he would say he was sorry and that he loved me. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for it; but I pretended to, every time. I was weak then. Until one day my brother found out; he beat him to a living pulp. I remember it everyday, no matter how much I suppress it. Since then; I wrote off love, I wrote off ever being weak again. It was all I could do to keep me going forward, if I look back, If I bring up the past if I remember it; I am lost"

"I learned a long time ago to not depend on others; I love my family, but I don't let them get to know the real me. It's better that way; I too hate looking behind me, at whats been. I like to look forward and see what could be. For if I look back, I too am lost" He said. Did they just come to a mutual understanding of each other? Dany felt a little more comfortable. 

"We are the same you and I" She said. 

"I'm beginning to see that" Jon sighed as the night skyline light up like a christmas tree. "I've met you four times in two weeks and I feel I know you better than my father. My initial impression still stand though, you're a hot-head. I'm still the better person of us both"

"Why have you got to ruin this?" Dany moaned. "We were just getting along!"

"We are; I'm just teasing you; it's what I do" He grins as he turns away from the window. Dany looked into his eyes; they were surveying her once again. She felt exposed. 

"And what else do you do, Mr. Snow?" She flirted this time, she didn't know where it came from but the response she got made her more nervous. 

"Wouldn't you like to know" His lopsided grin turned into one of his intense gazes. They all made her feel the same connection. It wasn't attraction; it wasn't. She wasn't attracted. She was not attracted to this man stood before her. There was a brief pause as he thought about his next words. Dany waited, her breath caught in her throat as they were looking at each other. "Maybe one day I'll show you what else I do"

She gasped slightly. 

 _Damn it_ , she thought.

She was attracted. 


	14. Cars and Toasts

"You do have a beautiful penthouse" Jon spoke as they finished the rest of the tour. He'd been shown all the rooms and even she took him down to see her cars. Her Rolls Royce which she used when Jorah was ferrying her around. Her Porsche 911 for when she goes out of the city to Aspen or her Lamborghini Aventador for when she is having a need of a thrill seek. "Do you have names for the car?"

"No..." She said with a funny look on her face.

"Everyone names their cars" He laughed.

"What's yours called then?" She asked.

"Lyanna, named after our Aunt. She passed away last year from Cancer" He said glumly.

"Sorry to hear that" She was quiet then. "What should I name them? After my family?" 

Jon just shrugged. "Maybe"

"Hmm... let's see. The Porsche is green, that's Rhaegar's favourite colour so I guess, Rhaegar? I always see my Porsche as a girl though?" 

"Rhaegal? Not that names specifies Gender, especially for a car" Jon chortled.

"Okay, I like that. Now the Rolls Royce is definitely like Viserys, laidback, chill and just going through the motions... Viserion" 

"This is a lot of thought you're putting into this" Jon laughed. 

"You said I should name them!"

"Yeah, like Bob or something" Jon laughed loudly. 

"Pfft, like any care of mine is gonna be called Bob!" She cackled. She then went quiet serious. "I'll call the Lambo Drogon, for Drogo, my High School boyfriend; as a reminder to keep pushing forward" 

Jon didn't like that; but while he thought naming your car after an abusive partner was wrong, he knew why she'd done it. She'd said it drives her on, to remember to never be weak. He respected that. He didn't say anything then.

They returned to the dinner and saw desert was being served. Jon's mouth watered; he forgot the strange encounter he'd just had with Daenerys in her living room and immediately sat down sharpish so he could taste the Sticky Toffee goodness. It was divine; the warm cake and cool ice cream dancing in his mouth while he closed his eyes from the good taste. Tyrion's comment takes him out of his sensual bliss. "Why are we having toffee again? Everyone knows chocolate is the best!"

"Quiet Tyrion" Daenerys rubbed her head; she looked like she was thinking too much; Jon wondered if it was about him. "Mr. Snow likes toffee"

"And how do you know this?" Tyrion smirked, Varys dribbled some wine down his front. 

"Miss. Targaryen knows many thing about me, Mr. Lannister. That's what happens when you stalk your dinner guests" Jon cheekily responded. Dany went pink. 

"I have not been stalking you!" She scowled. "You ran into me"

"Yeah yeah; there I was minding my own business when out of the sea of people shopping she comes up to me; sunglasses on her face, pretending she's all inconspicuous. I know better; she was watching me" Jon smirked as everyone around the table snickered. Dany was the only one not laughing. "I only tease"

"I'd rather you didn't" She said rather forcefully. "You've tested my patience one too many times" 

"I know that" He found he couldn't stop smiling. She was losing her wits and he enjoyed pushing her over the edge. He decided to tease her more... "I've seen your limit pushed many times; it's fun. Maybe one day I could push your limits in a different way"

He forgot there was other people in the room momentarily so when he heard Jorah choking on his pudding he had to laugh to himself. Dany's mouth dropped slightly as she blinks uneasy at his comment. She abruptly closes her mouth and smirks directly at him. "I'd like that"

"Okay this conversation is getting far too sexual for my liking..." _Damn that Daario fellow for ruining my fun_ , Jon thought bitterly. It wasn't that he was attracted to Daenerys, she wasn't unattractive though. Far from it; but he admired her, he enjoyed her wit and determination. But he also saw something pure in her, a need to please others that he didn't get in their first meeting. He might do a follow up article of everything he discovered tonight; but then he felt he would be betraying the confidence of The Dragon Club. It was a private meeting; why did he need to tell all? The truth is he didn't. And so he wouldn't. It wasn't social justice he had unearthed while here, just a woman's private issues. These were things that turned his blog from the political journalism he'd tried to represent to a celebrity gossip page and he did not want that. 

Pulling Jon out of his thoughts; his phone buzzed. Finishing his last bite of food he grabbed it out of his pocket and saw it was Arya. He'd answer her later. So ending the call he went to put it back into his pocket. He saw he had three missed calls from her already. "Everything alright?"

"I suspect so, it's just Arya. She usually calls to see if I want to go out with her and Gendry. I'll call her back l-" Before he finished his sentence his phone rang again. He took it out once more and this time it was Bran. Jon furrowed his brow. _Okay something is up_ , he decided. "Sorry, Bran is calling me now. Mind if I answer this? It could be serious"

"Not at all" She said and allowed him to answer the phone.

He pressed the green button and he heard lots of shouting in the background. "Hello?"

"Jon it's Talisa, she's gone into Labour! Get your ass to the hospital!" Jon then heard Catelyn yelling at Bran for using foul language. 

"Okay, I'm coming right away. King's Side Hospital right?"

"Negative. There was massive road blocks so Robb's had to drive to St. Baelor's Hospital on Fifty-ninth street" Bran shouted over the hustle and bustle of the background noise. _Aren't hospitals usually quieter than this?_  "They've transferred the paperwork over from King's Side. We're all in the waiting room; it's busy as you can probably hear" 

"I'm on my way, Bran. See you in a few!" I say and finish the call. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave; dinner was lovely thank you"

"Who's in hospital?" Missandei asked. 

"My brother's wife has gone into Labour" Jon said gleefully. He'd been waiting for this day for a while. It'd be good to see Robb again; he hadn't in weeks. "I ask to take a leave of absence, I would like to see my niece or nephew when they arrive"

"I'll escort you to the door, Jorah, please can you go get the 79 red Jon brought us from the guest lounge, we'll have a toast to the baby's health for him" And so Jorah set off to the other room while Dany and Jon exited the dining room once again and walked towards the lobby where she was going to let him out. "You're not driving, are you? You've been drinking"

"No I came on public transport. You're not far from Fifty-ninth street so it won't be too far" Jon smiled as they reached the front door. She grabbed her keys from the glass bowl next to the door and unlocked it; allowing her guest to step outside the door. "Well thank you, for a pleasant evening"

"You're welcome, Jon" Her words lingered in the air. Jon, he liked it when she said his name instead of Mr. Snow. She was only a foot from him. He gazed into her beautiful purple eyes. _Wait beautiful? Where did that come from?_ He shook the thought from his head; but she was still in a close proximity to him.

He could smell her perfume; a sweet scent mixed with sandalwood. She smelt like comfort; like something familiar. As his eyes scanned over her; he felt as if their head were getting closer. He forgot about the hot-headed business woman who threw him out of an interview; that slandered him in the street over the article he wrote, that pressed his nose into his personal business with his sister. And for the first time in their four meetings, she was Daenerys. Just Daenerys. She was luring him in with her big purple eyes, her heart-shaped face, her silver blond locks that flowed all the way down to his hips and her lips which were plump and pink. And if Jon didn't say anything he was afraid of what would happen. 

He told himself he wasn't attracted, he told himself it was a innate respect he had for her tenacity and drive. He told himself this over and over and over until their faces were only 6 inches away from each other. He blinked. Suddenly understanding what was happening. And as she too understood, she blinked and stopped moving closer. He could feel her breath on his face. She was raspy, as if all this time she'd been holding hers. She raspily spoke. "You don't want to be late, Jon Snow"

"Aye, I don't" The space between them slowly go bigger again and Jon felt like he could see. He nodded his head and turned away, feeling more confused than when she'd invited him to the damn dinner. And as he got into the Elevator at the bottom of her hall he turned to see her standing opposite... "Daenerys"

"Jon" She nodded as the doors closed and sent him down. 

 _Damn it_ , he thought.

He was attracted. 


	15. Life and Death

Jon arrived at the hospital with his mind racing.Talisa was still not dilated enough to go to the Delivery room so they were sat in the waiting room counting down until it was time. It meant he had time in his head to think over what happened. Did they kiss? No they hadn't, but they nearly had. He'd wanted to; and she may have done also. He was unsure of her feelings on that part. 

 _Curse you, Daenerys Targaryen,_ he thought bitterly as his head became fuzzy. Why had she affected him in such a manner? Her violet eyes were in his mind; bright and glistening as they danced like flames while they looked at him. He lips were plump and uttering things to him; things he wished he could hear them say in real time. But for all the panic that had set inside him and the longing which growled like a wolf chasing a lamb; he was shocked more than anything. 

Shocked that he'd allowed himself to not keep his feelings in check. He should've never gone to that party; should've never gone to the interview. He was in over his head with a woman who he found to be selfish and sometimes desperate to hold control. He knew there was more to her than that; he knew she was compassionate when it suited and that she was full of grit and determination. But she was not his type; he liked wild, free spirited women. And she was controlled and uptight. So why was he feeling this way about her? Why was he playing everything over in his mind?

"How was your dinner?" Arya mumbled as she tried to get comfy on one of the chairs as they waited. She was tired; they'd been there nearly three hours now and Arya didn't like doing nothing. But there it was; the loaded question Jon had still been trying to figure out for himself. How had the dinner gone?

He's made wrong impressions by winding Daenerys' keys to the point she broke and divulged the information on Doreah. He'd grumbled his way through dinner after being badgered about his family life; Daenerys had got one back on him for that. He'd subtly flirted with her and was taken on a tour in which they flirted some more. He'd eaten good food and joined in with good conversation. It was an eventful evening but still marred by the strange ending in the corridor. The part he kept playing over and over in his mind. She'd been right there, her lips had been puckered and Jon didn't kiss them, he didn't give them what they wanted, or what he believed they wanted. 

What could he even say to Arya? He couldn't say much of the dinner without giving his true feelings away, could he? "It was... interesting"

"Interesting... Is that it?" She raised and eyebrow. _Shit_ , Jon muttered, _why does she read me so well?_

"Er... yes, why?" Jon said coolly, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

"You look like a frightened rabbit" Arya chuckled. Jon could feel his face heat up; was he blushing? _No_ , Jon Snow didn't blush! He brooded and tried to look as mysterious as possible. Arya's eyes went wide as they surveyed him. What was happening to him? Why was he acting like a school boy seeing his first crush in the playground? "Did something happen?"

"No, it was just... odd" Jon tried to keep collected. Arya squinted as she didn't quite believe him. "The company that she keeps; her friends, all employees"

"You mean she has no friends outside of work?" Arya was playing along and Jon was grateful, there was no need for her to know everything that happened, especially the hallway part. "That's sucky"

"What's sucky?" Gendry had come back and was holding some brown paper bags. He'd gone to the local store and gotten everyone sandwiches and drinks to eat; no one wanted hospital food. "Here"

"Thanks, Gendry" Jon muttered as he opened to see and egg and cress sandwich with a banana and some crisps inside. There was a bottle of water too. "Just talking about the dinner this evening"

"I was wondering why you were dressed so formal" Gendry sat down next to Arya who chowed down her Ham and Tomato sandwich. She was obviously hungry and Jon dare thought they'd be here a little while longer. "So it wasn't the best then?"

"Oh no the dinner was fine" Jon sunk into his chair to get comfy. "Just... she doesn't have any friends that doesn't work for her, it was a little strange. They were nice people, very nice, but there was just something so formal about it. When we all hang out, us three, Sam, Hotpie and Lommy... It's always informal; we go out and get drunk; we go out for dinner or we slob in our clothes and watch movies until 3am. They have a formal dinner once a week and that's... it"

"She's a busy woman; she works 14 hours a day Sansa told me" Arya shrugged. Jon wondered what she was thinking, if she suspected Jon's feelings, his inner thoughts. "Just like you Jon. When did you last see Sam?"

"He's not in the country, Arya" Gendry laughed. "Dumb Ass"

"Don't call me a Dumb Ass, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-cook-eggs-properly" Jon rolled his eyes. Knowing they'd now be bickering for ten minutes or so he decided to eat the Sandwich Gendry had provided. He was still relatively full from the dinner he'd had five hours ago so he knew he wouldn't eat much of it. But it was necessary to ignore them and go back to the thoughts in his mind. 

_I've seen your limit pushed many times; it's fun. Maybe one day I could push your limits in a different way_

Why did he say that? Why had he shamelessly flirted in such a bold way, it had just complicated everything and now as he sat on a small hospital chair waiting for news on his niece or nephew, it was all he thought about. _I'd like that_ , she'd said back. Why she being serious? was she teasing? or was she playing him; making him fall for her charms and didn't actually feel that way. 

No, she did feel something, he knew so. She'd gasped when their hands had slightly touched in the Guest room. She'd felt the Jolt and Zap of the electricity running through their hands when they brushed together. In the hallway he'd felt it; that's why they'd nearly kissed. KISSED. He had nearly kissed Daenerys Targaryen and he was certain she wanted it too. But she'd stopped herself; she'd tried to regain control and made Jon look like the simpering fool. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a doctors arrival. He jolted his father awake who'd fallen asleep and eventually everyone woke up. Robb had stayed with Talisa up until now. Everyone gathered and listened to the Doctor, Jon was having to push Dany back and it was hard to focus. The Doctor spoke. "She'd fully dilated; we're going to move her to the delivery room"

Everyone sighed and they all became excited. It would be an hour tops now and people were so happy to finally meet the baby. They all sat back down again as the Doctor disappeared and left them to their thoughts. Meera spoke first "It's so exciting the miracle of life"

"We're not having a baby" Bran said getting nervous sweats. 

"Don't be an idiot" Meera rolled her eyes. "We will once you're a psychology professor and I'm performing experiments on the human condition in like 5 years or so" 

"S-sure" Bran had a look of terror on his face; only Jon found it funny. "Brother dear, last chance to back out of the bet. $50 is a lot of money to lose"

"No, it's going to be a boy" Rickon said defiantly. "I don't have $50 on me though"

"Since when do you ever have pocket money that amounts to $50?" Sansa asked incredulously. 

"One of the old ladies I deliver a newspaper to tipped me $200 for always doing a good job!" Rickon exclaimed. "I've been saving my money, $50 is nothing to me"

"Perhaps you can pay my bills then, Rickon" Gendry laughed. Rickon just scowled. Everyone quieted down then, the hospital TV could only be heard as it had the news channel on. Jon was suppressing the urge to think about Daenerys; it was hard but he was trying to think of other things. He got his phone out and started to scroll through his facebook when suddenly he had a notification from twitter. 

_'@thedragonclub has mentioned you in a tweet'_

Jon's eyes widened. He opened the tweet and stared as he read it. _' **Another successful dinner evening, thanks to @TheWolfOnline for giving me a second chance. #I'mNotAHotHeadAllTheTime'**._ Jon's mind swarmed with thoughts of Daenerys. Why had she wrote this? Had she done this off her own back or had perhaps Tyrion encouraged her to do so? Had she wanted to use this as a way to make him come to her dinner again? Jon didn't know. "Oh drat"

"What is it?" Sansa asked sleepily as she leant on her father's shoulder. 

"Daenerys has tweeted me again" He mumbled. Arya and Sansa shot up in excitement. 

"OOOH! WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Sansa clapped a little too loudly. Catelyn glared at her until she sank back into her chair. "Never mind I'll look myself"

"Jon... She likes you, I'm sorry but she enjoyed your company this evening!" Jon knew this, but coming from his sisters there seemed an air of disbelief to it. "People need to stop using Hashtags it's really annoying"

"You're annoying" Gendry grumbled. Arya just kicked him. "But I agree; she does seem interested in you. She's probably trying to rub you up the right way so you don't make anymore horrible articles on you"

"We're way past that now, Gendry" Sansa said. "She could've come out and publically apologised for her behaviour and the nail would've been put into that coffin. But they keep running into each other and she invited him to dinner; that's not behaviour of someone who just wants a resolved conflict"

Jon retweeted it but before he could reply, their chatter was interrupted abruptly. 

"IT'S A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!" Robb came running out with such excitement and enthusiasm a nurse who was writing some paperwork nearly fell off her chair. The other's in the waiting room clapped in excitement as the Starks too cheered. Robb's curly mop was stuck to his face with sweat. Jon noticed a bruise on his hand. Talisa must've punched him once or twice; nothing's changed then. 

"Dang it!" Rickon moaned. Bran just smirked at him. 

"What can I say brother I have a sixth sense about this stuff!" Bran gloated. 

"Or you just got lucky" Rickon grumbled. "Congrats Robb!"

"Thank you, thank you!" He was exuberant. "I think we're going to call her Lyanna, in honour of Auntie Lee-Lee"

Eddard teared up and hugged his son; it would still be a while before they could see the baby; they needed recovery before any visitors were allowed. Arya spoke excitedly as she jumped up and down. "Get ready to be inundated with tweets from me posing her in sunglasses and hats!"

"Seven hells it's started already!" Gendry moaned. 

"I've already tweeted congrats!" Meera was jumping in sync with Arya. Jon decided to get his phone out and tweet. 'Welcome to the world, Lyanna Stark, I can't wait to see you! #ProudUncle' He added the hashtag just to annoy Arya.

It was a blur, the rest of the evening but it was capped off by one final notification. ** _'@thedragonclub replied to your tweet: 'Congratulations, pass on our regards from us here at the Dragon Club'_.** Jon blinked. He did not know what was happening, but before he knew it he was replying. _' **@thewolfonline: Thank you, but please, stop calling the dinner that. It really isn't a good name!'**_

Ding. 

**_'@thedragonclub: It's the best name, sweet dreams Number One fan. X'_ **

He thought on it.

**_'@thewolfonline: Goodnight, Hotheaded Editor-in-chief ;)'_ **

Oh man what would the paper's say. 


	16. Texts and Plus Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever, my laptop was having issues and I had to redo my edit on this. :(

_'In a shocking turn of events, online journalist Jon Snow has seemed to do a 180 on his opinions of the owner and editor-in-chief of Valyrian Magazine, Daenerys Targaryen. Patricia Bright has more on this story for us, over to you Patricia'_

Jon glared at the tv screen as he ate his cereal. Was this all anyone cared about, gossip?

_'Jon Snow, acclaimed journalist and well-respected writer, shared a rather friendly twitter interaction with Valyrian magazine owner Daenerys Targaryen. This comes just a few weeks after the scathing article he wrote on his blog went viral. The owner said "Another successful dinner evening, thanks to @TheWolfOnline for giving me a second chance", she also commented saying she wasn't a hot head all of the time to which the journalist retweeted. It seemed like this was the end but not long after that he put up a heartfelt welcome to his Niece Lyanna Stark who was born that very evening. Daenerys tweeted a congratulations and this is where things got interesting. Jon Snow took the mickey out of the naming of her dinner party and in return was branded as 'her number one fan'. He in return staying true to the article called her hotheaded once again. This would've been nothing but the winky emoticon he added has caused fans of both parties to wonder what this actually means'_

"It means nothing!" Jon groaned as Ghost pooled at his feet. He'd had a strange morning following the twitter conversation that's been had the night previous. He'd not thought anymore about it after that as he'd got to meet little Lyanna who was sweet and adorable. He'd been told off by Talisa for congratulating publically before he knew everything was okay so he was being ignored as was Meera and Arya. Robb wasn't bothered he loved the outpouring of emotion his family gave him. 

"Why are you shouting at the TV?" Jon turned to see Arya who'd just walked through his door. Gendry followed closely behind. "Is it because your girlfriend was nice for once?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Arya. We don't even like each other that much!" Jon sighed as he turned the TV off. 

"And yet you know of whom I speak?" Arya giggled. Gendry just rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. 

"I hate you sometimes"

"No you don't" Arya grinned. "Anyways, as you know. We are getting married next week" 

"Aye, I think you might have mentioned it" Jon smirked. "Only once or twice though"

"Don't start" Arya scoffed. 

"Arya, he's not lying though, is he?" Gendry butted in. Arya shot him a look which made him immediately shut up. 

"I want you to bring a plus 1" She said. "The timing of the baby means that someone has to stay and watch Lyanna. Talisa's mum has cancelled"

"And why must it be me?" Jon squinted his eyes in suspicion. Arya just meekly smiled. _No_ , Jon thought, _no way_. "I'm not asking Daenerys to come to your wedding!"

"Jon please!" Arya whined. "I want you to be with her, she likes you and I know you like her!"

"I said he wouldn't" Gendry chipped in. Arya wasn't listening, she was wrestling Jon for his phone and failing miserably. She was too short, she couldn't cover both arms. She yelled at Gendry to help who just sighed and grabbed his phone at ease. "Sorry mate, I'm trying to do as I'm told"

"So aiding and abetting has an appeal to you?" Jon grumbled. 

"No, but being kicked in the nuts later on for not helping doesn't appeal to me" Gendry shrugged meekly. 

"Touche" Jon nodded. "Arya what are you doing?" 

I'm drafting a text message that doesn't make you seem like you like her but that does show that you're willing to give her another opportunity to show you if she can function in society like a normal person" Arya said as she stared intensely at Jon's phone screen. "There, perfect!"

She chucked the phone back at Jon who was not happy at this tag teaming that had just occurred. He looked at the message. _'Daenerys, my sister is getting married on the 11th February next week. I am asking you to be my plus 1. I enjoyed the evening last night (even if your friends can be slightly... intense) and you showed me that you're not 100% hotheaded. Accompany me and change my mind once again, Jon_ '. "Arya that's a very formal text"

"She's a formal gal" Arya shrugged. 

"Not really, she doesn't talk like she'd from the 1800s!" Jon moaned. "You make me look like a high class moron!"

"You are" She snorted as she ducked Jon's incoming playful punch. "What, it's the truth?"

Jon just ignored her and glared at his phone, wishing he could bring the message back and it not reach her eyes. But when his phone dinged as he stared at it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'I would love to, let me know the date and time and I'll be ready, you can swing by and pick me up! Daenerys X'_. Jon linked several times as he processed what was appearing on his phone. 

"She accept?" Arya was looking triumphant before Jon even said anything. He hated it when his sister played games like this. He just nodded. "Yes, my plan is coming together!"

"Arya calm down" Gendry laughed. "Stop playing Matchmaker!"

"I will not, Jon needs a good shag!" Arya cackled. 

"Arya stop, you sound like Robb!" Jon was feeling uncomfortable. His cheeks flushed red and he hung his head in shame and awkwardness. 

"Jon, it's been three years since Ygritte and what have you done with your sex life? Nothing! I know you loved her but it's time to move on; even if you don't date this Daenerys person I think it'd be good for you to get some friends outside of us" Arya was starting to sound like Catelyn, bossing Jon around. 

"How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my arse?" Jon sighed. 

"Believe me I ask myself that question everyday" Gendry chortled. 

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" She folded her arms and looked at him through a squinted gaze. 

"Because no one else will put up with you" He said dead seriously. Arya looked shocked. He started laughing. "Your face!"

"Not funny!" She smacked him. 

"Ouch! I love you, you mad woman stop hitting me please!" Jon just groaned as they started fighting. Even Ghost curled up closer to Jon trying to ignore the two of them. After a few minutes and a few injuries they stopped. Jon replied to Daenerys. _'The ceremony is one 'o' clock on the 11th at St. Maegor's church. I'll have to swing by about 9.30 to yours as I'm in the procession and need to be there around 10:30 to make sure Gendry's in check, best man you see!'_ He was confused about many things now. 

Did he really like Daenerys? Yes. 

Did he really want her to be his plus one for the wedding? Yes. 

Was he shitting bricks at the prospect of this? One hundred percent. 

Come to think of it; if it wasn't for his sisters he probably wouldn't have realised these feelings, they'd text her on his behalf. He'd got to stop them for persuading him so easily.

Jon went through the rest of his day re-editing his latest post and uploading it to his site. He hadn't seen Daenerys' reply to his text until late that evening, long after he'd sent his original one and just as he was getting into bed. His thoughts were of Ygritte, would she be okay with him moving on in this way? Even if it didn't turn into anything, he felt like he was ruining her memory, betraying her almost. Dany's message read, _'I look forward to it, I can't wait to see you again x_ '. 

She wanted to see him again? He racked his brains. Did she like him too? ' _And I can't wait to see you, truthfully. But I'd never admit that to anyone, gotta keep my cred going ;)_ ' He'd replied again. 

_'I'll admit it, you're a very... attractive person, both personality and physicality ;) Dx'_

What?

_'Miss. Targaryen, are you flirting with me? Jx'_

What was happening?

_'Me? never. ;)'_

She was flirting!

_'I'll take that as a yes'_

Jon couldn't believe this.

_'Take it however you want, I don't mind. I'm off to bed now, maybe I'll think about your physicality while I do so...'_

Oh boy, she was going to be a handful to negotiate. 


	17. Paps and Deals

Daenerys was breathing heavily as she couldn't find the other shoe to her outfit. She was wearing a yellow bardot/skater dress with big white daisies all over and had her hair straightened all the way down her back. She was wearing some light pink strappy heels (or was hoping to as she still couldn't find the missing culprit) and she had minimal makeup on. She was being picked up by Jon Snow in two minutes and her strappy pink heel was starting to piss her off.

 _Curse this_ , She thought bitterly, _And curse you Jon Snow_. She was not looking forward to this day; there was going to be paps outside her apartment, there always was. And she was going to be seen with Jon looking fancy. Sansa had already tweeted about the weather being nice for her sister's wedding (Daenerys had been creeping on all their posts) so they would end up putting two and two together and come up with five obviously. 

Why had he asked her? He'd said he enjoyed getting to know a different side to her, but Daenerys felt it was something different. Did he feel the connection in the same way she did? Everytime she thought of Jon she felt this jolt to her system, she felt her lips turn up into a smile, a smile so big her cheeks sometimes ached. She'd finished the Editorial for March and had sent it off to the publishers. And was now working on Aprils' magazine, but she was having trouble with this as she couldn't do anything but think about Jon. 

 _Get a grip_ , she chastised herself, _you're Daenerys Targaryen, stop feeling like a_ _schoolgirl_!

She found the straggler under a lilac poof in her dressing room and shoved it on her foot as quickly as possible. With one final look in the mirror she deemed herself good and grabbed her bag. In a quickened pace, she entered the foyer where Jorah was waiting to escort her down to the basement once Jon had arrived. He had been told he was not to be working today but he still liked to make sure the apartment was secure when Dany was not there. He enjoyed working and didn't really like time off.

"You look different" He had said immediately. "I think it might be the yellow dress, not really you usually"

"I wear yellow... socks" She laughed."Do you not like it?"

"It looks lovely" Jorah grinned. The intercom buzzed meaning Jon was in the parking garage under the basement. She grabbed her bag and key and left the apartment with Jorah. They didn't speak of much as they went down in the elevator but when it dinged for the basement Jorah said a small word. "Have fun, if you need me, call!"

"I hardly think there will be a security threat at a wedding, Jorah" She smiled. She looked down at her daisy dress. It wasn't quite spring yet but she was feeling fancy and wanted to start wearing her bright colours again. "The cleaner will be here soon, make sure she can get in and out well without the doorman interrogating her again this time"

"As you wish" He nodded and bid her farewell as she strut over to where Jon had pulled up his car. He climbed out and Daenerys felt her breath leave his system. His grey suit was tight fitting, it accentuated all the right areas, his arms looked muscle, his bum looked pronounced and his torso looked strong. Dany had to steady herself, internally moaning that she needed to get a grip. His hair was loose in his curls, his beard trimmed and his shoes were polished, he looked incredible. 

"Good morning, Miss. Targaryen" His gruff northern accent cooed. Dany felt it go through her entire system. "You should wear your hair like that more often" 

"Why thank you, kind sir" She giggled. He opened the other side of his car and motioned for her to take a seat. He held a hand out for her to grab while she climbed in and as his skin touched hers, she felt a flame dance across her hand. _What would it be like to feel all of his skin on hers... no, Daenerys. Don't be delusional._ She shook the thought and as she sat down in the car she noticed how clean it was. A man that looks after his car was a keeper. He wondered if he still called it Lyanna now his niece was born...

He climbed in the other side and strapped himself in. "Ready?"

"Ready" She nodded and searched her bag for her lipstick and made sure it was even in Jon's visor mirror. He pulled off out of the parking space and began to leave the building. "I apologise in advance for any paps outside the building; they've been following me all week"

"They've been camped down the bottom of my road for two days straight, I think I'm well prepared" And just as Jon said this, they came out of the garage to a sea of at least 10 photographers and a couple of people with microphones. "Umm... okay. Has it ever been this bad?"

"No" Dany's face was shocked. She tried to hide her face but she knew everyone had got a picture of her with Jon. Jon sped off, not breaking the limit but making sure the paps were way behind and when it was clear she began to breathe again. "I'm sorry, for the paparazzi" 

"It's really okay; I'm gonna have to get used to it what with Sansa being famous and all, there's just no respect for privacy" He sighed as we left the inner city and headed to the outskirts. St. Maegor's church was about a twenty minute drive from Daenerys' apartment (providing you didn't get stuck in traffic) and the journey there was never silent. They talked about many things including her April cover in which she was looking for a new photographer. 

"If you know any I'm all ears; they're all so incompetent" Dany laughed. 

"The only photographer I know is myself" Jon said. 

"You take photos?"

"Yeah, I'm only an amateur but I love photography. I've taken most of the photos used on my site, I love polaroids mostly" He started talking about his journey to Mount Rushmore when he was talking about doing a piece on the presidential race. He was an active member of the politics society and always expressed his views. Dany was browsing some of his photos on his site while he drove and talked away. 

"You're hired" Dany laughed. 

"What?" Jon was confused. 

"I want you to shoot my magazine cover for April" She said smirking. 

"Are you pulling my leg?" He frowned. 

"No" She laughed. "I'm being dead serious; could you do it?"

"I mean I'm flattered that you asked but I don't think I have enough skill for a cover of your magazine" He blushed slightly, Dany noticed. _Not skilled enough? Did he really think so low of his own ability?_

"Jon, these photos on your site are incredible. I feel like Rose in titanic looking at Jack's drawings for the first time!" She smiled brightly as he went even redder. Dany felt her own cheeks go slightly red. "I realised I just complimented you which means for the next ten minutes I have to be a hothead and argue with you, that's the rules"

"I don't like those rules" He announced. "I like when we get along; I've never been wrong in a first impression of someone so this is a new feeling for me"

What?

Dany was open mouthed and shocked. Had he just admitted his first impression of her was wrong? "What do you mean?"

"While I think you're a control-freak and very hotheaded, you're not vindictive, you're not irresponsible" He shrugged. "But I'm still not doing your cover photos"

"Why not?" Dany whined, deciding she needed to appeal to his journalistic side. "I'll let you write the feature too"

Now she'd got him interested too. He glanced at her sideways before staring intently on the road. "Who is on the cover?"

"That's a secret" Dany said cryptically. It was actually herself and her best friend Missandei as it was her first anniversary of a full magazine issue rater than online where her magazine used to be. "It's not a secret really, it's myself"

"You?" He asked with a small smile. "You're going to be on the cover of your own magazine?"

"It's Valyrian's one year anniversary of moving from online to a fully published magazine" She explained as they pulled into the church. They were right on time. "Missandei will be with me too; I couldn't have done it without her, all of this"

"Okay, I'll do it on one condition" Jon agreed. 

"How much do you want?" Dany asked as she pulled her phone out to write in her diary. 

"What? Oh money, we'll discuss that later. I have one condition... maybe two actually" He said as he parked the car up. "One, you allow me to address EVERYTHING in the article, Doreah, the beginnings, our interview, your temperament all included. Like a part two to my article but where I actually have the information to form the article in the way I want"

"Okay... what's number two?" She said curious. 

"You go out on a date with me" He said smoothly. Dany felt shocked at the sudden tension that this statement had left. A date? Did he like her? No, he couldn't. He'd kept going on about her hotheadedness... surely he didn't like her? _He invite you to this wedding,_ her inner monologue spoke. She thought about this slowly and came to a conclusion. They got out the car and she crossed the front to be stood next to him. He was still waiting for an answer. 

"Okay, deal"


	18. Dancing and Prancing

Jon was currently dancing with his sister to some 80s track while he felt Daenerys eyes bore into the back of his head. The ceremony had been beautiful. Gendry had cried, Arya had surprisingly cried and Catelyn's face had not been dry since the vows were spoken. The rings were exchanged and the flowers had been thrown. The bells had rung and people had cheered. And, at the end of it, Arya had become Mrs. Arya Waters-Stark. 

Talisa and Robb had gone home; she was still very tired from only giving birth 9 days previous and as it was late into the night they'd said their goodbyes and gone home to their precious girl. Sansa and Margaery were teaching Rickon moves on the other side of the dancefloor. Eddard and Catelyn were speaking with Gendry's foster parents, welcoming them into the family. Bran and Meera had left the floor and gone to the balcony overlooking the hotel gardens, they hadn't been seen in a good half an hour. 

"She's not stopped staring at you" Arya giggled, slightly tipsy on champagne. 

"I am a handsome man" Jon mused. 

"Okay... you usually hate yourself, who are you and what have you done with Jon?" She cackled as she became unsteady on her feet. 

"Easy now wifey, or I'm gonna have to take you to bed" Gendry danced his way over from his conversation with Sam and Gilly who were drinking at the bar. 

"I'm counting on that" She snickered. 

"Okay, my time to leave" Jon did not want to hear this conversation. Leaving them both to make out on the dancefloor, Jon wandered over to Daenerys who was chugging down her sixth glass of red wine and offered out his hand. "M'lady, do you care for a dance?"

"Why I would love to dance" She laughed, and took his hand, springing up from her chair with ease. 

The music was a fast pace boogying song and Jon and dany engaged in some kind of dance off. Daenerys swung her hips back and forth, flipped her hair around and even at one point wiggled suggestively at Jon. Jon's mouth watered. How was this human even possible? How did she move like that? He'd never seen anyone dance this well. And Sansa had always been the party animal so he'd seen a lot. 

"What's the matter, Jon Snow? Jealous of my dance moves?" She laughed as her behind swung round, almost knocking rickon out, who was knee sliding across the floor. Rickon just laughed and ended up joining in with Jon and Dany dancing by showing them 'the sprinkler' and the 'traffic light' dance moves. "Never mind, I think they're the best dance moves I've ever seen"

"Thanks, Jon's mad because he can't dance!" Rickon chortled and sashayed away back to Sansa and Margaery. Jon felt his face drop. Dany just cackled again at him. 

"Did he have a point?" Dany got in a little closer to Jon as she song slowed slightly and suddenly, Jon felt a little hot around the collar. 

"No, I have the moves like Jagger" And so Jon began by pulling Dany in so their bodies were connected, placed right against each other. It was enough to send his senses into overdrive, but he persevered. His right arm slid under hers and supported her small waist. Dany's face said enough, she was shocked. Jon could hear her breath was raspy even with the music blaring. His left hand grabbed her right. Pressing his body into hers he began to sway with her as the midtempo turned into a slow dance. "See, I'm perfectly good at dancing"

"I see that" She said quietly. "This has been a magical evening"

Jon agreed, although perhaps not the reasons she was thinking of. For he had done nothing but think about how good she looked in her yellow dress. "Indeed"

"It's always beautiful when two souls connect for life; your sister looked beautiful" Dany sighed. Jon sensed there was something else there. 

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, just a little bit jealous. They found each other so young it just makes me a little impatient to find, you know, the one" Jon felt a little pang in his chest, he thought of Ygritte. He had always thought she was the one; and then he'd lost her... was there another for him? Was that person stood in front of him? Or did his feelings that he'd acquired for Dany just mean a fling was all he wanted. He had asked her on a date, that was a sign he wanted something more. _Pull yourself together Jon, she likes you but you don't need to over complicate these things._ He was having a full moan at himself in his head. 

"Jon?" She pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes, Daenerys?"

"Why did you ask me on a date?" _Oh_ , Jon thought, _she's going to go back on her word_. 

"I'm still working on that one" Jon laughed awkwardly as they swayed. Daenerys did not laugh. Jon had to fight his brain for the words. "I've never been with anyone since... her. I still feel her, i still think of her everyday and it's maddening. It's three years nearly since she died but, I still sometimes wake up in the morning and expect to see her next to me"

Daenerys' eyes were steely as he spoke. 

"I feel something when I see you; something I haven't felt since her. I don't know what it is but if i'm honest with myself I think I felt it the first day we met all those weeks ago; even if you shouted at me for most of it. There's just a free-spirit within you that I've started to notice more and more and I guess I just wanted to see you again. To see what this different quality about you is"

"You must've loved her very much" She was quiet again. 

"I did, I still do and I think I always will. When I'm left to sit at home and sulk in my own misery or when I write until I'm bloodshot I am always thinking of her. But you distract me, in a good way that means I wanna keep getting distracted"

"So that's all I am, a distraction?" Jon could see the hotheadedness of her starting to rise. 

"No, you're not a distraction, you're a human being who I was wrong about" Jon said affirmatively. "Someone I think I fancy"

Dany's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Quite a bit actually" Jon felt his cheeks flush as they slowly moved around the dancefloor. He could see Gendry and Arya slow dancing, looking slightly awkward as neither of them could dance. He breathed deeply. "That's why I asked you on a date"

"Would you be surprised if I told you I think i might fancied you two?" Dany chuckled. Her voice was like honey to his ears. 

"Aye, I would" Jon was honest. "Only might?"

"I'm still unsure how I fully feel" Jon wasn't sure how he felt about this statement, but he played if off and put it down to unease of the conversation.

"You're way out of my league anyway" Jon shrugged.

"No I'm not, it's like you said, I feel I know you better than my family even after only five weeks of knowing each other" Daenerys smiled brightly as her violet eyes stared into Jon's grey ones. Jon felt like he could swim in her eyes, or lay in a bath of jewels. They were so vibrant and different. He felt in awe of them. "So a date, anywhere in mind?"

"A few; but out of the city so I'm not covering my face with a jacket to not be featured on an episode of E! news again" Jon laughed as they felt the tension ease. Jon had diverted one awkward question he didn't fancy anymore. With her temperament she could literally go off on one at any time. 

"Yes that rather is an issue, just like the fact Meera's lipstick is smudged all over her face and on Bran's neck" Dany nodded to just behind Jon who turned in time to see them sit down at the table and giggle like four year olds. Jon rolled his eyes. Hotpie had gone over to them and given them wipes. They were just laughing more at the fact the lipstick had got everywhere. 

"Remind me never to smoke weed" Jon laughed. "I love my brother but you should hear the conspiracy theories"

"Let me guess, the earth is round?" 

"That's the most sane of them all, he told me yesterday that sell by dates are a hoax. He'd hit the blunt particularly heavy that day" Jon heard Dany chuckle as they span one final time, the song coming to an end. They spoke a few more hours as song after song played and drink after drink was swallowed. It come to 4am and it was time to pack up, a clean up crew would be here at 6am to clean for a wedding the next day. Daario had arrived at the Hotel with the reception to take Dany back home. As Dany had come to the wedding on short notice there wasn't a room available for her. Jon walked her to her Rolls Royce. "Thanks for coming today, I appreciate it. I was great"

"It certainly was Jon Snow, congrats on a wonderful family"

"You should meet Lyanna, she's the best of us all" Jon was swaying slightly from how much drink he'd had. Daario was in the car but Jon didn't trust he wasn't eavesdropping. "Let me know about the thing we discussed today, in the car on the way here"

"The photoshoot or the date?" Dany blurted loudly. Jon rolled his eyes. 

"Both" He smiled. Jon then did something very impulsive. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in, laying a small kiss on her cheek. Her face was warm and tasted like frosting. She smelled like coconuts; how had he not noticed before. Not wanting to have his lips pressed on her cheek for too long (not at least while Daario was watching) he pulled away and winked at her. 

She climbed into the car, looking like a beetroot with how red she'd gone. Jon knew it now, they liked each other. There was no going back. Their relationship had changed. In just five weeks they'd gone from loathing each other to having feelings about each other they didn't know how to articulate. They drove off and as he waved her off, the sun threatening to rise before Jon even went to sleep, he had one thought in his mind. 

_You're screwed, Jon Snow._


	19. Papers and Elephants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I just wanna address a few things. 
> 
> I had a comment saying that Jon having his phone stolen by Arya was a bit silly as he also had that done by Sansa in an earlier chapter... Sansa asked him for his phone and he handed it over. Plus Jon has a weak spot for his sister so eventually he cracks if they protest long enough. 
> 
> Secondly, some of you are like 'where's da sex' 'where's da angst' yo, it's coming. As you can see. When it pops it pops. 
> 
> Also, the plans for this fic is roughly 50 chapters. I have the next 6 roughly written they just need editing. And lemme tell you, three chapters time you're gonna be like '!!!!' bcus I was writing it.

Jon and Daenerys didn't see anything of each other over the next two weeks, however they did text each other nearly everyday, getting to know a little about each other bit by bit. They would also correspond about the photoshoot which Daenerys had planned but unfortunately, it had been pushed back until three days later than scheduled due to a double booking.

This meant Daenerys was in her office all day making sure all the pieces she'd already received from her writers and photographers were properly edited and ready to go into the April issue. Once the shoot and interview was done she would need Jon to write as quickly as possible as so to make the deadline in 8 days time. 

It was midday and Daenerys had not been interrupted since she got to work. She was going spare over the amount of stuff she was having to cut down as all the stuff she received was exceptionally high quality. "Seven hells"

She took a mini-break, opening her lunch box that was in the mini fridge under her desk and eating her salmon and cress sandwich, She did so closing her eyes, she thought that perhaps if she didn't look at anything while she was eating this headache she was seemingly achieving would go away. It worked for a few minutes, that was enough.

As she looked at her desk, there was just a large mass of papers and photos. Her computer had the layout of her magazine on and most of the pages were filled with the different articles she'd already got. There was a 10 page space in the middle she was leaving for the cover shoot and article plus a bunch of one page spaces throughout. 

_Why did editing magazines have to be so hard?_

Daenerys had always struggled with this part, she knew the vision in her head and she knew what articles she wanted, the layout was just always a pain. She liked the magazine to flow, one article into another. It was why she'd won editing awards, because of how picky she is when it comes to layout. 

It was another hour before anyone else disturbed her again, Missandei poking her head around the corner. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss. Targaryen, but Marco Lambertini from the WWF is here to discuss your limited edition magazine coming out in August"

"Ah yes, give me one moment and allow me to clear up" Daenerys had forgotten all about it, but she too had been doing plans to give back to the WWF from proceeds of her magazine by doing a limited edition version in which it's all about animals and wildlife and endangered species.

From early setting up of Valyrian, she said no fur would be used in the photos of her magazine (especially that of minx and tiger skin). She had also not used leather in the magazine (even if she has leather bags at home) and this had been applauded by people in the fashion and makeup industry. 

"Very well" Missandei bowed her head and left the room. Daenerys was feeling a little stressed to say the  least so a nice conversation would release the pressure she was feeling in her head from staring at a screen for hours on end. She tidied her desk up as best as she could; putting photos and articles in all the drawers of her desk and just leaving the planner on her table. 

As she opened her planner she saw Jon's name scribbled on Friday 16th February, the photoshoot. Daenerys felt her heart skip. In three days she would see his face again. She remembered all those things he had said, about this mysterious girlfriend of his past, her death, how lonely he feels and how... alive and distracted he felt around her. He had been very closed off from her, and she hadn't liked it. She knew that even his siblings probably didn't know what he was feeling, and so she was thankful that after all the interrogation of her he'd finally let her in slightly. But she still couldn't help feel like she knew him less than before too, there was no mystery around him anymore, or at least not as much as there had been. 

Jon had pretty much not left her thoughts since Daario drove her home from the wedding. She'd gone to bed when she got home at six in the morning and had found herself lying awake another hour thinking of him. And even though the thought of this still embarrassed her, she had found her hand touching herself while she thought of him. It had been so long since she'd had anyone and he had filled her senses so deeply that her brain had stopped functioning and her body had taken over. 

Shaking herself from thoughts of Jon, and of an aching that has begun in her thighs, she rang Missandei's phone just outside her office and said she was ready for this man to come in. She stood from her desk and looked out the window, as she always did before a meeting, just to calm herself and take in the view. The door swung open and an aging white man with barely any hair stepped through the door. "Marco, is it?"

"Indeed" He said, not used to being addressed so casually. Dany smirked, she was going to have the upper hand in this conversation. Dany motioned for him to take a seat after they shook hands. "I have to say, I was surprised you were okay with this meeting going forward after your disaster meeting which made the headlines"

Daenerys just laughed. "Jon Snow is harmless, well, he's actually become a friend over the last week or so"

"So I've heard" She smiled like how Daenerys would imagine a super-villain to smile, as if he was taunting her almost. 

"The dear old media, love to go after things and make big headlines out of nonsense" Dany sat in her own seat and got out her planning for the magazine. "So, why have you come today, Mr. Lambertini? To press me about my personal life?"

"My dear your personal life has nothing to do with this magazine we're working on" He leered almost. Dany found the man repulsive slightly. 

"Has there been an issue with the progress of our collaboration, then?" Dany said with authority as she got comfortable in her seat. 

"No issue; we want to propose you something" He said getting a leaflet out of his pocket. He slid it over the desk. 

"Udawalawe National Park?" She said picking up the leaflet. It was a guide of one of Sri Lanka's biggest Elephant reserves. "What's this about?"

"We want you to go to Sri Lanka, to the reserve" He said with a face which she knew he was putting on to get sympathy from her. "This is one of the reserves we protect in Sri Lanka, the elephants are found in the wild outside the boundaries of the park when they're in need of medical attention. We help fix them up and even help them mate in the park to build up numbers"

He slid some photos of baby elephants with the park rangers and himself feeding them. "It looks happy"

"That's Whispers, she's only 6 months old in that photo. I just got back four weeks ago" He informed her.

"Precious" Dany felt her face smiling brightly. 

"We'd really like for you to go, even just for a few days and interact with the elephants there; just to get a feel of why we do our work"

"You want me to visit Sri Lanka?" Dany had never thought about that.

"We can provide you with a photographer and videographer, then, when we launch the magazine we can launch the small video with you of your experience. It'll be good publicity since the bad press you received ages ago" She actually found herself agreeing, she could do with the good press. 

"Not a bad idea and to be honest with you, Marco, I'm in need of a change of scenery" She thought about it some more. Photographer? She could ask... _No he won't do it, he's already doing you one favour._ Daenerys did have another thought though. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. Now, my idea" 

He leaned back in his chair. "Shoot"

"If I'm going to this reserve, and that video releases, there will be a lot of people wanting to visit. So, how about in the back of the issue we have a little competition for a week's holiday in Sri Lanka, all payed for by me, right by Udawalawe National Park?" Marco smiled. They spoke for another few minutes before Daenerys mind was back onto Jon. Marco left after a handshake and a promise of further contact; but all Daenerys thought of, was the curls and the grey eyes she was going to be seeing in a few days time. 

Missandei left Daenerys for the rest of the afternoon; Jorah took her home and once she'd eaten dinner she'd retreated to her bedroom for the night. The black walls and red silks, the four poster bed and the pillows so soft. Her own silk nightdress mingling with that of her bedding as her hand travelled up her own thigh, finding her sweet spot, thinking of Jon's eyes and her release afterward. 

Daenerys went to sleep dreaming of those eyes and the warmth that enveloped her when he was around. 


	20. Nerves and Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refrain from arguing in the comments, it upsets me. ALL constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!! xx

Jon's stomach was in a knot as he arrived once again at Valyrian headquarters. _You got this_ , he kept telling himself, a sense of deja vu creeping into him as he remembered the first time he ever came to this building. Daenerys had been unknown to him; someone he'd never thought about, and now everything was so different. His whole life had changed in a matter of six weeks. He'd come to find such compassion and kindness in her; and it scared him slightly at how easy he'd reached this conclusion. 

"By the Seven" He muttered as he parked his car in the underground parking and turned the ignition off. Leaning his head against the rest he closest his eyes for a moment, it had seemed a lifetime since he last saw that silver hair, those violet eyes and that small frame. But in reality it had only been ten days. 

Muttering to himself he got out the seat and began retrieving the stuff out of his car boot. His camera and lighting equipment, hauling it all onto his shoulders before locking the car door. With two bags in his hands he made his way into Valyrian building and signed in with the receptionist (who shamelessly flirted with him for the duration of his short stop there). He entered the lift and waited. 

He took a deep breath, in and out. He'd longed to see her, to be around her wit and intelligence. Inhaling sharply, he held onto the memory of his fleeting kiss on her cheek. He let it feel his sensed, remembering the smell of coconuts. The faint whiff of alcohol, all mixed together. She had tasted sweet too. 

As his brain decided it needed to stay calm or it wasn't going to function properly, the elevator arrived on the top floor. The doors open and there she stood, waiting for him. He felt his confidence leave his body, she was steely gazed, a small smile starting to form on her mouth. "Jon"

"Daenerys" He stepped out of the elevator and walked to only a feet or two between them. "You ready?"

"Always" She beamed. She signed for Jon to follow her as they went into her office, a scene he knew all too well. This was where she'd decided she'd wanted her photos taken, it was more homely she'd told Jon. He'd noted that the office had changed slightly, a new bookshelf had been installed next to the violin with a few novels and decorative pieces on it. There was a few more paintings too; Jon liked it. A lot less surgical. "Well, I need to go get ready in the next room; I'll leave you to set up"

"One thing" Jon said stopping her from going away. "About our... date" She raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

"We'll see, Jon Snow" She had a glisten in her eyes which one again made them look like they were purple flames dancing in the night. Jon could get lost in them. Daenerys promptly winked at him before walking out of the room. 

Wondering whether Daenerys would end up being the death of him, Jon set up his lights in the far corners opposite the desk. It was a spacious desk and Jon had to chastise himself for a small image of Daenerys laid across the desk. _This is neither the time or place for that Jon_ , he bitterly thought. Another half an hour and he was all good to go; that was when both Missandei and Daenerys entered the room. Jon felt his throat tighten at the sight of her. 

A floral bustier that fell into a dress with a slit up the side. There was a brown belt with gold studding and black heels which looked so shin it was as if they'd been polished on her feet. Her hair fell into loose curls all around her but one side, her left, was tucked behind her ear. It was a heavenly sight. Missandei looked great too. A maxi skirt of different colours and a yellow and black camo crop top. Her hair was in it's natural afro. His eye kept glancing at Dany's physique in the dress, he couldn't get over how good her legs looked. 

He had to shake his thoughts however, it was photo time. He took several good pictures over the next hour, some of Dany leant against her desk, some of her looking out of her window, even one of her playing the violin. Missandei was a natural, while he had to be a little more encouraging with Daenerys. She glowered at him a few times which only made him laugh. He then caught the photo he'd been looking for; the light from the early spring sun seeped through the window and illuminated her silver hair, she was smiling and looking down. Missandei was stood next to her, throwing her head back, shoulders shaking as Jon made a horrific pun to set them off. That was it, that was the cover shot he'd been waiting for. 

"That's great, ladies" Jon clicked away on his camera, praying they would look good. "I do have something to ask..."

"No more horrendous puns!" Missandei demanded as she held her sides from laughing. 

"My puns are great" Jon said pretending to be offended. "I don't want my photos retouching or photoshopping or airbrushing. My work is my work and I've never photoshopped any of my photos and nor do I want to"

"But, my smile lines..." Missandei said with a sour face. 

"Are beautiful as they are and your millions of readers will agree" Jon shrugged. "We all smile"

Daenerys hadn't said anything, she was just staring at Jon, confusion creeping on her face. Jon shrugged again before he began to pack away some of his equipment, he still had the interviews to do and that would take another hour (providing Daenerys didn't kick him out). Missandei nodded, understanding. He hoped that when she saw them she'd understand. Missandei went to get some water as people came and went from the room now the photoshoot was over, letting dany know certain issues. She still had a business to run even with the cover shoot. 

It gave Jon time to think about what he was going to do on a date with Daenerys; something that excited her. Not too romantic, she wasn't the type and a first date wasn't the place for a steamy one to one (not that Jon wouldn't like that). There was a place he took Ygritte sometimes, Rhaenys hill, near the ruined Draguna amphitheatre where you could see the whole of King's Landing. 

"You continue to be a surprise, Mr. Snow" Jon looked up to see Dany stood smiling. 

"I try not to be" He said, folding light stands away and winding up cables. 

"A man who is okay with our flaws" Dany grinned. "Perhaps you're a keeper"

"Perhaps" He grinned too. "You ready to be grilled?"

"In a second, I wanted to talk to you first" Daenerys said getting a little closer, Jon struggling to concentrate on anything but her leg which was peeking out of the slit in her dress. Jon tore his eyes away and stood up to meet her gaze. he felt the connection and now knowing she did he couldn't help but feel his chest swell. "What made you invite me to that wedding?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been trying to get my head around it" Daenerys said honestly. "You probably have women swarming you, yet you asked me"

"I don't have women swarming me" Jon blushed. "And I didn't necessarily ask you, my sister and her husband coerced me into being a man that leaves the house on the odd occasion" He felt a heat flush his face. "I'm a quiet man, but when I'm around you, it's like I'm this whole other person. Arya recognised it and said I had a plus one and should invite you, I think they knew before I did that I liked you. I was unsure, thought you might reject me, thought perhaps... you'd not want any further contact, I don't know"

"Do you have no self confidence?" She asked quietly. 

"Sometimes, sometimes I hate myself" He smiled. "I hate myself for not keeping my damn mouth shut in our first interview"

"Believe me, I'm over that" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, my life was just the daily grind until you walked this way. You've flipped my life on it's head, I'm doing things I've never done before. I went food shopping in a gown for god sakes!"

"That wasn't really my doing" Jon chortled. 

"No, but you make me think outside the box, think of something different" Dany's lips were very pink, Jon's thoughts turned very raunchy as he imagined them doing many things... but he needed to stop it, he couldn't do the interviews while fantasizing about her. 

"I'm glad I can help" He whispered softly, almost just a small breath. Dany shivered notably and Jon couldn't help but smirk. "I wasn't going to come to your dinner, then sansa persuaded me, I think you may have to thank my sisters for stealing my phone at every opportunity"

"Stealing your phone?" she asked, her brow creasing. 

"Yeah" Jon didn't know how to say what he wanted. "I'm not the most... ever since Y-Ygritte I've not been able to, communicate with women well. I just get nervous and ultimately never bother texting them if I get their number. I think they'd had enough of me feeling sorry for myself all the time, they want me to move on from her but it's hard you know. So they stole my phone and helped craft a text to you that didn't sound stupid or... conceited or weird"

"Jon Snow" Daenerys laughed. "You're an adorable puppy, having your sisters text me for you"

"Not by choice, by force" He laughed.

"What happened to the confident reporter that came into my office the day we met?" 

"When I'm doing my job it's different. But when I'm falling for someone..." Jon trailed off as if he had said to much. Daenerys had a shocked look on her face, her eyes alight with surprise. He hadn't even wanted to say that, it had just slipped out. _Well done, idiot, now she's gonna think you're madly in love with her!_

"Jon, I don't..." A sudden thought came to him. _Im not sure how I fully feel_ , she'd said at the wedding. _Great, just great._

"Don't what... feel the same?" He snapped suddenly, shocked by his own and Daenerys lack of response. So she did not want him in the same way, had it all been a facade, a lie? Did she not care for him? Did she just want him to retract his statement on her from their original interview? No, her affection had seemed so real...

"Jon..." She tried to butt in.

"Don't say anything, I get it. You don't feel anything for me, it was all a facade. I shouldn't have opened my mouth, sorry" Jon sighed as he looked down at his own feet. She didn't feel for him in that way, did she even like him at all? Maybe, but it wasn't as intense as he liked her. Jon felt disappointment and self pity surge through his body. "I should get this interview done, so I can write your article"

And without looking at her directly again, he conducted the interviews before packing his stuff away and muttering a small 'bye' before getting in the elevator and leaving his feelings behind in the office of Daenerys Targaryen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Dany is wearing is Emilia Clarke's Elle cover outfit, FYI.


	21. Declarations and Kisses

Jon was feeling sorry for himself. He was sat on the sofa watching some mindless TV as he ate a box of chocolates while Ghost whimpered at his feet.   _When I'm falling for someone_ , he'd said. Where had it all gone wrong, why had he said that? What had possessed him to even utter these words. Were they even true? Of course they're true, Snow, don't lie to yourself. He knew it to be true, but the utter rejection, the denial from Daenerys.

' _Jon, I don't_ '. Why, why had she said it? It had broken him, the realisation. The half sentence that would haunt him forever. This was why he never dated, why he never let anyone in, in the end, they'd get crushed.

She didn't have to speak anymore than the half sentence she did speak, he knew she did not feel the way he did. She liked him, that he knew. But was it just a passing feeling, did she only want a casual thing? Jon didn't care now, It didn't matter anymore, he was done with her as far as he was concerned. 

Oh who was he kidding, he was eating a whole damn box of chocolates just to not think about her, and he was failing. Her silver hair, violet eyes, the same sight everytime he tried to block her out, the braid that fell down her back and the clothes that hugged her figure. He needed to snap out of it.

He'd wallow for the rest of his life. That was his downfall. Since Ygritte he'd just been unable to communicate with women, he'd struggled. She had been his life support and he'd let her down. She'd passed and he had felt the guilt. And now, he felt guilty, guilty for having these feelings for someone who wasn't her...

_Jon thought of a distant memory, blinding sun and sea salt spray as he laid with his lover in his arms, a blanket beneath them as they lay on the golden sands of Sunspear. Her red hair, kissed by fire and touched by energy. She was smiling, her lips breaking out a chuckle as Jon told her a joke she'd never heard before. "You're a funny man"_

_They'd kissed as if it was their first time even though it was possibly the millionth. Their love was raw, fresh and every time they kissed Jon felt Joy he'd never known before. A need to be with this woman for the rest of his life. They bathed in the love they had for each other, the admiration and devotion. "I do try, my love"_

_"Try you do, my patience" The redhead had laughed. Jon had frowned at this, a pretend sad puppy face glazing over his own as he eyes lit up from teasing him. "Promise me something, Jon"_

_"Anything, my love" He had uttered as she laid her head on his chest, watching as the waves crashed onto the beach ahead. "I have already promised you everything I have to offer, I don't know how much more I can give"_

_"Never love another woman besides me" Ygritte had asked. Jon had found it preposterous, of course he was never going to._

_"I'm so in love with you, I'd never love anyone besides you. I could never love another the way I love you. The way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you smile when you think I'm not looking, the way we kiss, the way we make love, everything about you glamours me. I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old" Jon had admitted. His declaration of love moved her, tears swarming her eye._

_"I hope I don't go grey" She giggled._

_"You will be beautiful either way" Jon shrugged._

_"Oh I know that, lover boy" She sighed. "But you promise, we're forever, right?"_

_"_ _Even if we were ripped apart, if one of us dies, I could never love another like I love you. I wouldn't want to. I know how I feel about you, and how you feel about me"_

_"Oh, you know nothing, Jon Snow" She'd teased before kissing him again._

...The guilt was painful in his chest as he found his eyes clouded by the tears of the memory. She had been everything to him, and he had honoured that pledge he made to her, the declaration of love. Until now; until recently. He'd never imagined that Daenerys Targaryen would have roused such feelings within him. That she brought back the same feelings that Ygritte had. It had blurred his common sense, made his vision clouded. 

But something snapped in him suddenly. 

_Why was he pining over her?_

She'd been dead three years now, he should be able to move on! _What have I done, what has become of me?_ Jon brooded as he sunk further into his sofa. Ghost jumped up next to him and curled up next to him offering comfort. He thought about all the times in his life the last three years he'd used the loss of Ygritte as an excuse to not meet new people, as to not date someone...

Just since he'd been acquainted with Daenerys he'd mentioned her like three or four times when he thought of it. She'd only mentioned the high school abusive man to him once; and she never spoke of it, she used it as a reason to keep moving forward. 

So why did he not move on too? Why was he finding it so difficult?

Trying to distract himself he put the hood of his hoodie up over his head and tried to kept some rest. He'd slept little to nothing the last two nights since snapping at Dany in her office. He'd tried to, but every time he closed his eyes he relived the fiasco in his head over and over. When he'd interviewed her, he'd barely looked at her, not being able to face the thing he'd just cut off. She'd clearly wanted to say something, but he hadn't wanted to hear it. 

And then there had been the article itself and the photos, the beautiful photos, a harsh reminder. He'd wrote it quickly, he was used to his own headlines. But more than anything he'd wanted to get it over with so that part of his life was closed. Though there was one thing he couldn't bring himself to do, delete her phone number. If it wasn't for his sisters he wouldn't have had some of the late night texting sessions he'd had with Daenerys, where they'd really bonded. Or so he thought. 

He couldn't delete it, or block it. What if she sent him a text, declaring that she felt the same, that she was afraid of her feelings, just like he was. That wasn't going to happen, it wasn't within her, she was a stronger being than him. He was just gonna have to admit that. 

It felt like it was taking all his strength to not think of her, and clearly it wasn't working so he gave up. As he tried to sleep, his mind poured with images of her...

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Jon leapt up causing Ghost to gumble. He snatched his phone off of the table, hoping it was her. Sansa. 

Feeling deflated he answered the phone anyway. "H-hullo"

"Hey Jon, I was beginning to worry" She said concerned. "I hadn't heard from you in days"

"M'okay" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Okay, I can tell something's up" She was suspicious already. How did she do that? "You sound gruffer than usual"

"I'm fine" He mumbled once more. 

"Jon Snow, you will tell me what's bothering you, right now, or I'm coming over" She said firmly. Jon sighed, why fight his sister. 

"I screwed up" He admitted. "I thought she was interested and she wasn't, she was just in it for a casual fling"

"Daenerys?" 

"Aye, I accidently said that I was falling for her, and she just... she didn't say anything" Jon looked out of his living room window, it was beginning to rain really hard. "Where did I lose her?"

"When we saw you at the wedding, she very much looked like she was into you Jon, I can't tell you what happened. We saw you two practically undressing each other with your eyes, didn't you tell Gendry that she admitted she fancied you? That doesn't sound like a woman who is just in it for a casual fling" Sansa acted as if she was an all seeing eye-dog sometimes and it did have a tendency to grind Jon's gears. But Jon agreed with her this time. 

"I kissed her on the cheek that evening" Jon admitted. 

"Really?" Sansa almost shouted. 

"Yes, she turned beetroot red" Jon remembered the beautiful colour her skin had flushed and began to feel like he may have jumped the gun. 

"Jon, has it occurred to you that maybe Daenerys is as awkward as you when it comes to social interactions with people they like and perhaps your declaration of feelings caught her off guard? That maybe she was too shocked to say what she wanted to? And that maybe by jumping to conclusions she's probably sitting at home in her pants crying over a tub of chocolate ice cream?" Jon felt his eyes almost roll at Sansa's over exaggeration. 

"I guess I could have, but I don't understand why she hasn't called me, or messaged me wanting to speak?" Jon lowered his head in defeat. He just couldn't win. As Jon was speaking to his sister he was gazing out his front window, rain lashing down, bouncing off of the roads and into the drains. "It would just-"

He caught a glimpse of something silver a few metres from his house. _No, it can't be_. He blinked as his words trailed off. Sansa was trying to get him to talk on the other end. "Jon, are you there?"

He just hung up and left his phone on the window ledge. He rushed to the front door, Ghost barking at his sudden speed. He peered through the window pane in his door and saw a figure walking up his path, a small one. He flung his door open and there she was. 

Sodden through from the massive rainfall, but he could still see tears on her cheeks. She stood there, shocked that he'd opened the door before she had a chance to know. Jon stared at this beautiful woman as she shook from the chilling air. Her clothes had almost gone see-through, but her jacket had saved her from the full soaking the rain would've given her. Her hair stuck to her face and clung to her clothes in clumps. Her lips were still as pink as he remembered. 

_Why was she here?_

It was as if she could read his mind, because she answered. 

"You are wrong" She said adamantly. "I do feel things for you. So much so that it scares me. I don't like that in 6 weeks I've fallen for a man who slandered me online, that has made me feel more alive than I have ever felt before. But I do feel things for you, many things. I couldn't say it before, the words had got stuck but now I know. I'm not afraid of it anymore. I have too fallen for you, Jon Snow"

He blinked at her Declaration. His head became clouded once again, confused. 

"You may be quiet, timid and used to this. But I have to be in control, all the time. And when I'm with you, I feel nothing of the sort, I feel no control. There's so much uncertainty with it. But I know, that it's a feeling I like, that I want to keep experiencing. I want to keep experiencing you, Jon Snow. Because the honest answer is that I'm mad for you, I can't get enough of you. Every time we see each other, or agree to see each other I fill up with such glee and anticipation. When you walked into my office that day and even though you tried to get me to open up to things like ever journalist before you, there was something that instantly clicked with me. And then I saw you again, and again and again and then the wedding came. How can by just a few meeting we have come to this to quickly?"

"I... I don't know what to say" Jon said shocked. 

"Don't say anything" She sighed. The rain was hammering it down even more intensely. Her eyes flashed like thunder and lightening, She glowered intensely at him, her eyes mixed with adoration and lust. Jon knew what he had to do then. It was unspoken words from her, that he knew she wanted him to do it too. He strode the few paces that were between them. 

And he kissed her. 


	22. Cries and Pleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place at the same time as the last chapter but Daenery's point of view, there may also be some parts of this that people find a little upsetting. I did, it was a very hard chapter to write.

Daenerys was never one to show much emotion, she'd always held it in. When her father had thrown her out she'd felt blind rage, but she'd channeled it in different way that didn't mean shouting in the streets about it. When she'd had to let Doreah go, she'd weeped internally for the child but she'd kept it from over spilling. Yet now, with Jon's cutting words seeping into her like slashes of a knife, she cried. Head in her pillow, alone and upset, she weeped into the pillow for hours. 

How dare he say she did not feel the same way, how dare he jump to conclusions about her he did not know, how dare he embarrass her in such a way. And yet, she was just as mad at herself, sobbing while she should be fighting to keep his companionship. But no, he should be the one to apologise. But he's probably full of self loathing if what she'd heard was true. 

 _Stupid wolf_ , she thought angrily. _Stupid, idiotic, cowardly wolf_!

He was scared of his own feelings, Dany knew it. She was scared of her own too, but she knew what she felt. She knew the pull on her heart he had. 

 _Don't what... feel the same?_ He snapped suddenly at her, all she could do was look shocked by his own statement of feelings. _Yes I do feel the same, I really do_. It was difficult for daenerys to admit this though, she'd never had someone unravel her so quickly as Jon. She'd thought about him while touching herself, for goodness sake. Of course she had feelings for him. And he'd broken her, with his snap judgement. 

 _Don't say anything, I get it. You don't feel anything for me, it was all a facade. I shouldn't have opened my mouth, sorry._ Daenerys blood boiled as she coughed into her pillow as the crying wouldn't stop. How was she going to recover, as it felt like this? The pain was immeasurable.

And then she'd had to deal with his article, it was so beautifully written, so gushing over her that she could feel everything in his words, cutting at her body, fresh and deep. And the words on Missandei, so beautifully intelligent. He'd got it right this time and that only made the pain worse. She'd not felt emotionally vulnerable like this, not since...

_Daenerys flinched as Drogo put his arm around her shoulder as they walked through school. Her body was sore from the beating she'd taken the night before, never her face though. He always left the face. His tall frame and thick muscular arms meant she could easily be dragged around, she had no strength in the face of his. His face, she couldn't even look at it, no matter how much he tried to say sweet things. They were empty, empty lies used as a front so no one would suspect what he did to her every night._

_He'd throw her around like she was a rag doll, he'd slap her breasts when she'd try to wriggle free and he'd rape her over and over until she had no emotion left in her to fight. Every night was the same, the same old abuse. She couldn't escape him, only when she was at home doing her school work would she be able to relax and even that was tough, her body was sore so she found it difficult to relax._

_And now as they walked through the hallways to their class, the students would high-five him, not really knowing what he did to her body, what emotional stress he put her under. And she couldn't even escape. If she needed the toilet, he'd go with her and wait outside the doors, if she wanted to see any of her friends she'd have to while he was stood next to her. She could never tell them what he did to her, but she sometimes wondered if they knew._

_She lost contact with them over the year she was with Drogo, she was cut off from everyone even her own family. And as they walked down the hall, his tight grip on hers, he uttered words to make her shudder. "When we graduate, i'll have you 24/7, no one else will. No one will love you like I love you"_

_"Good, I hope I find someone who respects me" She had angrily uttered back, knowing she'd stepped over the line. He didn't hit her at school, he never did, But when he drove them away that evening he drove down an alley and beat her strongly, raping her on the back seat of his car as she tried to get free. This isn't love, this isn't the life I want. He then would hold her and apologise for his outburst, she thought she'd loved him, but this was not love. Yet still, she forgave him._

_When he dropped her off home, he walked her to the door, kissing her cheek as she flinched. She entered the house, closing the door on him and breathing deeply, a few hours of peace at least._

_She saw a strange coat in the hall, her brother was visiting. Rhaegar. She'd missed him. And so she wandered into the lounge where he was chatting to her father and mother. He saw her and smiled brightly, and she found herself smiling too, the first time in months. She hadn't even acknowledged her Father and Mother's existence all week, scared they'd laugh if they found out what was happening to her body most nights. What had happened to her body just an hour ago..._

_Her brother enveloped her in a large hug and she cried out in agony. He stopped immediately and glanced at her. Her shirt had fallen slightly off her shoulder and he saw a large purple bruise. "Where has this come from?"_

_"It's nothing" Daenerys mumbled._

_"Dany, tell me who did this to you!" He was firm, and her brother. She couldn't deny him. She glanced sideways at her mother whose face was tearing as she too spotted the bruise. She divulged. Even though he was her 30 year old brother and she was stood infront of her parents she took her clothes off slowly, as the pain meant she couldn't do it fast, her entire body covered. Rhaegar lifted her gently and took her to the bathroom where they ran a bath and soaked her in. Her father called for the family doctor and immediately she was seen too. Rhaegar's fist clenched at the sight of his sweet 16 year old sister in this state. "What does he do to you? When did he last do this to you?"_

_"He h-hits me, all over. Not my face, he said he liked my face pretty. And h-he forces me, against my will. He did today" She cried as her mother washed her bruises and her hair. Daenerys didn't know much that happened after that, only her mother yelling after Rhaegar and being told he'd beaten the 18 year old to a pulp when he drove to pick her up the next day..._

Daenerys shuddered as she remembered. That was the lowest she'd ever felt. And now, instead of tears of abuse, they were tears of loss. She didn't want to feel that again, she didn't want to lose someone who actually cared about her, who actually awoke good vibes and feelings inside her body. So she decided to do something about it. 

She grabbed her phone and dialled in Jon's number. No, she thought, face to face. She cancelled the number and stuck her phone in her bra. Grabbing her jacket hung on the back of her bedroom door, in just her jogging bottoms and a plain white tee, she slung the jacket on and left the room. _Tell him_ , she thought, _tell him how you feel and how much he's pissed you off_. She marched to the front door where she grabbed her trainers and her keys, not bothering with cash. She closed her apartment door and locked it. Jorah had the day off, she said she'd intended to stay home all day, that she needed some rest after a stressful week after only just hitting deadline, but the truth had been she wanted to be alone. 

But she was determined to make things right. So she rode the elevator down and got into Drogon, her Rolls Royce. Would he even answer his door? Would she even find his house properly? She had his address from the bottom of a previous email correspondence in case she couldn't get hold of him, but she didn't think about that now. _If I look back, I am lost,_ She said to herself. It spurred her on more. 

Then she thought of something.

' _I've never been with anyone since... her. I still feel her, i still think of her everyday and it's maddening. It's three years nearly since she died but, I still sometimes wake up in the morning and expect to see her next to me_ '

Daenerys understood his agony for this Ygritte, but Daenerys felt like she was second best, that she was just a distraction. And no matter how much Jon told her she wasn't, there was still this nagging feeling inside her that he was still recovering. But he'd said it had been three years, he needed to move on. Daenerys wasn't going to play second fiddle to the ghost of a love he once had.

Daenerys drove hard, not speeding but thinking of nothing but the rage inside her fire made flesh as she blinked her tears away. The city disappeared behind her and as she reached a road with lots of potholes, she wondered if she really was in the right place. And then she saw the sign. 

**Winterfell Road.**

He lived here, she knew it. She parked her car at the side, it was a small cul-de-sac off of the road with the potholes. She sat in the car as rain began to pour down. She couldn't move, she was frozen by fear, _he will answer the door, he has to_. As she got lost in her thoughts it decided to hammer down and she prayed her denim jacket would keep her phone safe from ruin. She couldn't sit here anymore, she needed to get out. So she climbed out of the car and shut the door, she locked it and within a few feet of walking she was soaked already. Her own tears licked her face as the saltiness entered her mouth. She was lucky her mascara was waterproof. Number 12, that's the one she was looking for. 

She gazed around the houses, the one tucked in the corner, behind a large tree... his car. She took in a deep breath, her clothes sticking to her as she was sodden down to the bone. Quickly marching as to not lose her courage she made it to his path. His house was nice, terracotta brick, white picket fence and a well tended garden (if not for the downpour of rain). But she did not think on that, she only pushed herself forward, if I look back I am lost. The mantra in her head. She saw the twitch of a curtain, had he seen her? As if he could read her mind, the front door opened before she got to it. 

He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept, as if he was too in pain. He looked handsome thought, his features glistened as the sun come out but the rain poured hard. He wanted to say something, but she wouldn't let him. 

"You are wrong" She said adamantly. "I do feel things for you. So much so that it scares me. I don't like that in 6 weeks I've fallen for a man who slandered me online, that has made me feel more alive than I have ever felt before. But I do feel things for you, many things. I couldn't say it before, the words had got stuck but now I know. I'm not afraid of it anymore. I have too fallen for you, Jon Snow"

He blinked at her Declaration. What was he thinking, was he understanding her? 

"You may be quiet, timid and used to this. But I have to be in control, all the time. And when I'm with you, I feel nothing of the sort, I feel no control. There's so much uncertainty with it. But I know, that it's a feeling I like, that I want to keep experiencing. I want to keep experiencing you, Jon Snow. Because the honest answer is that I'm mad for you, I can't get enough of you. Every time we see each other, or agree to see each other I fill up with such glee and anticipation. When you walked into my office that day and even though you tried to get me to open up to things like ever journalist before you, there was something that instantly clicked with me. And then I saw you again, and again and again and then the wedding came. How can by just a few meeting we have come to this to quickly?"

"I... I don't know what to say" Jon said shocked. 

She wanted him to kiss her. she so desperately wanted him to. Her declaration and plea, her feelings and his. "Don't say anything"

And then, with a couple of blinks of his eyes, he crossed the gap between them, took her face softly in his hands and pressed his lips against her. 


	23. Discuss and Dissect

She tasted divine, the faint smell of coconuts once again filled his nose as his mouth pressed against her. He held her face gently as her lips fit perfectly to his, as is they were meant to be kissing. They were both soaked through, but they did not care. His mouth was on hers and nothing else mattered. The kissed deepened, his tongue begging to enter her mouth. She parted her lips and so their tongues collided. They couldn't breathe but they didn't need too, their tongues in each other's mouth, their scents in each others nose was enough. Jon didn't want the kiss to end, he wanted to feel her plump lips on his own forever. But it was raining, and while she was into the kiss, she was shivering to the bone. 

Their tongues stopped as they pulled from the kiss. He planted another small on on her lips afterwards. She smiled brightly, and he smiled back. It was peaceful, everything they wanted. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to express. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" She whispered as their foreheads were pressed against each others. 

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold" He laughed, even though his hands wouldn't leave her face. She nodded and holding her, he guided her in his door. She was shaking, water dripping off of her as she shaked in her clothes. He grabbed a blanket from near the front door and wrapped it around her, not worried of his own wet body. Ghost barked when he saw her causing Daenerys to jump, but he laid his head back down when he saw Jon behind her. "Ghost, I need you to sit on the other chair"

Ghost just grumbled. He had no intention of moving. Daenerys found it sweet. "It's okay, I'll just sit here" Jon got to putting the fire on, throwing a few logs onto the fire and setting it alight so daenerys could warm through. Daenerys stared at the white husky, his fur covering his face. "You're a sweet thing"

"Thank you" Jon grinned. Daenerys rolled her eyes. The fire roared to life. "There, you should warm up. I'll go get you a spare change of clothes. My sister still has some things here" 

Jon left her to warm herself by the fire. _Holy fuck,_ he thought crudely, he'd kissed her, and she'd kissed him back. And it was everything he'd ever imagined it to be, sensual and peaceful and warm. He entered the spare bedroom and thought about what this meant for them, he did not know. But there was no doubt in their mind. They had fallen for each other and it was magical. Jon knew he was a crazy man now, he'd been a lovesick fool but it was time he did something about this.

Grabbing a spare pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt that was going to be big for Daenerys, he made his way back to the living room where she was looking at her phone. "Damn phone has got a lot of water damage, wasn't expecting the sudden downpour" 

"You can use mine if you need to contact anyone" It was turning dark outside, it was nearly dinner time. She nodded.

"Thank you" He gave her the clothes and she got changed in front of him (he covered his eyes obviously, wanting to give her some privacy). When she'd changed he got the fire guard out and put her soaking clothes on there to dry over the evening.

"So, we need to have a bit of a chat" She again nodded in agreeance as she tried to inch closer to the fire, her bones obviously cold. "But first, lets order takeaway. Chinese?"

"Ooh, yes please" She said sparking up. Jon found the menu in a draw in the hallway, and dialled away. He ordered a bit of everything, prawn toast, sweet and sour pork, chicken chow mein, beef and black bean sauce and egg fried rice along with some chinese style chips. As he entered the living room, Daenerys had a small smile on her face. "I can still taste you on my mouth" Jon's eyes had gone wide. "Musky"

"Coconuts" He said in reference to herself. She nodded. 

"My shampoo" She laughed. "So... that was something" 

"Aye, it was" He found himself looking at the ground again. "I need to apologise for jumping the gun; you shouldn't have had to come here. I should've gone to you, not moped around doing nothing. I should've apologised for the sudden change in my behaviour"

"And yet you didn't, instead I came here and proved to you how I felt. Am I happy about that? When I look back, no I am not. I should not have to be the one to apologise when you're the one who jumped to conclusions" Daenerys was being honest. It was the slap in the face Jon needed. "But I also know you didn't mean any upset by it, I understand your low self esteem, even if I did cry myself to sleep because of your words. Which is why this once, I'll forgive you"

"Thank you, Dany" Jon was humbled by her power as she held the conversation. "But maybe I don't deserve it"

"Jon, I need to say this again, but in terms that you understand" She said taking control of the conversation, just as she liked. "I fancy you, I have feelings for you. I'm scared of these feelings but I'm also excited by this. And I know how you feel for me. Let's just, wipe the confusion clean and start again" He nodded in agreeance. "However, there is a few things I'm apprehensive about, thus my lack of.. words at the photoshoot" He didn't say anything, he just wanted to hear her out this time. "Ygritte"

She didn't need to say anything else, he knew what she meant. "I know"

"I know better than anyone, that there are things that happen in our pasts that make us who we are, that we think of on a day to day basis" Jon wondered if she was referring to the high school abuse she'd briefly mentioned. "But you cannot let it control you. Drogo raped me, not just physically but in every sense he defiled me, but if I dwell on that I will never move forward with my life. I don't remind myself of it, if I look back I am lost, remember?"

He did remember, their conversation at her dinner evening, as they looked out onto the King's Landing skyline. 

_I remember it everyday, no matter how much I suppress it. Since then; I wrote off love, I wrote off ever being weak again. It was all I could do to keep me going forward, if I look back, If I bring up the past if I remember it; I am lost._

"Why name your car after him?" It was a valid point.

"I told you, his hatred and abuse drives me forward; I never want to be that weak again, and so I'm not" She said definitively. 

"I don't agree with that, the man abused you! He defiled you, why would you do anything for him?" She thought about this.

"I suppose you're right, it is a bit... _suspect_. Okay, no more naming my cars, even though you were the one that said everyone names their car"

"I stopped calling my Lyanna" He shrugged. "Causes confusion with the baby"

"You're right, I need to let go of Drogo and what happened with me in the way you need to let Ygritte go" She was assertive as she spoke. This was why she'd been renowned for being cold-hearted, that and the Doreah situation. But Jon had peeled back the layers, he'd gotten to the core of Daenerys Targaryen, a place where not many people had been since she closed herself off. And he was happy that she'd chosen to let him try, that she was okay with him getting to her. "I think she would want you to be happy, even if this meant you repressed your thoughts of her like I do, Drogo" 

"I think she would too" Jon agreed. "No more hiding anything, I know that when I talk about he, it makes you feel like second best. And I don't want you to feel like that" From her lack of response to that statement, he knew she did feel that way. "I don't mean to be a burden"

"Missing someone you loved is not a burden Jon Snow, it makes you human. I'm here to help you heal, I just don't want to live in her shadow, do you understand?" Daenerys crossed over to where he was sat. Ghost grumbled as he hopped off to let her sit down, placing himself next to the fire for warmth. H did understand. "She lives inside you, and that's okay, but be honest with yourself, love your family as you did her, care for them as you did her... care for me, if that's what you want"

"I think I do" Jon watched her face, the flames from the fire reflected in her eyes, this time they were dancing, but with real flames. Her porcelain skin was smooth and glowed almost in the fire light. His hand reached to cup her jaw. "The person you've made me become, more open, more out-there, out of my comfort zone, is who I want to be. It was who I once was"

"You can be that person again" She placed her left hand on top of this and almost rubbed her own cheek into his hand. She closed her eyes as she did. When she opened them again, her eyes burned with desire, Jon could see it. "Kiss me"

"I thought we were having a serious discussion" Jon laughed as he pulled her closer to himself. Her eyes beamed. He sighed in defeat. Their lips joined, soft at first but as their kissing went on it became more eager and almost filled with an animalistic passion. It was a good ten minutes before they even broke apart, breathing heavily as thei gasp for air. "No more games"

"No more running into each other by accident, no more jumping the gun and feeling sorry for yourself" She nodded. "Do you want to give this a shot?"

"Aye, I do" He kissed her again, this time filled with adoration and love. He wanted to carry on into the night, but the doorbell rang signalling their takeaway. As Jon got up from his seat, Ghost jumped in it quickly making Daenerys laugh. Jon came back from the door with the bag of boxes and found himself cursing his dog. "Ghost, come on, let's get you fed" 

After he'd sorted Ghost out, he left him in the kitchen while he and Daenerys ate their chinese food. They spoke about how well the article had come out, and the photos. She has decided to take his offer up on the use of the laughing photo as the front cover and everything was handed in to the printer's ready for release in 6 weeks time. They had talked about their families and Jon had showed her some photos of baby Lyanna which almost brought Dany to tears, especially one with a rabbit hat on that Arya had gotten her. They laughed as they spoke of their friends, Sam and Gilly were finally moving in together and Hotpie had started a business with his father's backing. Missandei and Greyworm had finally made things serious too. 

It was one of the best evenings Jon had engaged in, in a long while. Her company was everything he had hoped for, she was intelligent, witty if not a little dry sometimes and devoted. She told him about the special edition of her magazine she's doing with the WWF to help engaged species. She spoke of the trip she's going to be taking to see the Elephants at the Udawalawe National Park. 

"Sri Lanka?" Jon said surprised. 

"You know it?" She asked. 

"I've been there, it's a beautiful country" Jon said as they drank some wine. "I didn't go to Udawalawe National Park, I went to The Elephant Freedom Project, but they all do similar things. They really look after the elephants in Sri Lanka, it's such a beautiful community of animal lovers. I've done some stuff on animal welfare on my blog before and The Elephant Project was one of the places I've covered. Elephants need to be protected at all costs"

"WWF are sending me with a videographer and a photographer. A mini documentary is going to be made to go with the magazine when it's released in August" She said excitedly as she drank the last part of her wine. "I was going to ask you to be the photographer but you were already doing me one favour I didn't want to ask you again"

Jon appreciated the thought. "That's fine, I'm going to have to stay pretty local in August, it'll be Father and Catelyn's 30th Wedding Anniversary. I think they'll kill me then resurrect me just to kill me again if I missed the family holiday we'll be having"

"Family holiday? like somewhere hot or skiing?" She asked. 

"Depends, we've been all places. They usually book two weeks for us all, but the last few years Robb and I have taken everyone else home after the first week so Father and Catelyn have a week to themselves after" 

"I don't think I could manage a family holiday, with Rhaegar and Elia perhaps, but definitely not with my parents" Daenerys cringed slightly. "It's bad enough she's so protective over me when I see her for just one hour. Such a judgey mother!"

"All parents can be, you should've heard Catelyn when I said I wanted to be a journalist" He laughed. It was then he realised how late it was, 11pm. "Jesus how does the time go by so quickly?"

"It's been a bit eventful today, I've got to drive home yet" Daenerys sighed not wanting to get off of the sofa. Jon didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, forever. He'd had a wonderful evening and he couldn't believe that just six hours ago he was brooding over unrequited feelings. "Help me up"

"Do you have to go?" Jon moaned. 

"Yes, I have work tomorrow" She said annoyed at the reality of it. 

"Boo" Jon was grumpy. "Let me kiss you and I might let you go" 

"Only might?" Daenerys cackled. 

"Well you've been drinking, I don't really want you driving" Jon said honestly. Daenerys gasped. 

"Oh crap I have, haven't I?" Daenerys grumbled. "Can I borrow your phone? I'll get Jorah to pick me up and then I can pick my rolls up late tomorrow"

"Or..." Jon said unsure if he should say anything. _Fuck it_ , he thought, and said what he wanted to say. "Stay over, and drive home in the morning, you can have the spare bedroom" Jon didn't want to risk her driving home over the limit. "I'll leave the key by the front door so you can unlock it if you're up before me"

"Are... are you sure?" She said thankful 

"Of course, I would like it if you stayed in my bed, but it's not gentlemanly of me so, you can have the spare bedroom" Daenerys laughed at his pleasantries. "I am on a day off tomorrow, after your article I need some time with my family. I'm gonna see Robb, but maybe tomorrow evening, we can go for that date we were going to have?"

"I'd like that" 

And so Jon showed her to the spare room once she'd helped him clear up the chinese food and tub off leftovers. He made the bed with fresh sheets from his airing cupboard and left her to sleep, one last kiss on the cheek. 

"Goodnight, Jon"

"Goodnight, Dany" He closed the door behind him, a huge smile spreading on his face. 


	24. Ghost and Greywind

When Jon awoke the next morning Daenerys had left for work. He found himself in the best mood he'd been in since he met his niece a few weeks ago, or maybe since the wedding. She had written a note for Jon when he came to; the bed she slept in made and the curtains open. It was laid carefully on the coffee table in the living room. He found himself smiling as he looked at her curly handwriting. 

_Dear Jon,_

_I'm so glad we hashed everything out yesterday, I'm excited for what adventures are in store for us!_

_I hope you don't mind but I made a tea and helped myself to some toast (it took me ages to find the bread!), I did do the washing up though so I think I get points for that!_

_I'll see you tonight, meet me at 12 Arbor Street at 8pm, I've made reservations!_

_Lots of hotheadedness and flirtation,_

_Daenerys Xx_

Jon couldn't help but feel ecstatic. _What a goofy letter!_

Ghost was still asleep, it was time he went for a walk as he hadn't been in nearly 24 hours. Jon didn't want him to get fat and lazy, so he changed out of his pyjamas and had a quick shower. His abs were starting to lose shape, he needed Gendry to crack on him in the gym a bit more often. He washed his hair and lathered his body as he soaked his muscles in the hot water, and washed off the bad vibes and only let the positive ones in. 

Getting out, he wrapped himself in a fluffy cream towel and blow dried his hair. The curls were going to be out today. As he grabbed for his glasses, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was a completely different person these days, and he was glad for it. He was getting lazy and housebound, which is good for his friendship with Ghost but not much else. He changed into some jeans and a Metallica tee with converse and grabbed Ghost's dog collar. 

"Ghost, time to walk" He said as he approached the husky. Ghost leapt up and around in excitement. "Calm down there, geesh!" 

He managed to get the collar on and took him for a little walk around the block. It gave him time to think about stuff. He thought about what he want to achieve with his blog now, he'd reached new heights and the money was coming in better than he ever could've dreamed. But there was something missing from it, he needed to get down to writing about politics again. Tywin Lannister was running for President this year against Stannis Baratheon. The two knew each other well, Tywin's daughter Cersei was married to his brother Robert until his untimely death from heart disease. And Jon did not like either of the candidates; people had been asking for his opinions but he needed to formulate more opinions on them through research, so that's what he would do tomorrow. 

He also thought about his aspirations outside of work; he wanted to travel some more, see the world outside of King's Landing, High Garden was nice this time of year, Dorne was always beautiful, but east, to Japan, is where he wanted to go. The cherry blossoms, the large statues and the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. He wished for many other things, a family, children of his own, things he'd not thought of in years. 

When they got back to the house, he put Ghost in the car and readied himself to go to Robb's house. Robb didn't live too far, a short 10 minute drive out west on the Gold Road. He decided he owed him a visit and so after making sure Ghost was secure with a seatbelt, he sped off. The drive was short but he heard a bit of news on the radio station King Landing central, he found himself frustrated. 

_'An inside source from Valyrian Magazine claims that for their one year anniversary as a magazine Owner and Editor-in-chief, Daenerys Targaryen will be gracing the cover with photos and interview done by none other than Jon Snow, the online journalist who back in January scathed the Owner in a editorial piece after being thrown out of their interview. In recent weeks there has also been photos of them that have surfaced attending his Sister's wedding. We'll let you know more as and when we get details...'_

Jon sighed. He hated the media. He pulled up to Robb's driveway and as he got out his phone dinged with a notification from twitter. _'@thedragonclub' has mentioned you in a tweet._ Jon felt his eyes roll in his head as he opened it. _'An inside source says you're okay with me now #hotheadedwho?'_ Jon couldn't help but burst into laughter. Was she too listening to the station or had she just been informed? 

Jon liked the tweet and replied. ' _The inside source must be lying ;)_ ' 

 _'booo you're no fun :P_ ' She'd messaged him privately. He just sent a bunch of the hugging emoji and put his phone back in his pocket. He knocked on Robb's door with Ghost on the leash, holding him back with all his power. Robb had a husky too called Grey Wind and Ghost got on with him well. He always enjoyed visiting and somehow knew he was at Robb's. 

Robb opened the door and Ghost began jumping up and down excitedly. "Jon!" Robb tried to hug his brother but Ghost got in the way. Robb rolled his eyes and got down on his knees and started fussing the husky. "Hello, boy"

Jon walked in the house, waving to Talisa who was sat in the conservatory watching Grey Wind run around in excitement outside. Jon heard Lyanna cry upstairs and so she got up and went to retrieve her daughter. Once the conservatory door was open, Ghost was let of his collar who in turn bombed it outside and barked in excitement at Grey Wind who too was excited. They shut the door and let the dogs run around together. "Crazy huskies"

"Crazy owners" Jon laughed as he finally got to hug his brother. "How's my little girl?"

"I'm mad at you" Jon turned to see a wisp of ginger hair. _Shit_ , he thought, as Sansa glared at him. "You hung up on me!"

"Sorry, she turned up at my door and I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry, I panicked!" Jon backed up against the door, wishing he was on the other side with the dogs. Sansa glared at him with eyes as green as flubber. "And FYI, I was referring to Lyanna as my little girl, not you!"

"As long as you tell me what happened I'll forgive you!" Sansa exclaimed. 

"Wait, hang on what happened?" Talisa had Lyanna in her arms as she sat back in her seat. "Who was at Jon's door?"

"Daenerys" Sansa said. Robb eyes went wide. 

"I'm sorry is my nun of a brother finally getting some action?" Robb laughed, Jon did not. He gazed out the window and saw Ghost and Grey Wind chasing a squirrel. "I'm proud of you brother!"

"Nothing happened, well I kissed her, but we didn't do any of that stuff, we talked mainly. We had a lot to go over, stuff which I am not going to tell you!" Jon sighed as he sat in his seat. He had not expected Sansa to be here; although he should've known. After Jon and Arya, Robb would've been the one she went to over something important. "Margaery not here?"

"No, she'd got a job in New York for a few days" Sansa replied. "Don't change the subject, what was the kiss like?"

"I did not come to see my brother to be the centre of a gossip ring" Jon crossed his arms. 

"When are you seeing her again?" Talisa asked. Jon felt betrayed, they all wanted answers. 

"Tonight, she's got a reservation for a restaurant she likes" Jon felt his face warm up as Sansa beamed at him.

"Jon, i'm so happy for you!"

"We're taking it slow, okay? She stayed over last night but she slept in the spare room" Jon announced. Robb raised an eyebrow. "We'd had wine and she'd driven over to my house, I wasn't going to let her drive back and get caught, okay?"

"Wine?" Talisa teased. "Jon you are well and truly smitten, I wish you luck in this blossoming relationship" 

"Thank you, Talisa" Jon sighed. Sansa hugged him, she was happy for him but just annoyed that he'd hung up. Jon wondered if maybe she wanted to hear his declaration of feelings to her while she was listening on the other end. "So what have I missed in the family?"

"Not much, Bran and Meera had a very brief falling out" Sansa smirked. "So stupid!"

"Over what?" Jon had never seen Bran or Meera argue, they were like two peas in a pod. 

"Well, you know this Conspiracy Club they started at University?" Jon nodded. "Apparently, Meera doesn't actually like conspiracy theories. Bran was angry at her when she snapped and said the earth was round, we were over their for dinner last night. He stormed upstairs and Meera went after him. So naturally myself, Arya and Gendry quietly followed and listened. Meera said she only agreed to join because she loved spending time with Bran and wanted to support him. Ten minutes later she was screaming so loud in pleasure we had to take Mother and Father into the garden with some music on just to drown it out"

"Oh lord" Jon cackled. 

"Don't, they calm down like half an hour later and Meera was practically hobbling she was walking that funny" Jon suddenly felt glum, jesus he couldn't remember the last time he had sex. Apparently all his siblings were doing it. "Apart from that nothing has changed. Arya and Gendry leave tomorrow for their honeymoon though"

"I know, Mexico, right?" Jon was jealous. He could do with some sun and sea right now. "They better send us a postcard"

"Us?" Sansa raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, Ghost and I" Jon shrugged. "She always does when she writes to me"

He didn't have time to stay for very long, but he got a cuddle with his niece and some pictures which was what he always wanted. When he said goodbye, it wasn't for another half an hour he left as he'd had to drag Ghost to the car as he didn't want to leave. 

 "We'll see you soon, brother. Please let us know what happens this evening" Robb winked. Sansa had her bag and scarf with her. "Where are you going?"

"Jon's" She said as she threw her bag into the passenger seat. 

"You are?" Jon blinked unsure why. 

"You have a hot date, someone has to make sure you don't go in a Metallica tee" She shrugged and climbed in. Jon sighed. 

_Seven hells give me strength._


	25. Booths and Lifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love so far, really cool to see people's ideas and theories... some of you are off, some of you are spot on. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a small oneshot that i uploaded yesterday called Bathe In You... just a little smutty action why not?

Daenerys was talking to the waiter frustrated. "Brian, I called this morning and made a reservation for my favourite spot and now you're telling me I have to wait half an hour possibly until the family over there are finished with it?"

"I'm sorry Daenerys there's nothing I can do, I can only check to see if they want their bill. It's bad service if I tell them to get gone" He tried to reason. Daenerys wasn't happy, this was hers and Jon's first date night and she wanted everything to run as smoothly as possibly. Not for them to be stood waiting until the loud late forty year old woman and her toyboy were finished exploring each others mouths between swigs of wine. "I'll go see if they need the bill, I can give a little nudge"

"Thank you, Brian" She appreciated some effort at least. While she waited she checked her light makeup in her small pocket mirror. She was good, sometimes her favourite lipstick smudged when she got too angry or talked too much. She sighed as she waited, he'd be here any minute and Daenerys hoped she'd look not _too_ dressed up. Brian returned with a nod saying the couple were awaiting their bill, Daenerys breathed a little easier. "I'll make sure I'll tip you, your husband could do with some reward for putting up with you"

"Love you too" He snarked. Daenerys just smirked. As the couple left, her booth table was wiped down and prepped for her. The host's eyes widened as he put through the woman's tip. Seems like he was doing well this evening. It was as she waited that they had a brief catch up, he spoke of his recent marriage and honeymoon and she spoke of business. It was then, that she was pulled out of the conversation. 

"Daenerys" It was like music to her ears. She turned and took in his appearance. He looked more handsome than she'd ever seen him if it were possible. His brown curly hair was loose, just as she liked it, his beard trimmed and his glasses framing his face. His trouser, shirt and blazer combination worked well, she knew his sister's probably helped him pick it out. She would have to send them a thank you card. His physique was strong looking and she had to do everything in her power to not drool then and there. Putting her immature thoughts aside, she spoke. 

"Jon" She felt happy that he'd come, that he hadn't seen the fiasco she'd nearly produced a few minutes previous. She approached him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, her hands on his shoulders and around his neck. He tasted just as good as before, if not better, she was in control of this kiss, just as she liked to be. He chortled when their lips parted. 

"Eager, I like it" Daenerys rolled her eyes. 

"Shush you" She took his hand and walked over to Brian who was ready to take them to her seat. He raised an eyebrow at her which meant her cheeks flushed with heat, she wasn't usually so giddy, but it was a special night. The booth had been decorated with candles and fairy lights, it was beautiful. Plus it was advantage being away from everyone else so she and Jon could talk privately and freely. "Thank you Brian" 

He gave them menus before bowing his head and leaving to go back to his Host stand. Jon was staring at her with intensity, it made feel like he was trying to unravel her. She felt her cheeks blush, _what is wrong with me?_

"You look lovely" He said breaking the small silence. 

"Why thank you, Jon. You look handsome too. Did you pick the outfit or did your sister's help?" She teased. Jon's cheeks flushed then. "I'm just teasing you Jon, I love the blazer. It's very you"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't like your dress. It leaves just enough to the imagination" He winked at her and daenerys once again felt a wave of heat crawl over her skin, as if she was steaming in a sauna. "The colour really brings out the violet in your eyes; it's a good choice"

"Have you been looking at my eyes Jon Snow?" She laughed, the nervous tension that was in her easing off as conversation became comfortable. 

"Well that and other things" He winked as he browsed the menu. Daenerys felt a small shiver roll over her body. _Woah_ , she thought, _that was very smooth_. "Your hair obviously, and your smile... the curves of your body, the... sorry, I'm rambling again"

"N-no worries" _He'd thought of the curved of her body?_

Daenerys tried not to think about that for the rest of the evening, they ordered a starter, main and desert each and enjoyed each other's company in just being Jon and Daenerys. Jon talked of seeing his family that day and showed Daenerys the latest abundance of pictures of baby Lyanna; Daenerys spoke of her day shouting at her board who were trying to push her magazine in a way she didn't want to go. Jon said he'd wished he' been there to see it. They ate good food, and drank fine wine for two hours (well she had, Jon was driving so he'd had a coke) until it was just after 10 and their booth was wanted by someone else. 

Daenerys tipped Brian $200 and told him to get something nice for himself, Jon brooded all the while. Daenerys just rolled his eyes. "Give your husband my regards, Brian" She said to make Jon feel more secure in himself. Brian thanked her for her return to the restaurant and let them be as he seated his other customers. "No need to be all mysterious and dark, Jon. Brian's gay. But you might have to do something about my other lovers"

"How many others?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, there's the one I go to on a Friday evening, the one from work who comes over on a monday night..." She started. Jon just rolled his eyes. "There's only you, Mr. White Wolf, stop being so territorial. After all, you don't own me" She stated. Jon protested saying he would never say he owned a woman, but she silenced him. "I do own you though"

"Oh do you know?" They exited the restaurant and began to walk down the street together. They were hand in hand but thankfully no one recognised them. "And what is it you require of me?"

"I require you to come to my weekly dinner again this week, it's on Thursday" She stated. "The Dragon Club misses you"

"Please stop calling it that" Jon groaned. "It's a horrible name"

"It's not, don't be silly" She tried to tickle him as they walked in the street.  

"Don't make me put you across my shoulder, Dany" He warned but Daenerys wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to get at his ribs. "Right, that's it" He sweeped her up into a fireman's lift and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed with laughter as he kindly made sure she wasn't flashing her knickers off to anyone. "Off we go, my car is three streets away!"

And so with Daenerys on his shoulder he began to jog, she was laughing loudly as the shaking from his feet hitting the pavement caused her to feel giddy with excitement. She'd never felt this comfortable with anyone, even thought she was in no position of control, she had no control at all. "Oh my god Jon I'm gonna be sick are we there yet?" 

"Almost, one street to go" It wasn't long after that he put her down. She held onto the car for support as she breathed heavily from the excursion. Jon was holding onto the car to stop doubling over from laughter. "Your face!"

"I will get you back one day!" She promised him. He just grinned deliciously before pinning her against his car with his hips. 

"Are you sure about that?" He raised and eyebrow as he put his forehead on hers. Jon was feeling mischevious and Daenerys was relishing the prospect. After a few seconds of them staring into each other's eyes, Jon cupped Daenery's face with his own hands. Feeling like he’d been waiting his entire life for this kiss, even though they'd done so only a few hours before, he pressed his lips onto hers in a sudden heated rush that spread through them both. It was intense and sensual. Daenery's brain became fuzzy as she tried to keep her mind clear and concentrate, but she gave into the feelings. His lips left hers but he placed them on her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her collar bone.

"Mmm" Was all Daenerys could say, she was completely powerless. Her collar bone had always been a soft spot, how had he known? Was it just a lucky guess? He kissed and sucked at it, even giving it a small bite before trailing back up to meet her mouth, their tongues colliding. Daenerys tried to help the situation, she snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling like a teenager sneaking kisses in the parking lot. He brought that excitement out in her. His beard tickled her face slightly, but that only made her more turned on. 

Gasping for breath they stopped kissing. "I could kiss you for the rest of my life" He said exasperated. "But come on, let's get you home before I'm held responsible for you not making it to work tomorrow"

"Boooo" She said unhappily. He just smiled with affection and gave her one last tender kiss before unpinning her from his car and opening the door for her. She reluctantly climbed in and waited for him to get in the other side. She was deep down thankful for the end of the kiss, she couldn't breathe properly and she needed the air. Tonight had been one of the best night's in Daenerys life. They'd talked, they'd kissed and they eaten good food. She would forever treasure this memory, as a time she let loose a little. She did want to do one other thing with him, she wanted to go dancing, but she would save that for the next time. If he asked her for another date that is. 

"Thank you, for tonight" He spoke. "It was the bet night I've had in... years I'd say. Just to be Jon again and not be weighed down with things, it was great"

"You're welcome" They didn't speak much for the rest of the Journey, it was only a short ten minutes to her apartment building and with no paps around he got into the underground garage with ease. Turning the car off, he climbed out and let her out of the other side. "My lady"

Daenerys felt giddy; she was the happiest she'd been in ages. He walked her over to the lift, the night air was cool but the breeze signed that spring was on the way. There was an uneasy tension for a second, as if they were unsure how to proceed. "Did you... want to come in for some coffee?"

Jon smiled charismatically. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to do... that, believe me I do" He spoke softly. Daenerys felt annoyed she asked almost, he was going to say no. "But tonight has been perfect, and I don't want to give myself any chances to ruin it" Daenerys smiled gleefully, happily accepting his personal reason. He wanted to take it slow, and she was happy with that. He kissed her again, a brief tugging on her lips from his teeth as he parted. "You're so beautiful"

"Thank, I try" She laughed. Jon shook with silent laughter, their foreheads still pressed. "Sorry, serious moment"

"Goodnight, and I'll see you on Thursday" He promised.

They parted with one final embrace before she watched Jon walk back to his car and drive off out of the garage. 


	26. Rhaella and Aerys

Daenerys was on cloud nine the next few weeks; she was so happy that even her work colleagues were noticing something different about her. She kept replaying her kiss with Jon over and over in her head, worried that she was going to have to lock her office door and have a moment touching herself thinking of it. They way he pinned her against his car, the way his kisses caressed her neck. It was too much.

And now as she sat on her sofa with Jon as they watched hilariously bad reality TV, she couldn't stop thinking about how amazing her life had become because of that evening. Daenerys was tired on this Wednesday evening; but she didn't want their night to be over. She relished the time she shared with him but he would be leaving soon, yet she wanted him to stay. 

Their programme finished and so he switched the TV off. "I think she should've apologised to her roommate for sleeping with her brother, that's just a no-go!"

"Jon, it's scripted for television I doubt it actually happened!" 

"That's silly, no self respecting writer would create this junk!"

"Why are you so worked up about it?"

"As a good writer it pains me!" Jon moaned. 

"I think you secretly like it" Dany cheekily prodded him.

Jon just rolled his eyes and Daenerys sleepily cuddled up next to him. He was strong and smelt of the woods; a true wolf. They'd not said outright they were dating to the Dragon Club or to her family yet; but she knew that Tyrion at least was smart enough to figure it out. And her mother had phoned her asking questions after Jon and herself were photographed leaving a nightclub together a few days previous. They will officially have been dating for four weeks in two days time and they'd gotten on like a house on fire. 

They'd done at least one date night a week, dancing at their local centre one time (they'd been the only young couple there but it had been a laugh), clubbing the last week, three nightclubs in three hours and they'd been to the Draguna Amphitheatre with a picnic. It had been the highlights of her week, something that made her get through the work days, the long 14 hour days. 

Just as Daenerys thought of this, her phone rang loudly through the room. She usually put it on silent when Jon was over, she didn't like to be distracted from him.

_Who is calling me at this ungodly hour?_ Daenerys thought annoyed, they were interrupting her time with Jon. Sighing in defeat she grabbed her phone off of the table. It was her mother. That's odd, she's usually baby-sitting Aggy and Rani on Wednesday nights. She answered it anyways, not thinking much of it. 

"Hello?" Daenerys said. 

"Daenerys, it's your father!" Rhaella's accent purred over the phone. Daenerys mind swarmed. What had he done, what had happened? Was he okay? She felt her body shuddered as she wondered all the possibilities. "He's collapsed in a fit, we're currently in an ambulance, he's going to go to hospital!"

"Oh my god, mother it's gonna be okay. Which hospital are you going to?" Her mind began to swirl. She never got on with her father, but she loved him all the same. He was getting on in his years, but she never expected this, he was a stubborn man. He wasn't going to... _No_ , Daenerys couldn't even think of it. She saw Jon's concerned face in the corner of her eye. She leapt up from the Sofa as she heard her mother shouting at the paramedics in the ambulance with her asking where they were going. She rushed to her room to grab some decent trousers, her jogging bottoms were going to do. She put her mother on speaker phone. 

"We're going to the one on eighth street, St-"

"St. Oberyn's?" She asked. N _o father, you will be okay, you're not going to die, you're going to live and be fine_. She kept repeating this mantra in her head, her mind rushing through everything. Her mother, she'd been with him for 37 years, she'd lose her best friend if... _No Daenerys, he will not die!_

"Yes, ring your brothers please! I can't get through!" Rhaella commanded. "And come quickly, your father needs you here!"

This was the one time she wasn't going to disobey her mother. "Yes Mama" She answered before hanging up the phone. "Oh my god, Oh my god"

Jon appeared before her, concerned as ever. "Okay breathe, what's happened?"

"Father has collapsed, some kind of seizure of something" She was full on panicking. She was fumbling with her phone as she tried to find Rhaegar's number. Jon sat her down on the edge of her bed while she did, he rubbed in circular motions on her back with his hand as he tries to calm her down. "Come on Rhaegar answer the damn phone!"

He did. "Hello?"

She explained everything to him in her quick panicked breaths, Jon trying to soothe her all the while. Daenerys head felt like it was going to explode from the sudden emotion. She didn't want him to die, it was selfish her reasoning but it was a reason all the same. She'd always wanted him to be proud of what she'd achieved, that her business had flourished. He'd never said he was and it drove her, if he died she'd never get to know if he was or not.

He did throw her out, but she loved him all the same. When she was young he'd listened to her tears and had pressed charges against Drogo when he'd discovered what he'd done to his sixteen year old daughter. 

"Rhaegar I need him to survive" She cried after he said Viserys was at his house currently so she did not need to ring him.

"Sweet sister he will, Viz and I will be there as soon as we can, speak in a bit" He hung up then and left Daenerys crying on her bed edge with Jon trying to support her. She needed to be with her family, but all she felt like doing was crying on her brother's shoulder. Jon picked her up off of the bed and got her to come with him to the front door. She grabbed her keys and as she leaned on him crying, he locked the door and was met with Daario who was stood outside her door doing his night shift. 

Jon didn't have time for Daario, but he explain that Daenerys' father was in the hospital after a collapse and that they both wanted Daario to drive them there. Daenerys thought Jon may have driven her, but in truth she didn't want to let go of him so Daario driving was a good idea. they got to the Rolls royce and Jon put Daenerys in the back. He climbed in the other side next to her and she heard him tell Daario it was St. Oberyn's hospital.

Daenerys didn't remember much after that. She just thought on the memory that broke her relationship with her father down...

_"I don't give a shit what you want me to do! It's my life and I'll choose how to live it!" Daenerys seethed as her father started bunging her clothes in a bag._

_"Then you will do so not in this household. You want a fashion magazine, you earn it!" He said unreasonably. "It takes effort, guts, persistence to run a business, it doesn't just happen overnight!"He threw the bag once it was full down the large grand staircase in their house, it fell at her brother Visery's feet who was too shocked to even say anything. "Maybe being homeless and appreciating what you have will remind you that working for me at my company will be the best thing you could've hoped for!"_

_"I've heard stories about you workplace father, you think I want to work with someone so volatile as you?" I'd be happy to start fresh, happy to work for my vision, for my dream! Especially if it's away from an unappreciative shitbag such as yourself!"_

_"DAENERYS TARGARYEN!" Her mother squealed as she tried to get some sort of control over the situation. "Watch your tongue!"_

_"No, I've had enough!" She screams. "All I asked for was a $2000 loan so I could start a fashion blog online, that's it! And now 'I'm being kicked out to live in my car!"_

_"You are been taught the meaning of money, young lady! It doesn't grow on trees!" Her father scathed._

_"You made a $75 million profit last year, I asked for $2000, 2000 only!" She grunted. "Yet you're so fucking willing to fund Viserys travels across Europe or his fucking coke addiction!"_

_"Viserys has no goals in his life, if he wants to drown himself in decadence and women then yes, I will fund it in a controlled manner. But you, Daenerys, I expect much more from you! I had nothing when I started Targ Corp and I worked hard, you, need to know how to work hard too!"_

_And that was the end of the conversation, no matter how much she protested. Her bags were out the front and her key had disappeared. She was on her own. From then on she swore that her father will be shown how to properly run a business._

This sudden drop in her father's illness showed her that she wanted to make up with him, and she may not get a chance to now... She might not even get to introduce Jon to him, and this was the way her family was going to meet him. Her mother's watchful eyes were going to be surveying him, her brother's were going to be over protective. Especially since Drogo was steeped in all their history. 

But she couldn't worry about that now, he father was dying, or possibly dying. The unknown was so scarey. "We're here" Daario spoke. Daenerys whimpered. "I'll run the car around, I have some errands to do, give us a call when you're ready to leave"

Jon must've nodded because Daenerys was getting out the car already, shaking in her legs. Daario drove off leaving Daenerys feeling like her whole world was turning upside down. They didn't know where he was, what was happening, all they knew he was here. "Come on, Dany" Jon took her hand and led her through the front door. "We need to find out where he is"

It was as they walked through the front doors that they were overwhelmed by the sign above the front reception which showed an infinite number of places he could be. "I.. I don't even know what's happened to him, all I know is he's been brought here!"

As if Daenerys struggle had been answered, in the corner of her eye she saw two silver-blond men walking in the front door after her. "Rae, Viz!" She hugged them to within a inch of her life. Never had she felt like such a let down as a sister. If something had happened to any of them they'd not have parted on terms she wanted. Even Viz, who she rarely spoke to she hugged for comfort. "I don't know what's happened, I don't know where he is or where Mama is!"

"Calm down, we'll find out!" Rae glanced over Daenery's shoulder. "I don't believe we've met before, Jon isn't it?"

"Oh Rae I'm sorry, where are my manners" Daenerys was in a state, she sighed apologetically at Jon who just smiled kindly. Daenerys couldn't help but wonder if he felt awkward at this family reunion in the middle of the hospital. Daenerys held onto Jon's hand. "This is Jon, the err... Journalist you know, that got a teensy bit carried away when writing about me"

"Dany" Jon rolled his eyes. Daenerys blushed as her anguish and pain from her father mixed with the embarrassment of introducing Jon in this way to her family. "I'm sure they know, everyone knows" Jon just sighed. "Nice to meet you both, sorry I'm here but she was in no state to come here by herself so I thought best to make sure she was as okay as she could be"

Daenerys just clung him for support. She was exhausted and she didn't know what was happening. Rhaegar and Viserys shook his hand with a small nod."Thanks for looking out for our little sister" Viserys was always going to be the one to trust Jon more than Rhaegar would. Especially after what happened with Drogo. But even she was surprised at Viserys laidback attitude. "Let's find out what's happening"

Rhaegar walked over to the desk first and the rest followed. "We're here to see our father, Aerys Targaryen. We got a worried phone call from our mother saying he'd been brought here after a seizure, we don't know where he's staying or what has happened but we need information" 

"I'm afraid I have no proof of you being who you say you are and without more information from you patient files are confidential" The grumpy witch on the front desk spoke. 

"Excuse me?" Rhaegar said in disbelief. Viserys tried calling his mother's number but the woman snapped at him for having a phone on in the hospital. "We can't give you any information we don't know what happened, all we know is he's collapsed"

"Tough luck then" The woman went back to her stapling. Daenerys was surprised when Jon spoke up. 

"I don't like your attitude, lady. These three people have a father somewhere in your hospital possibly dying and you're refusing information on his whereabouts?" Jon scathed. "Aerys Targaryen is the second richest person in King's Landing behind his daughter here Daenerys Targaryen, the owner of Valyrian magazine. His son Rhaegar her is a war hero decorated with the Medal of Honor and his other son is the heir to his company. These people are distraught, their father has collapsed with some kind of seizure or heart attack and he was brought to this hospital to be cared for. Now, I suggest you tell us where he's being held or at least take us to the correct waiting room or I, Jon Snow the journalist from The Wolf Online, am gonna have a really wonderful article on Hospital competencies to write about when I go home in the morning"

Daenerys stared in disbelief as the grumpy bitch behind the desk looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Jon never, ever used his credentials as leverage, he found it to be foolhardy and dishonourable. But here he was, helping her family. The woman sighed and started typing in things on her computer. 

"He's been brought into ICU for suspected heart attack, Follow the left hall and turn right at the bottom, there's a waiting room there where you can wait for more information" She snapped. 

"Thank you" Jon nodded and led Dany away from the desk. Daenerys was in shock. Rhaegar nodded impressed and Viserys smirked a little. They followed the hall like the woman said, not saying anything. When they reached the waiting room they were approached by a wailing Rhaella. She smothered all three into an embrace.

"Oh my babies" She splurted.

"Mama" Daenerys cried. "What news?"

"They think it's a Heart Attack; but they're running tests" She sadly spoke. Her eyes caught Jon's, Daenerys noticed. But she did not say anything as a doctor entered the waiting room. His eyes found Rhaella's and he came over. Daenerys felt dread in the pit of her stomach... _please don't be dead, please don't have left us._

"Rhaella Targaryen?" The Doctor asked. she nodded. "Your husband is Critical but stable for now" Daenerys felt a weight fall off of her. She breathed better. "He's suffered from both a seizure which triggered a heart attack. We're gonna be monitoring closely and running tests to get more conclusive results. But you can all breath easy now. He's a stubborn man"

_That my father is, that he is._  

 


	27. Rhaegar And Jon

"So, you're the journalist that slandered my sister on your blog" Rhaegar huffed as he sat on a seat next to Jon in the waiting room. Daenerys was currently talking to her mother, they were still crying over the news that her father was stable. She was glance at him every now and then; he hated seeing her cry. He never thought such a strong woman would be able to cry so much as she has the last few hours; of course there was no shame in it but it had just taken Jon by surprise.

Viserys was asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room, mouth open with his tongue hanging out and snoring quite loudly. And now as he sat wishing there was something he could do, he instead was going to be grilled by her older brother. He was a handsome man in his youth, he looked exactly like Dany it was quite freaky. Violet eyes and silver blonde hair he'd put into a bun, a little bit of scruff on the face which was a little darker. 

"Aye, I was wrong in my initial impressions though" Jon meekly spoke. He didn't want to awake the dragon in any of her family members, he'd already done that with Dany he didn't need a shouting match with the rest of them. But he felt a calming sort of aura around Rhaegar, Dany had said he was the polite one of the family, the golden child.

"And now you're bringing her to the hospital, you've been spotted with her out on dates, you're doing this joint cover together. A lot to dissect and think about" Rhaegar huffed as he took a final swig of the coffee in his hands. Jon felt the heat rush to his head, he knew it was coming but he hadn't expected it so soon, while they waited to see if their father was okay.

"I think she's happy with me; I don't really get let in often"

"She's not a very communicative woman at the best of times, she likes to keep herself and her emotions in check"

"I've noticed, although I believe she has opened up to me a little" Jon said coolly. He didn't know how much Rhaegar knew about the whole Doreah fiasco, probably not much, maybe all of it, but he wasn't going to say anything. "She's a very interesting soul"

"She's stubborn, that's what she is" Rhaegar sighed as he threw his empty coffee cup into the bin. Rhaegar smiled sweetly, as if remembering something. "When she was nine she was determined to build a castle in the garden from mud and grass; Father had said that ladies don't do such activities but she defied him and a few hours later she'd got three towers and a courtyard built. It was very impressive, so impressive that even father wasn't mad. She'd soiled her clothes and got mud under her nails and a worm in her hair, but he was impressed nonetheless"

"Sounds like Daenerys" Jon smiled to himself, she was stubborn. Every interaction he'd ever had with her was proof of her stubborn nature. Every time she had tried to dig her claws into him she'd stubbornly rejected his digs in return. Yet of late, she was softening, as their relationship has grown it has blossomed into a beautiful thing. They hadn't argued, they just was in cloud nine over each other. "She's a softie really"

"My sister's anything but" Rhaegar retorted.

"Well she was stubborn to start with, as she had every right to be over the article I wrote, but she has let her guard down" Jon coolly spoke, trying not to push Rhaegar the wrong way. "She's quite extraordinary, how quickly she amassed her company"

"That's father's fault" Rhaegar laughed as he rubbed his temples.

"I know he kicked her out" Jon sat in his seat a little higher up. Rhaegar just snorted. 

"Yeah that was a... rough day for our family. She's never seen eye to eye with him since, always trying to prove herself. Of course, she's a far better business owner than father will ever be, the fact she had triple his profits last year is part and parcel of that given her company is thirty years younger than his. I think he's proud of her, but he'd never admit it. I bet even when he comes to he'll moan at her for something"

"Doesn't seem fair" Jon brooded.

"He's always expected more from her. He resigned himself to the fact I did not want to be his heir. I met Elia at college and went into the army not long after that. Since then I have been a retired Veteran raising two kids. Viserys, the sleeping beauty, is his heir, but father says he thinks Viserys will sell the business when he's gone. Which is probably true, he'd use the money to fund his many girlfriends and their expensive hobbies. But Daenerys, he always wanted more from her"

"What happened?" Jon was intrigued, Rhaegar had said enough to whet his appetite for information, he hoped he did not stop. 

"Daenerys asked for $2000, that's all. Just to fund the starting of her online blog. She had used the last of her allowance to buy a user domain for online. But she needed products to model and layouts to choose from etc. He refused; he put her clothes in a bag, kicked her out with her car and gave her $2000 to live on instead. He said if she was serious about being a business owner she wasn't to go back to his house until she hit her first million. She came back seven months later with four issues of Valyrian magazine published online and a million dollars in her account from advertisement, membership subscriptions and collections from people in the cafe where she worked"

"Wow" Jon didn't know this part. 

"Father offered her to live back home but she refused, she said she'd come back when she'd got 10 million. She came back another seven months later and showed him her bank statement. Again he offered her the room. She refused and said she'd be back when he'd got a financial backer to have it printed into a magazine to go on shelves. She turned up with Tyrion Lannister on her father's door five months later" 

"That's incredible" Jon felt inspired once more by the woman he courted. "She's truly something different" 

"I'm surprised mother hasn't gone after her over something or other. She has never forgiven her for not coming back home, for not speaking to her very often"

"She said her mother can be... intense" Jon threw in. 

"Understatement, even I think she goes too far sometimes. They seem to forget that they were the ones to throw her out initially" Rhaegar mused. Jon noticed how tired he looked, two children must do that to you. Jon felt uneasy as Rhaegar sighed and stared at his sister who was still talking to her mother. "Why are you with her Jon?"

"I'm sorry?" Jon was caught off guard. 

"Why are you with her, what is it about my sister you like?" He said with slight authority. "Because she's got badly hurt in the past, and I need to know if you're gonna do the same. I love her very dearly and I can't go through that again, can't watch her go through it"

"You mean Drogo?" Jon felt slightly insulted; he knew what had happened to her, by Drogo, he would never hurt Daenerys in such a way, in anyway. He was falling for her, he enjoyed every minute in her company and craved her when he wasn't around her. Rhaegar nodded, slightly surprised that Jon knew about this. Jon thought about his question carefully before answering.

"I lost someone I loved, I didn't think I'd feel that way about anyone again. For three years i'd never met someone who, inspired me the way i was before. And then I was challenged, by this fiery and stubborn spirit and I was intrigued. Of course she kicked me out of the interview and I wrote what I thought to be the truth at the time. Not the best first impression for either of us to make with each other. A few weeks later, after several chance meetings in a supermarket and other places, I was having dinner with her friends at her apartment"

Jon thought back on the last 10 weeks, it's been mad. And it still amazed him how a quiet and gentle soul such as himself was with the fiery and loud soul of hers. He felt his brow furrow, he was going into brooding mode. "The Dragon Club?" 

"I hate that name" Jon laughed, stopping himself from looking too gloomy. "But she insists" Jon sighed as he looked at her, skin red and blotchy from her tears, her eyes wet and her hair sticking to her face. He wanted to soothe her, ease her pain. But it wasn't something he could do; her father had nearly died. "She's managed to get through to me, changed my opinion on her quite dramatically. She attended my sister's wedding with me and with both hinted that we liked each other. But it wasn't until a week after that when we got into a petty argument, my fault, I'll admit it. We went from there, starting a fresh and since then we've been in bliss"

"She's been different the last few weeks" Rhaegar spoke after Jon's spiel. "Happier" Jon just nodded awkwardly. "You're doing something right"

"I hope so; I don't understand how women work really"

Rhaegar almost barked. "Jon, mate. I've been married seventeen years and I still don't know how they work. I don't think we're suppose to know; just treat them right and apologise for everything you do wrong even if you think you're in the right. Elia is not just my wife, she's my best friend. And we're happy as we are; I'd like my siblings to find that happiness one day. I think you're helping"

Jon nodded with smiles. "So, I passed the test then?"

"Well, mine yes"Jon's faced paled. "But I'm sure you'll hear the same spiel from Viserys and my mother"

He winked before getting out of his seat and joining Dany and Rhaella's conversation. 


	28. Protection and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few days, but I did write a oneshot called '30th nameday' which is now up on my account. It's a long one!
> 
> But I'm back!

Daenerys was tired. Her body ached, her shoulders and back tense from the last five hours wondering if her father was going to survive or not. As she was told he was stable she had relaxed a little more, but still she was tense as her sudden world had been flipped upside down. The doctor had returned, pulling her out of the uncomfortable conversation her mother was having with her (something about Jon not being right for her if he slagged her off in the newspaper - she hadn't been listening). 

"He's a lot more stable, but it may be a while before he is awake. I suggest you go home and get some rest, you all look very tired" He nodded before taking his leave. Daenerys sighed and walked over to Jon who was chatting with Viserys who'd woken up from his slumber. 

Jon, even though he looked tired; was upbeat and lively. He'd had caffeine, Daenerys noticed as he held a paper cup in his hand. His eyes were bleary, his curls all over the place, his glasses slightly skewed on his face. But he looked handsome, really handsome. Daenerys was suddenly overcome with an urge to kiss him roughly in front of everyone. It would not have been appropriate, especially given her father's condition, but she couldn't shake the thoughts in her brain as she gazed at this man. She was still surprised he'd managed to impress Rhaegar. He'd come over while she was speaking with her mother and professed he was a 'stand up dude'. Her mother had not agreed to which Rhaegar had said she shouldn't be so judgemental and try to speak with him first before forming an opinion. 

Daenerys couldn't help herself laugh at that. Jon had formed an opinion of her after one short conversation, which he had since said was inaccurate on some aspects. People seemed to forget the parts of his article in which he praised her for her love and knowledge of fashion. Something she prided herself upon. In reality, Jon's misunderstood statement of her personality all stemmed from her closed off nature from those she does not know. And now Jon knew that, she'd opened up to him and allowed him to see her the way her friends do. 

After this Daenerys had begun to tune out her mother, as did Rhaegar apparently, who was filling in some paperwork for the nurse on desk station. Daenerys only heard words like 'dishonest writing' and 'vile'. Jon was not vile, he was good to the core, so much so it actually sometimes pained Daenerys about how honest and true to himself he was. And his work was always honest, he used the facts and reported the stories close to him as truthfully as he knows them to be. This was something Daenerys had appreciated after their falling out. She'd read other articles and researched the facts herself. She knew the article he wrote was at that time one hundred percent how Jon felt. And now he doesn't, he feels fifty percent of it. Peoples opinions changed, and Jn's had changed in a major way. 

So now, with her mother's moaning a distant memory, as she stared at this handsome man. She indicated she wanted to speak with him. He stood up and followed her to a tiny corner of the room, hoping they wouldn't overhear their conversation. Rhaella was speaking with Viserys, hopefully about what the doctor said but she wasn't sure. 

"My brother likes you" Daenerys smiled. Jon nodded, she thought in relief. "But I'm warning you, mother doesn't"

"Okay, I'll just have to work hard to change her opinion" Jon smiled, the tired energy in his body taking over his eyes and she too found herself feeling the exhaustion in her body. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's getting there, but they suggest we go home to rest and get cleaned up. It could be a while before he wakes up" She sighed as Jon wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her and keep her warm. He felt cold to touch though, but his chest was a comfortable place to rest. "I'm gonna call Daario to come get us" 

"I'll do it" And so he did. It was a few minutes before he replied saying he was outside the hospital, and Dany said her good byes to her brothers and mother. Her mother glared at her, for whatever reason she did not know, but she was exhausted and she wasn't going to deal with any of her shit just now. She'd been awake nearing 24 hours now and she was not going to take any crap. She had to work tomorrow too, knowing her father was going to survive meant she could at least breathe a little better. And so work was a must, she'd be able to visit him after. 

"Keep me updated" She said to Rhaegar as she held onto him tightly. "I must rest, I've been awake since 5 and I still have a company to run. I will visit tomorrow evening"

"Are you not going to take a day off to come see your father?" Rhaella almost spat. Daenerys felt her jaw tighten as she resisted the urge to fight her mother.

"I can't afford the time off, our next issue is our one year anniversary of paper editions and so I have lots to prepare for it's release" Daenerys said cooly, hoping her mother would accept that and leave. 

But she didn't, instead she kept pushing her. "I get it, you care more about your silly magazine than your own father, always the same Daenerys"

That was it then, Daenerys exploded like a hotdog that had been left in the microwave for too long. 

"What is your fucking problem?" Daenerys asked abruptly. "At Elia's party you moaned at me for not speaking to you or Father enough, even though you know I do fourteen hour work days, I'm still what, suppose to call you everyday? Last week you rang me to complain about my friendship with Jon as he'd 'tainted the Targaryen name with his slander' even though I told you things had changed and that you needed to trust me on this. And now you're telling me I don't care for either of you even though I've just waited in an uncomfortable hospital chair with you for five hours, crying as we waited to get news on his condition, not knowing if he was going to pull through" 

Rhaella looked shocked at her daughter's sudden outburst. _She shouldn't be, she's done nothing but moan at me for the last three years!_ Dany thought bitterly. Her brother Viserys, realising this could get ugly quickly, tried to intercede. Unusual for him who could be vicious when he wanted to be and loved watching others fight. "Daenerys, go home and rest"

"I will not, not until she tells me what's wrong! Is it because after you stood by father when he kicked me out I never came back home, is it because my business is far more successful than his will ever be? Is it because even though I love my brothers I do not speak with them often? Is it because you cannot understand my relationship with Jon and even though I've asked you twice to just trust me you still refuse to believe I'm happy? Because that's so Rhaella isn't it? You cannot be wrong, you always have to be right! Well you're not, you don't know me anymore! I'm not the sixteen year old weakling that got slapped around by Drogo, I'm Daenerys Targrayen, business woman, boss, friend, I'm a strong woman. So I'm gonna ask you again, mother, what's your problem?"

The silence amongst the five of them was tense. It felt as if someone had sucked the air out of the room and turned the temperature up as they seethed at each other. Daenerys knew this was the side of her that Jon had initially seen in their first ever meeting all those months ago, but she could not help it as her emotions poured out of her. "You're right - you're not the same as you were"

"So then what's the point of your negativity towards me, mother?" Daenerys asked as she held back tears.

"That's my point. Even though you were at your lowest, I knew who you were. You were my daughter, I cared for you, I loved you and I promised I'd never let anyone harm you or defile you in the way he did. And so I have tried to, from your father, from men who wanted to be with you, even this man stood next to you. He will break your heart eventually and it's me you'll come running to. I've tried to prevent this, but I don't even recognise you these days - You are not my daughter anymore" Daenerys eyes widened as the truth of her mother's beliefs rang in her head. 

"Your so wrong" Daenerys almost snarled. Her hotheadedness was rearing it's ugly head, but she couldn't help it. "You've done nothing but smother me the last three years, you're why I never came back home. You're why I hate going to family events, you're judgemental. And if you could just spare a minute of your life to just getting to know Jon you'll understand our relationship. Father may be strict, he may be flawed in how he went about getting me to start my business, but if he hadn't, I would not be where I am today. But you, you put on this sweet act, but you're the part of me I wish wasn't there, vindictive, argumentative and rude. I will be back tomorrow after work, and I hope you're not here when I do"

"Daario's waiting" Jon whispered in her ear, reminded her that she needed to leave, she needed that cooling off time.

"Right, goodnight, Mother" As she turned from her Mother, making sure she had the last word, she saw tears in her eyes. _Good_ , Daenerys thought angrily. She grabbed her coat from the chair nearest the exit and walked in a quick pace leaving her family behind her. As she left the hospital (grumpy witch glared at them from the front reception as they did), Daenerys furiously wiped the tears from her face. Jon opened the door for her as Daario pulled up. When they got going, Daenerys sighed and let out her frustration. "Was I too harsh? No, I was not. How dare she!"

"It's alright" Jon tried to shush her. 

"On father's sickbed too, I cannot believe the stupidity of her really" Daenerys was turning the air blue for the next five minutes but by the time they reached her apartment block, all her anger had left her but it had been replaced with sadness. _You are not my daughter anymore_ , those six words repeating in her mind as she climbed out of the car when they parked in the underground parking lot. She was numb with it all. Her father, her mother, her brothers, it was all playing around in her mind, emotions becoming lost as she silently walked up to her apartment, Jon by her side, he unlocking the door as she could not. She turned and nodded her head towards Daario who assumed his position outside her door to protect her. "Thank you Daario"

"No worried, Madam" He nodded, before the door was closed and Daenerys felt safer. 

"You need to sleep" Jon said as he took her jacket from her and hung it on her pegs. The room seemed vast to her now, she knew the way but the uncertainty in her body made it difficult for her to move. Jon took her by the hand and led her to her room. He pushed the door open. "Your mother is wrong, she will come around and she her mistakes. Don't think on it"

"And what about you?" Dany croaked. 

"What about me?" Jon shrugged. 

"She doesn't like you" Dany stated. 

"Do you like me?" He asked. Dany nodded a little more enthusiastic than she'd like to. Jon smiled, his tired eyes scanning her as his hands cupped her face. He lent down and gave the sweetest kiss, no tongue, just intense pressure, full of adoration and compassion. He broke the kiss apart. "Then that's all that matters to me"

"Stay" She said suddenly. His eyes widened. "Stay with me, even if I only have time to sleep for a few hours"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to, you know, regret asking because you're tired and upset from everything that's happened" Daenerys was suddenly overwhelmed by his sweetness.

"I don't want to be alone" She said quietly as she shrugged off her cardigan. she sensed an uneasy feeling in his body, as it was close to hers. She did not want to have sex with him yet, she wasn't ready, and he knew that. But she wanted comfort. "If you don't want to, that's fine" 

"I do, I'll stay" He stayed all through the next day with her too, he didn't have work and she decided to work from home. He made her Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner that day, meaning Daenerys' cook could have the day off. She was grateful, she found herself much more at ease with him around. It meant when she went to see her father in the evening, her mother had just left she'd been told, Jon's presence calmed her for whatever news the doctor's would throw at her. 

And when she got to the desk, she was told. "He's awake"


	29. Pride and Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to do a little timeline of events on Jon and Dany's side for you because I know things can get confusing.
> 
> December 26th 1989 - Jon is born  
> October 23rd 1990 - Daenerys is born  
> Nov. 2006 to Oct. 2007 - Daenerys is abused over a year long period with Khal Drogo  
> March. 2008 - Jon meets Ygritte and begins dating her  
> 2012 - Jon starts The Wolf Online  
> January Early 2013 - Ygritte dies.  
> Late 2013 - Her father kicks her out.  
> Late 2015 - Daenerys secures financial backer for magazine.   
> April 2016 - First paper edition of Valyrian released  
> January 14th - Jon and Daenerys Meet.

Daenerys shakily opened the door to her father's private resting room in the Hospital. She had silently hoped that he was asleep, so she didn't have to speak one to one with him alone, but she knew she was being unreasonable, she needed to have this talk with him. About everything. Jon stayed outside the room, promising if raised voices occurred he'd come in and get her out. So here she was slowly pushing the door open, it creaking on it's hinges as it swung back.

She peeked inside the room, he was awake, but staring out the window as he layed in bed with wires all around him. She didn't know if he'd heard her come in but she acted as if he did and closed the door behind her as her nerves turned up tenfold in her fingers and shoulders mostly."Hello father" She spoke quietly. He turned to look at her, an ugly gaze on his face as it seared into Daenerys. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an old man" He grumbled as he repositioned himself slightly, in need of some extra comfort than he was being given. Daenerys looked at the floor, feeling the weight of all her guilt from years of a struggling relationship with him. "An old man that's just suffered a seizure and heart attack, so they tell me"

He had a spluttering cough and a slight wheeze to his chest, as he was speaking. Daenerys crossed to the seat next to his bed, no doubt it had been occupied by her mother recently, the room smelled of her favourite perfume. She felt inferior, even as he lay helpless and weak. As he stood over him she still tingle with this feeling. She shook her thoughts of this as best as she could before gently placing herself on the chair, her handbag sitting to the side of her. He watched her all the way, his steely gaze surveying her as she did. "You scared us"

"Did I? I was under the impression that my daughter-" He coughed and spluttered half way through his sentence. "-hated me!"

"Not all the time" Daenerys meekly smiled, his intensity didn't change, Daenerys had never struggle with her words as much as she was doing this instance. "Only when you give me reason to, ever since you threw me out we've never seen eye to eye, but I couldn't hate you for it"

"You wouldn't be the richest person in King's Landing had I not done it" He said, sighing as he closed his eyes, as if he decided scowling at Daenerys was taking too much effort on his part, he was weak after all. "Valyrian Magazine, pfft, what a surprise to this old man!" He coughed again, Daenerys wondered if he needed some water, so she poured him some hoping he'd accept. He did. She watched as he drank the whole cups contents. When he finished he was short of breath, as if his nose and airways were slightly blocked. "Had you hoped I died, Daenerys?"

"No!" Daenerys gasped in shock at his blunt statement. "How could you think such a thing?" 

"Your mother seems to think so" He grumbled as he closed his eyes again. 

"Mother thinks many things she shouldn't these days" Daenerys spat, a sudden flurry of anger reaching her as he did. He nodded in agreeance. "Don't believe what she says about me!"

"You mean you're not stubborn and vindictive then?" He cackled, a cough busting out afterwards. 

"Stubborn, yes. Vindictive, she's vindictive!" Daenerys folded her arms as she slunk in the seat, a scowl forming on her face. "Did she tell you what she said to me last night? ' I don't even recognise you these days - You are not my daughter anymore' She said that to me, all because I'm not the same weak sixteen year old I once was. People change"

"That they do" He grunted. "She said you wouldn't take a day off to come and see me, hardly surprised of course"

"Would you if it were me lying in a hospital bed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The truth rang hard throughout the room, she saw a small smirk on his tired face. "I merely stated that my magazine wouldn't run itself. I had a lot of emails and phonecalls to make today, which meant I could not take a day off. But I'm here now, and willing to talk"

"Talk?" He asked, a slight flicker of confusion engulfing his eyes. 

"Yes, talk" She said, her breathing speeding up as she thought about what she wanted to say. "Father, I do not hate you. But I need to ask the same of you, do you despise me?"

"Do I despise you? Why would you say that?" He coughed again, his voice sounding scratchy. Daenerys hung her head a little, peering small glances at him. His eyes changed, from the steely gaze that had been inside them, replaced with a softer glance, almost pity. 

"Mother had said many times you do not like me, that it's why you're so harsh on me. I know you expect more from me than the boys, but I must know your true feelings" She said as the truth filled her with bitterness towards her mother. 

"Your mother will say anything to make things between her family the way it used to be. My own daughter - thinking I despise her! I kicked you out to teach you a lesson, you had ever right to come back and work for me if you'd wanted to. But you are stubborn, a trait which is unfortunately a Targaryen one. And so you never came back, and that upset her most. When you did visit, you came to brag about your success to her face-" He choked slightly on his cough, sipping the water to ease the thirst in his mouth. Daenerys noticed he was shaking slightly. He was very weak. "Enough to make her wish you were the sixteen year old you once was. But never once in my life have I despised my own daughter, never!"

"But I don't understand" Daenerys spoke sadly, her mother's confusion laid out in front of her.

"Your mother is... complicated. I know I am, but she has certain other issues. She's quick to jump the gun, to form opinions which are not true or she see things very differently to everyone else. She's almost paranoid, ha!" He mused. "When we found out you had been... hurt by that man. She imagined him everywhere, that he'd somehow come back to take her one and only daughter from her. Ever since then, she's not been the most stable"

"But why would she sit by and let you kicked me out if she wanted to protect me?" Daenerys saw many holes in his story, and his mother being protective of her did not excuse her behaviour towards her.

"That was... my fault. We'd argued heavily the night before, worse than we had ever done. You were out with Viserys, you'd gone to see a film or something. She'd begged me not to do it when I told her what I had been thinking of doing. She collapsed on the floor, tears spilling from her face. I still hear her cries now, I hated I made her that way. 'Don't, she's my beloved daughter, don't do this!'" He coughed on cue. "She was my love, my wife. And I upset her so much that night that we've never really been right ever since. She said nothing when you left because she had nothing left to say, she'd said it all to me and I'd thrown her concerns away like last night's takeaway! What a controlling and maddening husband I have been, ha! Watching my wife cry on the floor, worried that Drogo would come and take you from her again, even seven years later - I did that to her, all because I wanted you to fight on your own!"

"Father..." Daenerys was in shock. He waved a hand to signal he hadn't finished. 

"It's all my fault, everything that has happened was because of my controlling manner. The ruin of my house, the hate between you and Viserys, and your mother's skitish behaviour. Rae always said I should never have thrown you out" He mulled this over as tears began to pool in Daenerys' violet eyes. She didn't hate Viserys, she'd just resented that he'd been able to live off of her father while she fought for her own life. And she certainly didn't hate her mother, she was just frustrated that she was so stuck in her ways and so smothering!

"I don't blame you" She said shakily. "If you hadn't done it, where would I be? I'd still be living off of you, I'd never have the friends I do in Missandei and Tyrion, I'd have never met-" She thought about Jon, being on the other side of the wall. She'd have never known him, or would she have? Perhaps she'd have met him in other ways? And as if her father could read her mind, he spoke truthfully as he had done the last few minutes. 

"You've met someone"

Daenerys nodded, a small smile enveloping her mouth as she thought about Jon. She couldn't help it, it was involuntary. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw him, his image pure and filling her with such contentment. "Yes"

"Your mother does not like him" He stated. 

"No, she doesn't"

"She does not like many people, all the side effects of being an overprotective and judgemental mother. Although don't tell her I said that, I wouldn't want her to think I agreed with you and not her, haha!" He was croaking as he went to sip more water. Daenerys couldn't help but let out a small chuckle for his words. "Do you like him?"

"Yes, very much so" He pondered her answer for a while. Daenerys wondered what he must be thinking, he'd acted so strange. He'd not moaned at her for anything yet, perhaps he'd had a realisation, especially after a health scare. 

"I've always wanted you to have a nice life, for you to meet someone and have a family. It's why I've been so harsh on you in the past, especially when it comes to your business. But I think you know that while I may not be a man of many words, I hope you know I am indeed proud of what you've accomplished, especially in such a short space of time" He casually spoke.

Daenerys felt the tearing pools of water in her eyes fall down her cheeks. He was proud. He'd said it, plain and simple. Daenerys head felt like it was going to explode from the sudden emotion. She was glad he didn't pass away, it was selfish her reasoning but it was a reason all the same. Her reasoning had been proved, he was proud and he said so. But it was something else she had realised. Her father, however controlling, however stubborn and abrupt, he loved his family. He felt the guilt, he accepted the breakdown was because of him, that Rhaella's overprotective nature was his fault. Well, most of it. Daenerys was not going to talk to her mother just because she understood her reasoning better. She was still rude about Jon and she couldn't let go of the sixteen year old weakling she used to be. 

"Thank you" Daenerys stated as she reached in her bag and pulled out a tissue to wipe her eyes with. "Today has been revelatory"

"Your mother loves you, Daenerys. She only want you to be safe and careful, she will come round to this Jon, fellow" He smirked as her eyes widened. So her mother had told him everything. "Rhaegar likes him, and when I'm better, I'd like to properly meet him. but for now, I need to rest"

Daenerys stayed with him as fell asleep, mulling things over in her head. While she appreciates the information overload her brain received, she needed to think it all through. Staying by her father's bedside was the right place to do so. 


	30. Dresses and Drunks

Jon had been back and forth from Daenerys' house the last two days since she visited her father Monday evening. And once again he was at her house, dressed smartly. Today was Thursday and it was time for The Dragon Club meeting. _Urgh, I really do hate that name, why am I saying it?_  Jon sighed to himself. He'd brought some of his clothes over to her apartment to get ready in and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help think about events that had occurred the last ten weeks.

How did he get here? How did he go from loathing someone so intently to being smitten with them and wanting to spend every waking moment protecting them? To staying with her three nights in a row? Nothing had happened, they'd just slept next to each other. With her father being unwell she hadn't liked being alone too much. but since she spoke with him on Monday, she'd felt a lot better about certain things, he could tell. 

But realistically, everything had happened. Daenerys Targaryen, business woman and local hothead had ruined him, had changed him in ways he did not know and here he was, smitten enough that he attended her silly dinner with her high society friends and to boot was wearing a tie. No jacket though, he'd drawn the line at jacket.

He wasn't even sure what had happened over the last few weeks. How did they fall for each other so quickly? How did they come to understand one another? His family had been trying to get through to him for years and he still hadn't let them in. But this woman, this beautiful and intelligent force of nature, had made him open up to things he'd hidden so deep inside. And she, she'd let him in. "Silly wolf"

"Who's a silly wolf?" He turned to the sound of her voice and felt his mouth go dry. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin camisole straps that was floor length but had a slit all the way to the hip. He gulped as she wore her hair in an intricate braid, parts of her hair falling around her heart-shaped face. She was a vision of smouldering beauty and her smell, that heavy coconut scent filled him with intoxication. 

"I... err, it doesn't matter" He gulped as he ran a hand through his hair. She had a glass of wine in her hand and he noted that she was not wearing a bra, her nipples slightly poking through the thin material. He hadn't meant to look, but he couldn't help it. As if sensing his need, she crossed to him and took his mouth with hers. He was surprised with the level of heat in the kiss. When it broke off, Jon had to cough. "You look, um, amazing"

"Thank you" She stated simply.

"Are your guests here?" Jon tried to tear his eyes away from her body but it was an increasingly difficult job as she started to exit the room and he watched her curves sway. _Seven hells, now is not the time for a boner, Jon._ He told his brain to behave itself.

"Not all of them, only Missandei" She said. "Are you nervous, Jon Snow?" Jon blinked, yes he was. He wanted to rip that dress off of her but he didn't think it was appropriate. "After all Saturday is our Launch Party for our joint magazine cover. Everyone knows now"

"Oh, um sure. A little nervous tension can be a good thing though" He shrugged as he followed her out of the room. She nodded in agreeance, Jon wondered if she could feel the tension in his body as he looked at her. she must do, she knew she looked amazing in that dress, he'd just wondered why she'd chosen this particular number. He changed the subject. "My sister said she'd been stopped in the street for information on our relationship"

"Sansa?" Daenerys asked. 

"No, Arya. They've just got back off of honeymoon last week and so the Gym has been packed. Many people seem to be interested in us at the moment" Jon laughed as they walked to the foyer, she did too. It was true that even the media had ramped up pushing this story between them of how we've gone from hate to supposed love. He spotted Missandei sporting a nice aqua dress and was holding hands with a man that Jon instantly recognised. Greyworm, the indie singer whose song 'Unsullied' was just King's Landing Central's track of the week. "Missandei, hello again"

"Jon, lovely to see you again" She nodded as she downed the wine in her hand. She motioned to her partner. "This is Jacob"

"Yeah I know, big fan!" Jon shook his hand and Jacob in return nodded his head in thank you. "Missandei are you excited for Saturday? Everyone is going to get to see the raw unedited you. The photos are beautiful, thank you for the early copy"

"I know they are, but you know we're going to get some backlash for it" She said. Daenerys just dismissed it saying everything she's done for her company has angered someone and that it was just how the world worked unfortunately. jon couldn't agree more. Since it came out that he was writing her front editorial piece he'd received backlash on going back on his opinions. He'd never really made a statement on it, his twitter interactions with Dany had proven he hadn't needed too.

Just as these thoughts entered his brain (a particularly good interaction about how their friend Varys was a mermaid), he and the others entered the apartment. Tyrion was the first through, smiling and jolly as usual. Jorah was weary looking, as if he'd been doing some form of exercise on the way here. And Daario glided in with Varys. Jon felt his face falter, there was something about him he did not like, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was something in the way he looked at Daenerys...

"Jon, lovely to see you looking so dapper as always" Tyrion spoke as they shook hands. He turned to Daenerys. "My how wonderful you look this evening, it's as if you're trying to impress someone" He winked at Jon who felt his brow furrow. He didn't have time to reply, Tyrion continued to talk. "Daenerys, I have forgotten those books you lent me, I will bring them next week"

"Not to worry Lord Lannister" She smirked as he just rolled his eyes. Jacob was stood awkwardly so Jon went out his way to introduce him to the others. 

"I don't know if any of you have met Jacob" He said signalling him out. 

"I have not had the pleasure" Tyrion shook his hand and the rest followed suit. There was a muttering of greetings. Varys spoke up then. 

"Do tell Daenerys, how is your father's recovery coming along?" Jon's phone vibrated in his pocket. As they all spoke, he looked at it to see the name Arya on his screen. She knew he was at Daenerys' house for the get together meal, she must be calling for something important so he stepped into the next room to answer. 

"Hello?" He spoke quietly. 

"Hello big brother" She said loudly, he could hear music in the background, classical music. He then heard a muffle shout, 'Mother turn that rubbish down I'm trying to speak with Jon', before she spoke again. "Sorry, Mother and Father are slightly tipsy already and are dancing around the living area"

"Arya I'm kind of busy" He huffed. 

"Why you so melancholy?" She asked. "You're with your girlfriend, cheer up!"

"Well, we're not technically boyfriend and girlfriend yet" Jon mumbled, feeling himself get caught in his throat for words. 

"Yeah I don't care" She sighed. 

"Then why are you calling me?" He snapped. 

"Shut up and listen" She snapped in reply. "How does Greece sound this year?"

"Come again?" Jon was utterly confused. 

"Mother and Father's anniversary trip! We're all here, I'm calling to see if you like the idea of Greece!" She shouted as the music in the background got louder. There was a muffled scream and shout. "Shut up Bran no one cares about whether you think the Lochness Monster is real or not!"

"Arya that's fine jus-" He was interrupted.

"And I don't care if you think the Scottish Parliament are hiding Nessie from us, shut up I'm trying to talk to Jon!" She yelled over some Bach in the background. "Sorry Jon, it's mad here! Sansa and I seem to be the only one sober, even Margaery is dancing drunkenly with Rickon"

Jon just sighed to himself. Sometimes, his family was just a fucking mess. And he didn't care if they knew he thought that, they were. When his father and Catelyn got drunk, the house would be the last place in the world he'd want to be. The classical music got too much, the wine ended up getting spilt on the carpets and Rickon would end up breaking something while pretending to be hammered after being allowed one drink. "Arya, Greece is fine. I don't know why you couldn't tell me tomorrow!"

"Gendry! Are you making out with a couch cushion?" Jon had heard enough then. "Err- okay yes, sorry we wanted to get it booked tonight as there's a special deal on. Three free nights if you book Eleven. Of course we're going all-inclusive!"

"Okay" Jon thought he heard something smash. 

"Oh no!" Arya snorted as Jon heard a shrill shriek of 'Brandon Stark, did you just smash my favourite wine glass?'

"Thanks Arya, I'm going to go now" He almost shouted so she would hear him.

"No problems, I'll leave you to bang your girlfriend!" She cackled through the phone, he thought he heard Sansa's snickering laughter too but he wasn't sure. He felt his skin heat up.

"She's not my-" Arya hung up. 

_Rude,_ Jon thought. 

 


	31. Food and Fornication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you do already but if not I do have a Tumblr. https://khaleesiwhitewolf.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> I post updates on there about the Dragon Club so if there's a reason why only one chapter is up in a few days it's on there. 
> 
> Anyways this chapter... you're all going to squeal.

Daenerys felt confident in her dress. She'd noticed the stares from Jon, the way he looked at her body as it clung to the material. Her head had been so filled with emotional shit the past few days since her father's heart attack she hadn't had a chance to really feel like herself. But sitting at this table eating the wonderful spread of food her cook had made, she felt herself again. Her Dragon Club, her friends, her Jon. They'd all offered support and she felt she could finally get back into the swing of things. 

"I must say, he's a stubborn old Dragon" Varys laughed. "If anyone was going to survive both a seizure and a heart attack it would be him. Perhaps it will bring him to earth a peg or two. Maybe I can get an apology for the spitting incident"

"I will speak with him, he did concede of his pride for me. He is slowly cracking" Daenerys giggled in return. Her wine had made her a little tipsy, but perhaps it was the deliriousness that threatened to take over any second. Even with Jon staying with her in the evenings she hadn't really slept that much. Family issues did that to her these days, she never lost sleep in the past but since her mother's slander she hadn't taken to closing her eyes often. "He even admitted that everything that's torn our family apart was his fault, of course, I don't blame him for throwing me out anymore. I was angry, but that choice he made, led me to be what I am today. Stronger"

"Here, here!" Varys raised his glass in honor of her father. Daenerys understood they had a complicated relationship. But Varys wasn't the only victim of her father's unethical runnings of his business. It's the part of her father that made his confessions on his sickbed so difficult to grasp. Aerys Targaryen never apologised. "This food is delicious by the way, lamb is the best meat"

"Have you tried Ostrich, Varys?" Tyrion asked as he swilled his food down with a 1954 red. "THAT is the best meat"

"I have not" Varys sipped his own wine, leaning back in his chair as he does so. "Do tell me what cut I should get?"

"Burgers, Ostrich in burger form is... divine" Tyrion added, resuming his food.

Daenerys enjoyed the tender meat in her mouth. She flickered her eyes up to watch Jon who was enjoying a conversation with Jorah over something or another, but he glanced at her too. Dany felt jolts through her skin everytime she did. Something had changed between them this evening, and she couldn't tell what. But all she knew, was she wanted him. He was already going to stay, but she craved more. but these thoughts also scared her, she hadn't been with anyone in a long time... Shaking her thoughts to the back of her mind she changed the subject. 

"Will you all be in attendance of Saturday's launch?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, it's going to be a big day for Valyrian magazine and it's Jon and I's first public outing. Oh what the media will say, they sure love a story to get their teeth into"

"Perhaps you should not, y'know, arrive on the red carpet of this launch together" Jorah butted in. "If you're worried, of course, about media speculation"

"Oh you old bear, always looking out for me!" She smiled brightly. 

"Less of the old!" He moaned. Daenerys just let out a cackle that was definitely due to her alcohol consumption. 

"Silly bear!" She grinned. "We will be fine, it's just as much Jon's project as it is mine and he worked hard on this article. Now I may be biased in all this, but I think it's the best written piece that's ever been in my magazine"

"I agree with you on that one, from a non-biased standpoint of course" Daario added. Daenerys was surprised he'd read it, he usually just looked at the photos of the nice models in there. He turned to face Jon. "What is it that pulled you into journalism?"

"Err... many things. I guess growing up with a big family I was exposed to a lot of social issues that one or another of my siblings was struggling with, some of them which they still are" Daenerys knew he meant Sansa. While her parents had welcomed Margaery into their home, Jon had said they still held their tongue on certain things. "Being exposed to it all and having a love for writing from reading the classics, I decided to help them with a voice and went into journalism"

The rest of the evening went by with talk of the Launch party, Jon's latest writing piece on the representation of minorities in films and of jacob's new album which was already receiving critical acclaim from a few people who'd listened to it. By the time desert had been eaten and many people had finished enough drinks for a month, Daenerys looked at the clock to see it was nearing one. Jorah was the first to leave, he'd be starting work at nine the following morning so he needed some sleep. Not long after that Daario id farewell to go see about a woman calling him in the early hours (Daenerys had to laugh, at least he wasn't trying to get with her anymore). 

Tyrion and Vary left together, singing old sixties songs as they did, surely waking up Daenerys neighbours below her as they proceeded to the lift. She glanced at Jon who was finishing his last few drops of wine, not breaking the eye contact with her the whole time. She watched as he licked his lips, cleaning up the slight dribble of wine on them. She felt her breathing hitch. She stood up in her seat as Missandei announced she was leaving and walked with them too the front door. All the while she felt his eyes burn into her. 

The two lovebirds left and Daenerys locked the door. Turning around she saw Jon stood, taking his tie off. He walked towards her, and cupped her face in his hands. She felt her heart beat erratically as his eyes smoldered into hers. His lips felt soft as they were placed upon hers, tasting of the wine he'd been drinking. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they broke apart it felt like she'd received the most tender kiss of all time. Their foreheads touched. 

"Take me to bed" Daenerys whispered. 

"Are you sure?" Jon replied. "I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage of you, especially after all you've been through the last few days - only if you're ready"

Daenerys couldn't believe how polite and sweet he was. It was true that she'd been through the ringer, but he'd healed her with his gentleness. She wondered if he was as gentle a lover as he spoke. She secretly hoped he was both gentle but rough. "I'm ready"

He swept her off her feet, the dress showing all her leg and a little more. She giggled as he strode quickly to her room, the dark reds and blacks appearing before her eyes as she is unceremoniously thrown onto the bed. As she sat on the edge. He unbuttoned his shirt. Daenerys felt a jolt in her stomach as he moonlight coming through her window showed off his pronounced abs.

Jon bent onto his knee infront of her and kissed her once more, their tongues mingling this time as they furiously touched each other. Jon's hands slid the straps to her dress down, his fingers tingling on her shoulders and back as he guided it down to her breasts. He broke the kiss and glanced into her eyes as if to ask for permission to expose her breasts to him.

She nodded. 

The dress fell to her waist and so did Jon. He kissed her left breast and instantly her head flung back as her nerves were set alight. He was being so gentle, but it still sizzled her entire body at how well he already knew what made her tick. He lightly sucked on her nipple. Her breast felt on fire.

"Ohhh" Dany groaned. Jon moaned as he heard Daenerys' whimper. She couldn't help it, his mouth felt so fucking good on her skin. She hadn't lay with anyone in nearing a year, she forgot what it was like to have someone in her bed. Jon's sucking became more intense, and when his free hand began to play with her right nipple it was a double hit of erotica. "Oh Jon"

"Mmm" He muttered as he played with her breasts, she was almost orgasming just from this. Daenerys arched her back and eventually fell on the soft silks of her bed. Jon's mouth still attached to her boobs. Her dress was balled up around her waist, causing a little clumsiness between them. As his mouth left her nipple, it travelled down to her stomach before removing her dress altogether. She was wearing very small panties, which Jon as quickly dealt with. She was completely exposed to him, and slightly cold from his absence of touch as he stared at her. "You're so beautiful" 

His own trousers were gone quick enough and Daenerys caught sight of his cock as it sprung free from his trousers. It was a good length and had some girth to it. She found her mouth salivating at the sight of it. Remembering a condom she told him there was some in her bedside drawer. As he travelled to the drawer, she scooted herself up the bed, getting a little more comfortable. He returned, rolling the condom down his cock. She gasped a little at the size of him. It had been a while, his cock was going to take some getting used to, she could tell. 

Jon, sensing her worry, spoke. "I'll be gentle, I'll be slow"

How could someone have such an effect on her, and know her every thoughts? She did not know, but as his hands spread her legs, and her pink, slick sex was exposed to him, she realised that she'd never felt such emotion during sex before. His head brushed her fold briefly before he pushed his tip in. Daenerys tensed a little as pain and pleasure became one. "Ohhh"

Jon's eyes found hers again as his hand held her face. Their glances had a conversation with each other while the were linked. Jon's held worry and concern, but as Daenerys nodded, they were replaced with devotion. She was ready, she wanted to feel him inside her. And so slowly, he pushed inside her a little deeper, slowly still until he was fully inside her. She winced at the pain, breathing deeply as her cunt stretched to accommodate him. She held onto his arms as they were either side of her body now, holding his own up as he filled her to the hilt. "Dany"

"Oh yes" Was all she said before Jon began to pull out again. The pain was subsiding and when he thrusted back into her, he paired it with kisses all on her neck. Her own shaking hands held his body to hers and soon they began moving as one, thrust after thrust, still slowly but full of intensity. The heat in the room hit tenfold as Daenerys felt a building in her stomach. He sped up after another few minutes, as her sex got used to him and her own wetness helped lubricate him. She felt tears of joy pool in her eyes, he felt so good.

She liked being in control in all aspects of life, but the raw emotions she was feeling as everything she was feeling inside her poured out of her she was willing to give everything over to Jon. This man was magic made, there was no other reason. And as he noted her tears he stopped mid thrust and asked if she was okay. She nodded, kissing him tenderly as their bodies were connected, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

They released not long after that, their skin electric and sweat dripping from them. He held her in her arms and whispered sweet nothings, like no one had ever done to her before. She felt safe, she felt wanted... she almost felt loved... 

She was where she needed to be, home. 


	32. Showers and Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a teeny bit shorter than others (like 100 words or so not much)
> 
> Enjoy tho!

Jon awoke the next morning in a blur. His eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings of the silks and dark colours of the bedroom he'd slept in the last few nights. the room was still dark, light beginning to seep in from the day outside. As he turned his head, he felt a stirring next to him and the cool feel of skin on his. _Oh yes_ , Jon thought as he remembered what had happened. It had been so intimate and magical, he'd initially thought he was lucid dreaming, but he had not been. She had been real, she had been raw and naked and she'd longed for him the way he did for her. 

It was as his mind thought this that he smelt her again, that intoxicating coconut scent filling his brain. He turned his head to look at her peacefully sleeping next to him. Her hair was all out of it's braid, spread across her pillow, her face looked peaceful and he could see her breasts poking through the top of the sheets, perky and longing to be touched. Jon's groin twitched as he looked at her. She was so beautiful and he almost couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her. She'd chosen to be with Jon, he still was unsure why. He'd done nothing but insult her when they first met, and now he'd had sex with her. Not just any sex, intimate, sensual and full of longing. 

He bent his head slightly and pulled her closer to him, wanting her scent permanently in his mind. She stirred awake then and clung closer to him, he saw her smiling with contentment. She opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as she did so. She was a little dazed but she looked peaceful. She spoke very softly. "Good morning, handsome"

"Hello" He grinned as he kissed her gently on her lips. They were still plump and swollen from all the kissing they'd done the previous day, but still she kissed him back with intensity. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back while he kissed her and he was on top of her. Daenerys giggled during the kiss which made Jon stop and look at her. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how weird this whole year has been so far for me"

"Back at you" Jon grinned as he began to kiss and bit her collar bone. She elicited a moan straight away and once again the air was heightened. Jon thought about something that Robb had told him was called 'A lord's kiss' and instantly began to trail his kisses and caresses down her petite frame. Daenerys was panting heavily and Jon loved hearing this sound as it filled his ears like a sweet piece of music. She was in bliss he could tell, and he hadn't even started. As his mouth came to the apex of her sex, he spread her legs a little so he could have access to her sweet mound. He never broke eye contact with her during this, after all love comes in at the eyes.

"Mmm yes" Daenerys moaned as Jon began to lick and tease at her folds, she was becoming wet with the intensity of it all. Her breathing was ragged and Jon thought she was crying when she closed her eyes and flung her head back onto the pillows in ecstasy. He rubbed a finger in the folds, never entering her, just teasing. Instinctively, he felt her hips arch up to meet his touch. He just grinned at her eagerness to please. "Jon please"

And he obliged, he entered a finger inside her and became a slow in and out motion while his tongue flickered with her clit. He mumbled into her skin. "You like that, Daenerys?"

"Oh yes, oh god" She was so easy to tease, she was very sensitive down there. Jon wondered if it was because it had been a while, and that she was longing for so much touch that she was like this. Either way, he slid a second and third finger inside her and sure enough she orgasmed within a few minutes. Jon, ignored her body and continued through it, building up a second one for her. She tasted divine. She was gripping the sheets in one hand and had gripped onto Jon's head with another. 

Jon, feeling devious however, took his fingers out halfway through her orgass and stopped his tongue teasing her folds. He got up off of the bed and left her there in a pent up state of intense pleasure. She cried out after him. "Where are you going?"

"Shower" He stated, before turning to look at her naked body on the bed. He could see her sex glistening and the sweat forming on her brow. He grinned. "Are you going to join me or not?" She blinked several times before getting up and rushing to him. She just jumps at him, her breasts bouncing everywhere, but he catches her and carries her off to the shower. "Thought so"

Two orgasms for Daenerys and a release for Jon later, they were towelling off each other as they dried. Jon couldn't get over her beauty, and when she had the intelligence and the tenacity to match it was a winning combination. Jon loved her personality now, he'd obviously found it very off putting, but it had changed how he thought about people. When he first meets people now, he's giving the benefit of the doubt.

They dressed and styled their hairs, getting ready for the day ahead. A day Jon was not looking forward to, a day he was going to have to go home and finish his writing for his latest editorial piece on his blog. He thought about hiring an apprentice writer now, he was making enough money and he wanted to get more content more often on his blog. He wondered if he should get Dany's opinion...

"Daenerys" He said calling after her. She turned to look at him in her pantsuit, looking more fierce than ever. His breath caught in his throat. Shaking his inappropriate thoughts he spoke once again. "What do you think about me getting an apprentice writer?"

"Hmmm, it depends what content you wanna put out" She said as she filled her handbag with her planners, her two phones and her purse. "Are you struggling with how much good content you can write against the demand from your blog subs?"

"Yeah, there's so many issues I'd like to write about and comment about but I just don't have the time in my normal working week to do so" Jon realised then he definitely needed someone. "I think I'll come up with an announcement on my blog that I'm looking for an aspiring writer" 

"Good" She smirked. She walked closely to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow. "That means if you're having a day you want to just fuck me instead of working, it's not such a big problem" 

"Dany..." Jon warned her. 

"Just a little something to think about" She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Breakfast?"

"I'd rather eat you" He muttered as his lips found hers once again. The intensity was back and before Jon knew it, she was pulling away from the kiss. 

"Maybe later" She grinned. Just on cue, Jon's phone rang from the table in the dining room. He'd left it there last night. Playfully slapping Dany's behind he left her to go to the kitchen where he assumed her cook was probably already here and ready to make breakfast. He entered the dining room to see it was immaculate. No wine glasses or bottles left from the night previous. Picking up his phone from the table he saw Sansa was ringing him. 

"Hello?"

"Jon, can you come by Father's house today?" She sounded exhausted.

"Sure, why?" He asked intrigued.  

"The place is a mess! Bran's currently asleep next to the plant pot in the hallway, his face is in the dirt. Gendry is asleep on the stairs, I have no clue where Rickon is and Mother and Father are passed out on the sofa. Arya and I are trying to clean the house after the impromptu party but we can't manage it. Can you come, pretty please?"

"I'll be there in about half an hour" He sighed. What was his family like? 

"Thank you, Jon" Sansa hung up then and Jon walked to the kitchen. Dany was sat at her breakfast bar eating some bacon and eggs. Her cook was cleaning her pots and pans up. Jon slide onto the seat next to her and began to eat too. There was enough for four or five people but Jon felt hungry after his morning exercises...

"Who was that?" Daenerys asked as she looked on her phone at something or other. 

"Sansa, asking if I could swing by Father's estate. They all got hammered and the girls seem to be the only ones not passed out drunk" Jon laughed. "You should see the Stark parties sometimes, they get very leery and completely wild. Good thing about living out in the country no one complains about them. I'll take you to the next one" 

"I look forward to it" She grinned. 

They ate the rest of their breakfast before it was time for Jon to leave and for Daenerys to go to her office. Jon hated saying goodbye to her in the mornings, even though he knew he'd just come back in the evenings. They kissed for a good ten minutes in the elevator as they rode it down, once it stopped they didn't get out, they just kissed as if it was going to be the last time they'd see each other. By the end of it, Daenerys was heavily breathing and Jon was gasping for air. They laughed before they exited the elevator and walked over to their cars parked next to each other. She put her bags in her boot before closing it and standing next to Jon. He reached out to her.

She sighed as his hand caressed her cheek. "I'll be thinking of you all day, cleaning that house while I shout at people for incompetancies"

"Aye, and so will I while I'm cleaning dirt off of Bran's face" He gruffed. He was in love with her, it was clear to him now. He didn't say it, for he did not know if she was there yet. But he was irrevocably in love with her. He kissed her on the forehead lovingly, filling his nose with the coconut scent one more time. "Your scent, is intoxicating"

"You smell of the woods, fresh air, musk" She breathe deeply as she embraced Jon and laid her head on his chest. "Tomorrow is the big day for us, our first public outing together"

"Are you nervous?" Jon replied. 

"As long as you're there, I think I'll be okay" She murmured. Then, she said something which melted Jon's heart, and he did not know why but it almost felt like a statement of love. His heart and body and mind was all hers now. "My Wolf"

He replied in the same fashion, hoping she knew how intense his love for her was. "My fiery Dragon" 

They kissed again, sweet in taste and sensual in feeling. When they parted, Jon almost felt sad. This woman was everything to him, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. How had he fallen so deeply? "Goodbye, Dany"

"Goodbye, Jon" 

And they got into their respective cars, ending a 24 hour period they'd never forget. 


	33. Speech and Spotlight

Daenerys was applying her nude Tom Ford lipstick in the Rolls Royce at a very slow rate, careful not to poke the stick into her eye as the car went over bumps. Jorah was driving quickly, not breaking the limit but not being cautious either. There was a nervous tension in the air. Jon was ready, but he was holding his head in his hands with worry while Daenerys closed the cap of her lipstick and went over her speech lines again.

Jon kept muttering to himself whereas Daenerys could hardly speak. It was usually the other way around, usually he was stay silent for hours while Daenerys never shut up. She felt numb in her throat and her fingers felt like they were pulsating really quickly. "I've got tingles"

"You'll be fine, it's me who should be having kittens!" Jon sighed with anxiety, it was their first public outing together and there was going to be cameras everywhere. "I'm worried about the flashing cameras, my wrinkles that are starting to show, have I got any lettuce from lunch in my teeth?" Daenerys just cackled. It was unlike Jon to be this nervous over anything. "What? Sansa said these are the kind of things they laugh at you about in the papers!"

"You look handsome as always" She assured him. _Very handsome indeed._   "No wrinkles, no lettuce" Jorah pulled up to the drop off zone and even though the paps could not see in, they all seemed to know it was the two of them in the car. "Ready?"

"Ready" Jon sighed. He climbed out of his side while Jorah opened the door for Dany on her side. _Holy fuck_ , she thought as an intense flashing started and she was momentarily blinded. She climbed out and if it wasn't for Jon holding his arm out she was sure she wasn't going to see where she was going. Muttering a small, _fuck_ , they began to walk to the big Valyrian walkway with Daenerys and Missandei's face on. She clung onto him for life and saw the flashes going off in every corner of her eye, she couldn't exactly see very well. They posed for several photos, people shouting their names, asking questions over their relationship, he'd whisper in her ears words of comfort and the press lady would lead them to their first interview. 

_Patricia Bright from E! News_ , of course she'd be the first one to interview them. She'd been tweeting about how much she 'shipped' the two of them on social media and had romanticized this hate to love story they seemed to have going on. Daenerys felt her blood boil a bit as they approached her and she saw Patricia looking like she was about to lay eggs. _Calm Dany, don't give them reason to report your tenacious side_ , she repeated in her head as a mantra. Daenerys dress was a peachy-tan sequined Atelier Versace strapless dress and even though they were now in spring she was almost regretting the choice as the air turned cool. She felt herself slightly shiver, even though her blood usually ran hot.

"Evening guys" Patricia said excitedly.

"Good evening, Patricia" Daenerys almost said through gritted teeth.

"That dress is stunning might I say!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, it's Versace" Daenerys smiled, although inside she felt like slapping the woman and telling her to calm down. 

"Oooh lovely, and who are you wearing this evening, Mr. Snow?" She snooped. 

"I'm wearing a tuxedo" He stated deadpan into the camera. Daenerys had to cover her mouth from snickering. The cameraman was laughing too and Patricia herself started giggling like a schoolgirl. Jon apologised before properly answering. "It's Gucci, I think"

He did look amazing in the tuxedo, his bowtie with his curly hair did something to Daenerys, it stirred something in her loins, but she wasn't about to ogle him while there was fifty odd cameras flashing and pointing at them. Patricia asked them how the collaboration came about firstly, but Dany knew she was waiting to get to the meaty stuff. The stuff of their relationship. _Incorrigible reporters._

"Well, it's common knowledge now that he slandered me on his blog, The Wolf Online" Daenerys giggled as Jon rolled his eyes. She did like to tease him."But I invited him to dinner with my friends as an apology"

"The Dragon Club?" Patricia interrupted excitedly.

"Don't encourage her, I hate that name!" Jon moaned.

"One, it's a great name. Two, yes The Dragon Club weekly dinner, that's what I invited him to and since then he has professed he was wrong about me" Daenerys stated. 

"I said you wasn't vindictive or irresponsible, you're still hot headed" He chortled. 

"I'm not really, he's just very sensitive" Daenerys snickered. "In all seriousness, I needed a photographer for the front cover and asked if he knew anyone. He said he only knew himself and after showing me some of the photos from his blog I asked him to do it. Then he asked who was writing the piece and usually it's me who writes it the main editorial or head sometimes the head writer. He said he wanted to do it and that this time, I wasn't to hold back information, he wanted to know everything. The article is... incredible. While there is some brutally honest stuff in there about me and how I run my business and the controversies that have occurred, it doesn't defame me. Which is a big credit to his writing" 

"Stop, you're making me blush" Jon was starting to feel awkward. 

"And what about the two of you?" Patricia asked. 

"I was wondering when you were going to ask, Patricia" Daenerys raised an eyebrow. Patricia went redder than a tomato. "I'm happier than I've ever been"

"Because of Jon?" Patricia looked like she was about to explode. 

"She wishes" Jon chortled.

Daenerys walked off then and took Jon with her. There was a few more questions from different news outlets but they were pretty much all just askin the same thing. It wasn't long after that they were inside the main building and out of the spotlight. She breathed easier and found herself kissing Jon on the cheek in support. No one noticed thankfully but it wasn't long until the seats filled up and Jon and Dany were taking their places with Missandei, Tyrion, Varys, Jorah and Daario. 

"How are you feeling?" Missandei asked. 

"Nervous, very tense" Daenerys was honest, she hadn't given a speech to this number of people in awhile, not since before the Doreah ordeal. Proceedings began and it was not long until a slideshow of the new photos from the magazine of the different articles celebrating the magazine were being shown. And then, it was her time to speak. 

"Please welcome, CEO and editor-in-chief, Daenerys Targaryen" She got out of her seat with her speech in her hands, and walked to the stage, managing to not fall over as she had so worriedly thought about. When she arrived, the lights were really bright, they did turn down a little in intensity when she stood at the podium, 

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Launch of Valyrian magazine's 12th issue. Today, we are celebrating one year as a printed magazine. It's been a whirlwind since I started Valyrian over three years ago. I was broke, had no money and so I used to sit in the Little Gems Cafe over on 29th street with their free wi-fi and would do a months load of research before compiling it all into an editorial magazine piece online. I would speak with the regulars about it, collect donations and get adsense money on my site for each hit. I would get subscriptions for my site at a monthly rate of $5 all to help me from not living in my car anymore. Within just seven months, I hit one million dollars" 

There was a gasp in the room, some knew this story, others didn't. Daenerys felt heat flush her face. 

"Seven months after that, I'd hit ten million and another five months after that, I had a financial backer to turn Valyrian online into a fully published magazine. in nineteen months I'd gone from living in my car, to being a millionaire. But that's not the point of this magazine, or of this story. Hard work, determination and self sacrifice has got me to this state. Many issues have occurred along the way, but I never gave up. And as we celebrate a year since that very first printed issue, i say this to you all. Never give up on your hopes and aspirations, you can achieve anything!"

There was a respectful clap and mutterings of agreeance. 

"I would not be standing here without my wonderful team. Missandei Naarth, you are my inspiration, my best friend and the best heir to my company I could ever ask for. You share the same passions and fire as me, the same love of fashion and the same tenacity burns inside you. Thank you. Tyrion Lannister, my financial backer. I would still be only online if it was not for your encouragement and wisdom. Thank you. Varys Lys, Your enthusiasm for expanding this business in the best way possible has led to a wonderful online subscription increase in the last year, your talent and enthusiasm for good business has rubbed off on me. Thank you. To all my heads of departments, Barry Selmy, head writer, Ellaria Sand, Head of Photography, Yara Greyjoy, Human Resources, all of you have made this experience the best three years of my life"

"And now to this issue in particular, as some of you know, at the beginning of the year I had an independent writer come into my office to interview me" There was snickering amongst everyone including a few whoops. "I, being my father's daughter, may have got a teensy bit defence and had him thrown out of the interview. He was a wake up call. His words in the press, while harmful and a little upsetting, were truthful. It made me look at myself and how I had presented my exterior to others on first meeting. I ran into him again and asked for a chance to redeem myself, noting that while I did not think I was vindictive or irresponsible, I was indeed easy to anger"

Again, laughter. 

"I managed to convince him that I wasn't a total control-freak, that I did have redeeming qualities and so he agreed to do this photoshoot for us. He also agreed to write the piece and believe me, once you read it. It might be the best piece of writing you've read all year. Since he's become, a very close friend, let's say" There was a large burst of laughter, everyone knew, she didn't care. She looked directly at him in his seat, looking sheepish and flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you, Jon. for giving me a second chance and for allowing yourself to see me as I now see you"

There was raucous applause to this, and even Missandei was standing up and whooping. daenerys wondered if she'd already started drinking. 

"And thank you to everyone in this room for coming out in your full support for Valyrian Magazine. It's so nice to see such a diverse group of men and women supporting this wonderful company. To you, I thank you for your continued support throughout the years, and I hope for many more years to come"

Daenerys didn't talk much after that, just a few thank yous to her family for kick starting Valyrian magazine and for giving her the love of Fashion in the first place. She thanked Jorah and Daario for their companionship and then she bid her goodbye. Everyone applauded her like it was the greatest speech anyone had ever given and when she sat back down in her seat, Jon grabbed her face and kissed her passionately to a raucous of applause. 

Daenerys felt faint, did he really just do that? Yes he had. Feeling on cloud nine, they left the party a little while later to return to her apartment. 

What she didn't know was she left behind a man, who's angry face showed he was not happy with any of this. He wanted her and he was going to get her.

And that was Daario Naharis.


	34. Bent Knees and Yes Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to shit with joy

Jon's heart was beating erratically as his tongue explored Daenerys' mouth. They'd returned from the Launch party and currently their suits and dress were on her bedroom floor while they stood naked in the middle of the room with their hands exploring each other's bodies. Jon felt every single one of his hairs stand on end as her hand roamed his strong back, as he felt the skin of her buttocks and hips. She was curvaceous and she was insatiable. 

His hands instinctively came up to her face and held her jaw with intent. She moaned in his mouth as her updo fell out of it's bobble and her hair cascaded around her face. His eyes were hungry and the way she tried to control him means that's what she wanted to do. Usually, Jon would let her, but recently, an animalistic need had come out of his and he was fighting her need for control with his own. He bit her bottom lip lightly and tugged it, causing her to moan deeply. As he let go of her lips, his mouth began a trail of her jaw, all the way up to her ear where she quivered from his touch. 

It was raw passion, very different to two night previous where it had been sweet and tender. Jon had wanted to establish himself as someone who could do both, who could give her whatever she needed, to be a man of many talents. She fought his control and forced him to kiss her mouth again, as if she couldn't inhale his scent and taste quick enough. Jon, fighting for the control back, wrapped his arms around her naked waist and picked her up. She wrapped her thighs around his own waist and instantly, he felt her wet sex pressed against the bottom of her stomach. He could feel his own length twitching as her skin was pressed on his. 

Never in a million years did he think this would be happening with Daenerys Targaryen. He still didn't, but they had gone public now and everything would be revealed in the magazine. But none of that mattered now; what mattered was that she was not satiated and he wanted to rectify that. He walked the few paces to the bed where he laid her down and stared at her glorious body. She saw a naughty glint in her eye as she wiggle her hips slightly to entice him. He raised an eyebrow to which she laughed like a flute, high and sweet. He grabbed a condom and slid it onto his manhood. He climbed onto the bed and pressed his own body against hers.

He was going to fuck this woman good. 

His mouth attached itself to her swollen breast as it heaved from her wiggling. Her mouth spoke softly as his sucking sent a shiver through her body, he could see it. Her skin had goospimpled. He'd affected her. she whimpered as his hands roamed her hips, squeezing at the flesh on her bottom. Breathlessly, she managed to speak. Just a small sentence, just his name. The way her mouth moaned his name, sweeter and softer than any violin music he'd ever heard and more tantalizing than any exotic flavoured food. It was as if her mouth had been designed to moan his name and his name only. "Jon"

"Yes, Dany?" He asked as his mouth parted briefly from her breast. She didn't reply straight away. Jon was certain the pleasure he was giving her, especially now his hands were working over time and were stroking her sex. She was wet, soaking even. And Jon couldn't help but feel his length harden against her hip. Naturally, Daenerys involuntarily arched her back and spread her legs slightly. She wanted him, he knew so, he knew how her body worked. And all it too was a small confirmation from her. 

"Please fuck me" Was all she said, and it was all that needed to be said as she flung her head back in ecstasy and allowed Jon the reigns of control. He knew it would not be long before she fought to take over, but he'd keep it for as long as he could. So using his hands to spread her legs and detaching himself from her full breasts, he entered her. Not slowly this time, fast and hard and deep. He stayed in her hilt for a few seconds as he saw Daenerys' eyes almost go into the back of her head from euphoria. Jon held her head, making her look him in the eyes. 

She did. 

He slowly pulled out the first couple of times but after a few seconds he was going a lot quicker than they'd ever fucked at before. Daenerys glorious tits were wobbling and her body was giving into the glory that he was giving to her. She was so slick with lubrication that Jon didn't think she'd last long on this first round. The build up, the anticipation and the intensity. Her volume increased as Jon's skin slapped against hers. Little at first but as their skin slapped together it soon sounded like someone was clapping. This meant Daenerys skin was alight with Jon. She was screaming at this point "OH FUCK, JON, YES"

She soon came after that, Jon slowed his pace and shushed her as her body began its recovery from her high. But Jon was not finished with her yet, he wanted to take her from behind, he wanted to kiss her neck, hold her hair and slap her buttocks. He wanted to eat her out while she was on all fours, all of it. As his hand trailed her body, he could feel the thin layer of sweat. As his hands trailed her thighs, they stopped on her knees. She wanted the control but he wasn't going to give it to her. 

Instead, he bent her knees so they were pressed against her stomach and her bottom and pussy were exposed to him. Her eyes never left his as her violet iris' danced from the light from the moon. He entered her again and she instantly moaned from the intense pressure. She felt tighter in this position and as Jon held her knees in place, he once again began he pounding of her cunt. "Fuck, Dany"

"Oh shit" She cried. "Fuck this feels so good"

He could go deeper than he was so he did, building up the sensual heat in the room. Daenerys was gripping the silk sheets for support as breasts wobbled again. Jon wondered if she had decided to fully relinquish her control and give herself over to him because as she screamed his name as he pounded her slick sex, it certainly felt like she was. Jon's cock started to twitch slightly, as if his release was coming up inside of him. He needed to make her come quick if he was going to last to the other sex position he wanted to take her in. 

So feeling naughty, he held her knee with one hand and with the other, found her swollen clit. he began to circle it, giving Daenerys something else to shout about. Within a few seconds, he felt her walls tightening around his hard cock and surely enough, within a few minutes of furiously rubbing her clit she came all over him, with a squirt this time. He saw her face blush as if embarrassed. So to show that he loved it, he let her knees go and began tasting the juices of her cunt.

Daenerys body was shaking with want, Jon couldn't help but give her what she wanted. He plunged his tongue into her fold, she tasted of the coconuts he smelt in her shampoo. She was still shaking in the aftermath of their hardcore sex.  Her legs instantly started shaking as his tongue explored her cunt, flickering at her clit, sucking on it and sticking his tongue as far into her as possible. She was raspily trying to control her breathing. But it wasn't working. She was hovering the edge of her released he noticed, and it wasn't until Jon stuck two fingers inside her and began moving at a rather quick pace that she actually began to cave. Her sex was so sensitive and Jon loved how responsive it was to him. Her clit throbbed in his mouth as the flicker of his hot tongue roamed it, he sucked on her clit every now and then as he tried to illicit a response from her. It was a very positive response. 

"I'm gonna- oh shit, jon!" She cried as her cunt pulsated all over his beard. He did not mind, it meant he'd done a good job. His tongue swept all the way up her entrance, tasting her release. Once again, while tasting her release, Jon stuck it into the depth of her cunt. Daenerys cried out in pleasure as her sensitive mound caused her entire body to shake.

Realising it wasn't going to be long before she had her final release of the night, he removed his tongue and wiped his beard. He looked at her as she laid shaking from their intense fucking. He flipped her over, she lay almost limp as she tried to even her breathing out. She got on her knees, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Have you been a bad girl, my fiery dragon?" 

"Yes, yes I have" She moaned as he entered her from behind. He didn't bother going slow, she was so slick it wasn't needed. She clawed at the silks on the bed as he pounded her wet folds and as her arse was exposed to him. His hands roamed the flesh of her behind, spanking them to rile her up again."Harder, Jon, Please" His hands grabbed at her hair as he sped up, proper animalistic fucking as their thighs slapped and they rode out their fucking together. "FUCK ME, JON!"

Ten minutes later and he was spilling inside the condom while she came for the final time over his dick. He carefully removed the condom before collapsing into the bed next to her. She was panting heavily, exhausted and he was sweating heavily. He didn't know what just happened, but he loved it. And as he looked at Daenerys, pale and limp as she recovered from her bliss he realised something else. 

He loved her. 


	35. Pancakes and Pretences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry tis took so long, been unwell and just sleeping all the time. 
> 
> But it's here now!
> 
> Enjoy!

For Daenerys, life flew by pretty quickly the next six weeks. Spring had left and was replaced by the smouldering heat of late May. Her and Jon got into a pretty steady routine of seeing each other after work most days and having so much sex Dany almost wondered if it was considered healthy or not. But today, the 22nd May, her niece Rani was coming to stay for a week so she could do her weeks' work experience with her company. It had perfectly coincided with Dany needing to finish July's magazine by the end of the month. This also meant that even though Jon was going to be coming over most evenings, she'd said they were not to have sex while her niece was in the apartment. This was going to be easier said than done.

While Jon agreed, Dany had become quite attached to her liaisons with Jon and almost messaged him to come round and shag her silly then and there at seven am in the morning. But now as it was nearing eight am, and Rhaegar had said he'd be here by then with Rani, she'd wished she had as she ached for Jon now, her loins on fire as she thought about his strong physique and his intense gaze. She inwardly cursed. Why now, why when her niece would be stepping through those doors? "Dang wolf"

Just then, as her thoughts were starting to turn very explicit, she was pulled from them as her buzzer went off. Even though she was distracted, she could still feel his presence in her mind. Shaking her head, she answered the telecom. "H-hello?"

"Hello sweet sis, it's me!" She heard Rhaegar's voice through the phone, his usual greeting distorted through the speaker. She pressed the telecom and allowed him to come through the gate with Rhaenys. She walked to the foyer, taking a deep breath as she tried to repress all thoughts of Jon before unlocking and opening her front door. Jorah was there guarding her door, his shift beginning as Daario had left. 

"Good morning, Madam" He nodded in respect. Daenerys hugged him in greeting, she was feeling very informal from all the lust swarming her brain.

"How are you today, my love?" She smiled as she drunk her coffee that had just come from the kettle. She felt very drained from her daily... _excursions_ with Jon and the only thing keeping her awake was coffee these days. At this train of thought, she felt the pull in her loins once again. 

"Not too bad, my niece had joined the debates team so last night we were going through debating techniques" Dany couldn't help but laugh at the image of the old bear helping his nieces with homework, anything to keep her mind off of... The lift dinged and opened then, she saw the infamous silver hair of her brother, done up into a bun. It was followed by Rani's brown hair as they both stepped through the lift. Rhaegar looked tired, but Rani was buzzing with excitement.

"Aunt Dany!" She said excitedly, raising a hand for a high five as she approached. Rhaegar was just huffing carrying her several bags. 

"Hello, my love" Dany sighed as she ignored the high five and wrapped her niece into a large hug. Rani made an 'oof' sound. "Sorry, the coffee is giving me lots of energy"

"You never drink coffee before lunch" Rhaegar's eyes narrowed. Daenerys just flushed red, the thoughts of Jon filling her weak mind once again. She chastised herself one more time, _stop thinking about him, you'll see him tonight_. Rhaegar's eyes then widened before being filled with horror. "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked"

Daenerys led them to the kitchen, Rani had never seen her Aunt's apartment before and when Daenerys turned to look at her she was wide-eyed with excitement. "Do you want a drink, Rae? Or do you have to be off somewhere?"

"I'm afraid I have to be off, Elia has a coffee day with her friends so I have to get home and do some things before I pick Aegon up from school" He kissed Rani on the forehead, reminded her or several rules all of which Daenerys thought were a little silly before leaving the way he came. Rani breathed deeply before awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen with her bags. Daenerys filled her coffee up once again before putting her out of her misery. 

"Here, let me take those" And so Dany lead her to the spare bedroom, pushing the last bit of Jon to the back of her mind with a swig of coffee. _Darn wolf_. The room was spacious, a double bed with fresh sheets, a desk for her to work at, a tv for in the evenings and a large wardrobe with hangers in for her clothes. Rani walked around and felt the softness of the bed, the quality of the curtains and the sturdiness of the oak side tables. 

"So, ignore all your father's rules" Daenerys laughed. While she tried to not think of him, her loins thought otherwise. "I- err, I have a few myself, this bed will be made every morning. If you want to use the washer or dryer just ask and I'll show you. You will be in bed by midnight, and you will be up by eight in the morning"

"Reasonable" Rani nodded. Daenerys was glad for no back chat. Rani sometimes had an attitude 'issue' as Rhaegar so nicely put it so she was hoping for none of that. She helped her out for the next few minutes, her mind scattered. She helped to put her clothes in the wardrobe (throwing away some that looked awful and promising to buy her some new stuff while she was visiting) and she helped her set up her laptop on the desk. 

"So today, we have a schedule. I have already made a rough outline of the stuff I want you to experience while at Valyrian" Daenerys spoke as they arrived back into the kitchen and began eating pancakes Dany's cook had made. They were sat opposite each other and Dany was so hungry she was almost plowing through her stack. As she sat on the seat, she could feel something in her stomach building, as if the mere memory of Jon was going to cause her to cry out. Her niece was here, she couldn't. She'd have to go begging all week. She spoke to distract herself once again. "We're going to go through how I edit the magazine first off, I want you to read some articles and show me which you would choose and why. Then, at two pm I have a meeting at the office so I want to take you and introduce you to place. Take notes, whatever you want to do. By the end of the week however, I want you to come up with an editorial piece for me to put in August's issue"

"You want me to write an article?" Rani's eyes widened. 

"Indeed, I've been thinking of doing an 'apprentice writers column' just to help up and coming writers get a chance to post in the biggest fashion magazine on the planet. So yes I want you to come up with the first piece, it can be fashion, history of fashion, lifestyle, beauty, anything you want. And remember, everything shown in our magazine is Vegan" Daenerys saw Rani's face pale at the thought. Daenerys chuckled. "Don't worry about that today, I just want to give you a flavour of the business by showing you what I do and showing you the building. More the logistics of the company. Have you done some research?"

Rani nodded, her brows furrowing. "A little"

"Good, I wouldn't have expected you to do anything else. I guess you'll be fine to let me quiz you then" Daenerys spoke as she swigged the last of her coffee. Rani's face once again went considerably lighter. "How many people subscribe to Valyrian Online?"

"Just under four million" Rani spoke with a mouth full of banana and pancake. "Even though you're a magazine you still have online subscriptions because that's how the company started"

"Correct, what was our turnover last year?" Daenerys raised her brow. 

"Six hundred and twenty four million, everyone got a hefty bonus" Rani smiled. 

"They did indeed" Daenerys laughed. At this point, the front door opened and Jon walked inside. Daenerys' heart skipped a beat. _What was he doing here?_ She thought he was working. _Oh no_ , she thought as her mind cracked and her body jilted. She wanted him, needed him. But se couldn't, no matter how fiery her sex as feeling now. He looked delicious. He was wearing skinny jeans and a loose checked shirt with his silver framed glasses. She felt her face light up, as if his mere presence was enough to get rid of any negative thoughts she was having. "J-Jon?"

"Daenerys" He crooned almost. Rani's eyebrows were so high they could've flown off of her face. The way he uttered her name, it sent chills through her spine. "Hello, you must be Rani"

"Err, yes!" She coughed as he offered a hand for her to shake. _Great, my niece is going to be swooning over my boyfriend_. Daenerys' mind went to the pang in her loins she'd been experiencing for the last half an hour and instantly her body got chills in her nerves again. She was failing at holding her thoughts back. 

"What are you doing here, Jon?" Daenerys asked, wondering if he could sense her discomfort. "I thought you had a deadline to hit tonight?" _I wish you'd be hitting me tonight_ , her brain secretly wished, her sex was waking up, and while her niece was here that was not a good thing. "Not that I want you to leave, of course"

"Rickon had an accident with a chisel at school yesterday so I'm on my way to visit him in hospital. Apparently his hand looks like something from Saw according to Arya" Jon sighed as he sat down and helped himself to pancakes. He glanced at Dany knowingly, she flushed again. "It means I won't be able to come over tonight, I'm gonna go and keep him company" 

"Oh okay, that's fine. Rani is staying with me for the week so I'll have company of my own. We'll watch Grease and eat ice-cream tonight I think" Daenerys said as she smeared syrup on her remain pancakes, not looking at Jon at all. "Send your brother my regards, won't you?" 

"Always, my love" He kissed her on the cheek and she felt her face flush bright red. She glanced at Rani who was smirking at this exchange. Jon, ignoring the state he'd managed to get Daenerys in turned to Rani and spoke. "So you excited to work for Dany for the week? She's ruthless by the way-"

"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom" Daenerys suddenly found herself saying. She stood up from her seat, blood rushing in her body as jon's sudden appearance and her memories of earlier flooded her. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted to avoid it until she could be alone with Jon at the end of the week, but her libido had other ideas. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, she quickly walked down the halls to her own private one in her room. Closing the door and collapsing behind it she tried to even her breathing out. 

_Stupid wolf, what you do to me._

Shaking all the while, she reached a hand down the front of her trousers and felt herself, there. She was soaking wet and it just added to her frustration. Unclipping her trousers and pushing them to her feet, her panties soon followed leaving her pink flesh exposed to the mirror at the end of the bathroom. She shouldn't be doing this, her niece was a few rooms away, but she couldn't help it. Jon's sudden appearance and his very woody scent were filling her mind and body. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror, her folds glistening in the reflective surface. How, how was she like this from just one kiss on the cheek?

Regretting everything she'd done in the last minute she reached her hand down to her wet skin and began rubbing it. And ache pulsated through her lower half of her body as she flinched from her own caresses. She looked at herself in the mirror as she did so, inserting a finger in herself as she did. Oh Jon, she thought as she tried to remain quiet. Refusing to make a sound as to not raise suspicion. The only sound to be her was that of her finger going in and out of her sex. 

A few moments later, Daenerys came all over the bathroom floor, feeling a lot better as the built up energy inside her releases leaving her heavily breathing on the floor. She cleaned her floor and herself up, removing any trace of an orgasm from there and shakily examined herself in the mirror. She looked better, felt better. Exiting the room and re-entering the kitchen she smiled as Jon and Rani were laughing over something. Jon turned to face her as she sat down. 

"Better?" He said with a raised eyebrow. How did he know?

_Fuck you, stupid wolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have made a strawpoll on what long fic you'd like to see after TDC is finished. You can vote up to October 31st. Here's the link http://www.strawpoll.me/14175202
> 
> Just a little more info:
> 
> Hogwarts AU - Jon is gryffindor, Dany is Slytherin. they’ve hated each other all the way through until seventh year where they are both chosen to represent Hogwarts at the triwizard tournament. They must work together to solve the spate of attacks happening while competing in the tournament. 
> 
> Doctor Who AU - Westeros and Essos are on a planet, everything in that universe happened and the doctor gave George R.R. Martin the story to write. However, when 11, Amy and Rory visit the one prosperous nation it’s clear not everything is as it’s seemed. Someone has changed the past, and using the books they have to fix everything back to the narrative.
> 
> Aegon’s Conquest - Particularly focused on Rhaenys Targaryen, and how she comes to love Aegon while launching the biggest conquest of Westeros it’s ever seen. 
> 
> Post Season 7: Jonerys until the end, how does it all pan out, the parentage reveal, the reveal of the ice dragon, the golden company, all of it.


	36. Writing and Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who'e voted so far in my Straw Poll on what Fanfic they'd like to see next. You can vote if you have not here: http://www.strawpoll.me/14175202/r

Tuesday brought about a day of struggling with writer's block for Jon. He was worried about Rickon, missing his sexual encounters with Daenerys and Ghost had been more whiny than usual, refusing to leave his side at all times. He'd only gotten three paragraphs out of the twentyish he'd usually do, done on his current piece. Wednesday however brought about a better writing day although he'd received a phone call from Daenerys niece Rani who was struggling on her editorial piece. Daenerys' had wanted her to do one for the magazine and Rani wanted to know what he did when he was suffering from Writer's block. He'd explained that you cannot force yourself to write, sometimes it was good to just get outside and look for inspiration. He always found it when walking his dog. 

Thursday was the day he'd enjoyed the most, he got to take Dany out for dinner (even if that meant Rani had to tag along) and got to enjoy human interaction with his girlfriend without work getting in the way. He also ended up finishing his article on the cruelty of dogs in China by the time their dinner engagement came about so he was happy to help Rani with hers, even if Daenerys wanted her to do it by herself. "How will she get better if it's just your words?"

"I'm not writing it, i'm proof-reading" Jon said with a slight humpf. "There's a difference"

Daenerys had just rolled her eyes and he'd ended up telling Rani that while it was a good article, if she wanted it to stand out it needed to not be so flat. It needed more of an emotive quality. She'd decided to do a piece on the history of indian fashion as Elia herself is of indian descent and always wore interesting dress pieces. Rani had said she did not know how to write more emotively. "It's always objective when I write"

"It's a lot simpler than you think, you need to use the material you're working with and think about it's history. Where does the saree come from, what are the clothes trying to portray?" Jon was enjoying a classic lasagne and a glass of red for the meal. Daenerys hair was in his favourite braid, and while he was enjoying his food, he'd sure like to be eating her. She had been very warey of his touch the past few days, as if she almost couldn't control herself around him and as she always liked to be in control (or at least she tried to be) she'd stayed away. 

"Thanks Jon" Rani politely spoke as she wrote down his comments when she should've been eating her paella. Daenerys glared at them both, and understanding the look they both stopped talk of work and soon began to speak of family. "Tell me, is your brother okay?"

"He'll be fine, thankfully. Stupid boy wasn't looking what he was doing" Jon snickered. He sipped his wine. "Tell me about your family, Rani. I've met your father, what is your mother like?"

"She's... intense sometimes. But she's very loving. Aggy got told off the other day for putting a frog in her bed, her snake-like nature came out then. She apologised to him later for making him cry but you should've seen her. She was almost green with rage" Rani chuckled. "Not really funny if you were in Aggy's shoes but as it wasn't me she was shouting at I found it hilarious. Father calmed her down, he was always so good at that"

"Strange" Jon agreed. "It's usually the Targaryen's who have a fiery temperament" He said in tongue and cheek. 

"Hey!" Daenerys huffed. "Have I not got better?"

"Much, actually" Jon nodded as he spoke sweetly to Dany, tucking her lose strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek. "Still my little fiery dragon though"

"Guys, I don't need to see a public display of affection thank you" Rani grumbled as she pretended to cover her eyes up. She then pretended to make sick noises to which Daenerys found herself sighing deeply. Jon wondered if Rani had been a handful to love with, especially giving Dany wasn't used to anyone living with her day to day. Jon visited most nights and stayed over most nights, but they didn't work together either, they had a perfect balance. 

Friday came about and it was Rani's last day with Daenerys and her company. Her father would be picking her up early Saturday morning so Jon left them be and spent the day with Arya and Gendry, helping them paint their living room. Gendry had wanted yellow and black theme which arya had instantly dismissed. So they'd con for a black feature wall with the fireplace one and painted the other walls cream. The room had black leather sofas but with deep green cushions. It looked much better than the all white room they'd had the past 14 months since moving into their house.

Jon had got home that afternoon to a message from his mate Sam who said he and Gilly were in town and wondered if he wanted to go to the pub for a catch up. Friday night meant it was going to be quite leery but with nothing better to do considering daenerys was busy he agreed and said he'd meet them at the pub on the crossroads at 7pm. This meant Jon had plenty of time to grab some dinner and take Ghost for a walk before leaving him asleep in the study and walking down a few roads to the pub. He was a few minutes late, but Sam and Gilly had already got him his favourite pint. 

"Sam!" Jon exclaimed and embraced his friend in a bro-hug. Jon accidently knocked the table in the process and luckily only a small amount of beer spilt. It was crowded, the football crowds hanging around after the matches had finished. King's Landing united had come out as winners 3-1 against Dorne FC. Jon didn't care much for sport, but surprisingly Gilly was obsessed. She was joining in the chants. "How are you both?"

"We're good thank you, not as good as you, I hear" Sam chuckled.

"Who told you? Gendry? Hotpie?" Jon sighed. Daenerys, his relationship with her was everywhere. 

"Neither, Arya did"

"Of course, I should've known" He'd have to bully his sister later on.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry! I'm just happy for you, it's about time you got someone special in your life" Sam clapped him on the shoulder before they bot took their seats on the table. Gilly was swigging a lager. Jon noticed something on her finger, something shiny. It clicked instantly. 

"Sam... Are you both-"

"Yes" Sam nodded. 

"Congrats, man!" Jon was ecstatic for his friends. They'd been together nigh on twelve years, it was about time they tied the knot. "How did you do it?"

"Well I asked Gilly's foster father first, he said he'd been waiting for that day to come a long time and was happy for me to give Gilly away at our wedding. Then I organised a nice picnic under the stars near Horn Hill, we had a little fire burning and there was some wine and it just sort of happened" Sam went slightly red, Jon wondered if it was because he was starting to sound like a soppy man in love. 

"It was the most romantic thing he'd ever done for me" Gilly swooned as Jon got confirmation she was definitely already tipsy. "He's a very romantic man" 

"What about you? How did you manage to land, Daenerys Targaryen?" The next hour or so, Jon filled Sam in on everything that had happened in his life since January. He'd only seen Sam once this year, at Arya's wedding and even then he didn't get a proper catch up.

So he told him everything, the interview, the chance meetings afterwards, his evening with her friends at her dinner party, how he come to do her magazine cover and how they'd slowly fallen for each other and how they'd been official for roughly three months now. Sam was enthralled with the whole tale, he made the odd shocked sound after something went not at all how he expected. Gilly on the other hand was laughing her head off at Jon's awkwardness throughout the story. When Jon had finished, he found himself realising he'd been talking non-stop for close to two hours. 

"That almost seems like a made up story except I know it's true because of all the media coverage I've seen" Sam nodded impressed. "So she's not as much a mad person anymore?"

"She has her moments, but honestly guys I find them funny more than anything. She's short and when she gets angry she's like this fiery puppy and I just love taking the piss out of it" Jon laughed in honesty. 

"We need to meet her sometime" Gilly said nonchalantly. 

"She's met most of the crew, she likes Sansa and Arya but she did say Bran was a bit too weird for her on the first meeting" Jon laughed. "I told him to keep the conspiracy theories at bay but does he listen, no"

"I heard he and Meera had a falling out over it" Sam nodded. 

"Aye, but they made up in about half an hour" Jon cackled as he got up out of his seat. "I'm going to get another pint, you want one?" Sam and Gilly nodded so Jon made his way through the football hooligans towards the bar where he had to wait a few minutes to be served. "Two pints of Guinness please and a lager"

Jon waited for a few moments, browsing twitter as he did. He saw a picture Daenerys had put up of her and Rani in her office working on something or other. She'd put the caption _'Going to miss my niece, @RaniRainbow, working with me in the office, hope you've had a good work experience!'_. Jon smiled at Daenerys in the picture. It was black and white and Dany was still smiling the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen. She almost made the photo look colour. She was hugging Rani in the photo who looked just as happy while the office desk behind them is covered in papers. Jon commented: _'Great picture, it as nice meeting you this week, Rhaenys!'_

It was as this message was posted on the photograph that he got a text from an unknown number. He opened it and as he read it, he felt a chill run down his spine. He felt sweat form on his brow and a sense of dread build over him. Who was it, how did they get this number? 

_Stay away from my Daenerys._  


	37. Requests and Smirks

Jon was shaken for the next few days, he was acting like he never had done before. After receiving the message he gave Sam and Gilly their drinks before saying there had been an emergency and he needed to leave. He didn't even let them question him, he just left. He walked the streets for hours before returning home, clinging to Ghost for comfort as his brain tried to understand who it was.

His mind always came back to Doreah, she'd parted on horrendous terms with Dany. But why would she refer to her as 'my Daenerys' unless she'd have an infatuation with her. He thought about all the members of the Dragon Club but concluded they were trustworthy-ish, even Daario who was a moron most of the time but still professional in his job. 

He'd have to ask Jorah to keep an eye out on Daenerys, more so than he already does. If someone wanted her, for whatever reason, she may be in a slight bit of danger. "Shit"

He arrived at Daenerys on the following Thursday evening for their usual Dragon Club dinner (he still hated that name) and when he'd arrived and greeted everyone, he asked to speak with Jorah privately on a 'male issue'. They parted from the rest of the group as they chattered and laughed together. "What is it, Mr. Snow?"

"I received a message from an unknown number" He said quietly, looking at the door as to hope no one would listen or barge in. "I don't recognise it but It needs to be taken seriously" He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Retrieving the message he showed Jorah who had a shocked expression on his face. "Any guesses?"

"A few" Jorah mused. "My first thought was Wenton who was fired a year ago for developing an... unhealthy obsession with Daenerys. But I don't think that's him, last I heard he wasn't even on the same continent anymore and had started a new life"

"I thought Doreah, but it's not the right language for her. She wouldn't say my Daenerys, would she?" Jon found himself being profoundly shaken by this. He was never one to be warned of from doing something or talking to someone, and he wasn't about to be scared away from being with Daenerys by one text message.

"It could be Miss. Qaath. She did say many times 'I loved you like a sister', but I think you're right" Jorah looked in his phone and recalled some previous messages he'd received from Miss. Qaath. 

"You keep your messages?" Jon asked. 

"Only the important ones, incase they come in handy later" Jorah's brow furrowed. He looked as if he'd solved the riddle of who it was. "Aah, of course. Here"

"What is it?" Jon said huddling over the phone. 

"A message I found from Doreah to me when we had jut released her from the company. 'Stop you protection of her, she will never be safe again, Daenerys is mine to torment, my Daenerys needs to pay for her murder of my child'. She went very loopy towards the end of the saga, she got creative with some of her messages. This one in particular is only a week before she met you. We haven't heard from her since. If she's planning some sort of revenge, I'll need to up the security of Daenerys" 

"I would prefer you kept this between me and you, if you wanna hire extra help, fair enough, but please do not let her or Daario know why. I still don't trust him one hundred percent" Jon found his mood darken, he was going to have to think about this later. 

"I cannot ask Miss. Targaryen for more security and not tell her that she might be in danger, and I'm sorry Mr. Snow but Daario is a professional and works hard even if I think he's a little lax in how he speaks with his superiors. I must tell him he's getting an extra member of staff with him on the night shift" Jorah's hands were tied, but Jon couldn't explain the reasoning behind not fully trusting Daario, there was just something about him he knew to be fishy. 

"I don't trust Daario as much as I trust you, Jorah" Jon stated. 

"Is this because he once lay with Daenerys?" Jon blinked furiously. _What_. He had not known this, frankly he was angry at himself that he did not realise earlier. 

"He did what?" Jon said abruptly.

"You did not know" Jorah stated.

"Daario slept with my girlfriend? When?" Jon demanded. He was trying to stay quiet but he even knew his voice was raising.

"It was a long time ago, I do not know the details, nor do I wish too. But it's not Daario, he is always professional and courteous when it comes to his job, and he does have a girlfriend" Jorah reassured him, or at least tried to.Jon didn't trust Daario at all now with this knowledge he'd discovered, in his eyes he was now number one subject. But he knew he was not going to convince Daenerys or Jorah without evidence, so he just nodded in agreeance with Jorah and held his tongue on what he truly wanted to say.

"Okay, I get that you need to ask her for more security, and you're gonna need an explanation. I'll let you do so, if you promise not to tell Daario the real reason. You may trust him, but I'm not going to so easily" Jon stated.

"What are you saying?" Jorah's brow furrowed in frustration. 

"I'm saying, we tell Daenerys that there's been burglaries in the area so you want some extra staff on perimeter just for the next few weeks. Daario thinks it's for that and you get the extra staff you need to keep her safe. And I get satisfaction of knowing she's safe" Jon offered. He was all about honesty and being truthful, but this, whatever this message was, was real and he didn't like the thought of any harm coming to her. 

"I don't like it, but I'll deal" 

"Believe me no one likes this less than I do" Jon sighed. 

"I know, which is why I agree to it" They shook hands as if a little pact. The air felt gloomy, a swell of fear rose in Jon's chest as he thought about what could possibly happen from now on. He had this knowledge, that someone was out for him and Daenerys. Nothing was going to make this fear leave his chest, but if anything would, a dinner and nice conversation would do. So putting on a smile they both exited the room, Jon telling a joke to make Jorah laugh as so not to arouse suspicion something strange wasn't going on. Jon found is eye looking at Daario, who was in the same position as he had been when they left the room. Jon hoped he'd not heard, he then wondered if he had listening equipment in the apartment. "Daenerys, may we have a word"

Jon felt himself being sucked down a whirlpool of worry and angst. He needed her to believe this. She looked worried, she should be. But not why she should be. It was lucky enough for Jon that two homes around this area had indeed being broken into, so at least he wasn't exactly fabricating that. "What is it?"

Everyone else was listening in. Jorah's quiet tone uttered in the air. "Jon has informed me of a number of burglaries that have happened in this area, not just including one in this apartment building"

"I've heard, lots of jewellery stolen" She said as she sipped her wine, smiling as if she'd already had a few glasses. "I was going to ask you if you needed anything as so to do your job better"

"I think it would be wise to have an extra pair of hands on both shifts, at least for the next few weeks" Jorah nodded in agreeance. "Once this spate of theft finishes we can go back to just the two of us but if they get into your apartment you have a lot of... let's say expensive pieces that could be retrieved"

"Fair enough, see to it that's it's done" She nodded before leading her guests into the guest room instead of waiting in the lobby. Tyrion had already drank a bottle of wine in twenty minutes, showing to Jon that he was having particular issues he needed to work through. Even Varys and Missandei were looking sullen. Only Daario looked lively as he stretched himself across one sofa. Jon found himself scowling. "Jon, my love. How is your brother?" 

"Better, he's gone back to school. Luckily he writes well with both hands or he'd have been screwed" Jon coolly spoke as he slid next to her on the sofa. He kissed her on the cheek making her flush, even Tyrion chuckled at the colour her face went. Conversation died slightly after that giving Jon a chance to brood and think things over. It could be chaos the next few weeks or nothing could come of that message, but all he knew was that he trusted Daario less than he did yesterday and it wasn't much to begin with.

He glanced at Daario who was smirking directly at him. This was all but confirmation for his mind. But he was going to need more proof. 

 _Oh how I'm gonna wipe that smirk off of your face_.  


	38. Tickles and Advances

Daenerys woke up Friday morning to the feel of arms around her. She felt safe, secure and comfortable. His scent enveloped her as she sank into her pillow and his arms further. She wished this could be the way they woke up every morning but it was not the case. Some days he did not stay over, he had a dog of his own, and while Ghost acted more like a cat that wanted it's own space rather than a dependent dog, he still needed to be fed. 

"Don't leave" She muttered as Jon went to move. "You're warm"

"And you're boiling" He said as he tickled her ribs. She giggled like a ten year old as she felt kisses on her cheek and neck. His kisses were hot on her skin, she felt the temperature rise in her body once again, the low culmination in her stomach, the tension between her thighs and the sensitivity of her breasts. She was in need of Jon once again as was the case since Rani had left and they'd had to make up for the previous week. "You're amazing"

"I'm glad you finally think so" She cheekily spoke. Jon spanked the bare skin of her bottom for her words. She yelped in excitement. "Mmm... do that again"

"Daenerys..." Jon warned. "I have to get up, I can't be spanking you all day, even if you'd like that. Articles don't write themselves unfortunately" 

"Then write it here" She moaned as she refused to let his body leave hers. She stared at his, toned and defined. It made her mouth water and her loins wetter. "Just don't leave me alone today, I love it when you're laying next to me... and ontop of me" 

"If I stay you and I both know that I will not be getting any work done" She knew he was right, and reluctantly let him go. She watched him get dressed though, she loved looking at his body, the way his muscles tensed or tightened when they were working hard. His bottom was... incredible to look at. Like two round melons, so pronounced. Sighing and knowing she too had stuff to do, she tore her gaze from him and got out of the bed. Her tuned to look at her and she instantly felt her skin flush red. 

"Stop it, you chose not to get with all this today" She pointed at herself. "So stop staring, I command it" 

Jon just rolled his eyes. Daenerys squinted as he walked over to her while he put his shirt on. He cupped her face and intensely kissed her, their lips tingling together as electricity zaps between the two of them. He parted before pressing his forehead on hers. "I'll miss you today, let me know how you get on at your father's" 

"I will" They kissed again before he left to go work. He'd told her he was looking for a small office space and an apprentice to help with the workload of The White Wolf online. She prayed he found both. It was hard getting started, and he was reluctant to trust anyone else with his blog than himself. And rightfully so. Daenerys had spoken to him about it being printed but he said he did not want that. That he was happy with online subscriptions. 

Stopping her brain from cooing over how adorable Jon was, she got ready for the day. A simple red high neck dress with heels and a blazer he picked out for herself. She showered and changed into the outfit before doing her hair into her classic braid that was Jon's favourite. She put on a little bit of mascara and lipstick, not wanting to be too overdressed for a visit with her father but she still needed to show she was making an effort. Grabbing her bag and folders she left the apartment and bid good morning to Jorah who was waiting to take her to work. As the lift doors opened at the bottom, someone else was stood in a suit with what looked like a gun hidden in his jacket. Jorah introduced him as Qhono, an old family friend who is a good fighter. He was to be the new person joining Jorah on the day shift. He was a kind looking man but he was also big, almost reminding Daenerys of... She shook that thought immediately, this man's eyes were kinder. 

He was left to guard the apartment while Jorah drove Daenerys to the office where she had some meetings with the board executives over the special magazine with the WWF. It reminded her that her holiday to Sri Lanka was just four weeks away, the beginning of July. They held final discussions of how the money would be used to benefit the WWF with the Elephant reserve being top priority as well as giving some to chinese agencies fighting poaching and the inhumane eating of dogs. They also wanted to help Giant Pandas grow in numbers so they were going to give some to Edinburgh Zoo who'd been using high technology to help increase their panda numbers. 

After her meetings she went home to eat some food where Jorah's shift ended and Daario's began. He drove her out of the inner city to the outskirts where her family's house was, a mansion to end all mansions people called it. It was narcissistically big. And it was very gothic in look on the outside, almost scary looking. Like the Targaryen name when Daenerys thought about it. 

Daario dropped her off and she walked inside to hear a loud argument occurring, nothing else was new then. She sighed as she slammed the front door, the voices stopped immediately. Daenerys put her bags down by the door and clopped her feet across the wooden floors before entering the welcome lounge. She spotter her mother looking red in the face while Rhaegar held his hands in his own face. Viserys was laid across one of the chaise longue while her father sat in his favourite chair, still looking slightly weak from his heart attack. 

"Good evening family, I see we're all getting along like usual" She sighs. 

"Sweet sister" Rhaegar smiled, ignoring his mother's red face and hugging Daenerys. "Thank you for letting rani stay with you, she won't stop talking about it. Did you like her piece of writing?"

"I actually sent her an email today with my feedback. It's definitely going in August's issue, it was incredible. I think she might have Jon to thank for that" Daenerys smiled at her brother. "He proof read for her and gave her some writing advice"

"Good advice to get, that of someone who slanders her family on his small time blog" Rhaella huffed. Daenerys felt her eyes roll so far she swore she saw the inside of her head. She turned to meet her mother's stare, her temper rising quickly in her blood. 

"Are you still on that?" Daenerys said incredulously. 

"He's not good enough for you" She snapped. 

"He's the only one good enough for me" Daenerys retorted. "If you have a problem with that I'm afraid I can't help you, mother" Rhaella's face went redder in anger. Daenerys wanted to shut her off quickly. "Do you know how much Rani loved meeting Jon, how his advice made her write better. Do you know how much my friends like him? And how much he says his family likes me? Do you know how much Rae likes him? Even Viz? Father has already given his blessing, he's not even met him! Everyone around you disagrees, so why are you so certain he is wrong for me?"

"You know my position on it" She sniffed. 

"Yes how could I forget, I'm not your daughter anymore" Daenerys' voice was dripping with Sarcasm. "Newsflash, Rhaella, you've not been a mother to me for a long time"

Daenerys sighed and left the room and walked straight back to the front door. Rhaegar started moaning at Rhaella in the other room straight away while Daenery's heard footsteps follow her own. Viserys appeared behind her. "Daenerys, Daenerys!"

"What, Viserys?" She snapped as she picked up her bags and messaged daario to come straight back. 

"Don't leave, she doesn't mean it!" He was always mummies boy, unfortunately for everyone. "She does love you, you and I both know it" 

"It's a funny way of showing it Viz" She grumbled as she heard it begin to rain outside, a summer shower. "I don't have time for her to be acting this way. I came to check up on father, who I assume is better by the way, and all she can do is moan about my relationship with Jon, a relationship she does not understand!"

"I'll talk to her" Viserys offered. Daenerys squinted her eyes. 

"You never do anything nice for me" She was suspicious. 

"Maybe I've turned over a new leaf" He shrugged. 

"Or maybe you're so jazzed on cocaine you're not thinking straight" She retorted. He looked hurt. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so rude, just get so..."

"Frustrated around mother, I know" He nodded. "I think I have to apologise aswell - for being an ass to you" 

"What did you do this time?" Daenerys sighed. 

"I didn't do anything new, I just am apologising for all the other times I put you down or treat you like crap, it wasn't cool, and I'm sorry" He said. Daenerys had never seen Viserys be so ernest. "I think you deserve some respite from me being an ass anyways"

"You're not always an ass"

"Now you're confused" He laughed. "I'm sorry"

She just nodded in acceptance of his apology before heading to the door and uttering one last by before slamming it behind her once again. She stomped over to the car where Daario was casually leaned up against it. He frowned as he saw her angry expression, Daenerys didn't care how many people saw her angry, she had every right to be. Daario knew what her mother was like, he would not be surprised. He didn't say anything initially, but when she climbed in the car and started muttering to herself he spoke as he drove them off. 

"Let me guess, your mother?" Daario asked. 

"The one and only" Daenerys was so frustrated at her relationship with her mother. It had broken down so quickly, especially since she began dating Jon. But she wasn't about to give him up all because she had the wind up her arse. "Could you go to Jon's? I'm fed up of seeing the inside of my apartment and at least he's got a dog to offer me comfort" 

"Of course" Daario sounded miffed to Daenerys ears but she didn't think on it until after five minutes of driving he still hadn't said another word, he usually didn't stop talking. Daenerys coolly spoke, hoping to not annoy him if that was what the problem was. She seemed to be good at that.

"Daario, are you alright?" She asked. He sighed in return.

"I am, or I will be I guess" He looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at her sweetly.

"What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" She asked concerned. 

"Never" He replied almost straight away.

"Then what is bothering you, my love?" She said and immediately regretted it. She used the term with Jorah because it did not fill him with the same hope it filled Daario. The hope that they would be together as he so longed for.

"Driving the woman you want to be with to her boyfriend's house, not the life I had pictured for myself" He was honest, she appreciated that.

Daenerys knew it, she was not surprised. She knew he cared deeply for her, and while it was flattering, she was with Jon. If things had worked out differently, than maybe they would be together, but it was not the case. "Daario, what we shared was... special at the time. I don't regret it, you're a part of my history, but I am very different from how I was then. And you are too, I love you, you know I do. But it's not like it once was"

"I know" Daenerys was surprised that she admitted she once did love Daario in that way. Not necessarily beign in love with him, but loved being with him and his company in that way at one time in her life.

"It is a time I will always cherish"

"Was there ever a chance for us?" He asked hopeful. Daenerys felt sad all of a sudden. She flaunted her relationship with Jon at most dragon club meetings, she'd made him crave her more. And now he was as he said, working for her and watching her be with another man. She was upset for him. 

"Had things worked out differently, who knows" She spoke kindly. "I noticed you have still to warm up to Jon, don't hate him because he and I are together. He's a good man"

"I know he is, and that's what makes it more bitter for me" Daario spoke with honesty Daenerys hadn't heard from him in years. "He cares for you, and that's all I wished for. for you to be happy, because you deserve it, whether other wish you to have that or not. When you were at the launch together, I couldn't help but feel the anger, I wished it was me, but you were happy. You are happy..."

He gripped the wheel tightly, she noticed. "Don't get angry"

"I'm not angry" He sighed deeply as his grip released a little more as he noticed he was doing it.  "I'm full of self-pity"

"Don't be" Daenerys put her hand on his shoulder as he drove. "Don't pity yourself"

"Fine, I'll try not to" He exhaled while laughing. 

"What's funny?" She chuckled. 

"Nothing it's just... Who comes after Daenerys Targaryen?" He chortled.

"A great number of women, I imagine have" She smiled sweetly. "You're a great friend, Daario naharis, I value your friendship more than most. More than my own families at this point in time"

"And I you, Daenerys" 


	39. Honesty and I Love you's

Daenerys angrily pounded on Jon's door; her mind filled with lots of confusion. Rhaella's harsh voice cut through her brain like a hot knife in butter. Daario's confession of love made her sad for ever getting intimate in the first place. And Viserys being weirdly nice made her just confused about everything else. She needed to be with the one person who made her sane, Jon. 

The door swung open and he stood there with an oversized jumper and some striped pyjama bottoms, it was nearing eight pm so she understood why he was ready for bed. That's what she felt like doing. His eyes were wide as he took in her appearance. Daario had driven away now, the last part of that encounter leaving her as she filled herself with thoughts and visions of jon. He was wearing his glasses she loved so much, his hair was messy as if he'd just woken up. And even though she saw him this morning only, she couldn't help but be filled with a sense of overcoming loneliness seeing him once again. 

"Hey" She said breathlessly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" He stepped to one side and allowed her to enter. She stepped through but immediately she clung to him for comfort. His woodish smell and his strong body instantly eased the stress in her nerves. She felt tears stream her face, sniffled coming out of her nose. "Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" She mumbled into him as he kicked his door shut with his foot. Daenerys felt something brush up alongside her, Ghost, his dog. Jon pulled her along to the living room. He sat her down on the sofa as her tears began to fall rapidly, never letting his arms leave her embrace. "Why does my mother hate me?"

"She doesn't, Im sure she doesn't" He cooed as he rocked her slightly. "She hates me, there's a difference"

"She doesn't even know you!" Daenerys whined, her loose strands of hair sticking to her face from the wetness of her tears. "She's not even given you a chance to show her how amazing you are. She doesn't like who I've become because of you!"

"How you've become?" Jon asked. 

"Stronger and even less dependent on her than I was. She said I was not her daughter anymore" Daenerys spluttered as she cried. "If she'd even been any sort of a mother she'd realised that I'm happier than I've ever been. Why does she have to ruin this peace I feel? Especially when I'm with you!"

"She'll come around, Dany. She'll come to see you for the strong, empowered woman you've become. You're not that sixteen year old girl anymore, you're a survivor and this is you surviving. And I will always help you survive" He soothed her, kissing her forehead as she sobbed onto him. "I guess you didn't stay long"

"All of five minutes before she started. I didn't even get to say hello to father in his chair" Daenerys mumbled in upset. "The strangest things happened afterwards however"

"What was that?" Jon asked intrigued.

"My brother apologised for being a douche to me all my life" She almost giggled at the thought, she was still crying, she couldn't switch that part of her waterworks off but she tried to break through with this sense of confusion instead. It was all so confusing. "Cocaine must've finally made my brother's mind crack I guess"

"Viserys apologised to you?" Even Jon was shocked she could hear. She'd told him tales of how Viserys had always taken the piss out of Daenerys for being the stubborn and hotheaded woman she grew to be. But she'd always stated she'd rather be that than addicted to heroin. 

"The very brother" Daenerys thought about it briefly before laughing. "He even offered to speak with mother, can't see it going too well" 

"It's worth him trying though" Jon mused. Daenerys agreed. 

"If she's one percent nicer it's worth something" Daenerys nodded. She thought about everything that happened with Daario and wondered if she should tell him or not. He did not know they were past lovers, and she did not want him getting all flighty on her. But if they wanted this relationship to work, she needed to be honest with him. "Daario drove me here, and that was another strange encounter"

She felt Jon tense up. While she'd said to Daario that she noticed he hadn't warmed up to Jon, Jon certainly hadn't warmed up to him fully and she did wonder why. "What did he say? Did he do something to you unwanted?"

"What? No, don't be silly, Jon!" She sighed. "Daario would never do that to me!"

"Sorry I just don't fully trust the guy" Jon shrugged. Daenerys was not surprised by this. "He's in love with you, I think"

"Yes, he is" Daenerys sat up and directly at Jon. "But I don't love him in that way"

"You do love him though" There was something different about their relationship, Daenerys felt herself almost free to talk with him. She knew how she felt, and she knows how Jon feels about her. It was just the saying part she was still processing. Did she want to say it? Would it ruin what they had. There was only one way to find out. 

"I'm so in love with you, Jon Snow" She stuttered as she snuggled deeper into him, wanting more comfort than staring at him offered. "You are so wonderful to me, more than I deserve sometimes. And I want you to be in my life forever, no terrible parents, no past memories threatening us, just you and I. Us against the world I guess you could say"

"You wanna know something?" Jon asked, Daenerys could almost hear a small amount of shock in his voice. She looked up to meet his eyes, they were full of adoration and pride. Daenerys nodded. What was he going to say? "I always thought I'd be the one to say I love you first. I thought you'd take more time in understanding how you felt, after all girls are a lot more complicated than boys. I'm a very simple man, I feel all this emotion inside of me and it brings me to the same conclusion every time. I love you, Daenerys Targaryen"

"Then you have nothing to worry about with Daario" She said as a matter of fact. "He's a great friend, but nothing more. He was once, but now he's not"

"I know he was something more" Daenerys did a double take. 

"You do?"

"It doesn't matter to me, it's no why I still don't trust him" Jon grumbled a little more moodily than Daenerys cared for, so someone had told him? Well at least he wasn't mad at her.  

"Why? What is it that's stopping you from trusting him?" She squinted her eyes and looked at him carefully. Jon looked like he was having an internal struggle, wondering what side of him won, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. She rubbed the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket. He scrolled through before pulling up a message and showing it to her. 

_Stay away from my Daenerys._

"What's this?" She asked confused. 

"It's a message I received last Friday while I was out with Sam and Gilly. I don't know who it's from, why they've sent it, how they've got my number but a part of me is suspicious of Daario, especially after finding out about your previous relationship with him" Jon said bluntly. Daenerys blinked furiously through tears. She knew deep down it wasn't Daario, it couldn't be, he'd always put his loyalty to her above anything they ever shared. 

"Why are you only showing me this now?" She asked a little infuriated. It was then she had an epiphany. She remembered the Dragon club meeting the day previous, the request of more security. He was worried for her safety and he'd asked Jorah to cover her more. _Only for a few weeks_ , they'd said. "Jorah knows..."

"Yes" Was all he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Scared, I guess" Jon almost lost the ability to speak. "I thought about everything you told me that happened to you, and I didn't want any harm to come to you. It's not a good reason, it's the only one my dumb ass can say right now. I thought about staying away, thought about giving you up. But how do I know it will only make stuff worse? We're better together, you bring out the best in me and I you and I can't give up everything we've built"

"You should have said something, anything!" Daenerys demanded. "We promised each other we'd be honest!"

"We did, and I screwed up. But I just want you to be safe, is that such a crime? No one was less pleased about the lie we fabricated than I was. Why do you think I'm telling you after only one day of living with this?" He almost pleaded. "And if we're being honest, why didn't you tell me about Daario?"

Daenerys breathed deeply, stopping the fire in her from coming to a head. "Okay, fine. We're good on that front. I agree that I should've told you about Daario, I appreciate that. And you acknowledge that you should've told me, yeah?"

"Yes" Jon nodded as he took her into an embrace. "I'll find out who it is, we both will"

"I'm not scared of them Jon, I'm scared of losing you" She sighed. 

"I know, and I you" 

She stayed at his house that night, she borrowed one of his shirts to sleep in and they held onto each other tightly all night, no sex, just comfort. Daenerys thought about the mystery text and found herself feeling chills. She did not think it was Daario, but she really had no other idea of who it could be.

There was no one else it could be, right?


	40. Offices and Encounters

Jon flicked the lights on to his brand new office. Small, but still had enough space for the two desks he'd had installed for him and his new apprentice Alys Karstark. She had given him some of her work on the female orgasm and while he had found it weird she'd chose to write on that in particular, her writing style was everything he was looking for on his sight. She gave balanced arguments, she gave correct facts but the emotion was there too. So now here they were, both of them looking at the light and white space which held potential. 

"Let's get started then" Alys excited spoke as she went to her desk by the window, it was ten stories up in the office building and the view was quite magnificent. Jon could see Valyrian from the window, the tallest building in the skyline. Alys plonked her bag on the desk before plodding to the small kitchen at the back of the office. She shouted to Jon through the door. "Do you want a coffee, Mr. Snow?"

"Please, two sugars and a small amount of milk" Jon replied as he switched his own computer on. He had a bookshelf on the spare wall installed, 6ft across and floor to ceiling length which held books upon books upon books. There was fiction, non-fiction, feminism books, animal books, ones on politics and ones on writing.

Jon loved reading a book, and even thought he was only paying the apprentice three hundred dollars per week as a starting wage (she was only seventeen), he said she could take any of the books home for extra reading if needs be. He glanced at the clock, ten. They would usually be doing nine to five but as he had some errands to do (get a second key made so she could get in and out on weekends if she wanted to write) they were starting at ten.

"The water tastes decent, I'm surprised" Alys said as she returned with two coffees, putting Jon's down on his placemat. He had a photo frame of his family he'd put on his desk and one of him and Daenerys dancing at Arya' wedding. There was also one of Lyanna his niece. Alys had put a photo down of her and her cat, which Jon thought was the grumpiest cat he'd ever seen. "So, what's first on the agenda"

She booted up her computer too. "Well, I'm going to make an announcement on my site of a new writer. Then we're going to work on your first piece together. I know you're more than capable but I think we need to make the right impression and with a stand out first piece for you on the site, you'll get welcomed very quickly. but of course, we need to agree on what it is you want to write about. There's several stories I've picked up on that need addressing"

"You said you wanted to cover the election?" She asked. 

"Yes, but I've not formed enough of an opinion on each candidate to start that yet. There is some more pushing concerns such as the sexual assault allegations against that hollywood producer, the WWF's new partnership with Valyrian, the education levels of animal welfare in schools, many things. But I want you to choose, let it be something you're passionate about seeing a change to"

"Okay, while you're making the announcement, I'll get to researching" She nodded in happiness and began by taking some books of the shelf before opening google chrome and diving head first in whatever it was she wanted to cover. Jon opened up his site and opened a new section on his announcement page. After half an hour it was posted. 

_Date: Monday 12th June 2017_

_Time: 10:39 AM._

_Announcement: It is with my greatest pleasure that I can announce that the wolf online has a new writer! Alys Karstark is an apprentice writer who wants to go into Journalism. She will be covering subject we've already touched on here and new ones that have never been explored before. Her first written work will be posted by the end of the week. Welcome Alys!_

Jon nodded before he got to answering some emails before her began helping Alys with her first piece. They bounced ideas back and forth before they realised it was five to five, and Daenerys would be meeting him here with Jorah to go to dinner afterwards. Saving their works on the computers and shutting them down, they locked up and made their way to the elevator together. "Good first day, you hit some real good points today. You've got a lot of potential" 

"Thank you Mr. Snow" She blushed a little in embarrassment. 

"Please, call me Jon" He laughed. She muttered a small okay before they reached the bottom of the lift. When it opened, Daenerys was stood at the bottom waiting with Jorah lurking a few feet back. Jon grinned and almost skipped to her. "Hello, my fiery dragon"

"Hello, stupid wolf" She grinned. Jon rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Yes, sorry, where are my manners!" Jon fumbled a bit and found that he was the one blushing. "This is Alys Karstark, my new apprentice"

"Pleasure to meet you, Alys" Daenerys held a hand out to shake. Alys' eyes went wide. She shook her hand a bit too enthusiastically. "Do you need a lift home?" 

"Oh that's okay, I just got my first car. Thank you for the offer though, I appreciated it!" She held onto her handbag a bit tighter before excusing herself. "Good evening, Mr. Snow. I'll see you tomorrow" Jon raised an eyebrow at her. "Jon, Sorry"

She walked off leaving the three of them. "She seems nice"

"She is actually. And she seems to actually want to do some good in the world rather than just go through the motions of life. Her writing is excellent, almost better than mine I'd say" Jon smirked as Jorah came over to them. "Evening Jorah"

"Good evening, Jon" He nodded. "Are we ready, the car is expensive and I don't want it being stolen" 

Daenerys shook her head as Jon offered his arm for her to take. She does. The three walk out of the building and turn left towards the Rolls royce. It's a beautiful evening, the sun is still bright in the sky meaning the temperature is still warmer than most days during spring. They laughed as Jorah recounted the story of his niece painting him as a fairy and giving him in, before suddenly, Jorah froze. 

"What is it?" Jon hissed. Daenerys gasped. They turned to see a woman stood a few feet from where they were. She had her hands up as if to say she did not mean any harm, that she just wanted to talk. Instinctively, Daenerys hid behind Jon. 

"Miss. Qaath" Jorah spoke at an even tone. 

"I- I'm not here to s-shout" She said shakily. Her hair was greasy , her skin sallow and her eyes were dull. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tee with a black leather jacket and trainers. She wasn't doing well, as you would expect someone who lost a child. "I promise"

"You also promised to leave Miss. Targaryen alone, you don't seem to be honouring that promise" Jorah replies. He didn't reach for his gun, but he flexed, showing it to her. Jon felt the energy in his body drain at the situation before him. What was going to happen? He did not know. 

"I just want to talk" she said, not moving a muscle from her spot. 

"Then do it and be on your way" Jorah snapped. 

"I-I saw the article, I saw you admit what you failed to do for me and my child" She said shakily. "My little Rose suffered and you didn't do anything to help, but I see now, I see that it was not your... child. It was not your responsibility and I was looking for someone to blame" Daenerys came out from behind Jon a little, to see her properly. Jon felt her hold onto him tightly however. "I've been... consumed with grief... and I've let it get the better of me, and I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Jorah asked incredulously. "You attacked Miss. Targaryen in her own office!"

"I know" She looked at the floor. 

"Did you send the message?" Jon asked, wanting more information. 

"Message?" She said confused.

"We received a message demanding Jon stay away from Daenerys, a threat. We thought it may be you" Jorah sniffed.

She wracked her brain, she looked like she was having a hard time thinking. "I don't know of a message, I don't know many things these days"

"Why are you really here?" Daenerys asked. "And how did you know I was here more importantly"

"I've been following you" She said sadly. "Not all the time, just whenever I feel the anger again, i'd wait outside your apartment and see if you'd show, if you looked happy. I'd cry every time you looked happy, annoyed I wasn't" She breathed in deeply. "And then, I found out something, perhaps it's karma for being horrendous to you"

"What is it?"

"I'm dying, a tumour, same as Rose, both beyond treatment" The air was silent. Jon felt his breath be sucked out of his lungs. He heard Daenerys gasp and even Jorah's stance shook a little. "I had a scan... lit up like a christmas tree. I won't be on this earth long, I'll be with my little Rose soon. I just had to make peace, for my own peace"

"Doreah, I- I don't know what to say" Daenerys' voice was shaky. 

"Don't say anything, it's better this way" She sighed. "I do have a parting gift for you - information"

"Information?" Jon furrowed his brow. 

"A man approached me and asked for my service, he wanted me to spy on you. I don't know what he looked like, he kept a hood up while he spoke. But you say you received a message of warning, it's probably him. Just thought you should know" She said as she began to walk away. "Goodbye, Daenerys. I'll see you in the afterlife"

If there is one, Jon thought. 


	41. Mistakes And Breaks

Jon stared at the phone as it lay on Daenerys' coffee table. Another message, _I told you to stay away from her_. Jon felt himself going crazy. Who is so ridiculously pathetic that they'd send threatening messages like this? Daenerys' hands were on her face, worry and weariness getting the both of them down. He didn't think that Daario had done it, but here as Jon, Daenerys, Jorah and Daario much to Jon's annoyance looked at the phone as the message shines on the screen, he still felt a small part of him blame him. And that part would not be silenced.

"So this has been happening and you didn't think to consult me?" Daario was angry. Jon didn't have time for that. 

"I thought you were the one sending the message, I wasn't exactly going to go to you with the issue" Daario looked insulted. 

"Me?" He said as he swung his prized knife around in his fingers. As part of the bodyguard company they are allowed to carry one gun and one small melee weapon on them during work hours. "I may be many things Mr. Snow but bitter and pathetic enough to do this I am not"

"I'm not fully convinced" Jon grumbled as he sunk into the sofa. 

"Stop it, both of you!" Jorah snapped. "Miss. Targaryen and Mr. Snow's life are in danger and we have no idea who is behind it!"

"I have a very good guess" Jon mumbled as he glared at Daario. 

"Jon, that's enough!" Daenerys snapped as she stood up from her seat and started pacing the room. Jon instantly felt bad for causing her to shout. "I told you to trust my gut on this one, I told you I didn't think it was him"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as they tried to process all the information they had. From Doreah, about her illness and about her being approached by a man that was covered with a hood. She didn't say what the man's stature or what he looked like, and while in his head Jon didn't think Daario was smart enough to orchestrate something like this, he still glared at him. Especially after finding out he slept with Daenerys. He tried to be cool about it but they'd had a couple of arguments the last few days about it which all led back to her saying she doesn't care for him anymore. 

Jon knew this to be the case, but being a bit of a wolf, he couldn't help but feel a little threatened by Daario. He rubbed his head for a while, feeling really light-headed and fuzzy, as if he'd just found out his whole life had been a lie and he was a king or something. He saw Dany's worried face and felt worry once again. He had to keep her safe, he must do. "Sorry, Dany"

"It's alright, we're all feeling the tension" She sighed. 

"The only thing we can do is let the police know, so if we have a situation happen they can respond as soon as possible" Jorah nodded. "You have a panic room"

"Yes I do" She nodded, tears forming around her eyes. 

"Then what we'll do is hook up the phone in there so that it goes straight to 911 when you lift the receiver up" Jorah advised. "It's not much but it's a start" 

"It's not much, no" Daenerys clearly did not feel comforted by this, all Jon wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and let her cry on him. He wanted to make love to her, tenderly to so his love and adoration, to show how much he loved her and wanted her safe. But it was too tense, and everything was blurred. 

"I have an idea" Daario said. Jon felt his brow furrow as he glanced at him with cold, grey eyes. Daario lifted his hands up. "Hear me out" Jon glanced at Dany who nodded at him. "Give them what they want"

"You want me and Dany to never see each other again? Why am I not surprised" Jon's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He felt Daenerys glare burn him but he didn't care, what was Daario playing at. 

"Mr. Snow, I love Daenerys, yes. But she's been a lot happier since she's been with you, only a fool wouldn't see it" Daario snapped. "I merely meant, that you both have holidays in the next few weeks. Take some time apart, give whoever this person is reason enough to think they've won. They'll come into the picture and we can expose them"

Jon grumbled. "Pfft"

"Mr. Snow I don't particularly like you, you're a miserable tea bag, but I'm not the one with the issue here. I'm offering a solution to a situation, an issue that you've both consulted me on. Now I understand you want to keep her safe, we both do. But it is my job to be in security and to protect Daenerys" 

"Will you please stop insulting each other!" Daenerys mumbled. "I think it could work, but please, less of the name calling"

"Sorry?" Jon said blinking furiously in confusion. 

"I think it's worth a try" She shrugged as Jon looked at her incredulously. "I don't want to lose you Jon over some stupid idiot who's probably got bored over the weekend and decided to try and make us insecure about each other"

"Are you being serious?" Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew deep down she was right but his stupid pride was getting in the way. 

"Jon..." She warned. 

"Can I talk to you, privately?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in frustration before sighing in defeat. "Fine"

She began walking into the next room. Jorah shrugged at Jon who followed her in. The door slammed shut as Daario and Jorah were left to their own devices. The guest room felt different, eerily quiet as the silence between them rung through the dark space. "I'm not leaving you alone because you've got the jitters over this text message! We are better off together"

"Jon please, we don't know who this is, they could hurt you!" Her eyes were angry but he could see in her body language that she was afraid. Her shoulders were shaking in fear. He'd never seen this side to Daenerys, such delicateness had replaced her usual fiery strength. 

"They could hurt us both, and if they're going to I'd rather they did it when we're together. And I'm fairly certain whoever it is is just messing around. Could be some freaky fan or something" He said crossing the space between them and taking her hands in his. He kissed them in comfort. 

"Don't" She whispered. "You're making me more afraid" 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"I love this, I love the tenderness you show me, I love the humility you bring to me. I don't ever want to lose this, what we have, but this tenderness... if something were to happen to you and I'd never get this again, I couldn't live with myself. I'm afraid that this could happen" She was being very honest. He almost appreciated it, if it where not for the fact she was asking for a break between them both. 

"I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. And no amount of threats or messaging is going to change that" He said emphatically.

"I know, and I appreciate it" She nodded frantically. "But I could use the time to get into the right headspace"

"Headspace?"

"Everything has happened so fast for me this year, I haven't had time to stop and reflect on anything. Our relationship happened so quickly, my falling out with my mother has happened so quickly, my business took of exponentially. All of this is rattling inside my head! And I feel like I'm losing my edge, the fieriness that you liked so much in the beginning"

"You think the break could not only help with this mystery messenger, but it could also help you find out where you're at" Jon understood then. And when he thought about it, this could be useful for him too. He had also changed since Daenerys and wanted to give her some space. 

"For you and me, this could be good" She was quiet when she spoke. Jon saw the pleading in her eyes as he tried not to be affected by them. But it didn't work, he was. He sighed deeply, chuckling to himself. "We've spent so much time together I've forgotten how to function like an adult"

"If you think a break will work, then okay" He finally agreed. 

"Really?" She asked in tears. He nodded. "Thank you, Jon. But know that it doesn't matter how much we don't see each other or how far apart we'll be, I still love you, you stupid wolf"

"I know" He sighed sadly. 

"So don't go getting ideas of acquiring a greek floozy while on holiday!" She said forcefully. Jon laughed as he embrace her, never wanting to let go. "I mean it!"

"No one could compare" He sighed. They hugged for a few more minutes, not wanting to face the reality waiting for them on the other side of the door, before parting and making for the next room. "Okay, we've agreed to a small break, but know this. The minute something happens here or at her office I want either of you on the phone to me straight away"

"Of course" Daario nodded and Jorah agreed as well. 

Daenerys dismissed them both, Daario to the hallway and Jorah to go home. Jon stayed the night, they wanted one perfect night together before they took the sabbatical as it were. And as they watched Streetcar Named Desire and eat chocolate ice-cream, it was a perfect night ended by a perfect love-making session, falling asleep in the once place they wanted to be. 

In each other's arms, together. 


	42. Sea and Sorrow

Daenerys squinted her eyes as the sun pierced them from the sky. The air was blazing, a heat very different from that of King's Landing. She felt the sweat begin to pour off of her head and she felt her vest top stick to her chest. She was going to roast. The heat off of the tarmac of the runway made the heat more intense and when she looked over at Jorah, she too saw the affects of the heat on him. 

They walked down the steps of the plane to the buggy waiting to take them to the baggage claim area and set off as their journey in Sri Lanka began. Why did they have to come in off season, that confused her massively. The swelling heat in her chest was enough to want to get on the next flight out of their but she'd already agreed to this trip. So she'd have to deal. She hoped her room was nice and cool at least. Jorah sighed as his brow was dripping. They made way to the buggy and set off on their short trip in this country. Baggage claim was no problem for them, they soon were in the private taxi that had been arranged to come and pick them up to take them to the hotel and the Elephant Reserve.

This meant Daenerys had some time to think about things. She hadn't seen much of Jon the past two weeks since they'd agreed to spend some time apart, but they'd had a further discussion of everything and had properly come to an agreement. Daenerys had divulged her regret in agreeing with Daario, although she felt she was only doing it because Jon was the more reasonable of the two of them and their arguments were reaching new heights. She had to diffuse the situation and by agreeing with Daario and getting Jon to come around and see things in that way was a lot easier than listening to them argue for another seven hours. She realised too that she'd allowed her affection and love for Jon to make her become soppy instead of resilient and hot-headed. Which needed to change. 

Jon had issued his concerns about how all this was going to pan out but Daenerys had assured him if it wasn't sorted shortly, they'd go to the police instead and get help. At the end of the day, they don't know what was at stake, the severity of these threats. Daenerys only wished whoever it was showed their face to her so she could tell them she didn't want them, that she was in love with Jon and not them. She'd briefly considered it to be her mother, but had quickly got rid of that stupid thought. Her mother was many things but she wasn't one to threaten and taunt someone in this way, even if she did not like Jon.

Jon.

Daenerys sighed as she thought of him. His deep grey and mysterious eyes, his curly unruly hair and his pink lips so perfect they were begging to be kissed. Why had everything happened like some sort of romantic novel or fiction story written by a thirteen year old at a computer? She'd met him, they'd argued and declared they hated each other. They began o grow fond of each other and agreed to date. Things went wrong, they put them right. They fell in love, things have gone wrong again. What was this? 

And as she thought on her decision to stay away from each other a bit, she now began to see how stupid of a decision it really was. Why had they been so rash? Why had she tried to appease Daario? Did she think, deep down, that maybe he was involved? Jon was adamant on it, he was hardly ever wrong on a judge of character. Only her he'd been wrong. So why was he so suspicious? Was it purely because he had a thing for her, and it was territorial needs coming out? Jon didn't strike her as the type to be like that. 

There was only one conclusion in her mind as to everything that was going on. Someone was playing her for a fool and making her doubt everything she thought she knew. This person was playing them along and it was making emotions heightened. Jon had never really gone off at Daario as he had two weeks ago before, he hadn't really liked him, Daenerys knew this but he'd always been polite and civil. And then there was the Doreah incident. Man that was just as confusing. 

Daenerys decided to give her brain a break at this point, not wanting to overthink things too much. Even though she knew she already had done, she put Jon on the back burner as she turned to face Jorah in the private car who was trying to get some air current circulating the vehicle. She smiled, at least he was the one thing she could rely on to actually find sense in things. Her constant, as he had been for so long. 

"You've got that look, Daenerys" He sighed as she felt her frown disappear on her face and be replace with a look of confusion. 

"And what look is that, my love?" She asked sweetly as she suddenly felt tired. 

"The one where you're starting to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders" He smiled compassionately. "Everything will work out, even if the lengths you've gone to is a bit dramatic" 

"I know, I just... remind me why I agreed to Daario's idea again?" She sighed, the thought of Jon coming back to the forefront of her mind after unsuccessfully locking it away. 

"You're in love, love makes you do stupid things" He shrugged as he began to look out the window, the forests and mountains a beautiful sight as the afternoon sun eased up just slightly. "You're someone who would do anything to protect the ones you love. That's how you hired us all. I lost my wife, Missandei was beign abused, Varys wanted a peaceful life. And now you and Jon want a peaceful life together, whether that's short term or long term I do not know, but what I do know is love, makes you stupid"

"How are you so wise?" She laughed. 

"I read, I watch the news, but above all, I know you very well" He beamed. Daenerys felt reassured of her decision, she was looking forward to getting back from her trip and sorting this stupid issue out as soon as possible. "We'll be there soon, Madam. Save your energy for those elephants tomorrow"

They didn't speak for the last twenty minutes of their journey, Daenerys mind felt much more at ease after Jorah's reassurance. She knew Jon was probably feeling on nerves end still but she knew deep down he was okay. If something was wrong, he'd let her know. They agreed to that. She looked out her window and was taken aback by the view. The hotel over looked the bluest sea Daenerys had every seen. The national park was suppose to be ten miles in land but Daenerys had wanted a sea view hotel. She loved the beach and the ocean. It reminded her of her grandparents house in Dorne that she used to visit as a child. Her grandfather Aegon used to hold her hand while she splashed in the small waves. She was distraught when he passed. 

The car came to a halt as it pulled up to the hotel. The man was paid and their luggage was taken by a concierge. The front of the hotel was very spanish in style, veranda's and peach colours which glistened in the sunlight, but Daenerys could see a lot of the building was remade into a modern haven. They walked through the door with their carry ons and was greeted by a large welcoming space. There wasn't many people around, which suited Daenerys fine. But she was in awe of how much light this place let in, the large bay windows made it seem as if you were almost outside. And it was cool, the air conditioning working overtime. There was a woman at the front desk who was fanning herself. 

"Hello" Daenerys smiled. "Two rooms reserved under Targaryen, t-a-r-g-a-r-y-e-n" 

The woman nodded and search the computer. Her skin shone in the sunlight that was pouring through the windows. Her hair was in curls and she looked smart in her white suit. Black wasn't really a wearable colour around these parts of the world, too hot. "okay Miss, your rooms are seven and eight on the first floor. Room service is available and we are open 24/7 on reception"

Daenerys nodded in reply and made her way with the concierge to the lift. Jorah followed, making sure the bell boy was doing a good job with all their bags. The lift was sweltering, much different from the room, and when the doors closed Daenerys almost suffocated it was that close in there. The boy didn't seem bothered, even with his work clothes on. The lift soon opened however and Dany could breath again as room seven and eight came into view at the end of that corridor. 

She found herself wishing Jon was here with her, he would love this place. He was a huge animal activist and when she thought about it she should've been adamant he came with her as her videographer. Speaking of, the recording crew said they'd be meeting her at the reserve the following day. She and Jorah would be having dinner alone this evening before being joined by a large group the rest of the week. She reminded herself to not think of Jon too much in front of strange company, or she'd be having to dash off to her room to think of him properly. 

That was another problem she had with this distance thing, she'd become so reliant on their sex that she was having withdrawal symptoms. No, stop thinking of him, he'll be there when you get back if you need him. She had to chastise herself. Jorah had apparently been talking to her because he stood waiting for an answer. "Sorry, miles away"

"King's Landing?" He smirked. Daenerys just rolled her eyes. "I asked which room you wanted"

"I'll take eight, as it's my birthday number" She smiled before giving jorah the room key for number seven. She opened the door to her own room and felt her breath suck in. The view was magnificent. The bed was like hers but in bright yellow colours than the dull red and blacks of her house. She put her bag down to inspect further. The bathroom was spacious and had a bath with jets in. A shower with various pressure settings, and a toilet that automatically flushed after your bottom had gotten off of the seat. That was a strange one. Smiling she took a photo of it straight away, Tyrion would get a laugh out if that. 

She walked to the balcony and too in the sea air. Sighing, she saw some people lounging by the pool and on the beach with drinks aplenty. Dany sighed, she really needed a drink right now, what even was her life anymore? She did not know. All she knew, was that she had five days until she left Sri Lanka, and another three days until she could possibly see Jon. She wanted this distance over already. 

 _I miss you_ , she had tweeted before they got on the plane.

She really did, more than ever.  


	43. Surprise and Subtlety

Greece was hot. The air was sticky and so were Jon's clothes. Mykonos was experiencing 38 degree heat today, their first day in the country and Jon's signature look of constant black clothes was not ideal in this weather. They were currently all emptying their suitcases in their appropriate rooms before heading down to the bar for a few drinks and then having dinner and watching the evenings entertainment.

Jon's room was big, but lonely for a change. He'd been so used to sleeping with Daenerys by his side that he had almost forgot what it was like to sleep in a bed all by himself. Of course, recently he'd done it a lot thanks to Daario. Who was he kidding? It wasn't Daario's fault, and knowing that Daenerys had only been trying to dissolve the tension that was rising because she knew he could be the bigger man was a relief.

They both could've not agreed to it but it was the only idea they had. And now Jon regretted agreeing to it, he missed her so much. Especially now in the large and empty room. He'd seen her tweet on twitter, she'd missed him. And he'd tweeted I miss you too, not tagging her in it. But it was still obvious and people had gone crazy cooing over it online. 

If they only knew that someone was trying to tear them apart, they'd all help them track whoever it was down. Jon bet some of them would be good at it too. But unfortunately, this was a ight they had to deal with on their own, or preferably the police if needs be. Jon pushed Daenerys to the back of his mind for the time being (or tried to, he was alway thinking of her really) and began to get ready for the beach. He packed the sunscreen on his skin, knowing how easily he burns.  

"Yo, idiot" Arya entered the room as Jon finished putting his shirt on. "Boy you are pasty, you need a tan" 

"I don't tan I burn" Jon moaned. 

"Hence the sun screen overload?" Arya laughed. Jon just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you ready?"

Jon nodded. He knew this holiday he needed to keep an eye on Arya, she was a sucker for cocktails and considering her size was small she got drunk very easily. He followed her out and locked his room, his flip flops flapping in the hall. Sansa and MArgaery were looking like they'd just come straight from the runway and were in floral swimsuits with hats, jewellery and jean shorts. Everyone gather, Robb and Talisa were the last to be ready, their first time away from Baby Lyanna who was with Talisa's mother. 

The lift was sticky, they all huddled in and the air was close. Even with aircon, nothing could be done about today's horrendous heat. It was so different than to the heat of King's Landing, Jon thought. Far more humid. King's landing's blue waters and dry air meant it was liveable. This, was being slow roasted Jon felt. Although the weather as suppose to cool to a respectable 30 degree heat for the rest of the week. 

They arrived to the lobby with Bran and Meera talking about the conspiracy of the earth being flat as they saw the horizon come through the big bay windows. Jon had to give props to Meera, she was such a loving girlfriend for Bran. She put up with so much of his shit. Strange boy, he was. They reached the beach front and Jon was thankful there was shade under a bunch of palm trees.

He made for them immediately where all the girls and Gendry made to frolic in the water of the ocean front. Ned and Catelyn got some cocktails for everyone at the beach bar. The water looked inviting, but Jon was happy in his shade reading his book. Ned brought him a cosmopolitan and a guinness to choose from, he took the guinness. 

After a while, the girls and Gendry came out of the water, it was then Jon noticed something strange. Arya had always been a stick thin girl. But as she got out of the ocean he thought she looked a slightly different shape (which was fine, he wasn't judging). He watched her intently as Catelyn handed her a cocktail. She smiled meekly but she did not drink it. 

_No._

_She couldn't be?_

He raised an eyebrow at her as she caught his eye. She smiles back, not catching that he'd caught on. He beamed his biggest smile at her. She just scrunched her face up confused. He tilted his head towards her stomach. She went bright red and slightly nodded her head. Jon felt elated.

No one else had said anything, they hadn't seen this little interaction. Even Gendry was enjoying a joke with Robb. Jon wanted to leap into the air. He wanted her to tell them, they'd all be so happy. She motioned for him to follow her to the bar, so he managed to slip away without anyone noticing. When they were out of ear distance Jon gushed. 

"Are you really?!" He asked in a shouty whisper. 

"Yes" She blushed real red, perhaps the sun catching her already. "But don't tell everyone"

"Why won't you tell them?" 

"Well, um, you see, I haven't, well I've not-"

"Please don't tell me you haven't told Gendry" Jon sighed. 

"No I haven't" 

"Oh Arya" Jon rubbed his head. 

"We weren't suppose to have one yet, not until we were both thirty and had got another gym to our business" She was having a full on panic now. "And now a person is going to come out my foofoo" Jon cringed slightly at her choice of name. "And I've somehow got to tell Gendry that the second Gym to our franchise is going to have to wait because we've got to pour all our savings into our child"

"Easy now, relax" Jon said pulling her into a reassuring hug. "It's like ripping off the bandaid. Remember Rachel telling ross; it will never be as bad as that!" Jon rocked her a little as she had a few tears coming out of her face. "Do it, or Sansa's going to steal your thunder!"

"Sansa? Why?" Arya said confused, looking up at her brother's face. 

"She and Margaery are officially moving in; they haven't told Dad and Cat yet, obvious reasons" Jon shrugged. 

"She didn't tell me!" Arya said pissed. 

"She only told me this morning, don't stress about it you're still her fav sibling, calm down" Jon laughed. Arya just sighed. "Do it, tell him now, in front of everyone. All in one" 

"You're crazy without Daenerys, you know that?" Arya laughed. "She keeps you in check. You're a right weirdo when she'd not there"

"Well it takes one to know one" Jon smirked. Arya just huffed and made her way back to the group with Jon. He sat back on his seat after shoving Robb off who'd nicked it and carried on drinking his drink. She didn't say anything straight away, she waited ten minutes or so before there was a break in conversation, she striked. Jon was excited for everyone to know. 

"Guys, I... er, have something I wanna say" Arya said getting everybody's attention. Gendry smirked, Jon noticed. _Uh-oh, abort mission. Abort._ Jon thinks he knows. Oh dear this could be messy. "Gendry, I'm pregnant" There was wails from everybody except him. He just had a large smile on his face. Arya was unnerved by his reaction. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard" He smiled. "I knew"

"You knew? How?" Arya was grumpy now. It wasn't such a big deal, and she'd missed the chance to tell him herself. "I was very discreet!"

"Not really, I found your pregnancy test in the bathroom rubbish can. And then you've not had a drink in four weeks and you've been of mayonnaise and eggs. You screwed your nose up at Gammon which is usually your favourite. I'm not as dense as you might think I am"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arya was confused, that meant she could blow off like a rocket at any moment with rage. "I've  been so worried on how you'd react, inner turmoil I'm talking here, and you've said nothing!"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready" He shrugged. "I didn't mind; you're a stubborn cow sometimes so I just decided to let you tell me when you wanted"

"Okay time out" Sansa spoke. "Do we get to give our congratulations yet?"

Arya nodded, tears flowed from everyone at this time. Cately looked as if she'd just received the greatest news she'd ever heard in her life, of course Grandchild number one wouldn't be too pleased about that. But it was something different with Arya. A lot of the clan, Jon included, didn't think she'd ever end up having children. Then she met Gendry and everything changed. 

"It's going to be a girl!" Rickon said. 

"Nah, a boy I think" Bran nodded. 

"Want to bet?" Rickon argued. 

"Save your money, Ricky. It wouldn't be right taking so much of your pocket money from you"

Jon thought about Daenerys, she'd be over the moon to hear Jon was going to be an uncle again. He suddenly wondered if she'd ever dreamt of having kids of her own, Jon had always wanted a whole bunch of them, but it was still years away for him. Even if he ended up with Dany like he wished, it would be her decision at the end of the day. Jon then chastised himself for thinking about not just her but something so silly as having kids with her. 

He hoped, maybe one day when the shit is all said and done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR YOU POTTER FANS. New Fanfic on my account, go check it out, it's Next Gen. 
> 
> Shannon Xx


	44. Calls and Calms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.strawpoll.me/14175202/r Don't forget to vote for what my long fanfic is next!

Daenerys' next few days in Sri Lanka were some of the best she'd ever had in her life (even if someone wasn't there to appreciate it with her). She'd met some incredible wildlife preservationists, some wonderful elephants and had enjoyed getting to know them all. One elephant in particular, a baby elephant named Rai, had been so smitten with Daenerys she'd genuinely considered taking it home. Although an elephant in an apartment building was not a good idea, a bit like a bull in a china shop. 

She had eaten with the videographer crew for two nights, enjoying the weather more as it cooled slightly and the breeze increased. Even Jorah had found the weather manageable and had loved the hotel staff and efficiency of how it ran. Daenerys had also enjoyed trying foods she'd never had before, drinks she'd never thought of combining and singing by a campfire on the beach in front of the hotel (not that she could hold a tune). All in all, she was so happy the WWF had suggested she'd come out here and meet the people behind the hard work they were doing. And it gave her more happiness with things to come, particularly the limited edition magazine she was doing with them. 

It was on her last night in Sri Lanka in which they go back from the reserve, both Jorah and Daenerys had decided to just have dinner between the two of them that evening. It had been a long week and both were exhausted, wanting nothing more than some food, wine and rest. They'd be flying back home tomorrow, not long until she could possibly see Jon, if everything went okay. She'd seen pictures on his instagram and twitter of the Stark clan on holiday in Greece and had also seen that Arya, the youngest daughter, was pregnant. It filled her with glee that his family was so happy. She just wanted to be a part of it. Even Margaery had a nice photo with their mother, meaning all was accepted in terms of their daughter being gay. 

Daenerys looked at Jon in these photos and found a sense of longing she'd been building up coming to a head in her body. She really was stupidly in love with him, his love of animals had inspired her to really push this collaboration with the WWF in the first place. _Enough moping, Daenerys_ , she thought bitterly, _you'll see him soon enough, when everything is sorted._

But unfortunately, not everything was sorted. When she and Jorah pulled up to the hotel coming back from the reservation, she saw the video crew had arrived back safely too. Nodding in a small hello, they made their way into the hotel lobby where there was a few people crowded around the front desk. One spotted her and quickly jogged over too her. "Miss. Targaryen?"

"Yes?" Daenerys asked confused. 

"We've received a phone call from America. We've kept the number for you to ring back, I believe it was a man called..." She pulled a notepad out and showed her. She saw Qhono's name written down. She was instantly filled with dread. What had happened? Was he okay? Is her family okay? Did this mystery person try to attack them? Jorah saw her panicked look on her face and instantly went over to the phone booth to ring the number back. It was going to be an expensive phone call, but they needed to understand what was happening. 

"Go to your room and get ready for Dinner, Daenerys" She was about to protest but Jorah shut her off. "There's nothing we can do, we'll go to dinner like normal and I'll fill you in on what's happened when I come up to the rooms, go get cleaned up"

Daenerys stood rooted for a few seconds before sighing and giving in. She stormed over to the lift and got in with the two video guys who were coming up to their room on the floor above them. There was silence as the lift closed. Daenerys was seething but Jorah was right, there was nothing she could do until he got more information. The Australian videographer spoke to her. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No" She said in monotone. 

"Sounds like it, old curly mop finally leave you?" He asked snickering. Daenerys turned with eyes like fire, her hot-headed temperament filling the lift. She glared him down, he meekly took a step back in the lift. He tutted at her attitude but she didn't care, her family could be in trouble and she was powerless to do anything. They opened on her floor and she got out, storming to her door leaving the guys behind her. Now she definitely couldn't function. He was in Greece! She couldn't contact him, even if she or he wanted too. _Oh why is everything such a shit show?_ She sighed. 

She needed to calm down and so she ran a shower, hoping the falling water on her head would soothe her tense muscles. Why couldn't anything go as planned? Perhaps it all goes down to Karma, the fact she did not help that poor girl and her mother, and now the girl was dead and her mother soon to be. 

No, you can't keep blaming yourself, you did not know. She did not tell you until it was to late. Daenerys tried to stop the shaking in her body as she locked the bathroom door and stripped her moist and sticky clothes off of her skin, peeling them as her sweat dripped from the days excursions. She threw them into a pile to go into her black bin bag to take home to wash her stuff. Checking the temperature of the water she climbed into the shower and took a deep breath. Her body instantly calmed down, the water running over her shoulders and back, as if caressing her body with cleanliness. 

It was in this moment she thought of Jon again, not intentionally, but the caressing of the water made her think of his arms and the way they used to hold her. The way his strength used to make her strong, not scared like in... other times. The way his eyes fell onto her body, not in a creepy way, but in a way of showing her how much he adored her. The way his hair fell in front of his face when he was on top of her. 

She felt the build of tension inside her once again, the tension she'd been ignoring all week. 

_Now is not the time_ , she tried to steady herself, _now is not the time for this._  

Her body had other ideas, without her really committing, her hands had wandered to her own breasts and had began squeezing and massaging them. Her hips bucked slightly as she leaned on the wall of the shower, her bottom pressed against the glass as the shower steamed the room up. If this had been an more like something from a movie Daenerys would've laughed, but her orgasm was building in her lower abdomen so much she was struggling to think properly. 

And so her hands began to travel down herself, Jon in her mind all the while as her breathing became erratic. As soon as her hand glided over her sex she jumped slightly, the touch while wanted, caused a spark of electricity through her small frame. She was inwardly cursing Jon the whole time, why had he come into her brain now? When her family could be in danger?

She blamed the distance apart, looking for any excuse not to admit she missed him being inside her. Not wanting to admit to herself that she became so dependent on him that now in their absence apart she's practically crying out for him to take her. But he was thousands of miles away, and didn't her body know it. As she touched herself, she whispered her name. "Jon"

It sounded like she was in pain, but of course she was, not seeing him. Again his name fell from her lips as she slipped a finger inside herself. And as she became more and more out of breathe and her finger sped up inside her, she cursed not being able to hear how loud she was being. No one was on the floor besides her and Jorah, btu if she didn't keep it down everyone in the hotel would her. But it was over, just like that, a final muttering of his name as she came all on herself. The want gone. 

"You will be the death of me, Jon Snow"

Cursing the stupid wolf, she climbed out of the shower and began to dry herself off. She grabbed the bathrobe and the hairdryer the hotel provided and began drying her hair. Satisfied with the hair being mostly dry she left the bathroom and went about picking an outfit to put on. It was a little while later until she head any movements outside her door. in fact she was fully dressed for dinner by the time Jorah asked to enter. Being thankful that she was not still masturbating in the shower she opened the door. 

"Your family is fine" He said assertively. "Daario was at their house watching them in case of anything. It was at the apartment"

"What happened?" She demanded to know. 

"Someone tried to break in, a man. Qhono didn't see his face, it was covered. But he was big apparently, bigger than Daario. I asked. It seems like Jon is incorrect on this occasion" Jorah smirked. Daenerys still didn't find any of this funny. "Nothing was taken, nothing. The man packed a mean punch, knocked Qhono out within minutes of them fighting"

"Whoever it was wanted me then, if nothing was taken" Daenerys wasn't stupid, and Jorah didn't treat her so. He just nodded. "Did he ring the police?"

"Yes, after he woke up from the attack. Your neighbour several floors below also called noticing a strange man walking into the building when he shouldn't have access" Jorah confirmed. Daenerys sighed as she processed all the information. "The police checked your panic room to make sure it was working, they recommended that if when you get home it happens again you got straight there and wait until they arrive. Qhono didn't tell them about the messages Jon received. He just said that an unwanted someone had been trying to get into contact with you"

"Good" Daenerys nodded. Sighing at feeling so helpless she grabbed her bag, noting Jorah had also changed before coming her. "There's nothing we can do now, like you said. Lets go enjoy our last night her, tomorrow is going to be a long flight" 

And so they eat good food, and drank good wine while the heat subsided and the cool sea breeze took over. But all the while they did, she couldn't help feel something worse was coming. Something needed to be done, she couldn't keep looking over her shoulder in fear. She sighed once more, hoping Jon was having a simpler holiday than she was. 


	45. Inspiration and Confidence

Jon was sad that his last evening in greece had meant he'd had to sit here on the beach while he listened to his entire family bicker about baby names for Gendry and Arya's baby. He was feeling like going to his room and having a brooding moment, as he was missing Daenerys and her fire. It was severely lacking from his life. But as he sat on the coarse sand and watch his family get hammered from cosmopolitans (particularly Robb), he wondered why he ever came on this holiday in the first place. No one was listening to him as he told them all to shut up, they were just arguing and arguing. 

Eventually Jon couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave the ruckus and went for a stroll by himself Down the beach, the sound of his family's bickering disappearing as he find a quiet spot to look out onto the ocean from. It was a beautiful sunset, oranges and purples of all kinds filling the horizon as the light of day slowly faded away. It was a good place for him to come up with article ideas. 

He'd been keeping up to date on his phone with pictures from the holiday going up on twitter and instagram every so often but mainly he'd used it to read the new articles Alys had been writing go up on their now joint blog site. Her first article had been received with great acclaim from his usual critics saying that she was a great prodigy in the making and the perfect fit for his site.

Of course her article was on the history of women in King's Landing that she'd done and the research was almost more than even what he did. She wanted to make sure she had all the facts on every angle before making her articles and that was what Jon had liked about her piece she used to apply for the apprenticeship with. 

So seeing her new piece come up on his phone while he was on a beach in Greece, looking into the sunset, e found himself inspired again. She'd written on the political state of government and it's lack of women in high positions of power. It was a fascinating read, one which Jon didn't even know everything she'd reported on. This was journalism done right in his eyes, how it should be. 

As he stared at his phone, only just getting the hotels signal this far away from it, he thought of some more piece ideas. He wanted to write about Doreah mostly, he'd found himself compelled by her and her story. A sad one but he felt since his article for Valyrian, people had got these two black and white pictures of her. But he wasn't about to write something on her without her permission, he doubted ever seeing her again. 

So closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in his mind, he thought about current affairs and issues that he wanted to address in Western society. Recently, a lot of big name celebrities had been outed as showing predatory behaviour to women and men in lower positions. He felt compelled to right about this, the women's voices were being lost and he wanted to amplify them.

Just recently, he thought about Daenerys with this. He wondered if one day she'd be ready to tell her story of what happened to her. He doubted it. As strong as she was it was that which drove her to be stronger. And that's why she holds that card to her chest. Besides he'd been assured by Jorah that he man responsible for that was in jail. "Of course you're thinking about her again"

He was in a mood now. Daenerys and her small stature had not left his mind all week. When they were shopping in Mykonos town or on the yacht sailing or climbing the nearby mountains, he'd thought of her with every step he took. And it had pained him. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle being so far from her and for such a long time away too. And then of course two days ago, he'd received that email from Jorah informing him of what had happened at the apartment while she was in Sri Lanka. 

Someone had broken in to her apartment and had taken down Qhono. Jon's mind had instantly flared towards Daario but Jorah had said that Qhono thought the man's height was taller and that he was wider than Daario. A pang of guilt had crept inside him. All the evidence towards Daario being innocent in all this was there, he just hadn't wanted to admit he was wrong. It was the dreaded man thing; he was being territorial and protective of Daenerys. And he knew it was wrong. 

He didn't own her, she wasn't his to own. They were equal, he'd even say she was a better person than him. After all he was the one who made the article in the first place. Although if it wasn't for that article then he wouldn't have had the best six months of his lie since then. _Stop overthinking things you miserable dog_ , Jon thought nastily to himself. _She loves you, and you'll be together again soon. Just admit that you were wrong with Daario_. 

At this, some swimmers where still enjoying the water while it was warm, before the sun completely drowned. There were all young girls, around Arya's age, maybe younger. Feeling uncomfortably as a closer to thirty man than he liked to admit, watching a bunch of young girls swim about, he got up and started his way back towards the hotel. It wasn't such a long time by himself, but it was enough to prepare his mind for the arguing he was bound to hear as soon as he approached the gang. 

"Where've you been moping off to?" He was asked as soon as he rejoined the group which only now consisted of Arya, Sansa and Margaery. Jon sighed, laying back down on the towel on the beach. "Been thinking about Miss. Targaryen again?"

"He always does Arya, there's nothing surprising about that" Sansa snorted. "You saw his instagram the other day"

"I miss you too!" Arya mimicked. The girls all snickered. 

"Sod off" Jon grumbled. 

"No, no can do" Sansa snapped. "Tell us what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" He said defensively. 

"So something is wrong" Margaery laughed. "So defensive, Mr. Snow" 

Jon knew he wasn't going to be left alone, but he didn't fancy filling them in with everything that had happened. But compelled by Arya's sweet face, he found himself divulging everything. He started at the beginning, that meeting in Daenerys room, to the Dragon Club. From their first falling out to their first kiss, to the first time they had sex (Arya cringed at the thought) to the horrific texts he'd been receiving and his suspicions of Daario to the emails he received from Jorah just two days ago. 

"Bloody hell" Margaery was the most shocked of them all. 

"So you're enjoying a sabbatical and you miss her" Arya laughed. She suddenly stopped. "So I guess you're not enjoying it"

"Why didn't you just contact the police the first time?" Sansa said with a furrowed brow. 

"Because it's a weird thing, and usually Jorah and Daario could deal with this sort of stuff, they did with Doreah" He shrugged. 

"I tell you the conclusion I've come to" Arya started. "I've come to the conclusion that you're a massive idiot" She said authoritatively. Jon just rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious here Jon. No wonder you're both so confused. Giving her all mixed signals and threatening her trusted security and going off about this and that. She is probably wishing you were with her right now, she didn't want that time apart you agreed to. She obviously wanted you to stand up and shoot the idea completely down. After all she fell in love with you stubbornness"

"Why would she- what?" Jon was extremely confused. He obviously didn't get Daenerys as well as he thought he did. 

"Girls are not complicated things Jon, we're not. She wanted you to say no completely" Arya shouted. 

"I did say no to it!" Jon snapped. They all just laughed. 

"Jon you gave into that shmuck Daario in less than fifteen minutes that's not saying no" Sansa agreed. 

"She said she wanted some time apart because a lot had happened and it was all confusing. Particularly with her business too. She said I've corrupted her too much and she needed a bit of space to find herself again" Jon was really confused. Before this conversation he'd been certain on where they stood in their relationship. now not so much. 

"Jon, none of that matters now, it's in the past. Stop being a moody teenager and start being a man about it" Arya said folding her arms. Jon looked at them all if they'd gone mad. 

"Are you all drunk?" He said confused. 

"I'm not, I'm being Stark honest" Arya laughed. "I think maybe you've had one to many voddies, Jon!" Jon nervously laughed. "Honestly, everything will be fine. Get this weirdo to stop his messages, preferably by the police. And then you'll be free to have as much sex and babies with Daenerys as possible"

"Arya Stark!" Sansa cackled. "She's right though"

"Sex is a good stress relief" Margaery agreed. "You had too much of it early on now you're acting like a dog in heat" 

They all started giggling then and Jon left them too it. They gave him a lot to think on but ultimately they were just telling him to forget it all, everything mistake he made, every argument they had. It's what he did from now on was what would be important. And when he got home, there was only one place he was going, Daenerys apartment. 


	46. Gates and Doorsteps

Daenerys was woken up from her sleep on the plane as it began its descent back into King's Landing international airport. She gathered her hand luggage and waited for her ears to do the unceremonious pop before breathing easier. Her trip was over and it was back into reality she went. She'd had such a wonderful time in Sri Lanka that she was sad to see it over, even if she was anxious to see Jon when he got back tomorrow.

She should've been home already but there was a lightening storm making her plane delayed. And just because Jon's flight came in tomorrow it did not mean she would see him straight away, he would be jet lagged and in need of sleep. At the slight mention of sleep, her mind went to a place it did not need to go while on a plane. So she pushed it back into the recesses of her mind. 

Baggage claim and security was a doddle and before she knew it they could see Duty Free and the skyline of King's landing beyond that. Home. She was happy to be home. However until she stepped outside of the terminal, she was still on holiday. She also gained the signal back on her phone, meaning she'd be bombarded with messages any day now. And as if she was magic, as they left the airport she was indeed bombarded by a bunch of messages and missed calls, from her brother Rhaegar of all people. This had her really worried something bad has happened she called him back as soon as they were in the taxi on the way to the apartment on the other side of town. 

It wasn't long until he answered, two rings precisely. "Hello? Daenerys? Thank god!"

"What's the matter, Rae?" Daenerys could hear the panic in his voice and the crying of Elia in the background. It wasn't good, whatever had happened. "Rae, it's okay, calm and tell me what's going on?"

"Fucking mother, that's what. She was suppose to be looking after Rani and Aggy this evening but she's got into a huge argument with Rani, over what I don't know and so Rani walked out of their house and now she won't answer her phone and I have no clue where she could be!" He sounded furious, Daenerys didn't know who with more, Rani for walking out or mother for causing her to. Probably the latter, Rani had never done something this stupid before. 

"Okay, you've checked with Jeyne's mother that's she's not gone there? She lives not too far from Mum and Dad" Daenerys offered. 

"She's not there that was the first place I thought of. Are you home, she might be coming to you!"

"I'm in a taxi on my way home, I just got off the plane from Sri Lanka" Daenerys say as Jorah starts logging into the security camera's surrounding the apartment from his tablet. The connection is poor so he has trouble loading. 

"I thought you'd be home yesterday?" Rae was more fretful than Daenerys had ever heard him sound. 

"Flight delay, there was a storm. Give us a minute, Jorah is logging into my security cameras to see if we can pick her up on them. I don't know if she will be there yet. If she is walking it could be ages before she arrives, if she'd coming to me that is" Daenerys was worried for her niece. It was when the internet finally worked and he hooked into the cameras that his phone rang. Daenerys made out the name, Daario. "Hold on, Rae, Daario's phoning he might know something" 

Hello, Daario" Jorah spoke, the two phone conversations happening simultaneously. Jorah sighed, in relief. "Thank the gods"

"Where is she?" Dany demanded. 

"At your, she turned up outside the door and Daario let her in. She's eating ice-cream as we speak" Daenerys felt relief wash through her body. She was a silly girl for running away, she needed to find out what was the cause of it firstly. She relayed the information back to Rhaegar. 

"Tell her when you get home she's in big trouble!" She snapped down the phone. 

"Rhaegar, she's a 15 year old girl going through puberty, let me speak to her. This could be the beginning of her anti-parent phase, you remember mine, don't you?" Daenerys said to try and alleviate the situation. Rhaegar grunted. "Just let me get home, I'm not far off now, let me speak to her and see what the problem is. then if she's good, I'll call you and you can come and get her"

"Daenerys she just wandered off without telling anyone where she was going!" He shouted.

"Have you met mother? That's very understandable given who she is" Daenerys shouted just as ferociously. "Let me speak to her, there's a reason she's gone to my apartment" 

That was the end of the conversation, Daenerys hung up the phone and stared out of the window. Valyrian building was rising high in the clouds as she did. It was nice to be home, but had her first few minute back on home soil have to start with an interrogation of a fifteen year old? Only this family is bonkers enough where my mother has driven Rani to do this. She generally gets on with Granny Targs, which is more than Daenerys ever has. But mother had been in a strange place the last few months, he disapproval of Jon being one reason why. 

Jorah was still on the phone with Daario, getting up to speed with everything that had happened. They hadn't seen the culprit anymore, which was worrying to Daenerys. What if he was waiting to strike while she was at home? While she had Rani at the apartment? She expressed these concerns to Jora but he promised everything would be sorted. He's never let her down yet so there was no reason for him to start doing now. 

She breathed a little easier, welcoming her apartment which had now come into view. Knowing her niece was safe on the other side of those walls, she felt a small smile as the familiarity of it all overwhelmed her. Jorah even sighed beside her contently, he was too happy to be out of the heat and home. Before they entered her underground parking, she tweeted a small 'touch down, home sweet home!'. Feeling the time difference she was sleepy too, she was glad they arrived in the evening time meaning she could pretty much go straight to bed once he got Rani sorted. 

As the taxi came to a stop in Daenerys' parking space, she climbed out of the car quickly and made to her lift straight away. Jorah paid the taxi and he left once the bags were out the boot. He joined Daenerys in the lift and they went up. "I might kill her so hold me back"

"You won't, you're cool Aunt Dany remember?" Jorah laughed. 

"I try to be" She laughed. The lifts opened and they were greeted by Daario at the end of the hall in his suit. He smiled brightly when Daenerys turned up but she only nodded in return and launched the door open. "Rani? RANI!" There was a small kerfuffle and a clapping of feet on the floor as she appeared in the lobby with a sheepish expression on her face. Instantly Daenerys softened, unable to be mad at her. She crossed to where she stood and enveloped her into a large embrace. "Don't ever do that to us again"

"'m sorry, Auntie Daenerys. But Grammy Targs can be so... so... gaaaaah!" She exclaimed, pulling her hair into her fists. Daenerys nodded agreeing. She took Rani to the lounge where they sat on the sofa. Jorah was off home now as it was Daario's night shift now. Qhono was resting, it was his day off as he'd done loads of days ina  row while they'd been away. Jorah bid goodbye and left, leaving Daenerys to grill her niece. 

"So i've just go home from Sri Lanka to an abundance of messages and missed calls from your father. Why did you run out of Grans house?" Daenerys asked nicely. "You can tell me anything, I'm cool Aunt remember. I'm not as strange as Uncle Viserys or as laidback as our Uncle Oberyn. Talk to me"

"There's... this dance at school" She started. Daenerys knew where this was going already. Boy trouble. She didn't say anything. 

"Okay" She just nodded. 

"And there's this boy I really like, Tommen Baratheon" Daenerys knew of him, he was Tyrion's nephew. Weird how her niece goes to school with him she thought. "He asked me to the dance, it's just a summer dance at the end of the school year"

"Let me guess, she said you couldn't go?" Daenerys raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, but it' not up to her. It's my choice. And Tommen is really sweet" Rani folded her arms. In the light of Daenery's living room her caramel skin glew brightly. Her eyebrows were pruned and her hair was done nicely. She was growing up, and it was that, which Daenerys thought might be the root of the problem with her mother. 

"Some boys, are not as nice as they initially seem. I know that from experience" Daenerys spoke. "But they're not all bad eggs"

"She said he would disappoint me and that my tears were not worth being spilled over him" 

"That's just silly. No one would ever date anyone if that were the case" Daenerys thought about how to go about her next sentence. "Do you know, that Grammy targs doesn't like Jon?"

"Is she mental?" Rani asked shocked. "Jon's so cool though!"

"He is indeed, a very good man too. They are hard to come by, but she's like this with me too. And I'm still trying to get her to see how stupid she's being. But unfortunately it's with no avail at the moment" Daenerys was getting through to her. "If you like this boy now, you go to this dance, and you dance your socks off and you celebrate finishing the school year together. If it comes to it that he is a rotten egg, which I do not know, then it's a lesson learned. But you cannot grow as a person without these experiences"

"Why does Grammy Targs not like Jon?" She was still confused on that one. 

"It's a protective thing, it comes with being a mother. When I was... younger, I was with someone who hurt me. And since then, she's never let me out of her sight, until one day I had enough. And told her I was my own person to make my own mistakes. We've never seen eye to eye since. She has the Targaryen stubborn trait. She will come around eventually"

"So I should go with Tommen?" Rani asked. 

"Absolutely" Daenerys chuckled. "Next time, don't run off at night"

"I won't" She laughed. "God it sounds so stupid, ran off because my grandmother doesn't want me dancing with a boy. How did I even contemplate this?"

"Rhaella will make you do crazy things" 

They sat and ate some ice-cream after that and Dany texted her brother saying she was okay and everything was sorted, but that she'd be having words with mother in the morning. She also asked if Rani could stay over for the rest of the weekend as it was Friday night. Daenerys could do with the company if Jon doesn't come round. Rhaegar agreed and so Rani went to bed in the spare bedroom leaving Daenerys to collapse on her own bed, seeing Jon playing on her mind the last thing she thinks of as she falls into deep slumber. 


	47. Ramsack and Alarm

_She was wearing that white dress he loved so much from the first time he met her, she was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, grinning with a look he knew only too well. She prowled towards him, undoing her hair and letting it all fall down her back. He was breathing heavily as she reached the bed. She had a twinkle in her eye, and finally she spoke.  "Hello my love, I've missed you"_

_"And I you" He managed to reply. This beautiful creature in front of him smirk as she let her white dress fall to the floor, revealing her milky white skin underneath, breasts perfectly round and hips nice and prominent. She was a feast, a treat, one he did not deserve. "You're incredible"_

_"Am I?" She squeezed her own breasts, played with them and teased him as he grew hard. She chuckled, her hand skimming her sex as she drove him crazy. S_ _he put a knee up onto the bed and crawled towards him. He breasts swaying as she never broke eye-contact. He sucked in the air around him as he held his breath, worried it would never come back to him._ _You've been longing for me"_

_She giggled as she straddled his lap._

_"Always" He breathed as his clothes suddenly disappeared. She began to grind on him, his length hardening by the second. She was moaning, her eyes pouring into his, the violet iris' gleaming in the evening candlelight. He put his length inside her, it was a perfect fit, as always. He winced at the pleasure of feeling her around him. "Daenerys"_

_"Oh Jon... Jon..." He closed his eyes..._

**"Jon!"**

Seven Hells.

He jolted awake and looked around the room. His sister Arya was holding his phone in his face. He'd slept for well over 13 hours at his home once he'd got back from his holiday and even though he promised himself he was going to go straight to Daenerys, he had been awoken with his sister's face. "It's your office, answer the damn phone!"

He grumbled and stole the phone from her hand, being careful not to reveal his boner which had occurred from his raunchy dream of Daenerys. He really needed to see her, if not to shag her senseless before he lost his own mind. But he'd never admit that, it was selfish. "Hullo?"

What he heard on the other end, made the boner leave and his brain wake up. He leapt out of bed and got dressed and left the door, Ghost who was staying with Sam and Gilly would have to wait a little longer. Arya shouted after him but he ignored her, leaping into his car and driving off. Jon returned to the office and witnessed a scene out of nightmares.  As he stepped foot into said office he knew straight away it was the intruder. Because the picture of him and Daenerys dancing at his sister's wedding that he'd had on his desk was now smashed and gone and there was plant pots broken and windows smashed. 

"What the fuck?" Jon exclaimed. He immediately dialled Jorah's number, who would be starting his shift at Daenerys house just as Daario would be finishing. He answered straight away. "Jorah, is Daario still there?"

"He is indeed, he's just about to go down the lift now" Jorah's accent purred over the phone. Jon was thankful, at least he one hundrd percent knew it wasn't Daario, he'd been protecting Daenerys all evening. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Snow?"

"Send him to my office, you stay with Daenerys" Jon ordered. "There's been a break in here and it's definitely looking like the work of our friendly physcopath" 

"Very well, Mr. Snow. He'll be right over" Jorah hung up leaving Jon to put his head in his hands. Alys was holding a bag of peas to her head, he rushed over to her immediately. She waved him of but he told her to sit down and stay there. She had a small cut on her face from where some glass had cut her. He called 911 and began to patch it up as best as he could. 

"Tell me what happened" He asked politely. 

"I um, I came in to get the kettle on of when you arrived, if you did and there was this man stood at the door. He had a scarf around his face didn't see him well. I told him we wasn't open to the public coming in her, it was a private office but he didn't listen-ouch!" She hissed as he removed a small piece of glass from her forehead. 

"Sorry Alys, you were saying?" He ushered her on. She explained that the intruder had thrown a brick at his desk when she'd explained that Jon wasn't coming in today due to his flight being delayed from Greece and he got really angry. "He started throwing things around, I tried to calm him but he knocked me over and I hit my head on the wall. I don't remember anything much after that, just the smashing of glass, as you can see"

"Well you were really brave, Alys. And well done for calling me first before the police. But we need to get you some paramedic help, I'm not really good with blood and all that stuff" Jon laughed, although it felt like he shouldn't be. It was an extremely serious thing that was happening. 

"Sir?" Alys asked. 

"Please, call me Jon" He asked. 

"Jon, that guy... what does he want with you?" Alys asked scared for the answer. Jon sighed. 

"He doesn't want me, he wants my girlfriend. He's a stalker of Miss. Targaryen's" He said honestly. It was all coming to a head now, and there was no point lying to her, she'd defended the office for him, she'd gotten hurt because of him. She deserved to know the truth. She looked scared as he spoke it, Jon supposed that he would be too if he'd been caught up in the middle of something like this. 

"That's really scary" She said. 

"It is indeed, now rest, the ambulance will be here soon" He reassured her. As he said this, Daario walked through the door and Jon saw his face drop. "Good morning Daario, fancy helping me find this guy already?"

"Seven Gods" He said as he looked at the place. "Sorry, where are my manners. Daario Naharis, security for Miss. Targaryen?" He said as he shook Alys's spare hand. "You must be Alys Karstark, loving the articles you've been writing" 

"Erm, thank you" She blushed fifty shades of red. Jon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Jon when did the ambulance say they'd be here, I'm feeling a little woozy"

"You'll be fine, just rest and keep that bag of peas on your head" Jon reassured her. He put his arm on her shoulder in comfort. "Alys here tried to scare him off, I'm afraid nothing is scaring the big guy off"

"You did well Alys" Daario nodded. "What has been taken?"

"Just one photo, of Daenerys and I dancing at my sister's wedding. This guy is serious if he got past Qhono, Daario" Daario just shrugged slightly, obviously he was still annoyed at Jon. And he knew why. "Look, Daario. I owe you an apology, for thinking it was you. I know you care for her, and I see that now, I just... if anything ever happened to her I'd be... fuming, y'know?" 

"I'm not having a bro moment with you here" Daario stated. 

"I certainly wasn't after that, I was just being a man and admitting I was wrong to suspect you and to be so against you from the beginning" Jon shrugged. Alys started laughing and muttered a small 'men' under her breath as she listened. "And I know you meant well by suggesting her and I have time apart but honestly, mate I feel crap having not seen her in nearing three weeks"

"Not one of my finest ideas, but it seems to have drawn the other guy out and he's making sloppy mistakes now" Daario confirmed. _Jon raised an eyebrow. Why does this feel like I'm on an episode of CSI: Miami or something?_ Jon thought. "This here, a brown long hair, it's easily over a foot long. This isn't mine or yours, and Alys here is a Redhead. Should be something for the police to I.D him by"

"Well done, good catch. Why are you surveying it for evidence again?" Jon asked laughing. 

"Well when I turned up what did you think I was going to do?" Before Jon could reply to Daario's smart comment, Daario's and Jon's phones buzzed. Looking confused, they both looked and saw the code. SND HLP. It was from Daenerys panic room. Both their eyes flung wide open as saw it. 

"Alys, stay here, explain everything you told me to the Police and get yourself help. Stay put!" And Jon legged it with Daario as she called after them. Jon didn't hear her, the voice faded away. It didn't matter, Daenerys was in trouble. 


	48. Waffles and Wails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, only a few chapters after this one, it's been a pleasure writing this story. It's a miracle really.

Daenerys was enjoying the syrupy goodness of waffles (thank the gods for the waffle maker Rae bought her for Christmas last year), when Rani eventually woke up. She grumbled all the way into the kitchen, that was until she smelt the syrup and she soon perked up. Sitting next to Daenerys she helped herself to chocolate syrup and ice-cream, a breakfast she'd never be able to have when at home. But it was Sunday and she was with Aunt Daenerys. Dany smirked to herself, she was going to be the best mum, if she ever had one that was. 

She would love to have a child of her own, and while Rani was no child anymore, it was good practice, learning how to reason and teaching her things about the world. Of course she still had plenty of time, but now whenever she sees herself having a child, it is with Jon. Which is ridiculous, as they've only been together together for like three months. But that's just how right it felt with him, and now all this is happening and the future is so uncertain. The police will deal with it, she knows, but it still worries her immensely. 

And Jorah was stood outside her door, nothing bad has ever happened while he was with her. Apart from being accosted in the street by Doreah that was, but it wasn't a bad thing, she never felt like her life was threatened then, only her reputation. That had survived that and it's survive anything else, but the threat this... person doing all this posed, was real, and she feared for her life, and more importantly, Jon's. 

Not trying to feel sour on a Sunday, they finished their food, ending up having four waffles each before they both did the washing and drying up. Daenerys cooks and cleaners had Sunday off so Dany always looked forward to it as time she can cook for herself and be greedy. If she wants seven sausages in her sandwich she will, if she wants lots of chocolate cake she will. Diets were none existent of Sundays, and this wisdom she passed onto Rani. 

"So I don't care what my brother says, you tell him that Aunt Daenerys said Sundays are for stuffing your face" She said as they finished the washing up, putting the last few bits of cutlery and glasses away in the cupboards. "Later on, we'll definitely bake some cakes"

"Yes! Chocolate ones?" She asked, everyone liked chocolate cakes. Well almost everyone, she smiled thinking about who prefers toffee. 

"Always, although I've recently become partial to toffee cakes" She mused, thinking about meeting Jon in the supermarket all those months ago. How time had flown. Rani made a weird face. "Okay, definitely chocolate then - And we'll put extra chocolate on top, it can be a chocolate love-fest!"

They moved to the lounge in which Rani was choosing which movie they should put on, Grease or The Breakfast Club. Daenerys was getting some decorative cushions and pillows off of the sofa, so they could both get comfortable and stay there all sunday in their pyjamas. _Well, in Jogging bottoms and a vest top anyway_ , Daenerys thought. "I'm definitely in a singing mood, Grease it is then!"

"Perfect" Daenerys agreed. They sat down and Daenerys pressed play on the remote. The opening starts and Daenerys is already singing into the remote control and pretending to grease her hair as if she was a T-bird. "Never liked the colour pink, always prefered dark colours, or just straight up white"

"White's not good for the winter months, too many puddles and muddy patches to mess with white" Rani laughed as she dances in her seat. Dany laughs too. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends, is it rude?" Daenerys giggles. Rani blushes red. 

"What's it like?" Rani puts her head down. Daenerys doesn't need to ask any other questions, she knows what she means. She's surprised Rani's even asking about this. She would've thought that this conversation would've been had by now. 

"Sex?" Daenerys asks with her eyebrow raised. Rani's even deeper flush shows she'd got the right answer. "Has your mother never spoken to you about it?"

"I know what it is, I just don't... know much about it. What's it suppose to be like? What is it like? Is it weird?" She said really fast. "Like, whyisitsomethingpeopledoforpleasure?"

Daenerys blinked before smirking at how embarrassed her niece was getting. "Firstly, there is no need to get embarrassed about it. If you need to talk to me about anything, you can do. It's what I'm here for" Rani nodded, regaining some of her normal colour. "Secondly, it's different for everyone the first time" Daenerys felt the memory of her first time and shuddered. "Mine... wasn't a pleasant experience. It wasn't until I was in my 20s"

"How come?" Rani asked innocently. 

"It was with someone I did not care for, and they did not care for me. It was funny to them, my tears and my screams" She said, the movie completely being forgotten about. Rani looked sad, as anyone would be hearing that story. "But it is different. Sometimes it can be for love, and because you're with someone you love, it's magical. All you think about is them, all you feel is the two of you connected"

"Like you and Jon?" She asked with a smile on her face. Daenerys' instantly felt one form on her face too. "Have you done it?"

"Rani!" Dany laughs. 

"Oh come on, you can't just tell me that when you're with someone you love it's magical and then not expect me to ask if you and Jon have had sex!" She said bouncing on the sofa in excitement. "What was it like? Magical?"

Daenerys contemplates her answer. "Better"

"Better than magical?" Rani's mouth is wide open. "Damn, Jon"

"Rani, you're in dangerous territory here" Daenerys warned. Rani just hid her face again, her brown curls covering her embarrassment. "What's got you asking all this anyways, don't tell me you're thinking of doing this yet? You're not of age"

"No, I just... I read this book" She said. "Umm... Lady Chatterly's Lover?" Daenerys smiled knowing. That's a racy book, a good one, but racey. "It got me thinking, wondering what it's like"

"Well I think most people's first time it can be... a little painful" Daenerys thought she was handling this talk quite well, she'd only got embarrassed three times, which was better than when she had 'the talk with her mother' where she was in a constant state of shame. And even a few days after it, she couldn't face her mother for asking. "But over time it becomes a good feeling-"

CRASH.

Daenerys leapt off of the sofa as she heard hustle and bustle come from her hallway. It was not a good sound, and Daenerys knew straight away. It was the stalker. Grabbing Rani's hand, she dragged her to the back of the apartment, in the second spare bedroom where there's a closet. That's where her panic room was. Rani was shaking. She went to ask a question but Daenerys shushed her. The door to the closet opened revealing the door to the panic room. Opening the metal vault door, she put Rani inside. 

"Now sweetie you listen to me" She said in a hushed tone. 

"Aunt Dany what's happening?" She cried, scared suddenly. 

"There was a break in here last week, I'm just taking precautions with you" She said kissing her forehead. "Now I'm going to shut this door, and when I do, I want you to press the red switch by the door here, and I want you to lift the phone off of the receiver. That will call the police and alert Daario and Jon or anyone else who's number is in the vault that we need help. It's a six letter code and all you have to do when you lift the phone off of the receiver is press hash"

"Red switch, flick on. Lift phone, press hash" She said, breathing heavily. 

"Good girl, now stay quiet" Daenerys shut the door on her scared niece and closed the closet door too, so it did not look like a panic room. The shouting outside was still occurring so Daenerys went into her games room next door, in search of anything to use as a weapon, unsure if she'd make it to the kitchen on time for a knife. 

 _No, no, no, no. This is not happening_ , she thought.  _I told Jorah, I told him._

She found herself grabbing onto the edge of her pool table for support, her breath almost gone from her system now. 

She saw the pool cue and grabbed it in her left hand. She held it tight and made way to the front of the Apartment. The shouting had stopped with a loud thud and Daenerys just prayed Jorah had caught whoever it was. She heard the door creak open as she hid behind some furniture. 

Footsteps. 

 _Breathe, Daenerys, just breathe._  

They stopped. 

_And started again._

Taking a deep breath, and knowing the police were now on their way, she held the cue out and walked towards where the noise was coming from. And then she saw him. He face froze, her palms sweated and her body shook. 

_No, not him._

"Hello" He spoke, a scary smile placing itself on his lips. Teeth bared, and eyes mad.

"N-no..." 

"Moon of my life"

 _Drogo._  

 


	49. Drogo

The ride in the elevator was taking too long, even though it was seconds in comparison to taking the stairs Jon felt like an eternity. _She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay_. He had to keep telling himself this mantra over and over again, keeping himself from going absolutely mad. Even Daario was shaking with rage that something was happening that he was completely powerless to control. 

"Finally" Jon snaps as the doors open. They see someone hunched on the floor, holding their sides. Jorah. They race to him immediately. He's alive and conscious, that was a big win. Jon worried that perhaps Jorah would've been killed; all over some messages. "Jorah, hey, it's us. It's Jon and Daario" 

"Stop him" Jorah said breathlessly. "I'll be good, the p-police will be here soon"

"Are you sure?" Jon furrowed his brow but nodded when Jorah did. Before he got up however, Jorah grabbed his arm.

"It's him, Drogo" No, _no!_

Something switched in Jon like a light. He felt the hot-headedness he'd so often taken the mickey out of Daenerys for fill up her mind. He charged the last few paces from the door and kicked the door in. There was no way he was letting him do what he did to Daenerys again. She wouldn't let him. As the door flung open, one hinge came off.

"SHIT" Daenerys jumped. Daenerys was stood with her back to the wall of the lobby near the guest room, with a pool cue in her hands, shaking as she warily looked at Drogo. He was sat in a chair drinking something from a glass. It was the whiskey Dany had in the lobby for the days when she was having a rough one. Like today for instance. 

"Easy loverboy" Drogo grunted as he swigged the rest of the whiskey. "We finally meet, I swung by this morning, but you weren't there" 

"Drogo, I assume" Jon spat. Daario appeared next to Jon. They had no idea how the next few minutes would play out. 

"Indeed" He said with a disturbed smile. "Drink?"

"No" Jon said as the tension built up. "Leave"

"Not very hospitable" Drogo chortled. It was horrible, the whole thing. And even though Daenerys was armed, he could see every reason why she was scared of this man. Besides the obvious fact. Jon would even do well to steer clear of people like that, if he walked past him he'd even be slightly afraid. "And I'm not leaving, I came to get my prize"

"You prize is I don't ring your head in for knocking my co-worker out" Jon flat our spoke. "She was innocent"

"I know, you could practically smell it on her. Would love to have some time with that one, if you know what I mean. Well I would if Daenerys wasn't around, anyway" Drogo sneered. Jon felt slightly sick in his mouth.

"So you want to ruin her innocence too?" 

"You were such a good girl, Daenerys. It was an honour" He said putting his hand on his heart.

"You should be in prison for what you did to me" Daenerys snarled, her targaryen nature was showing itself. 

"I was in prison, and now I'm not" He chuckled. "Daenerys, moon of my life. I come to find you, I've waited for you, all ten years I waited in prison. I was good, I played my part. Got myself an early release; all so I could be with you again"

Daenerys spat at him. Jon found himself forcing back a smile; he loved her tenacity, but now is not the time for that. He needed to hold this drogo off until the police get here. If they weren't careful; this could get ugly quickly. Well, more ugly than it already was. Jon felt comforted by the fact that Daario had a gun on him, a service weapon he was allowed while protecting her. If things got hairy, he had five icers he could shoot Drogo with. 

"Still as fiery as ever - of course, a bit more of a handful than you was at school. Pretty little thing you was" He started to move slowly towards Daenerys. She froze, even though her hands were tightly gripped on her pool cue. 

"Stop or I will shoot" Daario threatened, his gun now in his hand. Drogo turned to face him. He put his hands up and backed off slowly. "Good man; now stay away from the lady. Or I put one of these in your eyes" 

"And who might you be?" Drogo smirked. "Hmm, lapdog I see. Really Daenerys, why so many bodyguard?"

"To keep shitheads like you away" She leered. 

"Well, they're not very good at their job. I'm here anyways" He grinned. 

"I know you are, so leave and you won't be" She took a more fight ready stance, not that Jon even though Daenerys had ever had any training in terms of fighting, maybe a little would do her some good. She might surprise him and be excellent. It was then that Jon heard music from the direction of her lounge. Drogo noticed it too. 

"Hmmm, someone else here?" He asked and began to stroll to the lounge. Jon felt his pulse raise. Surely no one else was here? He looked over to Daenerys who avoided his eye-contact. Obviously someone else was here and Daario knew because he lightly elbowed Jon to stop him looking confused. Drogo appeared again. "Grease? Girly movie time?"

No... Missandei? Her mother? No, she doesn't even like her own mother. Well who could it be? It clicked then... Rani. She is in the panic room, she dialled the 911 called and sent the code to his and Daario's phones. Jon didn't say a word, there was an underage girl on this premises and there was nothing Jon could do except keep Drogo occupied while the police came... it wouldn't be long now, surely...

"Doreah" Jon said allowed. Drogo raised an eyebrow. "Why did you try and recruit her?"

"Recruit Gods, you make it sound like a job" Drogo cackled loudly. He sank back into the chair, forgetting who else may be here. Hopefully at least. "I merely pointed out that Daenerys had ruined her life and she should hate her. Didn't see the shitpiece article you wrote for her magazine coming in where she tells the truth so Doreah didn't hate her anymore"

"She was a weak woman; and you prayed on her" Daenerys stated. "Don't sugarcoat it. That's what you do, you prey on the weak and exploit them. You exploit their minds, their bodies, you break them down until there's nothing left because you're Drogo Khal and you don't give a shit"

"I think you're going a little overboard-" She interrupted me. 

"YOU RAPED ME" She shouted. "OVER AND OVER AND OVER"

"I hate the R word" Drogo grumbles. Jon felt disgusted. He was a wretch of a man. 

"But that's what you did, you violated me! You tore me down and you left me an empty shell. I was so weak because of you; and now after what you did to me I'm stronger than I've ever been and you will leave this apartment or so help me I will shove this pool cue through your eye-socket" Jon felt his heart pang.

It's hard for her to confront him after all these years, he could tell. But she was doing so; and while he knew she would never be able to commit such an act. The fact that she seemed to have her fire back, it sparked the fury in him. He saw that tenacious woman he first met in the interview, that he fell for. He needed to warn her though, before things escalated. "Daenerys... be careful"

"Easy Loverboy this is between my girl and I" Jon, unaware of his own feelings at this point, snapped. 

"LIKE HELL IS SHE YOUR GIRL" He made for Daenerys, causing Daario to block of Drogo and be in a 1v1 with him. He was standing toe to toe with the beast of a man. He got Daenerys in his arms, she was still holding onto the cue. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Some re-union, eh?" Jon would of laughed had he not been grabbed by the back of his leather jacket and flung across the lobby. "JON!" 

Jon felt his head his the wooden floor, it began to ring instantly. He had hoped this had not got violent; but here he was, nursing a headache after getting his head rung. A scream made him focus. He looked to the side of him to see Dario passed out, his gun on the other side of the lobby away from everyone else. Daenerys was fighting him off, she'd kicked him in the nuts twice and punched him in the face as self defence. Jon crawled to the gun. 

"JON" She shouted again, she was muffled by Drogo's hand. Jon couldn't see what was happening, the stairs were blocking his view. As he crawled towards the gun; his head rang and he was becoming drowsy.  When he got to the gun however, someone else picked it up and it was fired three times. Jon looked up and saw a small scared girl holding it in her hands as Drogo collapsed in agony from the icer gun. Daenerys run over to the gun and took it from Rani's hands, hugging her tightly. Jon, coming too, got onto his feet and put his arms around them too. 

It was just at this, the police barged in. 

It was over.


	50. Forgiveness and Forgets

Daenerys mind was all over the place the next few hours. She'd given statements to the police, comforted Rani as she froze from using the Icer gun against Drogo and she'd not really let go of Jon. He was not who she expected the stalker to be; but when she thought about it; it all made plenty of sense. He was an asshole; and the messaging was actually timid for him. Perhaps this was all some fun game to him; nevertheless, the police have said he'd be going to Jail for a long time and so Daenerys breathed easy again. 

Rhaegar had stormed into the house half an hour after the police; Daenerys had connect his phone to the Panic Room so he knew she and Rani were in trouble. He hugged his daughter within an inch of her life, crying all the while. He even embraced Daenerys and cooed over her, as he had done all those years ago when he first found about Drogo's constant rape of her. He had now left with Rani as he was too call Mother and Father and let them know what was happening. 

Jon had been laid on the floor for most of his questioning; his head still ringing slightly from whacking it on the wooden floor. He'd been checked over by the ambulance crew who dealt with Jorah who had a broken rib and with Daario who was slightly concussed. He was going to be fine; he did not need to go to the hospital, he just needed rest. And as Daenerys looked down at him, her hand intertwined with his, she saw him smiling at her. 

"Stop that" She mumbled. 

"Stop what?" He asked confused. 

"Looking at me like that; you're making me nervous" She laughed. 

"Oh am I?" He grinned. She playfully hit him on the stomach. "This has been the weirdest six months of my life, do you know that?"

"I do" She nodded. "Because it has mine too" 

"I wished Rani hadn't been the one to fire that Icer; she's going to be traumatised for life" He sighed, looking weary. Daenerys assumed he was still jetlagged too. "I was trying to reach it myself; not that I've ever fired a gun. She didn't have to do it; but I'm grateful she saved you. I couldn't do that" 

"Stop it" Daenerys grumbled. "You've saved me just as much as Rani did; you bought time for the police to get here. And before that; my life had become a predictable pit of just work and a formal dinner once a week. Now; there's so much more life in me thanks to you, I''m a more complete person because of you. And all the stupid mistakes we've both made, the really stupid stuff... Well it's nothing now. We've survived this weird and terrifying morning, we can survive anything"

"You're amazing, have I ever told you that?" Jon gruffed. Daenerys smiled sweetly. She wanted to be alone with him; not in that way yet... she still felt... raw and unclean from Drogo's assault. But she wanted, him to lie next to her; to hold her in his arms. 

"Once or twice" She smirked. 

They stay silent for a while and police and clean up crews finished off their work in her apartment lobby; the police asking a few more questions here and there. Jon also decided to sit up as he did not want to fall asleep if he did have a concussion. Daenerys leaned on his shoulder while they sat in the middle of the floor. He smelt like the same familiar forest-musk she'd grown used to. She breathed it all in, becoming familiar with him once more. 

They heard a skirmish in the hallway as police tried to stop someone coming into the apartment. Voices were raised and it wasn't until a shout of 'My daughter is in there, Sir' that she knew it to be her mother. She shouted for her to come in and the skirmish outside stopped. Her mother walked in the room; he face full of worry and fear. She crossed the space quickly and took Daenerys into an embrace. 

"My sweet girl, oh I feared the worst" She cooed. 

"Mother, I'm okay" She laughed as her mother's worrying lance began to fade and was replaced by something she hadn't seen on her face in a long time. It was a warm smile of adoration and affection. Like when Daenerys had first learnt to ride a bike, or when she got into college. She hadn't seen these glances for years, she almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. 

"Rae said it was... _him_. Was it?" Her mother asked in fear. 

"It was" Dany confirmed. "If it wasn't for Jon and Daario... I hate to have thought what would've become of me and Rani" 

Her mother began to cry; her father stepped into the room behind her and he too looked scared. "We've come to... apologise" Aerys coughed. "Okay, it's only me who actually did something wrong, twice"

"Three times" Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "You let Rani walk out over a stupid dance" 

"Okay, three" She agreed. _Who was she and what had she done to her mother? Agreeing?_ Daenerys definitely thought she was dreaming. "I was a stupid, overprotective mother who wouldn't let my only girl grow in the ways she needed to. I just, hearing his name this evening; it was my worst fear realised. When all this happened to you ten years ago, I failed you as a mother to protect you from it all. And now; I did the same. I should've done something more; I should've been more supportive of you and your decisions"

"You both need to be more supportive of my decisions" She said as a matter of fact. "That includes my business; that includes who my friends are, and that includes Jon" Daenerys was being defiant, as she always was. "He saved my life tonight; there's no question in my mind who I love more and who loves me more. He got his head whacked on the wooden floor for me, he faced off with Drogo for me, he saved me and Rani from a terrible fate her. All the while his head was ringing he was crawling over to the Icer, Daario's service weapon to get him off of me"

"Daenerys..."

"No mother I am not finished. I mean, what the hell were you thinking, putting him down like this? And as a matter of fact, Rani herself too. She was so excited about this dance, especially after the Baratheon boy asked her out. And you ruined it for her, told her he would disappoint her like all other men. Don't you think we're both entitled to make our own mistake? How else do we grow?"

There was an eery silence. Jon's heath breathing was the only thing being heard. Her mother spoke after what felt like forever. 

"You're right, I was foolish. I just... I never every wanted to see you or Rani go through what you did as a young girl. My own insecurities of failing you the first time, I just never wanted to feel like that again"

"What about my feelings? Rani's?" Daenerys said softly. 

"You're right, I was being selfish. I see that now" She agreed. Daenerys felt relief. She did not wish to be in this fight with her mother forever, it was draining. She sighed again, the negative energy leaving her body. "I'm so sorry"

"You need to apologise to Rani" Daenerys said. Rhaella nodded her head in a weepy agreement. "And, you should apologise to Jon"

Rhaella's eyes went wide with fear, she was... scared of what? But before Jon could accept the apology from Dany's mother, his whole family swarmed the lobby, the police and clean up crew looking miffed that so many people were in here. Daenerys recognised Jon's father immediately, he was tearing. 

Daenerys received hugs from all the Stark members while their father fussed over him. Daenerys found it sweet; men never showed their sensitive side often. Well most men, Jon was an exception. Jon came over to Dany's family, his own in tow behind him. 

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Targaryen" Jon said with a small bow of the head. Rhaella cleared her throat. 

"Jon, I.. er, believe I made an incorrect impression of you this first time around when we met" She said politely. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, for saving my little girl's life"

"Mother, I'm twenty six" Daenerys grumbled. 

"And you're still my little girl" She smiled. Rhaella turned to Jon's family. "Hello, I believe we haven't met. I'm Rhaella, and this is my husband Aerys" There was shaking of hands and exchanging of pleasantries. "Your son saved our girl's life. We'll be eternally grateful" 

There as a flow of conversation after that. Sansa spoke of how she and Margaery had finally got confirmation on a house this morning and could be moving in within the next few weeks. She said they'd have a house warming party and let them all know the details. Arya and Gendry spoke of their doctor's appointment they got later on in the week as she was coming up to eight weeks. Bran and Meera had finished their first year at university and was thinking of getting a house together for their second year and Rickon had passed his most recents science tests with full marks. 

It was strange to see Rhaella and Aerys so casually speaking with people, but they was, talking to Jon's father about his Art restoration business. It was then Daenerys remembered Jon's office. He'd rang Alys to see if everything was good, filling her in on what happened. They were going to shut the office while repairs happened. Jon was giving her a week off paid and a pay rise for putting up with all the rubbish she had done today. 

After that, the police and clean up crew were done and their families left with hugs and kisses of emotional support. Daenerys and Jon were eventually left alone, the buzz of her TV no longer in the background as Grease was long finished. She sighed as the door closed and she turned to face Jon. He was leaning on the stairs up to her bedroom. She crossed to him, her hands on his face as she kissed him furiously. 

Boy had she missed him. 


	51. The Dragon Club

A few weeks passed by from the ordeal and Jon and Daenerys were getting back into the swing of things, work and recovery had taken up so much of their lives that they'd forgotten about the one thing that brought them together in the first place. And so, thursday, three weeks after the ordeal, they were gathered at Jon's house for a Dragon Club evening. Jon had just given in and called it that. She was too stubborn to call it anything else so why change it?

He'd prepared dinner, a magnificent feast of all different italian dishes, pasta and pizzas and homemade ice-cream for dessert (chocolate flavour, why bother trying to get people to appreciate toffee). He had also set a dress code, casual. He didn't want any of the fancy frocks coming into his house, especially considering Ghost was living under his feet recently and any mucky paw prints on expensive clothing was not going to go down well. 

Jon was sat in the Kitchen watching the time as it ticked down, starter almost ready. Daenerys had been there all day; lazing about on her laptop doing work as she  was waited on hand and foot by Jon. It wasn't that she'd asked for it; but given everything she'd been through he felt he owed it to her to treat her special. She was in jeans and a nice sweater the definition of casual. But she still looked radiant. 

Jon cursed himself; damn his sensitive and soppy side. but that was what Daenerys did to him. 

It was just at this the doorbell rang. Jon got out of his seat and walked to the front door. Opening it, he looked down to see Tyrion holding a bottle of red dressed in a casual jeans and shirt, he looked good. He didn't need to wear the suits all the time. "Tyrion, pleasure as ever"

"Good evening, Jon" He shook his hand and invited him inside. He walked with him to Daenerys in the living room who'd only just put her laptop away. Tyrion's eyes looked around the place. "So this is the famed Snow residence, very homey I must say. Missing a few marble statues though"

"What would I need statues for?" Jon chuckled. 

"Well if you like the homey vibe then I suppose you don't need them" Tyrion uttered. "Daenerys, wonderful to see you well and back to working"

"Yes, although, I do have a matter I wish to speak with you about at dinner regarding Valyrian" She said cryptically. Jon already knew what it was she wished to speak with him about, and as Tyrion's eyes glanced towards him he could see panic in his face. Jon just gave him a 'nothing to worry about' glance and made to the kitchen to check on the starter. The buzzer dinged. The food was ready. 

Wondering where everyone else was the door dinged again and everyone else piled in the door as Daenerys opened it. Many of them complemented Jon and his beautiful home; saying it was the sort of place someone who was a writer definitely would love. Jon was unsure if this was a good thing initially but as they all began to look at the books on his shelves he could tell it was a good thing. 

"Dinner is ready everyone" Jon stated not five minutes after they all arrived. "Well starter at least. Dinner will be in half an hour"

They all followed him to the dining room. The next hours passed by quickly for the group, many complemented Jon's cooking before they all began to start updating each other on their lives. Jorah was still sore (as someone with a broken rib would be) but he was beginning to move around a lot easier now, even if he couldn't reach high o bend low. He was still on sick. Daario had returned the week previous, fully recovered from his concussion. Jon apologised to him once again for his behaviour towards him before the ordeal. 

Missandei stated that she and Jacob were moving into a new home; as she was 12 weeks pregnant and looking forward to the rest of her life with him. He couldn't be at the dinner that evening, he was travelling the US on tour, his career had taken off as he'd been nominated for a grammy. "Well at least he's excited about this too!"

"We're thrilled" Missandei smiled happily. Varys spoke of his decision to retire at the end of the year, he was pushing sixty and all the years of service to the Targaryen family had made him tired, a comment which made Daenerys laugh out loud. Her family was a bit much, still, Rhaella had been much better with Jon on the odd occasion she'd seen him. Everyone was enjoying the homemade chocolate panettone and ice-cream when Daenerys cleared her throat. 

"Well, as you all know, the last few week have been... hard on myself and Jon" Jon agreed, getting life back together after something like what happened has been bizarre.

Not to mention his work had suffered for it. In the past three weeks he'd only put two new articles up and usually he did two a week. Of course, it was all over the media now what had happened, so people hadn't said anything about his lack of content. He'd just been so tired and so... unwilling to do anything that he hadn't bothered to write. Jon agreed. "Very hard"

"And so I've come to a few decisions regarding my life and the magazine" Daenerys spoke with nervous tension, but Jon put his hand on her knee under the table in support. "I'm going to sell the apartment" She stated. There was a few glances around the table. "And I'm going to move into here, with Jon" 

"That's a big decision to make, have you thought it through properly?" Missandei asked concerned. 

"One hundred percent" Daenerys nodded. "I can't go back to that place, I've hardly spent any time there... after it happened in my own home. I want a fresh start, and moving in with Jon here, it's the fresh kick I want. This is all anyone needs, and Jon is all I need"

"Well then I'm happy for you, and happy is in short supply these days" Tyrion raised a glass. "The news is such a wretched place, filled with grim tales of incompetent political leaders and hollywood big shots harassing young hollywood starlets; hearing something good is... refreshing"

Everyone muttered in agreeance. "Thank you, Lord Tyrion"

"Especially poor Miss. Qarth" Varys agreed. Doreah? Jon's confused face made Varys speak further. "Passed away a few days ago with her mother present"

There was a gloomy presence that saturated the room. Daenerys looked as if she was going to burst into tears, but with Jo's supportive hand on her knee she held them back. Jon raised his glass and everyone followed. "To Doreah"

"Doreah" They all murmured.

"Do forgive me, but what does you selling the apartment have to do with Valyrian magazine?" He asked afterwards. Jon felt Dany's eyes glance at him, he nods in support. 

"I'm stepping down as Editor-in-chief" She said to a group of sharp intakes of breath. "Calm down, nothing much will change. I shall still be the owner and CEO, but my time to myself is very few and far between these days, particularly being both owner and editor. Which is why I'm stepping down. It's getting too much for me; particularly after the big selling anniversary issue. Valyrian is taking off and I need to concentrate on one job or the other"

"But Daenerys, who will take over?" Missandei asked. 

"I'm looking at her" Daenerys smiled. Missandei went wide eyes. 

"You want m-me to be Editor-in-chief?" She asked incredulously. 

"You're the only person I trust with my magazine" Daenerys nodded. Missandei was frozen to her seat. She sat staring at her ice-cream for a good four or five minutes while Jon watched every emotion on her face revealed itself. "Please accept, I don't want to have to keep going until Rani is old enough" 

"Of course, ma'am" She said smiling, talking about her baby. "Bit bad timing with little one on the way" 

"I didn't think of that" Daenerys laughed. "There will be a cross over period, and of course I'll always help you out no matter what. If you're in need of even just a piece checking over of course I will" 

Their conversations went on for another hour, laughing and joking and having just a wonderful time together. Jon found himself even having a right laugh with Daario who said he was probably going to find other work. Such a smaller house in comparison to Daenerys' large apartment mean she didn't need a bodyguard, particularly now everything was over. Daenerys accepted this. Jon wondered if it was more of the fact Daario still loved Daenerys and now that Jon and her were making it official, he did not wish to be around them twenty four seven while they made gooey eyes with each other. And Jon respected that.

"That's fine" Daenerys nodded. 

Jon looked around at the table at the people he'd been so wrong about. Tyrion was a loyal and trusted friend of Daenerys; the only person she'd had support from for so long in terms of her business. Varys, a man she thinks fondly off and helped when her father's bossing methods were not suitable. Missandei, her best friend in the world. Jorah, as devoted as they come. And Daario, ladies man yes, but he was professional and loyal.

As they all left and the new and 'improved' Dragon club evening came to an end; Jon wondered where they both went from now. Did they both get to live in peace? Would they start a family eventually? Will Ghost stop moping next to him on the floor? He did not know, and neither did she. "Now it begins"

"What does?" Daenerys said as she rested her head on Jon's shoulder. 

"The sex" Jon snickered. 

"Jon!" She giggled. 

"Sorry, thought I'd lighten the weird mood" He sighed. "So now what do we do, we have our whole lives to plan for?"

"I don't know, sleep would be nice" Jon agreed with her.

Whatever it was life was going to throw at them, it was would be together. 


	52. Epilogue - Christmas 22'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final chapter. There was going to be more, but I felt like it came to a natural conclusion here. And yes, do not worry, there will be a lot of things addressed in here. 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

The winter sun rose in the sky as the bedroom was lit up. The little girl in her bed was awakened by this sudden light, her eyes scrunching up as it was brightly gleaning in her room. She was confused for a moment, before her breath caught in her throat and she leapt of the bed in excitement. she saw herself in her little mirror on her small child's desk and saw her own excited reflection looking back at her. 

"Santa" She whispered as the brown curly hair which had grown down to her back, messily hung in front of her violet eyes. It was Christmas day; and she'd been so excited for weeks now, wondering what she was going to get, hoping she'd been a good enough girl. It was then, that the large white husky appeared at her bedroom door, sensing she was awake. "Ghost!"

The dog barked quietly, she giggled. She hugged the dog, he hands around the next of it, almost choking him. He whimpered and she let go.

"Ghost it's christmas!" She jumped up and down a little, causing the dog to get excited once more, even if the toddler had just choked him slightly. Even in his older age he still had handfuls of energy."Let's go see what Santa left us!" 

The walked through her bedroom door and ran across the landing, her feet pitt-patting on the wooden floor as she excitedly bound over to the stairs. But before she could start her decent now them, she was stopped abruptly by a voice. "Doreah..."

"Y-yes, Daddy?" She mumbled, annoyed that she'd been caught. 

"Come here" Feeling embarrassed the little girl slowly made way to her Mummy and Daddy's room. She opened the door the rest of the way and peered inside. Sat up in bed was both of them, Daddy with a raised eyebrow and Mummy with a small smirk on her face. Doreah was confused; why were they still in bed? It was Christmas, they needed to be opening presents. 

"Wassamatter?" The little girl asked. 

"Were you going to open your presents without us?" Mummy asked. Doreah felt her face flush red. She hid her face from them. She was instantly caught off guard, as her Daddy swept her off of her feet into his arms. She giggled furiously. 

"I sorry" She said between the tickling she was receiving. 

"It's okay, come on, let's go downstairs" So they all travelled downstairs, Ghost jumping the last few steps in the most excitement, and went into the living room which had been decorated with a red and gold theme. Doreah's face lit up as she saw a pile of presents taller than she was; she began to jump up and down furiously. She then saw a small pile of three presents off to the side. She looked at the picture, dog bones. 

"Ghost, these are for you!" She nearly screamed causing Ghost to jump on the sofa in excitement. Daddy sighed all while Mummy had got the video camera out, laughing loudly too at the excitement of it all. 

The next few hours were filled with various screams and cries of happiness in the presents she'd received. Books and pens and toys and clothes and shoes. Ghost had got a new collar and some Dog treats and Mummy and Daddy had given each other some jewellery and some new shirts and socks. "Jon can you just go grab that other thing for me"

Doreah turned to see Daddy disappear, Jon? Oh, Daddy's name she wasn't allowed to call him by. She shrugged and went back to looking at all her other new toys, she also put Ghost's new collar on, a deep red to match his eyes. He was a strange dog to have red eyes. Greywind, Uncle Robb's dog had grey eyes. Looking at her new clothes, she heard her father come back. "Doreah, look"

She turned and flt the biggest smile appear on her face. "A kitty?"

"Yes, she's called Luna" Daddy passed the tiny black kitten over to her, the eyes a bright blue in amongst her raven black fur. 

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

\---------

Jon was exhausted, why had he volunteered to cook for all the Stark's and Targaryens? He, Daenerys, Doreah, Father, Catelyn, Robb, Talisa, Lyanna, Sansa, Margaery, Gendry, Arya, Lyra, Bran, Meera, Rickon, Rhaegar, Elia, Rani, Aggy, Rhaella and Aerys. Oh and possibly Viserys if his flight made it on time. He was thankful he's got a range oven, although he wasn't sure that'd be enough room. He'd worked out his timings and calculations and as the Turkey was now done, he whacked the oven up and prepared it for the Yorkshire puddings. 

"It's crazy out there" Daenerys sighed as she came into the kitchen, the noise of the entire family behind them. "Bran's telling Rani about his conspiracy of us never actually landing on the moon"

Jon rolled his eyes. "My brother never knows when to shut it does he?" 

"Well he's using the fact he correctly guess the gender of the first three Stark babies as an excuse, 'I was right about this, I'm definitely right about us not landing on the moon'. It's quite fascinating" She giggled as she smooched her husband, her hands in his hair. They broke apart, smiles galore on their faces. "Mmm, is everyone gone yet? I'd like to have my husband all to myself"

"Unfortunately no" He moaned. "Stop distracting me I'm trying to make sure this dinner goes off without a hitch" 

"Yes, chef" She laughed as she got up on the counter and tried to tease him. He just rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to wear the apron later on? Nothing else?"

Jon dropped his mixing bowl onto the floor. "Daenerys..." He warned her. "You're lucky i just poured the mixture into the tin, that would've gone everywhere"

"What a shame" She cackled. Jon, feeling the heat, put the mixing bowl on the side and crossed over her to take her into his mouth. His hands found her waistband and began undoing her jeans. "Jon, we can't, not here!" 

"No one will hear us, y'know?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Are you afraid we'll get caught?"

"Shut up and fuck me" She growled as her mouth took his again. It was risky, but they were both so overwhelmed with lust they just had too.

Daenerys reach for Jon's belt buckle and undone them with a speed she'd never worked at before. Her knees came upto her chest as she was on the edge of the kitchen counter, her jeans flung off on the opposite side of the room. She feels exposed, knowing that someone could walk in any second. "Mmm, Daenerys"

"Oh, Jon" She whispered quietly. He moved her panties to one side and swiftly entered her while she was on the edge of the counter. She let out a small cry, trying to be so careful as not to say anything too loudly. He waitd a few seconds, so they could get their position properly, before starting his motions, slamming in and out of her. "Mmm, yes"

"You like that" He grunts as he can feel he's losing himself already. After having a child a lot of the romance had left but there were moments like now, where they just had to have each other. And now, being in the kitchen while their entire family are here was one of them. "Oh fuck"

"Jon, yes, yes, yes, oh god yes" She cried, quite loudly as she tightened around him, her slick sex desperately trying to keep Jon inside her. Jon felt his whole body shake and soon enough they both came together. 

Feeling slightly exposed, they quickly cleaned up and redressed themselves, thankful no one came in. Jon would be an idiot to not think that someone may have heard something, and as he tried to hear the people in the next room, he could tell it was a little quiet. As they checked each other over, they thought they looked good. 

Opening the door to the living room from the Kitchen, everyone turned to look at them. Jon side-eyed Daenerys who had gone very red. No one said anything. 

Well, Arya did. 

"Dirty buggers"

Jon felt sheepish

\---------

Daenerys watched her husband throughout the rest of the day, they were currently sat eating desert, an english trifle that Jon's mother as particularly fond of, according to Ned, anyways. Her father, wiped his mouth and turned to Jon. "Excellent food as usual, Jon"

"Thank you, sir" Jon said with a nod of the head, finishing his own mouthful before wiping his hands. He stood up and began to gather the plates up. 

"Jon, boy. You've been married to my daughter for four years you can call me Aerys" He cackled. Jon just meekly smiled before taking everyone's plates away. "Boy, we'll wash up. You've cooked it all, there's no need for you to clean too" 

"Thanks Aerys, but it's not necessary" Jon tried to protest. It was at this that the doorbell rang. _Viserys_. Daenerys leapt up off of the seat and was racing down the hallway, Luna hid underneath the side table, scared of how many people were present. she grabbed the handle and yanked it open. 

There he was, stood with his hair fashioned like Rhaegar's usually is, in a bun. It must've got long. His violet iris' held a twinkle in them and he was smiling. She was glad he could make it. He'd been working so hard now he'd taken over the company his father passed onto him that she hadn't expected him to turn up. But not only did he turn up, he brought someone with him. 

Turning to see a small, brown haired girl (a difference from his usual blonde bimbos), she took in her appearance. Yes this was not Viserys usual type, something was off about it. Maybe he was in love. Daenerys had to cackled to herself, Viserys was never in love, was he? "Dear brother"

"Sweet sister" He smiled and hugged her. They broke apart. "This is Lucy, she's a new intern at Targaryen Corp. She didn't have anywhere to go to this christmas so I offered for her to come over here, if we finished in time"

"It's wonderful to meet you Lucy" Daenerys smiled and gave her a hug. That was so.. unexpected of her brother. She was so glad he'd given up all the drugs and alcohol that was slowly killing him. He was 37 months sober now, just over three years. They had a better relationship now than they ever had growing up and she'd began to care for him almost as much as Rae. Not quite as much, but not far off. "Come on in"

She escorted them in and took their coats. "I hope we're not intruding Sis"

"Don't be silly" She smacked his arm playfully. "I'm afraid we've had dinner, but their will be nibbles later in the evening, and I think Jon saved you some for when you did show up"

"Thank you very much-"

"UNCLE VIZ" There was a loud squawk as Doreah's feet slapped on the wooden floors of the hallway. Even though she saw Rhaegar more often, for some unknown reason she liked viserys more and it baffled Daenerys. It might be to do with the fact he brings her presents and sweets. 

"Hello big girl!" He lifted her up into a hug, she giggled like crazy. 

"Doreah, Uncle Viz has brought a friend over, this is Lucy" Daenerys introduced her. 

"Hello!" She said in a hyper manner. 

"Hello sweet thing" Lucy said shyly.

Daenerys understood, she could be very intimidating when you first met her. Even for a three year old she was loud and outspoken. She gave Viserys a glance as he was laughing at Doreah's enthusiasm. "Welcome to the madhouse"

\---------

"Hat! Cow! Plant!" Margaery shouted as she tried to guess Gendry's charade. 

"How is any of what I did either of those things?" Gendry asked confused. 

"I'm not good at this game, Gendry! We play it every christmas and it sucks even worse than the last christmas!" She grumped as Sansa put her head in her hands. It was a good job she loved her, Jon thought. 

"Peter Rabbit?" Arya guessed. 

"Yes!" There was a clapping, they were scholars at this game. "Don't feel bad Margaery, it's better than playing monopoly with him, he gets very angry at that"

"That's because last time you tried to make a deal with Bran against me!" He grumbled, folding his arms. There was chuckling as everyone remembered this moment. Arya had promised to give Bran all her properties if he didn't make any deals with Gendry. "Stupid property game"

"Well I would suggest Twister but I think everyone is a little too drunk for that" Sansa mused, sipping her wine as she spoke. The living room was packed. Everyone was in little groups. The kids were sat watching a Christmas film in the corner while the grandparents all chatted on the other side, leaving the grownups in the middle to entertain themselves with party games. 

"I could go for some twister" Lucy laughed. Daenerys thought it would actually be funny to do so. She looked at Jon whose head fell in his hand. 

For the next hour they played several rounds of twister, it getting more and more hilarious as it went on. Bran it turned out, had no balance at all, he nearly squashed Meera's foot as he fell after just two moves. The best as it were, ended up being Rhaegar who for a man in his mid forties was still fit from his army days. He did not fall once, not matter who went against him. Daenerys and Jon had just giving up, preferring to have a little smooch on the mat instead. 

"For goodness sake guys" Elia had laughed. She had decided to be the spin master, as she had drank an incredible amount of wine. It was Viserys and Lucy's turn next and while Daenerys knew Viz to be strong, she was secretly hoping this Lucy kicked his butt. She wasn't disappointed. Her brother had talked the talk but when he fell after four moves and Lucy was still standing there was a murmur throughout the group. 

"So much for being the twister master" lucy said in a very competitive manner. She then froze. "I'm not going to get fired for emasculating you am I? I'm sorry I'm better than you at twister"

Viz just slouched back into his chair. Jon snuggled up to Daenerys who in turn laid her head on his shoulder, the blanket started coming out then, it was getting colder. Arya poked the fire and put some more coal on it, bringing the almost extinct fire back to life, heat immediately filling the room. "Stupid twister"

"Don't worry, you're still the champion at Scrabble" Daenerys had laughed. 

"Pfft, scrabble is easy" He scoffed. 

Daenerys just rolled her eyes. Oh how these Stark/Targaryen christmases go. Someone always gets upset at losing a game. 

This year, it was Margaery and Viserys. 

"Guys, look!" Meera spoke as she was stood by the window. They all looked to see white. "It's snowing!"

\---------

The doors to the patio open, immediately filling Daenerys bones with a chill that reminded her of aspen. Very cold, in other words. But all the family had put their shoes on and were gathered on the decking to watch as the snow fell. Small and large flakes gracefully fell from the night sky, settling on the bone dry grass and mud of the garden. "It's beautiful"

They stayed silent as they all watched the snow falling in different patterns and shapes. It was almost peaceful, serene. And it was a perfect ending to another successful Christmas between the two houses. Daenerys noted that Lucy had huddled next to Viz for warmth, the children were all sharing a blanket too. This could not be a more perfect day. Well, tomorrow may top it. Given it was Jon's birthday. A boxing day baby. Not that he liked it. 

"I guess nows a better time than any" Bran spoke, leaving everyone confused. But as he took Meera's hand and walked with her into the snowy garden it was clear what was happening. Catelyn looked like she was about to spontaneously combust with excitement. Everyone took in a deep breath. 

"Meera, we've been friends since we were in first grade" He started, Meera was already tearing up. "You've put up with a lot from me over the years, my conspiracy theories" Everyone laughed. "My tantrums, my inability to contain myself around dogs" What? "But you've done it nonetheless. I have been in love with you for over ten years, and today, I thought it was time to ask you a pretty big question"

He bent down on one knee, everyone had tears in their eyes. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Daenerys couldn't see the ring from here but she doubted it wasn't anything too flashy, Meera didn't like all that. 

"Meera Reed, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" Bran asked. Meera didn't even give him time she said yes and began bawling. There was a loud celebration as he put the ring on her finger and they kissed. She immediately came running to the deck saying she was freezing her tits off and needed to be warm. 

It wasn't long after this beautiful moment that everyone started leaving. Jon sent everyone off with leftover turkey to have whenever not before they all wished him happy birthday as it had gone past midnight. 

Daenerys took Doreah upstairs to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Luna the cat, sensing everyone had left, followed them and sat on the end of the bed. "See, she likes you already" 

"Of course she does" Doreah giggled. Daenerys giggled at her daughter's confidence. 

Just as she closed the bathroom door, she heard Jon giving Ghost some turkey before turning the light off downstairs.  _Now would be the best time to do it, you've only had two glasses of wine, you'll be fine._ Daenerys thought.

She went into their bedroom and grabbed the box from her bedside table before scurrying off to the ensuite bathroom. She turned the light on and locked the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her jeans and panties down before opening the box and testing the pregnancy test out of it. Sitting on the loo, she weed on the stick. It was awkward, she hated doing these. Finishing and cleaning up she placed the stick on the side. She needed to wait a minute. 

Brushing her teeth, she heard her husband enter their bedroom. "Dany?"

"Just a second" She called after spitting the toothpaste out once she'd finished. 

 _Rip it off, it's just like a bandaid. Rip it off._  

She glanced at the stick... Two lines. 

 _Happy birthday, Jon_ , she thought. 

She was going to have another baby. Calming herself she unlocked the door and walked out to the bed with the stick in her hand. Jon was getting changed on his side of the bed, his clothes being exchanged for Christmas jammies. "Err, Jon"

"Yes, my love" He said as his shirt came over his head and covered his beautiful torso. 

"Surprise" She said holding the stick up. He turned around. His face, frozen for a second, was one of complete and utter ecstasy. 

"For real?" He walked round the bed and looked at the test. 

"For real" She felt elated. "Happy birthday, hubby"

He kissed her with a deep intensity. Christmas 22' had been the best one yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this story is done. But there is a possibility in the future I may do some oneshots on other events in their lives. 
> 
> But thank you all so much for your continued support throughout this story, it's been a blast. 
> 
> So from The Dragon Club, we say thank you Xx


End file.
